Negación luego aceptación
by Jazz99
Summary: Daphne Greengrass, una chica rubia que odia el amor, constantemente discute con cierta pelirroja sin darse cuenta que sentirá algo hacia ella que no previó jamás, algo que al principio negará ¿podrá aceptar lo que siente hacia ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry potter no me pertenecen, sino a la escritora J. K. Rowling.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenida o bienvenido a un nuevo fic sobre esta pareja, es algo que no tenía previsto y bueno, tenía algo de ganas sobre escribir sobre esta pareja que no es muy común y de hecho hay pocas historias en español sobre esta pareja, sobre el fic, antes que nada, es femslash, amor entre mujeres, así que si no te interesa, te sugiero que busques algo más de tu interés sino, pues bienvenida o bienvenido seas a leer este fic.

Este fic esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Daphne Greengrass, en la cual relata como va viendo que cierta pelirroja le hace colmar la paciencia, que a la vez florecen en ella ciertos sentimientos que no acepta, bueno no diré nada más, esperando que de verdad les guste el fic, está contemplado en 5 capítulos mínimo, esperando que de verdad les guste como va esta historia.

Recuerden, no cuesta nada dejar un review, pero que sea relacionado al fic, evitenme la pena de eliminar reviews innecesarios, entiendo que por flojera o porque no les llamó la atención no dejen un review, pero para un mejor trabajo siempre es bueno leer la opinión de los demás.

En fin, me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el fic :'v

 **Capítulo 1:** Punto de contacto.

Los días pasan rápido, no es que me importe realmente, cada día tengo que soportar el barullo en las mazmorras de la casa de Slytherin, mi casa de hecho, yo me levanto temprano, me gusta madrugar y no perder demasiado tiempo durmiendo, los sueños están sobrevalorados al menos en mi opinión.

Yo Daphne Greengrass, que tenga que soportar la ridícula rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, no, tampoco me llamaba la atención de hecho no buscaba siquiera problemas, claro que la pandilla de Draco se peleaban a ratos con el trío dorado pero de eso poco a poco se les fueron bajando los humos debido a cosas que pasaron recientemente, como la caída de ese loco al que todos seguían, Voldemort, no me da nadita de miedo pronunciar ese nombre pero yo tenía que guardar esa apariencia, mi familia realmente no apoyaba a ese loco en realidad, solo seguían la masa y yo guardaba una falsa apariencia.

Pero no significa que todos se puedan ganar mi confianza, algunos tienen mi desprecio incluso con los de mi propia casa por ejemplo con Crabbe, ese era medio tontito hasta para hacer cosas que eran fáciles, se me hacía sencillo hacer que el me hiciera un par de favores para conseguir lo que quiero y es que simplemente sabía que yo le gustaba, aprovechaba eso a mi favor, cruel de mi parte lo sé pero es que no me interesaba ni su vida, así que le corté toda ilusión cuando le pedí el último favor y como es obvio le dolió, se fue dolido, reclamando que yo iba a pagar por tal cosa, nada más rio ante esa idea, de eso habrá ocurrido hace tiempo.

Estoy en séptimo año, de hecho repitiendo este año, lo decidí así, mi hermana Astoria, como no amarla, mi hermana que me comprende en todo, ella y yo somos las ovejas negras de nuestra familia, ¿Por qué?, no seguíamos sus doctrinas, lo que ellos no sabían es que simplemente acabamos en Slytherin por capricho de ellos, no nos habría importado acabar en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw o siquiera Hufflepuff pero somos inteligentes, yo, en mi anterior grupo era la primera de mi clase, la inteligente, eso provocaba que los miembros de nuestra casa sintieran envidia y no precisamente de la buena, ¿creen que la casa Slytherin hay lealtad entre nosotros?, la verdad es que no, es una realidad, son capaces de traicionarse entre ellos si ven que hay algún beneficio para ellos.

Pero no todo es tan terrible como parece porque cuando congenias con algunos que siguen tu misma ideología o similar, es cuando te das cuenta de en quien debes de confiar, Astoria me había presentado a Pansy Parkinson a la que apodaban la dama de hielo, una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes, ella no se dejaba con nadie, ni siquiera del grupillo que tenía Draco, ella siempre les dio problemas según me cuenta Astoria, ella se ganó la fama de ser un prefecto en toda regla, incluso cuando yo estaba en sexto, pensaba que se iba a unir a esa estúpida brigada inquisitorial de esa loca amante de los gatos que todo mundo odiaba, si, incluso nuestra casa no vamos a mentir porque muy pocos estaban de acuerdo con esa loca y de los pocos seguidores que había se fueron cambiando de bando en secreto, claro con esas reglas absurda que ponía, no nos dejaba siquiera divertirnos.

Es curioso, diversión, esa palabra que resalta en mi mente, recuerdo bien mis primeros años pensando que era divertido pelearse con los de Gryffindor, esa rivalidad que a todo mundo le encanta, bromas, duelos de magia e incluso yéndonos a los golpes, era divertido, ahora ya no, me siento nostálgica al recordar esos tiempo porque pensaba que estar en este castillo era mi salvación, que después de graduarme podría escaparme con mi hermana a cualquier sitio para alejarnos del apellido Greengrass, un apellido maldito, solo esperaban los mismos logros de nuestros padres sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo que sentíamos.

Cosa pasada ya, ahora con la caída de ese loco, mis padres pensaron que todo volvería a la normalidad, que ellos serían los respetados de la alta sociedad de la pureza de los sangres limpias pero tal fue su cara de desconcierto al saber que todo eso, ya no importaba demasiado, de hecho ya nadie les hacía caso y mi madre sabiendo eso, decidió aceptar su realidad en cambio mi padre, bueno, aun insiste en esas idioteces de la pureza de los sangre limpias, nos exige a Astoria y a mí que dejemos en alto el apellido Greengrass para que la gente vuelve a respetar lo que es bueno, según.

Si algo me sorprende fue el hecho de que mi madre se haya acercado a nosotras, que nos haya pedido disculpas, que nos dijera que éramos libres de tomar la decisión que queríamos, claro eso mi padre no lo sabe pero ella sabrá calmarlo cuando llegue el momento, esa felicidad que sentía en ese momento, esa libertad que mi hermana y yo buscábamos, por fin nos iríamos de Inglaterra, de acabar con este capítulo de nuestras vidas.

Creo que divago demasiado en el pasado, hoy que me he levantado para tomar las clases de siempre, me levanto alegre sin estar enojada, bueno es temprano todavía, me dirijo al baño a darme una ducha, buscando mi toalla y mis ropas, mi hermana en ese momento se despierta, se ha acostumbrado también a ser madrugadora y me dice:

.- Daphne – Me dice medio dormida – No puedo evitar el preguntarme porque decidiste volver a Hogwarts, pudiste irte a cualquier sitio, a vivir el sueño que tanto has deseado.

.- Astoria – Le digo respondiendo seria, ella llevaba días tratando de preguntármelo pero siempre evadía el tema – Simplemente quiero terminar aquí y después ya veremos.

.- Somos hermanas Daphne – Me responde con cariño – Hace mucho que te noto diferente, aun sigues con una personalidad fría, supe que cortaste con un chico, de nuestra casa.

.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Astoria? – Le respondo todavía más seria.

.- Nada – Me responde alzando las manos como en señal de que no quiere hacerme enfadar – Solo que, no te he visto feliz en el aspecto amoroso eso es todo.

.- ¿Amor? – Le digo incrédula – Astoria, no soy buena pareja ni me interesa formar un lazo con nadie, ese chico solo estaba desesperado por encontrarse con alguien que tuviese dinero y como nuestra familia lo tiene, con ese hecho ese chico pensaba que sería su salvación, su última esperanza, ya sabes, como sus padres fueron partidarios de ese loco.

.- Ya – Me dice acercándose a abrazarme – Lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso, ya va siendo hora de que intentes fraternizar o hagas el intento de llevarte bien con alguien, las cosas ahora son diferentes Daphne.

Realmente adoro a mi hermana menor, preocupándose por el hecho de que no tenga pareja, tengo que admitir que desde que anda con Potter ha cambiado en gran parte de su personalidad aún sigue siendo fría pero con él y sus amigos, pues las cosas cambiaron, realmente pensé que Potter se iba a quedar con Ginevra, esa chica pelirroja pero parece que su relación se fue al traste porque no parecían ser tan amorosos o no intentaban hacer algo más, lo que me extraña porque la pelirroja era en verdad una muchacha muy guapa, nada que envidiarle a otras chicas, si, lo admito, reconozco la belleza de Ginevra pero aun así.

.- Esta bien – Le digo resignada abrazando a mi hermana – No es que me importe demasiado ni tampoco te prometo mucho pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo Astoria.

.- Vale – Me dice esbozando una sonrisa y yéndose a la ducha.

Claro, era su sucio truco de siempre, me gana la ducha todas las mañanas con una charla matutina y yo me tengo que esperar tampoco es que estas charlas fuesen en vano, a veces ella me regañaba por ser cruel con los chicos y quienes se acercaban a intentar algo conmigo no me dejaba tan fácil, pero tampoco era tan cruel, el aspecto físico no era que me importase demasiado, como he dicho, cada persona tiene una personalidad diferente y puede llegar a sorprender a uno, justo como le pasó a Draco, ese loco se ha enamorado de nada menos que de Luna Lovegood, a la chica que le decían Lunática, ¿Cómo paso?, nadie sabe, pero ha intentado acercarse a ella, siempre le digo que sea directo y no me hace caso.

No es que tenga algo en contra de Lovegood, siempre me ha parecido una muchacha muy rara, hablando de seres inexistentes y demás tonterías pero lo que es un hecho es que es la segunda de su clase, con un mejor promedio, las mejores notas, claro es de Ravenclaw y ellos no son nada tontos, varios se sorprenden pero yo no, nunca hay que subestimar a alguien por su apariencia hasta que lo conozcas y veas como es, es una regla básica de la vida, no debe de importar lo que piensen los demás.

Claro tal vez suene algo hipócrita de mi parte porque dije que rechacé a Crabbe de forma cruel, pero no se equivoquen con eso, simplemente la personalidad de este no me convencía demasiado e incluso cuando le pedía favores pude notar que no tenía siquiera la voluntad de oponerse, si una persona quiere ganarse mi amor, me tiene que demostrar que tiene fuerza de voluntad, que no se deja con nadie, que tenga la suficiente fuerza para rechazar lo que le están pidiendo algo que no es agradable y yo eso hacía, a veces le pedía favores estúpidos como hacer bromas o traerme dulces de Hogmeade muy tarde, me dio pena en su momento, Crabbe no tenía nada de eso, poca fuerza de voluntad, sumiso y haría lo que fuera por encajar en algún sitio de su pobre vida, ¿Qué fue de Crabbe?, murió según supe y no es que me alegre su muerte pero desde que se unió a esa banda de locos de los Carrows había alcanzado su apogeo y según ese idiota se había ganado el respeto, lo dudo bastante porque como dije, era alguien a quien podías dominar fácilmente y me apostaría a que los Carrows lo controlaban mediante la maldición Imperius, bueno eso es especulación mía, cruel y me da lástima como acabó su vida.

Después de un rato esperando a mi hermana que terminara de usar la ducha, pude bañarme y vestirme para las clases de hoy, Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia y finalmente Pociones.

Asignaturas muy buenas y en cada una aprendía cosas nuevas, ya con este año tan calmado y sin ningún tipo de desastre, finalmente podría disfrutar de estar en una clase, me pongo mi capa de mi uniforme y me dispongo a salir de las mazmorras, a mí me gusta contonear mis caderas, me gusta sentir que me miran y babean por mi figura, si, muy vanidosa de mi parte pero oigan que soy mujer y como tal debo de notarme, sentirme inalcanzable, Astoria solo ponía una mala cara cuando hacía eso, me esperaba a la salida de la mazmorra:

.- Te gusta andar embobando a los demás Daphne – Me dice con un deje de fastidio – Va a llegar un día en que alguien será inalcanzable para ti.

.- ¿Qué dices? – Le digo con fingida indiferencia, ella sabe que lo hago a modo de broma – No creo que llegue ese alguien porque yo en realidad no sirvo para el amor Astoria, soy mala en eso y si existiera una asignatura que de eso, reprobaría sin duda alguna.

Astoria solo suspira y me mira negando la cabeza divertida, nos ponemos en marcha para tomar las clases, ahora yo estaba en su clase, así que, como es evidente, el trío dorado estaba en mi grupo pero yo me sentaba en otro lado, al llegar a la primera clase, Transformaciones, la daba la actual directora, Minerva McGonagall, una excelente profesora que he admirado en secreto, una maga o bruja de su categoría, respetada animaga y eso es digno de admirar.

Llegamos al salón, Astoria como es evidente, se sienta a lado de Potter, la profesora todavía no había llegado, pero veo al compañero de Potter, Ron Weasley, admito que no me hace gracia tener que llevarme con el pelirrojo pero es carismático, claro que su personalidad fue cambiando un poco, ya no tenía la misma sonrisa de años atrás y es debido al fallecimiento de uno de sus hermanos, uno de los gemelos Weasley, cuando me llegó la noticia, me costaba creerlo, esas fabulosas bromas que creaban, le daban más diversión al castillo, su auge o apogeo fue cuando lanzaron ese gigantesca pirotecnia frente a esa vieja bruja amante de los gatos que hasta su nombre me da asco, pero admito que me da tristeza recordarlo, ahora el pelirrojo se sentaba junto a otro compañero de Hufflepuff, para él no le molestaba que su compañero Potter estuviese con Astoria, lo tomó bastante bien luego de que Ginevra tronara con su amigo pero seguían llevándose muy bien.

La sabelotodo Granger, se sentaba donde siempre, adelante y con una compañera, que a mis ojos, me sorprendo, es Tracey Davis, una chica de mi casa, algo alta, de ojos azules, cabello largo hasta la cintura, tiene un bonito cuerpo, caderas y piernas bien torneadas, claro es que ella practica ejercicios muggles, se veía animadamente platicando con la sabelotodo Granger, eso me sorprendió realmente, pues Davis no era el tipo de chica que se llevaría con una Gryffindor pero parece ser que eso cambió totalmente, ya averiguaría el porqué de ese cambio repentino en su comportamiento, algo me hizo sacar de mis pensamientos al escuchar a alguien decirme:

.- ¿Te vas a sentar o qué? – Me dice una chica a la que volteo enfurecida para responderle solo para darme cuenta de que es la pelirroja Weasley que me miraba con esos ojos marrones, esos ojos que parecían color miel, ella se da cuenta de que no respondo – Greengrass.

.- Ah ¿Qué? – Digo torpemente a lo que me sorprendo y ella parece que se sorprende también debido a que le respondí de manera torpe – Si, ya me siento, aun así pelirroja no me deberías de hablar así.

.- Tan arrogante como siempre Daphne – Me dice con indiferencia mientras observaba a su compañera Hermione y suspira.

Ese suspiro que me sorprende, algo ha de haber pasado con su amiga como para que la pelirroja esté de esa forma, me da tremenda curiosidad y decido sorpresivamente sentarme a su lado, ella se sorprende y yo también, pero lo hago solo para saber algunas cosas, ya saben, soy mujer y el saber las cosas está en nuestra naturaleza así que le digo:

.- ¿Todo bien entre Granger y tú? – Le pregunto con curiosidad a lo que ella me mira de cierta forma confusa – Por lo general se sientan juntas.

.- Si – Me responde como si dudando responder a mi pregunta pero parece que le da igual y decide responderme – Solo en ciertas clases no nos sentamos juntas, ella se sienta junto a Tracey, todo está bien entre nosotras eso es obvio.

.- Entonces – Digo confusa al ver a Granger y a mi compañera de casa – No entiendo pelirroja.

.- ¿No lo sabes? – Me dice incrédula y con una cara de sorpresa - ¿En serio no lo sabes?

.- ¿Qué cosa? – Le digo sorprendida que a la vez me estoy alterando por no saber - ¿Qué pasa?

.- Ah – Dijo suspirando y tomando aire – Bueno, la cosa es que, ellas dos salen.

Tardé un poco en procesar esas palabras, "salen", salir, ¿en qué sentido?, es estúpido, claro que se refiere a que son pareja, que salían juntas, esas cosas cursis de amor, esas tonterías pero aun así, Tracey saliendo con Granger, no lo podía imaginar, simplemente me sorprendía, obviamente no tengo nada en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo e incluso tenía un amigo gay de mi casa que salía en secreto con uno de Hufflepuff pero ella, Tracey y Granger.

.- Cuando hayas terminado de asimilarlo, avísame Greengrass – Me dice suspirando y abriendo sus cosas para la clase ya que había llegado la profesora McGonagall.

.- ¿Qué? – Digo de nuevo torpemente y abrumada por la noticia - ¿Hablas en serio?, ¿son pareja?, ¿Cómo paso?

.- Si Greengrass – Dijo mirando con cierto fastidio a la pareja de adelante – De cómo pasó, no lo sé, deberíamos de prestar atención a la clase.

No me iba a decir nada más pero yo no me rendiría, yo soy una chica que consigue la información que quiere, después de esta clase tendría hora libre pero lo que no sabía es si Ginevra tenía el mismo horario que yo, cada alumno tiene un diferente horario, diferentes asignaturas, abro mis cosas y recuerdo que la pelirroja me ha llamado por mi nombre y apellido, descaro de su parte, no voy a permitir que lo haga de nuevo, eso se lo tiene que ganar, lo sé, pero entiéndame, soy una chica difícil y si quieren algo, hay que ganárselo.

No digo nada más y pongo atención a la clase, las dos horas pasan rápido, me gusta concentrarme y ser buena en lo que hago, una vez que se acaba la clase, todos iban saliendo incluso Granger con Davis, Tracey me mira sorprendida y yo le sonrió con cierta picardía pero ella se hace la indiferente y se va con la sabelotodo, eso me sorprende todavía más, Ginevra solo ríe, no voy a tolerar eso, nadie se ríe de mí mucho menos la pelirroja, así que decido tomarla de la mano y llevármela a otro sitio, un salón vacío para hablar de ese asunto que me tiene dando vueltas y le digo:

.- A ver pelirroja – Digo seria a lo que ella me mira con indiferencia y fingiendo bostezar – Si tienes clases ahora, esta es tu oportunidad para irte sino, me vas a responder lo que quiero saber, por cierto, un poco descarado de tu parte llamarme por mi nombre y apellido, me parece que eso te lo tienes que ganar.

.- A ver rubia – Que me dice con esa seriedad y soltando esa chispa del que todos hablaban de Ginevra, que no era una chica que se dejase tan fácil – En primera, me da la gana como puedo llamarte, si quiero puedo darte hasta un apodo, en segunda, no tengo clase, tengo hora libre y finalmente, si quieres saber cómo ellas dos salen, tendrás que preguntárselo a tu compañera porque ni siquiera yo sé cómo iniciaron esa relación, Hermione se rehúsa a decirme, ahora si me disculpas Laurie, tengo prisa y quiero estudiar para la siguiente clase.

.- Oye – Le digo enfadada por darme aquel nombre que me sacó de onda pero ella se echó a correr con todas las ganas dejándome enfadada.

Estaba enojada, echando rayos y no me importaba con quien me topase, esa persona acabaría mal por lo que se alejaban de mí, nadie me contradice y se va porque si, que descarada forma de llamarme, Laurie, ¿Qué rayos?, eso solo me ponía más furiosa, ya me las pagaría en la siguiente clase si es que ella tiene las mismas asignaturas que yo, así que tenía esa esperanza, me senté en un banco cercano, todavía enojada por aquello, los chicos que intentaban cortejarme simplemente los miraba con frialdad y les decía:

.- Largo – Le decía a un pobre diablo de sexto vaya uno a saber de qué casa era – Hoy no estoy teniendo un buen día.

El pobre desdichado huía del lugar y entonces nadie se acercaba a mí, escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a mí, ya le iba a decir que se largara cuando me doy cuenta de que es mi hermana el que me mira negando la cabeza y me da un reproche:

.- ¿Qué pasó Daphne? – Me pregunta sentándose a mi lado - ¿Quién te puso así?

.- Astoria – Le respondo con pocas ganas pero sabiendo que nadie más me podría calmar más que ella – Ha sido esa pelirroja Weasley, juro que…

.- A ver Daphne – Me dice poniendo un dedo en mis labios a lo que me sorprendo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entonces es cuando le cuento lo que pasó y ella me escuchaba atentamente, cuando terminé mi relato, ella se echa a reírse en mi cara, no me lo puedo creer, mi propia hermana burlándose en mi cara, no lo podría tolerar, así que le digo:

.- No le veo gracia Astoria – Le digo seriamente.

.- Lo siento – Me responde luego de calmarse de tanta risa – Pero tienes que estar perdida para no saber lo que pasa, Tracey sale con Granger desde que terminó la guerra mágica, ellas dos han congeniado desde hace mucho, tienen bastantes cosas en común, se dice que Granger iba a ser pareja de ese pelirrojo pero la cosa es que cambió, Granger ya salía en secreto con Tracey pero no podían revelarlo a causa de lo que ya sabes, la rivalidad y esas tonterías sobre la discriminación homosexual pero nada de eso importa ya, cuando Voldemort cayó, Granger fue a los brazos de Tracey y la besó enfrente de todo el mundo, claro eso desvaneció los sueños de ese pelirrojo de estar con ella pero lo aceptó de buen grado, la pelirroja no te quiso contar nada porque como siempre, quieres saberlo todo por tus triquiñuelas, que sepas que ella no es una personita cualquiera, ella se defiende y muy bien, mejor que no la provoques, en cuanto al pequeño nombre que te puso "Laurie", tu nombre en griego quiere decir Laurel, he leído algunos libros referentes a ello así que, supongo que de forma divertida te puso ese nombre.

La miro con una cara de sorpresa o incredulidad, no sabía que decir ante eso, la pelirroja lo sabía y no me quería decir absolutamente nada, quedo como tonta sobre todo cuando me puso ese nombre, vale que una cosa es que nos tratemos indiferentes por ser diferentes, las casas ya no tienen mucho que ver pero esto no va a quedar así, no, en definitiva que no:

.- Esa pelirroja – Digo suspirando que ya no tiene caso enojarse – Ya hablaré con ella, me va a escuchar.

.- Uy – Me dice Astoria divertida – Ginevra no será fácil Daphne, es una muchacha que no se deja y sobre todo es muy buena lanzando hechizos.

.- ¿Y? – Le digo restándole importancia a eso – Yo también soy buena Astoria, de todas maneras no busco entablar duelos ahora, simplemente quiero que entienda que no debe de llamarme así.

.- Claro – Me responde soltando unas risillas – Buena suerte con eso "Laurie"

La miro furiosa y ella se ríe, se va del lugar dejándome plantada y todavía riéndose, ya me las pagará, pero ahora que estoy calmada, no debería de ser tan difícil encontrar a Ginevra, no me sé de memoria su horario pero es un hecho que estamos en el mismo año y por lo tanto en alguna clase podemos coincidir, el problema está que ella se sienta junto a Granger si es que no está con su pareja, mi hora libre ya casi acaba, me dirijo a mi siguiente clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esta asignatura la imparte un auror mandado del ministerio de magia y de forma temporal, el maestro es bueno pero no iba a estar mucho tiempo hasta que encontraran un buen sustituto, todos estos años siempre ha habido un maestro diferente y por tanto el puesto estaba según dicen "maldito", lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa que este maestro este de forma temporal al menos lo que queda del año porque no creo que quiera quedarse a pasar las vacaciones en el castillo.

Llego al salón y parece que no soy la primera en llegar, tal fue mi sonrisa al ver que la pelirroja había llegado pero estaba sola porque la parejita se sentó adelante, la veo suspirando y es obvio que ella detesta las cosas cursis o de amores, el tener que aguantar a tu amiga toda enamorada es incluso molesto, yo puedo entender eso, así que rápidamente me acerco a la pelirroja y me siento a su lado, ella se sorprende pero luego pone una cara de frustración que sonrío con toda la malicia que me pueda permitir y ella un tanto molesta me dice:

.- De todos los lugares Laurie, te tienes que sentar justo a mi lado – Me dice molesta - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

.- No quiero nada pelirroja – Le respondo también un poco molesta – Pero tu sabías lo de Tracey y Granger, lo sabías y el nombrecito que me pusiste, que descaro de tu parte, así que mi nombre Daphne en griego quiere decir Laurel y por consiguiente me apodaste "Laurie"

.- Bravo – Me responde con indiferencia – Pero supongo que alguien te dijo eso ¿verdad?

.- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Le pregunto curiosa.

.- Esas cosas no se obtienen de un día para otro o en un rato – Me dice mirándome a los ojos - ¿Quién te ha ido con el chisme?

.- Nadie que no interese en estos momentos pelirroja – Le respondo secamente – Aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo.

.- Que eres terca – Me dice con fastidio – Siempre con ese actitud tan arrogante, altanera y como queriendo saber todo siempre, eres incluso vanidosa.

.- ¿Y que si lo soy? – Le respondo tratando de sonar indiferente pero esas cosas me estaba poniendo furiosa.

.- ¿Por qué te sentaste junto a mí? – Me pregunta, esa pregunta que me sorprende y que no sé responder - ¿Qué pasa Laurie? ¿Por qué ya no hablas?

.- Pelirroja – Digo recuperándome de la impresión – Nadie me llama así, menos…

.- EHEM – Escuchamos una voz fuerte y nos volteamos a ver que era el profesor que había llegado al salón, los minutos habían pasado volando y estábamos discutiendo algo fuerte – Señoritas, si tienen asuntos que arreglar entre ustedes, sugeriría que lo arreglaran afuera del aula o en algún otro sitio pero en mi clase no puedo permitir que haya discusiones que hacen perderme el tiempo, es oro y verlas ya me pone de malas, así que por hoy, están suspendidas de esta clase, ya se pueden ir.

No me lo podía creer, ese maestro odioso nos ha sacado de su clase, yo no me perdía ninguna y era la primera vez que me iba a perder una clase, salgo furiosa como la pelirroja que me mira también enojada y antes de salir, veo a la pareja de adelante que nos miraba de cierta forma confusas, solo me hace enojar más y en contra de mi voluntad tuve que salirme de la clase, obligándome a tener otra hora libre y una clase perdida, quería salir de ahí, lo peor es que vi a Astoria burlarse de mi de nuevo, ya me las pagaría, pero estaba enojada y quería irme a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie pero la pelirroja se puso en mi camino:

.- ¿Ahora qué? – Le digo furiosa – Por hacer este escándalo nos han sacado de la clase pelirroja.

.- Esto es tu culpa chica rubia – Me dice molesta – Si no hubieras insistido…

.- Tu empezaste pelirroja – Le respondo también molesta

.- ¿Yo? – Me responde incrédula – Chica rubia te recuerdo que tú te sentaste a mi lado e empezaste a decir tonterías, si ya sabías lo de Tracey y Hermione, no has debido insistir en el tema.

.- Eso no viene al caso pelirroja – Le respondo aún más molesta – Lo que me pone de malas es que tú te burlaste en mi cara en ese rato, lo sabías y no quisiste decir nada.

.- Eres vanidosa y siempre quieres saber todo chica rubia – Me responde mirándome fijamente a los ojos – No soy de las chicas tontas a las que te enfrentas y puedes sonsacarles algo por medio de un pequeño favorcito o triquiñuela tuya chica rubia, conmigo ese truco no te funciona y te molestaste al saber que no puedo darte información por medio de ese pequeño truco.

.- ¿Qué dices? – Le respondo tratando de sonar indiferente pero sigo asombrada, si, era cierto, ella no se deja y es algo que me agrada, me agradan las personas así como he dicho pero aun así no me voy a dejar majadear de esa forma – Puede que tenga mis triquiñuelas para conseguir lo que quiero pelirroja pero que sepas que no siempre soy así.

.- ¿Ah sí? – Me sonríe con malicia a lo que yo me sorprendo, esa malicia que no es característica de alguien como ella, como si fuera en busca de su presa, ella se acerca peligrosamente a lo que yo por instinto doy pasos atrás y me pregunta - ¿Entonces por qué te sentaste a mi lado?

.- ¿Eso a que viene pelirroja? – Le pregunto torpemente mientras ella se acerca peligrosamente – Me senté a tu lado porque me dio la gana de hacerlo, ¿hay algún otro motivo?

.- Puede ser – Me dice con dulzura, con una voz que me parece de cierta forma sensual hasta que me arrincona a una pared y me habla al oído - ¿Es así? Laurie.

Eso último que dijo, suelto un leve suspiro que resulta un pequeño gemido, me estaba confundiendo y no sabía que responder, esa muchacha que me estaba dando problemas, que no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, ese escalofríos que siento recorrer en mi espalda al escuchar el nombre tan descarado que me puso, ella todavía estaba muy cerca de mí y a la espera de una respuesta:

.- ¿Q-que tratas de hacer pelirroja? – Le pregunto torpemente a lo cual me recrimino mentalmente por responder así.

.- Nada – Me responde de forma dulce y sensual a mi oído – Pero parece que esto no te disgusta, de nuevo te pregunto, ¿Por qué te sentaste a mi lado?

¿Qué no me disgusta?, ¿A qué diablos se refiere?, ¿A su cercanía?, no puede estar más que equivocada, simplemente sus acciones me tomaron por sorpresa, así que recupero mi compostura y la empujo un poco y por alguna extraña razón tengo las mejillas encendidas, como un sonrojo pero estaba furiosa:

.- No sé a qué juegas pelirroja – Le digo molesta – De pasar a estar molesta a actuar de esa manera, de una manera maliciosa y caminaste de forma sensual y luego hablaste a mi oído, este no es un ridículo juego al cual caeré.

.- No es un juego chica rubia – Me dice indiferente como si las palabras que le dije no le afecta en lo más mínimo – Simplemente quiero saber la respuesta a una pregunta y no me la quieres dar, así que no vale la pena discutir, supongo que tu siguiente clase es Aritmancia, yo no tomé esa clase por lo cual no me verás pero si verás a mi amiga y a su novia, ellas son unos amantes de la Aritmancia, yo tengo otra clase a esa hora, así que nos veremos en pociones supongo, nos vemos Laurie.

Antes de que replicara algo, me deja contrariada, me deja furiosa, me deja confundida, su comportamiento, su manera de hablarme, la odio, nadie me habla así, nadie, no me puedo permitir esta desgracia que me caído como un balde de agua fría, puedo hacer todo el berrinche que quiera, puedo incluso ser fría con todos, mandar todo al demonio, ser cruel con los chicos pero ni eso me va a calmar la furia que le tengo a esa pelirroja sobre todo el nombre que me puso, el nombre con el que me va estar llamando por el resto del año, gritaba o eso hacía porque solo gruñía furiosa y quienes se acercaban a mí se alejaban despavoridos, no me di cuenta que pasó rápido la hora y aún estaba cabreada, si no fuera porque mi querida hermana me habló con una evidente preocupación pero que supo disimular:

.- Si no te conociera Daphne, diría que la pelirroja te ha hecho enojar bastante – Me dice seria y a la vez suelta unas risillas que hace que pierda la seriedad de sus palabras.

.- No estoy de humor para soportar tus burlas Astoria – Le digo furiosa sin miramientos.

.- Uy – Me responde con un espanto fingido y alzando las manos – Escuché todo Daphne, es más toda la clase escuchó la discusión, pensaron que eran celos pero la cosa era por otro asunto, ¿Por qué te sentaste junto a Ginevra hermana?

.- No empieces Astoria – Le respondo secamente y me pone más furiosa que ella me pregunte la misma pregunta que me hizo la rubia – Lo hice porque me dio la gana pero ya no me sentaré con ella en la clase de pociones, estoy furiosa y este día me lo han echado a perder.

La dejo ahí, ella simplemente niega la cabeza de forma divertida y alcanzo a escuchar algo así como "eres terca Daphne", no me importa, me dirijo a la clase de Aritmancia, estaba muy molesta con la actitud de la pelirroja y esto no iba a quedarse así, no, yo Daphne Greengrass, no voy a permitir que me ella me gane de esa manera, que me deje plantada, así que apresuro mis pasos para ser la primera en llegar al aula, de solo pensar en la pelirroja me pone más furiosa de lo que ya estoy, para mi mala suerte, no era la primera en llegar, la "parejita" había llegado primero, las miro molesta, como si la culpa fueran de ellas dos, Tracey se levanta y me dice:

.- ¿Qué pasa Daphne? – Me pregunta asombrada – No te he visto tan furiosa desde hace mucho.

.- Me han sacado de una clase Davis – Le respondo enojada – Por supuesto que eso me pone de malas, ya sabes que no me gusta nada perder una clase.

.- Dudo mucho que eso te haya puesto así – Me dice Granger, la otra leona, para colmo, este día no podría ser peor pero escucho atento a lo que me dice mientras arreglo mis cosas para la clase – Te peleaste con Gin y me apostaría que discutieron afuera, algo te dijo ella que te puso así.

.- ¿Y? – Le respondo restándole importancia – Solo discutimos tonterías, echarnos la culpa de la una de la otra.

.- Sin embargo – Me responde Tracey con una sonrisa coqueta que no me gusta nada y que me pone nerviosa – Escuché que ella te llamó "Laurie", ¿no es así cariño?

Ella se dirigió a su novia, esas cosas cursis que solo me altera más, ya era bastante con saber que son pareja pero escucharla así con su novia, esos gestos, esas miradas con el que se lanzan de la una de la otra, volteo a otro lado y les digo:

.- Por merlín Tracey – Le digo molesta – No digas esas cosas, menos que se miren así, váyanse a buscar un cuarto o que se yo.

Las dos se echan a reír en mi cara, este día sin duda que no podría ser peor, mejor ni me hubiera levantado, solo faltaría que me orinara un perro o que una maldita lechuza hiciese sus necesidades en mi cabeza, eso sería el maldito colmo, las miro molesta, Granger fue la primera en calmarse y me responde:

.- Daphne – Me dice con dulzura, ese cariño tan innecesario pero me aguanto – Si Gin te llamó así por algo será, pero me sorprendió más ver que no le pudiste responder a su pregunta, ¿Por qué te sentaste junto a ella?

.- A ver parejita – Les digo ya furiosa pero antes me percato de que no llegue nadie y todavía el salón estaba vacío – Me senté junto a ella porque quería saber cómo ustedes son pareja, esa es la razón y no existe nada más, no me sentaré junto a ella en pociones.

.- Ya se enojó – Dice divertida Tracey cosa que me sorprende – Puedes decir eso pero ambas sabemos que lo harás porque no dejas zanjado un asunto y no quieres quedar mal contigo misma, parece que alguien te está dando en la torre Daphne.

.- Lo más probable que si amor – Dice su novia que soltaba unas risillas – Es la primera vez que veo a Gin tan molesta, hace rato le pregunté qué pasó y me dijo casi lo mismo que tu Daphne aunque después sonrío, no me quiso decir que más pasó.

.- ¿Q-que tratan de decirme? – Les pregunto con voz temblorosa – Al grano.

.- No sé – Me responden ambas y se van a su lugar de siempre, eso solo me puso más rabiosa.

Estaba tan enojada que no me pude concentrar en la clase, se me hacía imposible y me tuve que ir a media clase, sí, yo Daphne Greengrass, saliendo enojada de una clase y seguramente la profesora de Aritmancia me iba a pegar una buena reprimenda por salirme bruscamente de su clase y es que es mi clase favorita también, eso, ah, ya para que digo más, parezco disco rayado, cansada, derrotada por este día, ya no me apetecía entrar a pociones, no me daba la gana de ver a esa pelirroja que seguramente se reirá en mi cara, no, me siento en un banco cercano, suspirando, mirando al césped como si fuera la cosa más brillante del mundo de la magia.

Habían pasado horas sentada, con la mirada perdida, ya no importándome nada, hasta que mi hermana se puso delante de mí y con reproche me dice:

.- ¿Tan mal te dejó Ginevra que tuviste que saltarte pociones? – Me dice un tanto enojada – Este no eres tú Daphne.

.- Ya – Dije con pocas ganas de discutir – No estoy teniendo un buen día Astoria, esa pelirroja ya me las pagará, solo falta que tú me armes una bronca.

.- Ella se sorprendió de que no llegases a clase – Me dice divertida – Me preguntó si te enfermaste.

.- ¿Eso te preguntó? – Le digo levantando la cara con sorpresa solo para que al darme cuenta de que mi hermana se echa a reírse en mi cara de nuevo, claro, tan distraída estoy que ahora soy blanco fácil para pequeñas bromas – No es gracioso Astoria.

.- No me preguntó nada pero si se sorprendió – Dijo ya calmándose – Pero por merlín, debiste ver tu cara, como que esa pelirroja te está trayendo de cabeza Daphne.

.- ¿Qué diablos dices? – Le respondo incrédula – Solo me pone de malas, es todo, mañana será un nuevo día.

Me levanto del banco, no sirve de nada lamentarme por lo que pasó, un mal día puede tenerlo cualquiera pero lo que me había dicho mi hermana me dejó pensando, que la pelirroja se había sorprendido de que no llegase a pociones, usaría eso a mi favor, devolviendo todo lo que me hizo pasar en este día, lo sé, no tengo nada más con que defenderme pero odiaba estar así, no me podía permitir que algo como esto me dejara así de mal.

No, cierto que no negaré que soy vanidosa pero le demostraré a esa pelirroja que no siempre soy así, que no siempre fui cruel con todos, ya les dije que no me gustan las personajes que se dejan pisotear tal cuales insectos, que sin menor atisbo de duda, hacen lo que los demás dicen, no, me agrada una persona que sepa defenderse, que no se deje majadear, que no se deje pisotear, así mismo veo a la pelirroja, es la clase de chica que es fuerte, segura de sí misma, independiente, que no dudaría en sacar su varita para defenderse, es la clase de personalidad que me agrada y me hace querer conocerla más de lo que quisiera.

.- Un momento – Pensé - ¿Acabo de pensar de que me agradaría conocer más a Ginevra?

No, tal vez interpreté mal mis palabras, no, no es lo mismo, no, simplemente me quiero vengar por ponerme un nombre tan descarado, vale ya, excusa pobre, lo admito pero no, no es posible que yo quiera o que empiece a sentir "algo", no, mejor olvido eso porque es absurdo porque yo detesto el amor, el amor no es para mí.

.- ¿De qué me preocupo? – Me digo animándome a mí misma – Solo es cosa del momento, es solo eso, si, es eso y nada más.

Con ese pensamiento me voy a las mazmorras, si, esa pelirroja ya me las pagaría, habrá arruinado mi buen día pero no permitiré que me arruine otro día, no más que hoy, tengo algo con que defenderme, pobrísimo de hecho pero no tengo nada más y tendré que rogarle a Merlín que me funcione porque si no, soportaré otro día de burlas y yo no me puedo permitirme eso, yo soy fría, cruel y no permitiré que la leona arruine mi pulcra imagen, no, por hoy habrá triunfado ella, pero mañana, es un nuevo día, mañana, será mi venganza por acercarse tan descaradamente a mi oído y hablarme de esa forma sensual que de solo recordarlo, me sonrojo, no Daphne, olvida eso, olvida lo que pasó este día, mejor planea esa venganza, si, esto no quedará así.

.- Sin duda que no quedará así – Llego a las mazmorras y me echo a reír macabramente que espanto a todos hasta Draco se sorprende y se aleja, así debe ser, no permitiré otro día de fiascos.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	2. Chapter 2: Otro día frustrado

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bienvenidos o bienvenidas a un capítulo más de este fic, cabe mencionar que es narrado en primera persona y que es femslash así que ya estas advertido o advertida, esperando que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.

Sobre la pareja, siento que tienen muchas chispas, temperamentos que pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, me gusta como va la historia pese a que no tengo reviews pero sé que más de uno estaría leyendo esta historia, la continuo porque no me gusta dejar la historia a medias y sé como va acabar este fic, así que de esta habrá muchas actualizaciones, no tan seguidas pero si, en cuanto a mis otras historias que tengo subidas pues me llevará un poco más de tiempo dado que estoy estudiando para mi examen final y casi no tengo tiempo para continuar fic salvo esta que el capítulo estaba ya casi terminado y decidí subirla antes de que algo se presentara de imprevisto.

En fin, espero que les guste, si les gusta dejen un review para saber su opinión, si le falta algo o que se yo, me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 2: Otro día frustrado.**

Hoy es un nuevo día y no permitiré que nada me lo arruine esta vez, este día solo tengo tres clases en la cual está adivinación, una clase que no me llama realmente la atención pero al fin y al cabo era para llenar el cupo del horario porque debido a los daños que dejó la guerra mágica, varios maestros todavía trabajaban en reparar los daños aun así, me levanto temprano como siempre, esta vez un poco antes de que se levante mi hermana e empiece a decirme cosas que no quiero escuchar, así que apresuro mis pasos a la ducha, ya con mi ropa lista.

Luego de un rato ya salgo lista para iniciar el día, veo que Astoria está levantada y mirándome con esa sonrisa que me hace escandalizar, no entiendo a qué viene a esa sonrisa:

.- ¿Por qué sonríes Astoria? – Le pregunto volteando a ver a otro lado porque su sonrisa me molesta.

.- Tu sabes porque Daphne – Me responde soltando unas risillas – Quisiste evadir la charla matutina de siempre para que yo te ganase la ducha pero hoy te ves animada ¿vas a discutir con la pelirroja nuevamente?

.- Esa pelirroja no ocupa un lugar en mi mente Astoria – le respondo secamente y segura – Ayer ya pasó, hoy es un nuevo día.

.- Veamos – Me dice Astoria que sacaba una hoja de horarios que no era de ella, me sorprende pero mejor esperé a que me dijera – Según este horario que por cierto es de Ginevra.

.- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Le digo molesta – No me importa el horario de la pelirroja Astoria.

.- Granger me lo dio – me responde a lo que yo me quedo callada y quedo sorprendida ante eso – Justamente después de que las sacaron de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Granger se acercó a mí y me preguntó cuál era la causa de la discusión que tenías con Ginevra, le dije algunas cosas y le pregunté si la pelirroja tenía el mismo horario que tu pero parece que son similares excepto uno que otro día, hoy la pelirroja tiene cuatro clases entre ellas Adivinación y Transformaciones, dos clases que tienes hoy querida hermanita.

.- Ya veo – Le respondo indiferente como si no me importara nada - ¿Eso qué?, me da igual si ella no tiene el mismo horario que yo.

.- Solo digo Daphne – Me dice divertida – Parece que estas decidida a zanjar ese asunto que te trae de cabeza.

.- Nada me trae de cabeza Astoria – Le respondo alzando un poco la voz haciendo que despierte a otra dormilona en el cuarto que no importa, de hecho son todas flojas, siempre levantándose un poco tarde, bueno dependía de cada quien y su horario, esas tonterías – No sé qué ideas te has metido en la cabeza hermanita, pero la pelirroja me da igual y hoy es un nuevo día, así que si me disculpas, me voy a clase de herbología.

Ella solo niega la cabeza de forma divertida y suelta unas risillas, eso solo me hace enfadar todavía más, las demás chicas me miraban con cierto temor pero da igual, no me interesa la vida de la pelirroja, sé que dije que quería que me las pagara pero a estas alturas es darle mucha importancia al asunto, así que salgo de las mazmorras para evitarme cualquier platica indeseable cosa que no fue así porque vi a Pansy en la salida y esta me mira, ¿Qué les pasa a todas hoy?

.- ¿Qué? – Le pregunto a la dama de hielo que era su mote pero siempre mirándola fría para hacerme notar que su mirada no me intimida.

.- Nada – Me responde con dulzura cosa que sorprende porque ella siempre habla frío, de forma seca – Escuché que ayer tuviste encontronazos con cierta pelirroja de Gryffindor, hasta hizo que te saltearas dos clases, Daphne es la primera vez que noto que algo te altera de esa manera.

.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Parkinson? – Le pregunto al punto de perder la paciencia, odio de verdad a la gente que se anda con rodeos y no me quieren decir lo que en verdad quieren decir.

.- A nada – Me responde dándose la vuelta – Hoy tengo un par de horas libres, si te encuentras con la pelirroja, no pierdas la paciencia Daphne.

Ella se va soltando un par de risas suaves, era extraño verla de ese modo, que se riera así sin que fuera de forma macabra, ella por lo general no hace esas cosas, pero algo me quiso decir y no fue al grano, de verdad odio que hagan eso pero me calmo, me tranquilizo para no perder la paciencia y estar concentrada en la clase de hoy.

Llegar a los jardines nunca era un problema aunque el camino era un poco largo desde las mazmorras y no hay un atajo digamos muy buena para no tener que tomar siempre el camino largo, como siempre soy la primera en llegar al lugar y no hay nadie, tenía que esperar unos minutos largos para que empezara la clase, poco a poco iban llegando los alumnos y como si fuera cosa del destino, las miradas posan sobre mí no se hacen esperar, realmente no entendía a que se debía eso pero mejor decidí no decir nada, no quería otro día de fiascos.

La profesora Sprout llegó y entramos a la clase, una clase aburrida de hecho, no la sentía tan interesante como otros días, me estaba aburriendo más de lo normal y no prestaba mucha atención la verdad, me dedicaba viendo a otros compañeros que congeniaban entre ellos sin irse a discusiones o a otros bromear sobre cosas sin sentido, mi compañera de Hufflepuff de nombre Astrid, una muchacha bajita de pelo negro con ojos cafés, un cuerpo que no tiene nada que envidiarle a otras chicas por lo que deduzco que cuida su dieta alimenticia pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que realmente la muchacha no prestaba atención a la clase, de hecho solo se ponía escribir en su pergamino.

.- Que aburrido – Pensé con fastidio - ¿Por qué se me está haciendo aburrido estar en esta clase y solo me fijo en lo que está escribiendo mi compañera?

De hecho puedo ver que está escribiendo un apellido y con sorpresa descubro que tiene escrito "Parkinson", mi curiosidad es tal que no me aguanto, lo sé no aprendo pero bueno, con una sonrisa en mi cara, me fijo que la profesora esté lo bastante distraída para que no pueda ver en mi mesa y me no me cache, para mi fortuna, la profesora le estaba indicando a unos compañeros sobre las plantas curativas y le hablo a mi compañera con calma:

.- Disculpa – Le hablo y me voltea a ver – No puedo evitar notar que has escrito el apellido de una compañera de mi casa, ¿puedo saber porque?

Lo normal en una persona me habría gritado "que te importa o no es de tu incumbencia" pero yo sentía que ella no era ese tipo de persona que se iban a los insultos, sino que hablaban con dulzura y con calma, no me equivocaba porque me respondía como tal pero me sorprende su respuesta:

.- Extraño que te fijes en esto Daphne – Me responde calmada mientras se fija en su pergamino – Por lo regular tú eres una muchacha muy concentrada en clases pero si tienes curiosidad, te responderé, le tengo admiración a la dama de hielo, es una bella chica y me es imposible ser como ella.

.- Vale – Digo sorprendida de su respuesta que no esperé que una chica de Hufflepuff fuese una admiradora de Parkinson y me atreví a hacerle una pregunta más - ¿Te gusta ella?

De acuerdo, una pregunta atrevida lo sé pero no profesas una admiración hacia una persona si no te gusta, una cosa es admirar el trabajo o las cosas que hace esa persona y la otra es que te guste esa persona, son dos cosas muy diferentes, la reacción de la pelinegra era como me lo esperaba, se puso un tanto roja y estaba dudando de responderme pero con solo eso, sé bien que le gusta Pansy pero mejor me espere a que me lo dijera:

.- Podría decirse – Me responde torpemente, cosa adorable – Pero ella para mi es inalcanzable, no creo que le guste de todas formas.

.- Quien sabe – Le digo animándola – A veces puede pasar, nunca se sabe.

.- Tal vez tengas razón – Me responde mientras guarda su pergamino – Sé que quizá le digas a tu compañera, ya que eres Slytherin y muy probablemente se entere y…

.- Tranquila muchacha – Le digo con calma sabiendo a que se refería, antes algunos Slytherins no tenían vergüenza y soltaban la sopa con tal de humillar a los demás pero eso ya se había acabado porque en parte habían probado su propio chocolate y bueno, las cosas resultaron feas – Los tiempos cambian, no diré nada pero mejor que seas directa Astrid, no te guardes ese sentimiento de lo contrario podrías sufrir.

.- Si – Me responde aliviada y a la vez me vuelve a mirar, esa mirada, la misma mirada que me puso Astoria, me ponía nerviosa, en serio que pasa con todos con esa mirada – No es por nada pero ayer escuché que discutiste con Ginevra.

.- ¿Es que lo sabe toda la escuela? – Le pregunto mirándola con una mueca de fastidio.

.- No – Pero mi compañera que va en tu grupo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras las escuchó discutir, solo me dio curiosidad porque es raro que tú te pongas a discutir en plena clase, eres alguien que se concentra mucho en clase, es todo.

.- Solo fue por tonterías – Le respondo con calma sin perder la paciencia – De hecho fue un poco antes de iniciar la clase pero ya pasó.

Habría seguido platicando con ella de no ser porque la profesora Sprout dejó ejercicios de práctica lo que hizo que dejáramos la plática, al finalizar simplemente me despido de la pelinegra y le deseo la buena suerte con su problema de amor, obvio sin sonar altanera ni de forma burlesca, siempre me gusta ayudar a alguien con sus problemas siempre y cuando no sean un fastidio, el día ha empezado bien y no podría ser de la mejor manera, hora libre y no sabía que iba hacer en ese lapso de tiempo.

La siguiente clase era Transformaciones y tenía que esperar una hora, así que doy mis vueltas en los pasillos del castillo, observando todo a mi alrededor, parejitas dándose besos, que desagradable la verdad, ¿no pueden siquiera buscar una aula vacía para que puedan expresar su amor de una forma más íntima?, no es que me moleste pero ya cansa ver tanta cosa de amor que me pone de malas.

Caminaba por uno de los jardines y para mi sorpresa veo a la parejita Granger y Tracey, hablando, abrazadas de la una de la otra bajo un árbol, se veían muy animadas, platicando como si nada, me las quedo viendo durante varios minutos, la verdad es que me sigo preguntando como es que iniciaron su relación o quien dio el primer paso, es algo que me carcome por dentro pero ya averiguaría eso en otra ocasión, veo que ahora empiezan a darse besos muy "cariñosos", volteo a ver a otro lado sonrojada, no sé porque me puse roja, no sé porque esa acción me puso así, no lo entendía y escucho una risa a mis espaldas, volteo a ver y es mi hermana:

.- ¿Por qué te sonrojas hermanita? – Me dice soltando unas risillas – Es completamente normal ver a una pareja dándose besos.

.- Ya – le respondo tratando de calmarme – Es que solo me sorprende ver a esas dos, es todo, tengo que irme Astoria, tengo clase en media hora.

.- ¿Por qué huyes? – Me responde mordaz que no me quiere dejar escapar pero yo la ignoro – Algo te pasa Daphne.

Mi hermana le encanta burlarse en mi cara y lo entiendo, es venganza porque yo antes me burlaba de ella en muchas cuestiones de su vida, tanto en el aspecto amoroso como sus desastres de duelos de magia, no le podía reprochar nada pero mejor dejo de pensar en ello, ya me daba igual llegar temprano al aula de transformaciones, no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo en los pasillos, así que apresuro mis pasos hasta llegar a mi destino, cuando llegué me sorprendí de ver a alguien muy conocida, a esa personita que hizo que el día de ayer fuera un fiasco y parece ser que ella nota mi presencia y me dice:

.- Chica rubia – Me dice con esa voz indiferente mientras lee su libro.

.- Pelirroja – Le respondo con la misma voz de indiferencia – Vaya, no es normal que tu llegues más temprano que yo.

.- Hoy quería evitarte chica rubia – Me responde sin alterarse y fijándose en su estúpido libro – Pensé que llegar temprano a mi primera clase del día me evitaría esa molestia de toparme contigo en los pasillos y sentarme adelante con otra compañera.

.- Lo mismo pensaba yo pelirroja – Le respondo mientras me siento en otra banca un tanto alejada de ella pero la sigo mirando fijamente.

El ambiente era tenso, yo mirándola y ella leyendo su estúpido libro vaya uno a saber que estaba leyendo pero me estaba alterándome pero trato de calmarme y saco también un libro, el libro que uso para la clase e observo el tema que vamos a ver hoy y así me pude calmar, mientras pasaban los minutos, los que llegaba evitaban a toda costa sentarse con la pelirroja o conmigo, claramente podían sentir el ambiente tenso hasta que llegó cierta parejita, Granger fue con Gin que parece reprocharle algo y Tracey se acerca a decirme algo:

.- No hagas escandalo esta vez Daphne – Me dice suspirando a lo que yo me sorprendo por lo que me dice – Sabes a lo que me refiero, este ambiente en el que estamos, es obvio que ustedes dos están muy metidas en su mundo pero el ambiente tenso lo podemos sentir todos, así que no hagas escándalos.

.- ¿Qué diablos dices Tracey? – Le respondo sorprendida – Todo está bien, no nos estamos diciendo nada.

.- Todavía – Me responde con una sonrisa que no me gusta nada – Entre ustedes dos, hay chispa.

No me dijo nada más ni tampoco dejó que le preguntara a que se refería y al parecer Ginevra también estaba sorprendida y estaba reprochándole a su amiga, en ese momento nos fijamos a los ojos, mirándonos con rabia, ese enojo, esa rivalidad, ambas nos paramos al mismo tiempo y tan solo nos dirigimos al salón sin mediar palabra alguna.

Como era de esperarse casi todos se habían sentados con sus respectivos compañeros, yo siempre me siento con alguien al azar pero esta vez no se dio eso, me tenía que sentar con la pelirroja y no me hacía nada de gracia pero no me quedaba de otra y cuando lo hice, la pelirroja me miró con algo de fastidio pero le digo:

.- Tranquila pelirroja – Le digo sentándome y sacando mis cosas – Me siento aquí porque no tengo donde más sentarme, para tu suerte no hablaré contigo.

.- Vaya chica rubia – Me responde con calma – Esta vez tratemos de que no nos saquen de la clase.

No dije nada más, tan solo nos quedamos calladas, concentradas en la clase de McGonagall, tengo que admitir que se me hacía lento el tiempo y era en lo único que pensaba, en salir de ahí pero me tenía que aguantar porque ya era demasiado provocar un ambiente tenso, llegó un momento de pausa en el que todos terminaban sus pergaminos y se lo entregaban a la profesora, era una simple investigación o estudio, yo ya había entregado por supuesto al igual que la pelirroja pero el momento es tan aburrido que no se me ocurría que más hacer, así que saco un libro para matar tiempo y la pelirroja tan solo se dedica a mirar el pupitre con la mirada perdida pero de repente me dice:

.- No llegaste a pociones ayer chica rubia – Me dice como si nada, cosa que me sorprende - ¿Qué pasó?

.- No tenía ganas de entrar a la clase pelirroja – Le respondo sin alterarme – Simplemente no me apetecía.

.- Ya veo – Me responde mientras saca su libro también – Solamente me sorprendió porque tuve que hacer la practica yo sola y no tenía compañera, no me fue del todo bien pero al menos pude completar la tarea, el profesor Horace preguntó por ti, tu hermana Astoria te hizo el favor de justificar tu falta.

.- ¿Ah sí? – Le respondo indiferente, pociones es una buena asignatura pero no muy me llama la atención de todas formas – Pues solo fue ayer, no es que falte todos los días pelirroja.

.- Lo sé, solo te digo esto para matar tiempo.

Esa arrogancia que me ponía muy nerviosa, ella no me debe de hablar así, pero tenía que calmarme, esperar a que la clase se terminase y no me hacía gracia la siguiente clase, ya que era Adivinación y estoy segura de que la parejita de enfrente no tienen esa asignatura en sus horarios pero la pelirroja si y eso me enoja bastante pero hace buen día y no voy a permitir más frustraciones el día de hoy.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado la clase, fui la primera en irme para mi desgracia simplemente tenía media hora libre antes de mi siguiente clase así que decidí perder mi tiempo caminando otra vez en los pasillos pero no encontré nada, era hora de receso para algunos, la hora de comida pero no me apetecía comer nada y el tiempo pasaba volando así que mejor me fui al salón de adivinaciones, la verdad es que odiaba esa clase no tanto por la asignatura sino por el salón, ese intenso vapor, el intenso calor, realmente no la soportaba, me hacía sudar demasiado y mojar mi uniforme pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

Llego temprano al aula y noto que alguien llegó primero, claro no era nada menos que la pelirroja que me mira con cierto fastidio:

.- Vaya chica rubia – Me dice que volvía a su estúpido libro – Supongo que agarraste esta asignatura para llenar cupos.

.- Lo mismo te digo pelirroja – Le respondí secamente.

Esta vez ella me observó ladeando un poco su cabeza, esa mirada que me pone nerviosa así que volteo a ver a otro lado y nuevamente tengo que esperar a que llegue la profesora pero al cabo de unos minutos la pelirroja se acerca a mí y eso me sorprende, pensé que me iba atacar o a llevarme la contraria pero en vez de eso, agarró mi mano y me llevó lejos del salón, estábamos corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde pero yo furiosa y confundida le digo:

.- Suéltame pelirroja – Le digo gritando - ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?

Ella no dijo nada pero llegamos a una aula vacía y echó llave mediante magia, eso me hizo sentir nerviosa, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, no lo sé pero había algo de diferente en ella, me voltea a ver con esa mirada, esa mirada que me altera y no puedo soportar pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima, en todo momento pensé que algo me iba a hacer, ella se acerca rápidamente pero yo por instinto daba pasos hacia atrás y le vuelvo a preguntar:

.- ¿Qué te pasa Ginevra? – Le digo confusa – Nos vamos a perder la clase.

.- ¿Importa esa clase? – Me responde con esa voz sensual que me sorprende, ella se acerca cada vez más y me doy cuenta de que nuevamente me arrincona hacia la pared de nuevo, frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos y yo no podía hacer nada, se acerca de nuevo a mi oído para susurrarme – Ambas sabemos que esa clase es una pérdida de tiempo y prefiero gastar mi tiempo en algo que todavía no tengo respuesta.

.- ¿Y según tú, que es? – Le pregunto tratando de no sonar temblorosa pero sin éxito.

.- Aun no has contestado mi pregunta chica rubia – Me dice susurrándome al oído con esa voz sensual lo que causa que suelte un leve gemido - ¿Por qué te sentaste a mi lado?

.- ¿Todavía con eso pelirroja? – Le digo un tanto molesta pero aun no hacía nada para defenderme – Ya te dije, me dio la gana.

.- No – Me responde soltando unas risillas que solo hace que me ponga más nerviosa – Sé que hay algo más, vamos.

.- Que quieres que te diga pelirroja – Le digo ya alterándome de su comportamiento de chica ruda – No te queda esa faceta de chica ruda, no me intimidas.

.- ¿Y porque te pones nerviosa? Laurie – Me responde de manera sensual agarrándome de la cintura e hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello dándole leves caricias yo inevitablemente quedo sorprendida por esa actitud – Laurie, esto no te disgusta.

.- P-pelirroja, p-para – le digo torpemente, confusa ante su comportamiento - ¿Qué me tratas de hacer?

.- ¿No lo disfrutas? Daphne – Me dice mientras que una mano traviesa empieza a recorrer mi brazo derecho – Laurie.

Esa voz, esa sensualidad que me nubla la cordura, no entiendo porque ella estaba haciendo esas cosas, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, haciendo que suelte leves gemidos involuntariamente ya que trataba de callármelo pero no podía, me sentía indefensa ya que en ningún momento se me ocurrió empujarla o agarrar mi varita para defenderme, tan solo me entregaba a sus leves caricias pero seguía sin corresponder ante eso, confusa, mirándola sorprendida ante esa actitud de la pelirroja.

.- P-para pelirroja – Trato de convencerle pero mi voz suena tan aguda, tan temblorosa que no puedo sonar segura - ¿Q-que te pasa Ginevra?

.- Nada – Me seguía dando leves besos en mi nuca - ¿Por qué te sentaste?

.- Ya te dije – Le respondo casi molesta – Solo me senté porque quería saber cosas como bien dijiste.

.- No – Me responde negativamente y de repente se separa de mi alejándose rápidamente como si las acciones que hizo le avergonzase de alguna manera, pues se volteó para que yo no pudiese ver su sonrojo – Lo siento chica rubia, yo, no sé qué me pasó, me tengo que ir.

Yo iba a reprocharle pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, solo me voltea a mirar con esa mirada que me petrifica y luego se va a la puerta, la destraba y yo me quedé ahí, me senté en el piso, confundida, no entendía que pasaba, no entendía a que jugaba la pelirroja, acercándose de esa forma y dándome caricias pero en ningún momento me disgustaron esas caricias, al contrario, me gustó y eso me escandaliza.

.- No – Digo gritando en voz alta – No, esa pelirroja seguramente le gusta jugar de esa forma, maldita, es la última vez que permito que ella me arruine mi día, de nuevo.

Despotricando, haciendo berrinche, la última clase que se vaya al demonio, no iba a estar aguantando tremendo calor y estaba segura de que la pelirroja también se iba a saltearse la clase, pero yo seguía en el aula vacía, preguntándome que pasó en esos momentos, mis gritos y berrinches hizo que alguien entrara al salón, volteé a ver quién era y porque me interrumpía mi momento de tensión e enojo, era Granger, ella y su noviecita, las culpables de que esté en esta situación, lo sé, excusa de perdedores porque soy yo la que se ha metido en esta situación, pero algo que no me di cuenta es que tenía los ojos llorosos, no sé porque, pero simplemente me sentía un tanto mal y ella, la sabelotodo Granger parece notar mi tristeza, así que me pregunta con dulzura:

.- ¿Qué ha pasado Daphne? – Me pregunta la Gryffindor.

.- Nada – Le respondo secamente y volteando a ver a otro lado mientras saco un pañuelo de seda para limpiar mis lágrimas traicioneras.

.- Ese "nada" no me convence Daphne – Me dice sin alterarse y respondiendo con la misma dulzura – Supongo que tuviste otro encontronazo con Gin.

.- ¿Que te hace pensar que tuve un encontronazo con esa pelirroja? – Le respondo molesta pero ella no se intimida – Ya le dije a Astoria que tu amiguita no tiene lugar en mi mente.

.- ¿Segura? – Me dice volteándose hacia la puerta – Cuando venía aquí, escuché tus gritos, decías algo sobre el comportamiento de Gin, la vi de camino, ella estaba sonrojada y también molesta pero no contigo sino consigo misma.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir Granger? – Le digo ya alterándome porque odiaba que se fueran con rodeos – Al grano leona.

.- No soy nadie para decírtelo Daphne – Me dice ya abriendo la puerta – Lo deberás de averiguarlo tú misma, se me hace tarde para mi siguiente clase.

Antes de decirle nada ya se había ido, empiezo a gritar de nuevo, despotricando a esa leona y su parejita que fueron las causantes de toda esta locura, ojalá no hubiese visto a la parejita y quizá estaría muriéndome de calor en la clase de Adivinación en estos momentos, sentada con otro compañero pero no, quería saber, siempre quiero saber, mi mala y fea costumbre, debería de bajarle esos humos.

.- Siempre haciendo esto, ¿Cuándo aprenderás Daphne? – Me digo molesta a mí misma.

.- Al parecer nunca Daphne – Me dice una voz femenina pero que reconozco bien quien es, lo que me faltaba, mi hermana Astoria, viéndome en este estado, ya nada me importaba – Estas hecho un desastre hermanita.

.- No estoy de humor para aguantar tus burlas Astoria – Le digo molesta mientras me limpio la cara con mi pañuelo y apresuro secar mis lágrimas traicioneras pero es inevitable.

.- ¿Otra vez tuviste un encuentro con la pelirroja? – Me pregunta calmada.

.- Si, de acuerdo – Le digo ya molesta y cansada con esa pregunta – Estuve aquí con ella, discutiendo, ¿feliz?

.- Te lo pregunté porque vi a Ginevra salir como una bala hacia otro lugar como si quisiera estar en privado pero podía notar su cara roja – Me responde con toda la calma del mundo.

.- Me da igual – Le respondo secamente mientras me acomodo ya estando calmada y sin alterarme, yéndome a la puerta – Hoy fue un día malo también y sería mejor que me fuera a dormir, ya no me importa nada.

.- Daphne – Me responde seria mi hermana así que detengo mis pasos pero sin voltearla a ver – Algo pasó en este cuarto ¿verdad?

.- Nada pasó – Le respondo casi gritando y sonrojándome al recordar la cercanía de la pelirroja a mi cuerpo – Solo discutimos, es todo.

.- Tarde o temprano me tendrás que contar Daphne – me dice sin romper su seriedad, ya no se reía y eso significaba que quería ayudarme, sé que no le gusta verme mal pero no quiero ayuda – Pero ahora no tengo tiempo y tengo clase, te espero en la noche en el cuarto Daphne.

.- Bien – Le respondo secamente.

Salí del aula, todavía pensando en esa cercanía, esos roces, me tenía confundida, era la primera vez que mi cuerpo reaccionaba por sí sola, con chicos no era así, simplemente yo era quien tomaba la iniciativa y dejaba embobados a muchos, sí, me hacía sentir poderosa pero con ella, yo fui la que estaba tímida, como si no supiera que hacer, me sentía indefensa, ya no más, quería explicaciones, esa pelirroja no se salva de eso.

.- Ya no te permitas más fiascos Daphne – Me dije pensando a mí misma, dándome ánimos para continuar – Esto no te puede detener.

Pero todavía me sorprende, me sonrojo de solo pensar en su cercanía, en su voz que sonaba tan sensual, en ese odioso nombre que me puso y que no haga nada para corregirla, solo me dejo llevar por ella, estaba más enfocada en ese recuerdo que por la discusión, eso me da escalofríos:

.- No Daphne – Me digo – Eso es lo que ella quiere, meterte a tu cabeza, no dejes que eso te alarme, tu tranquila y sé indiferente como siempre.

Claro decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo, resignada y empiezo aceptar que este día se fue al traste, solo me dirijo al gran comedor para comer algo siquiera, ni tenía hambre pero algo tenía que comer sino me iba a enfermar.

Entro al gran comedor y veo a muy pocos alumnos, no hay muchos de mi casa en la mesa como es de esperarse, la mayoría ahora congeniaban ya con otros alumnos de diferentes casas, no me molesta, solo me siento y me fijo en la mesa de Gryffindor, no estaba el trio dorado o la pelirroja, suspiro aliviada porque no tenía nada de gana de verlos, solo me iba alterar más, ya iba agarrar mi plato cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado, la volteo a ver y es la dama de hielo, Pansy Parkinson:

.- ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? – Le pregunto secamente – Hoy no estoy para nadie.

.- Te ves mal e incluso a lo lejos Greengrass – Me responde sin alterarse pero sigue teniendo esa voz de dulzura que me sorprendo y la veo confusa – Puedo notar que has tenido otro encontronazo con la pelirroja dado que ella no está aquí, siempre está a esta hora, comiendo e estudiando para su próxima clase.

.- ¿Es que ves que me importe ese asunto Parkinson? – Le digo un tanto fastidiada mientras agarro un pedazo de carne con el tenedor dispuesta a devorármelo – Me da igual la pelirroja.

.- No te engañes Greengrass – Me responde sin perder la calma y con la misma dulzura mientras que ella también agarraba un plato para servirse comida – No te he visto tan mal desde hace mucho Daphne, algo pasó, ¿no me vas a contar?

La miro suspirando resignada, no tenía nada de ganas de gritar y me daba igual ya, así que le empiezo a contar, ella solamente se queda callada mientras corta su pedazo de carne y se sirve puré de papa, sin perder el hilo de la conversación, cuando finalmente terminé de hablar, ella se queda pensativa por unos largos minutos, suelta unas risillas que no son anda típica de ella y eso me altera:

.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Parkinson? – Le digo molesta

.- Nada – Me dice mientras se limpia su boca con su pañuelo – Creo que entre ustedes dos hay una chispa y quizá lo tengan que descubrir más adelante.

.- Al grano Dama de Hielo – Le respondo alterándome – Sabes bien que odio que la gente se ande con rodeos, dime.

.- No – Me dice secamente – No me corresponde, lo que si te sugiero, es que no eches a perder nada Daphne, me tengo que ir, tengo clase, adiós.

.- Oye vuelve – Le grito mientras que ella se echa a correr con todas las ganas – Maldita…

Me tapo la cara con ambas manos sabiendo que este día estaba del asco, otro día frustrado y no entendía absolutamente nada, odiaba que todos se anduvieran con rodeos, tal vez mi hermana pueda decirme más en la noche y así finalmente pueda sacarme esa duda que me carcome, termino de comer mi plato y tomando jugo de calabaza, volteo a ver a la mesa de Gryffindor y con sorpresa veo a la pelirroja que también se sentaba a comer, estaba dudosa de si ir a reclamar por su comportamiento tan confuso en esa aula o irme de ahí para no verla más pero no hice nada, solo me la quedé viendo y mi corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual.

.- ¿Qué te pasa Daphne? – Pienso escandalizada - ¿Por qué te pones así cuando la ves?

En ese momento ella me mira y se voltea a otro lado, sonrojándose, cosa que yo también hago, es estúpido, me levanto de la mesa y todavía seguía dudosa pero preferí irme, si, cobarde de mi parte pero era demasiado para mí y preferí esperar a la noche para hablar con mi hermana por unos consejos, no voltee a ver a la pelirroja porque sentía que tenía poder sobre mí y odiaba eso, no me gusta sentirme así pero mañana, será otro día, un día de explicaciones y zanjar el maldito asunto que me estaba volviendo loca, no más, ya averiguaría como así sea que me tenga que saltar algunas clases.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización x3


	3. Chapter 3: Descubriendo cosas

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a la escritora J. K. Rowling, salvo por la historia que estoy escribiendo en este fic.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic que estas leyendo, primero que nada esta historia se va desarrollando poco a poco pero serán de pocos capítulos porque literalmente ya tengo pensado el capítulo final e incluso escrito salvo que cambie algunos detalles o cosas.

Lo segundo que quiero dejar en claro, es que yo escribo mis fic's y capítulos durante las noches por lo que es normal encontrar unos errores en la redacción que se me pasan por alto afortunadamente no afecta demasiado aunque si es molesto porque uno escribe con ganas y bueno, así las cosas.

Sobre la historia ya saben de que va, la chispa que tienen Daphne y Ginny es algo que me agrada bastante, tienen muchos elementos para aportar una buena historia, personalmente pienso que la propia Rowling desaprovechó algunos personajes claves en sus libros, a algunos restandole importancia o no teniendo un rol mas protagonico, pero en fin, no estamos hablando de eso.

Este fic es narrado en primera persona, manejado desde la perspectiva de Daphne Greengrass, no es necesario decirlo pero no esta de más mencionarlo, otro punto importante que quisiera decir, sé que no soy un gran autorazo como lo son algunos que han dejado huella en fanfiction, pero para un mejor trabajo siempre es bueno leer opiniones sobre como va el fic y así tener en que mejorar.

Como siempre me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el Capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 3: Descubriendo cosas.**

Día miércoles, tuve una muy mala noche, me levanto con mal humor sabiendo que ese sueño me va atormentar por el resto de este día por lo que el día no iba a ser tan bueno como lo esperaría, lo peor es que el sueño era exactamente lo que pasó el día de ayer pero pasando a más, la pelirroja haciéndome cosas y yo, no hacía nada por defenderme es más lo disfrutaba y gemía ante las caricias que me daba la pelirroja.

Era algo que no entendía y es que anoche no me apetecía hablar con Astoria pero la conozco, mejor decidí esperarla, claro que ella llegó un tanto preocupada pero antes de que ella me dijese nada, empecé a platicarle sobre ese asunto que me había pasado en esa aula, ella tan solo escuchaba atentamente, pensé que me daría algún consejo pero no fue así, tan solo me miró y se sentó a mi lado explicándome que yo tenía que darme cuenta de las cosas y lo que más me alarmó es que me dijo que podría estar sintiendo algo por la pelirroja.

.- ¿Yo sentir algo por la pelirroja? – Pensé con fastidio mientras me levantaba de mal humor – Rayos, este día va a pintar bastante mal.

Hoy tenía más clases que los dos días anteriores pero realmente no me apetecía entrar a ninguno, quizá Transformaciones no me la iba a perder porque quien daba esa clase era Minerva McGonagall y ella no perdona nada, me levanto para buscar mi ropa, toalla y darme una ducha fría que me hacía falta luego del sueño subido de tono que tuve y que quiero olvidar pero se me hacía imposible porque el recuerdo era muy fuerte y eso me hacía enojar bastante, miro en la cama de mi hermana y veo que no está, me habrá ganado el baño.

.- Lo que faltaba – Dije con fastidio al ver la cama de mi hermana vacía – Seguramente puso una alarma.

Tuve que esperar a que mi hermana desocupara el baño, la verdad es que se pueden bañar dos personas en la ducha dado que tiene un gran espacio pero nadie en este cuarto piensa en eso y rara vez se meten dos a bañarse para apresurar las cosas o simplemente se mete una e echa llave para que nadie más entre, lo cual es comprensible, a algunas les gusta la intimidad, esa privacidad pero a mí no me gusta esperar pero me tenía que aguantar de todas formas.

Tuve que esperar varios minutos hasta que por fin abrían la puerta del baño, Astoria salía relajada con esa sonrisa que me molesta, ella me ve divertida y me dice:

.- Parece que tuviste mala noche hermanita – Me dice burlándose en mi cara – Esa cara, tu cabello todo despeinado y sobre todo te noto cansada, ¿un sueño movidito Daphne?

.- No estoy para soportar ese trato que me das Astoria – Le digo molesta a lo que ella solo ríe – no es gracioso, tuve mala noche y este día ya va pintando muy mal.

.- Lo siento – Me responde dulcemente – Supongo que no te has dado cuenta de la hora.

.- ¿De qué rayos hablas Astoria? – Le pregunto confusa – Es temprano y tengo clases.

.- No – Me dice negando de forma divertida – Por hoy se suspenden clases, los maestros van a intentar reparar los daños que dejó la guerra mágica en el tercer piso, quedó hecho un desastre y quieren que todo esté en orden por lo que varios alumnos han ido a Hogmeade a pasar el rato, por cierto, desactivé tu alarma, así que no serán más de las once del día.

Me sorprendo ante eso, tan metida estaba en mi sueño que no me di cuenta de la hora, ni siquiera cuando anunciaban una suspensión de clases el día de hoy hasta que recordé algo:

.- Anoche en la cena – Digo todavía sorprendida.

.- Si – Me dice Astoria mirándome divertida – La directora lo dijo, que no hayas prestado atención es otra cosa, creo que estabas más enfocada en ver a la mesa de los leones buscando a cierta pelirroja.

.- Por merlín Astoria – Le respondo con fastidio – Olvida a la pelirroja, yo intento hacerlo, no me tienes que sacar a cuento eso, no estaba mirando a la mesa de los leones, solamente…

.- Excusas Daphne – Me dice secamente – Se te están acabando las excusas y sabes muy bien que deberás de hablar con la pelirroja sobre ese "asunto", nos vemos, he quedado en salir con Harry hoy, por lo que anoche adelanté deberes.

No me dice nada más, no me deja defenderme y me deja plantada como siempre, no me sirve de nada hacer berrinche o reprochar las cosas, tenía que asumir que vería a la pelirroja, era una cosa que no podía dejar de lado, eso se metía a mi mente, me meto a la ducha con furia, tratando de no pensar en ese escenario pero me es imposible aun con el agua fría recorriendo mi cuerpo, esas leves caricias que me hacían sentir escalofríos, mi cuerpo pedía más y yo me aguantaba porque no quería darle el gusto a esa pelirroja, sé que juega conmigo y no voy a caer en sus jueguecitos, no.

Salgo de la ducha un tanto más calmada, me costó horrores no pensar en ese asunto pero sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a enfrentar a la pelirroja de nuevo y la verdad hoy deseaba evitarla a toda costa, menos mal que no tengo clase así que me dispongo a perder tiempo en los pasillos del castillo sabiendo que todos se fueron a perder tiempo en Hogmeade aunque no fueron precisamente a pasear sino a ayudar a reconstruir los negocios que fueron dañados durante la guerra mágica a causa de ese loco, si algo estaba segura es que esa pelirroja siendo que es Gryffindor hará lo que sea para ayudar, así que no la veré al menos por este día.

Lo sé, es bastante cobarde de mi parte el querer evitarla pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara luego de lo que pasó ayer y su fastidiosa pregunta, menos con ese sueño subido de tono que me hace avergonzarme, sonrojarme y rápidamente niego con la cabeza, que no debiera de andar recordando esas cosas.

Salgo de las mazmorras con mi ropa casual de siempre pero nunca perdiendo la elegancia, la sala común está vacía como es de esperarse, mientras caminaba en los pasillos que era más bien un pueblo fantasma literal porque viven fantasmas en este castillo pero el caso es que no veía a un alumno lo cual es bueno para mí porque así podía estar en paz y pensar que debía de hacer para remediar mi problema pero nada se me ocurría y eso me frustraba demasiado.

De acuerdo, un paseo en solitario por los pasillos del castillo no es de las mejores ideas que se pueden hacer cuando te dan un día libre, pues ya me estaba empezando a aburrirme y eso que apenas iban a ser la una de la tarde, me voy dirigiendo al gran comedor solo para darme cuenta de que la gran puerta está cerrada, claro todo mundo comiendo en Hogmeade, mínimo pudieron haber dejado comida para quienes nos quedáramos en el castillo pero ya veo que puedo irme olvidando de esa idea porque en verdad estaba muy sola, ya comenzaba a rogar a Merlín de encontrarme con alguien, con quien sea para no tener que morir de aburrimiento.

Cuando doble a otro pasillo me quede helada, como si mis ruegos fueran escuchados pero a la vez me frustra porque de todas las personas que me podía haber encontrado, tenía que ser precisamente la pelirroja, esa Weasley leyendo su estúpido libro en una banca cercana a una aula, ella todavía no me ha visto, así que puedo huir con toda la facilidad del mundo, me voy de ahí, lo sé, no debería de hacerlo pero no me sentía lista para mirarla a la cara, una vez que esta fuera de mi campo de visión, corrí con todas las ganas hacia cualquier dirección, no me importaba hacia donde, tan solo me quería largar de ese sitio, lejos de la pelirroja, llegué a una aula vacía y me senté en un pupitre, tomando aire luego de la larga carrera que hice para alejarme de la pelirroja, me enojo conmigo misma por ser tan cobarde y no enfrentarme cara a cara con la pelirroja, quería explicaciones pero no podía, todavía sentía su mirada poderosa, eso me deja indefensa, odio eso, odio sentirme de esa manera y no me podía permitir ese lujo de nuevo.

Era un simple salón que se usaba en la clase de Transfiguraciones, no me fijaba mucho en los detalles a decir verdad, ya estaba un tanto más calmada y dispuesta a salir a recorrer de nuevo los pasillos solitarios, cuando estaba punto de pararme escucho abrir la puerta, lo primero que pensé fue en gritarle a la personita que se largara y me dejara mi momento de paz pero me esperé a ver quién era y nuevamente quedo petrificada, no me lo podía creer, la pelirroja entraba al salón mirándome con esa mirada que me tenía confundida, ella entra y después como hizo ayer, traba las puertas mediante magia, yo estaba segura de que iba a volver a la carga y por instinto daba pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza:

.- Pelirroja – Le grito furiosa – No te atrevas, detente ahí, ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

.- ¿Porque tan tímida ahora Daphne? – Me responde con calma sin alterarse y mirándome fijamente – No importa como lo haya sabido, simplemente estamos aquí para zanjar ese asunto.

Ella no se movió de donde estaba pero yo estaba todavía retrocediendo más y más hasta quedar arrinconada contra la pared, me pongo nerviosa al ver que el camino se había cortado, la pelirroja esta vez se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba, contoneándose sensualmente y yo no perdía ningún movimiento suyo pero aún sigo teniendo cordura suficiente para responder:

.- Ni un paso más Ginevra – Le digo advirtiéndole que a la vez sacaba mi varita pero mi voz sonaba muy temblorosa – Te lo advierto…

.- Oh – Me responde sensualmente – no serías capaz chica rubia.

Solo la miraba fijamente y aun se estaba acercando, no podía pronunciar un hechizo de forma coherente y todo se me estaba nublando, así que lo primero que hice fue pensar en correr hacia la puerta, empujando a la pelirroja, cuando traté de hacerlo, Ginevra se acercó rápidamente, fue más astuta y me arrinconó de nuevo a la pared haciendo que soltase mi varita, hablándome al oído de nuevo, esa voz, no me podía concentrar:

.- No Laurie – Me dice dulcemente a mi oído – No te me vas a escapar, quiero esa respuesta.

.- Pelirroja – Digo ya con voz temblorosa – P-para, que quieres que te diga, me dio la gana de sentarme a tu lado para saber chismes, es todo.

.- No Laurie – Me dice negando mientras hundía su cabeza en mi cuello – Hay algo más.

.- No – Le respondo soltando un leve gemido de forma involuntaria – Déjame ir pelirroja.

Pero ella no me dejó, ahí estaba de nuevo, entregándome a sus caricias, sus manos traviesas que recorrían sin tapujo alguno en mis caderas, yo no hacía nada por corresponder esas caricias pero trataba de callarme mis gemidos pero todo en vano, gemía levemente con cada beso que me daba en mi nuca hasta que ella me dijo en mi oído:

.- ¿Lo disfrutas Laurie? – Su pregunta me sorprende y no puedo más que asentir con la cabeza, ella sonríe – Entonces continuaré.

Así estuvo, dándome caricias, no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió corresponderle esas caricias pero atrevidamente puse uno de mis manos en su cadera y en la otra en su nuca como profundizando más esas caricias, ella lo nota y suelta unas risillas, sabiendo que ella me tiene dominada, que me tiene bajo su control:

.- Laurie – Me dice mientras me besa mi nuca, yo solo puedo soltar un leve gemido.

Ella para por unos momentos, yo la miro sorprendida, estábamos abrazadas de la una de la otra, yo estaba que no lo creía, ella no decía nada pero a mí me molestaba su comportamiento aun sin soltar el abrazo le digo:

.- ¿a qué demonios estás jugando pelirroja? – Le digo un poco molesta pero le acaricio un tanto su cadera para hacerle notar que no estoy del todo enojada sino confundida ante su actitud.

.- Nada chica rubia – Me responde con dulzura – Solo tenía ganas de verte, de estar contigo, por alguna extraña razón, estas en mi mente, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

.- ¿Qué estás diciendo pelirroja? – Le respondo confusa ante su confesión - ¿Por qué?

.- No lo sé – Me responde mientras vuelve a hundir su cabeza en mi nuca, suelto un leve gemido cuando hace eso – Simplemente tengo ese deseo.

Yo seguía confundida ante su comportamiento, no sabía si lo suyo era un juego o si estaba diciendo la verdad pero la cosa es que me estaba sintiendo muy bien a su lado, ella había parado sus caricias y solo estaba abrazada a mi cuerpo a la vez que yo también la estaba abrazando:

.- No entiendo pelirroja – Le digo confusa a lo que ella me mira a los ojos - ¿Por qué haces esto?

.- Ya te dije – Me dice cortando el abrazo y dándose la vuelta – Tengo deseos de estar contigo pero a la vez me niego a hacer más, tengo que controlarme, lo de hoy fue un poco excesivo más que ayer.

.- Pelirroja – Le digo molesta ante su actitud – No estoy para tus jueguecitos, no soy una persona que esté dispuesta a entregarme a tus caricias si no sabes lo que sientes, no juegues conmigo de esa forma Ginevra.

.- ¿Tú crees que lo hago por jugar? – Me responde también molesta – No sabes nada chica rubia, a mí me cuesta asimilar algunas cosas.

.- Pelirroja – Le digo ya empezando a alterarme por su comportamiento – No estoy jugando o te decides a saber lo que en verdad sientes o mejor te vas olvidando de mi Ginevra.

.- ¿Y que sientes tu Laurie? – Me pregunta haciendo que me sorprenda, esa pregunta que también me confunde y que quedo callada - ¿Lo ves?, ni siquiera tú sabes lo que sientes, lo que hicimos, fue placentero, fue algo nuevo y me da algo de escalofríos pero es una experiencia nueva y no puedo negar que me agrada demasiado pero algo me alarma y no sé qué sentir al respecto Daphne.

.- Pelirroja – Le respondo calmándome – De todas formas eso no te da derecho de hacerme cosas.

.- Pero en ningún momento te negaste Laurie – Me responde mirándome con esos ojos marrones que parecían miel y que me petrificaba – No te disgustaron las caricias que yo te hice, lo que me has hecho sentir.

.- Ginevra – La miro a esos ojos que a pesar de que tiene cierto encanto pero que no me dejaré intimidar – Estamos dando mucha vuelta al asunto, ¿Qué sentimos?

.- No lo sé – Me responde mientras ella se sienta en un pupitre – Estoy un poco sorprendida pero aun no estoy segura de lo que siento, ¿tú que sientes?

.- No lo sé Ginevra – Le digo un tanto molesta por tanto rodeo – Pero estamos perdiendo tiempo pelirroja, si no tienes nada más que decir, me largo, solo has jugado conmigo, acariciándome y abusando de mi confianza.

De acuerdo no debería de haber dicho eso pero odiaba tanto rodeo, tanta vuelta al asunto, de verdad que no entendía a la pelirroja y al parecer ella se sorprende por mis palabras que se queda muda, yo solo la miro y me dirijo a la salida, trato de abrir la puerta pero no abre y caigo de golpe que la pelirroja había trabado la puerta mediante magia, iba a sacar mi varita pero tampoco la tenía conmigo, se me cayó cuando la pelirroja se había acercado a mí e empezó con ese juego de caricias, cuando volteo para regresarme, algo me sorprende, la pelirroja tenía mi varita en una mano y me miraba con esos ojos nada inocentes pero yo ya me cansé de sus jueguecitos así que le digo:

.- Ginevra, no estoy jugando, destraba la puerta y devuélveme mi varita – Le digo molesta ante su actitud.

Pero ella no decía nada, solo se acercaba rápidamente hacía mí que por instinto retrocedía algunos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, entre asustada e enojada le vuelvo a decir:

.- Ginevra – Le grito – No te atrevas, no de nuevo, no lo permitiré.

Parece que mis advertencias no surten efecto alguno porque ella seguía acercándose rápidamente hasta llegar a mí, mirándome con esos ojos que hace que me sonroje, yo volteo a otro lado molesta porque no puedo empujarla, no puedo negarme a nada, esa cercanía que me vuelve loca y que quiero sentir pero trato de recuperar mi cordura, tratando de decir palabras coherentes:

.- Gin – Le digo con calma – Por favor, déjame ir.

.- Daphne – Me responde acariciándome la mejilla derecha a lo que yo suelto un leve gemido – Me gusta que me llames así.

Yo no entendía nada, mis suplicas le eran indiferentes, me estaba cansando de su comportamiento así que trato de empujarla y tratar de recuperar mi varita pero antes de que hiciera nada ella me besa en mi mejilla derecha, un beso que se prolongó por unos segundos que me dejó helada, no entendía nada, cuando se alejó no me di cuenta que puso mi varita en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón, ella saca la suya y destraba la puerta haciéndome a un lado para luego mirarme una vez más dejándome confusa:

.- Ginevra – Le digo pero ella nuevamente se echa a correr con todas las ganas dejándome plantada, confundida, ¿Qué habrá significado ese simple beso en mi mejilla derecha?, sonrojo ante eso pero también me cabreo por la actitud de la pelirroja pero más conmigo misma porque parece que me esté negando ante algo que no entiendo bien del todo.

Guardo mi varita y salgo del aula tratando de calmarme, tratando de armar un rompecabezas que no encajaba de ningún modo pero pensara lo que pensara, ese recuerdo venía a mi mente, su beso y realmente eso me molestaba, ella nuevamente se mete a mi cabeza y no puedo sacarla de mi mente.

Lágrimas traicioneras llegan de nuevo, me sentía fatal, segundo día que me dejo llevar por la pelirroja y lo peor es que ella ni está segura de lo que siente o tal vez si pero le da miedo aceptar las cosas como son, puedo comprender eso porque es un sentimiento muy fuerte, saco mi pañuelo para secar mis lágrimas, no puedo creer que esté llorando por esa pelirroja, ya no me puedo permitir que ella se acerque así de nuevo pero me engaño a mí misma porque deseo esa cercanía suya, nunca me había puesto así menos con una chica.

Me calmo y me siento en una banca en uno de los tantos jardines que hay dentro del castillo, aprovechando que no había nadie que me molestase pero de repente escucho pasos volteo a ver de dónde venían esos pasos, como era mi costumbre le iba a decir a esa personita que se fuera a otro lado pero al ver de quien se trataba mejor no decidí decir nada, era Luna Lovegood, ella me vio y ya venía hacia el jardín, espere hasta que llegase:

.- Daphne Greengrass ¿No? – Me pregunta, hasta eso ofende pero le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza no me daba la gana de hablar demasiado - ¿Estas llorando?

.- No Lovegood – Le respondo secamente – Solo déjame.

.- ¿Gin te ha vuelto abordar? – Me dice como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, la miro sorprendida y confusa, ¿Cómo ha podido saberlo con solo verme?, ella suelta unas risillas – Por tu cara puedo ver que sí, acabo de ver a Gin corriendo por los pasillos con los ojos llorosos y despotricándose a sí misma, eso solo me puede indicar que te ha vuelto a ver pero que sabe que puede echar a perder las cosas.

.- No sé qué decirte Lovegood – Le respondo con tristeza ya no me importaba ocultar las cosas – Ella parece que juega conmigo, se acerca, me acaricia, me hace sentir bien, me besa en la mejilla y luego se aleja, esto no debería de ser así, yo no soy así, no soy sumisa ni caeré en sus jueguecitos de nuevo.

.- No creo que ella esté jugando – Me dice Lovegood de forma seria mientras se sienta a mi lado – Ginevra es una muchacha que le cuesta asimilar las cosas, no le gusta hacer las cosas a medias pero cuando tiene una situación que no sabe cómo afrontar prefiere ir despacio, para saber si puede afrontar las cosas como es debido, confieso que hablé con ella ayer que venía como una bala por los pasillos, la detuve, se negaba a decirme pero finalmente me contó lo que pasó contigo, yo creo que las dos sienten algo pero que se niegan aceptar.

.- Lovegood - Le respondo mientras me tapo mi cara con ambas manos – No sé qué sentir, no sé lo que siento por ella, yo tan solo me dejo llevar por ella.

.- No, te dejas llevar porque te gusta ella y solo quieres que ella te de esas caricias – Me responde y yo me sorprendo ante su respuesta – Daphne, ella te llama de otra manera ¿no?

.- No me gusta hablar de ese nombrecito que me puso la pelirroja – Le digo volteando a ver a otro lado mientras me sonrojo ante el recuerdo de la cercanía de Ginevra mientras me acariciaba y me mencionaba por ese nombre.

.- No tiene nada de malo – Me dice soltando algunas risillas – Pero si quieres que ella sea directa y que ya no quieres andar con rodeos, debes de hablar con ella.

.- Lo intento – Le digo molesta – Pero ella no se deja y en vez de escucharme prefiere abrazarme y acariciarme.

.- Pues tienes que tener fuerza de voluntad Daphne – Me responde mientras se levantaba y me miraba – No te dejes llevar por sus encantos, buena suerte Daphne, sé que ambas lograran congeniar.

Ella se va caminando alegremente, esa chica es capaz de ver lo que siente una persona con tan solo mirarlo, no es una chica normal, bueno es de Ravenclaw por algo está en esa casa de locos inteligentes aun así pienso en lo que ella me dijo, sobre ser directa.

Realmente no sabía cómo empezar a hablar con la pelirroja si ella no se dejaba tan fácil, quizá si podríamos reunirnos en un lugar con tanta gente no se atrevería a lanzarme sus caricias pero la cosa era tratar de reunirme con ella.

.- Eso está difícil – Pensé con fastidio.

Mi próximo encuentro con la pelirroja no iba a ser tan fácil, ambas sabemos lo que hicimos en el aula y no querríamos hablar de ello todo lo contrario, huiríamos de ese asunto pero sé que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo, zanjar de una vez el asunto, la cosa era el tener que reunirnos.

Me fui del jardín pensando en eso, la tarde había pasado volando, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que los alumnos ya habían regresado de Hogmeade, bueno algunos porque todavía no era de noche pero yo estaba confundida, un tanto cansada así que decidí irme a la sala común de mi casa, estaba segura de que no habría nadie pues cuando hay día libre aprovechan lo suficiente para divertirse, no iba a tardar demasiado en llegar.

Llego a la sala común y como había dicho no había nadie en la casa Slytherin, voy hacia los dormitorios, realmente ya no me apetecía hacer nada, el día de hoy fue muy confuso y necesitaba pensar las cosas de una manera fría, cuando llego a los dormitorios noto que mi hermana ya había regresado pero parece que iba a volver a salir, así que le llamo:

.- Astoria – Ella se voltea a verme – Pensaba que estabas fuera en tu cita con Potter.

.- Si – Me responde feliz de toda la vida, me empalaga que me responda tan feliz, sueno amargada por desgracia – Pero nos detuvimos a ayudar algunos negocios que siguen en mal estado, regresé por unas cosas pero ya me voy, que tal ha sido tu día hasta ahora Daphne.

.- Nada bueno, tan aburrido como siempre – Mentí, lo sé, no servía de nada mentirle a mi hermana menor, ella de alguna forma lo puede saber, huele la mentira a distancia, lo siente y exactamente pone esa mirada seria que me pone un tanto nerviosa – No hice gran cosa Astoria, déjate de esas miradas, me acojonas cuando te pones así.

.- Daphne – Me dice seria – Sabes que no me trago ese cuento, cuando estaba en Hogmeade, Harry me dijo que Ginevra no quiso acompañar a nadie de su casa, se quedó en el castillo al igual que tú, así que ese nada me huele a que tuviste otro encontronazo ¿no es así?

.- Que va – Le respondo secamente – No me la encontré si a eso te refieres, estuve sola.

.- ¿En serio? – Me responde acercándose rápidamente a hacia mí, cosa que me toma por sorpresa que no me da tiempo de reaccionar y ella observa mi cuello y sonríe con malicia - ¿Y esta marca de chupón que es?

.- ¿De qué hablas Astoria? – Le pregunto confusa mientras me separo y voy a un espejo, me doy cuenta de que la pelirroja se pasó con un beso en mi cuello y no me di cuenta de que eso me dejó una pequeña marca – No puede ser.

.- ¿Entonces? – Me dice soltando unas risillas - ¿Debo suponer que hicieron algo más que discutir?

.- No yo – Le respondo torpemente, ella se sorprende por mi comportamiento – Solo me pegué en algún lado y no me di cuenta.

.- Daphne, déjalo ya – Me dice seria y levantando un poco la voz – Ese chupón solo se da con un beso, con una caricia, si te pegaste pero a los labios de Ginevra, no te sirve de nada mentirme.

.- Esta bien – Le respondo molesta – Si, estuve con ella, tuvimos un encuentro un tanto extraño.

.- Cuéntame – Me dice y la miro incrédula, sabiendo que no puede demorarse, que la están esperando – Harry me puede esperar, él no tiene problema, entenderá el motivo de mi demora, anda cuéntame que pasó.

Dudo por unos momentos pero al fin y al cabo es mi hermana, merece saber lo que pasó, así que le cuento detalle a detalle, ella tan solo escuchaba, no decía una sola palabra pero a mí me costaba un poco describir los actos de la pelirroja y de como yo accedía a las caricias de estas, le dije sobre el encuentro con Lovegood, cuando terminé de contarle, ella tan solo sonríe y me responde:

.- Tal vez Ginevra le cuesta reconocer que siente algo por ti Daphne – Me dice con una sonrisa, pero me sorprendo más con su respuesta – Así como te cuesta reconocer que podrías estar sintiendo algo por ella, tú no te negaste a sus caricias, eso es algo, pero deberás de hacer caso el consejo de Lovegood, hablar con la pelirroja, arreglar y zanjar este asunto, solo entre ustedes dos.

.- ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso Astoria? – Le pregunto con una mueca de fastidio – No será fácil.

.- Tal vez tengas que abordarla tu misma Daphne – Me responde abrazándome – No pueden estar toda la vida huyendo de la una de la otra, tal vez tengas que ser tú el que da el primer paso, pero tienen que hablarlo Daphne, por ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Ella se va de los dormitorios, yo pensaba en todo lo que me dijo, que tengo que dar el primer paso pero soy demasiado orgullosa y no puedo permitir que yo sea la que tenga que buscar a esa pelirroja pero por otro lado admito que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por esa Weasley, esa cercanía, ese abrazo, ese coqueteo sobre todo ese beso en la mejilla me hacía sonrojar y a la vez enojarme porque me dejaba, me dejaba llevar por esas caricias y no me disgustaba para nada.

Me acuesto en mi cama pensando en cómo podría hablar con la pelirroja sin tener que llegar a situaciones incomodas, por lo menos entablar una conversación, el saber que podemos sentir de la una de la otra, ¿Cuándo empecé a fijarme por ella?, no sé muy bien, tal vez es por su personalidad, ese orgullo Gryffindor, esa valentía y que no se deja con nadie, ya había dicho que me agradan las personas así pero ella es digamos especial.

Quien diría que una chica me sacase de quicio, que jugara con mi cordura y que me deje indefensa con sus caricias pero ya no más, esto se tenía que hablar porque el amor no es solo caricias es sentimiento, yo necesito saber sobre los sentimientos de Ginevra como ella necesita saber de los míos pero la realidad es que ni siquiera sabemos que sentimos.

.- Una cita quizá sea la solución.

Una idea que me hace reír, tener una cita con esa pelirroja, ¿para hacer qué?, ¿andar de la mano?, no me podía imaginar eso porque ese no es el estilo de la pelirroja ni siquiera de la mía, de hecho pienso que somos malas para esas cosas, no sabríamos ni a donde ir, es fácil para un chico el tener que llevar a su chica a un sitio concreto, nos gusta que nos sorprendan pero no es mi caso ni el de ella, así que tampoco sé que esperar.

Pero lo había decidido, hablar con ella en algún momento del horario de mañana, no puedo dejar las cosas así pero tampoco la apresuraré porque todo llega a su tiempo, si, le diré la ridícula idea de salir juntas a algún lado pero no queda de otra si queremos zanjar este asunto que nos tiene loca, más a mí porque es una situación nueva, cierro los ojos para poder dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día nuevamente y las cosas serán un poco más claras.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3, si estuvo algo movidito este cap pero espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	4. Chapter 4: Punto de Contacto

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bienvenido o bienvenida una vez más a un capítulo de este fic, realmente ha estado un poco difícil escribir este capítulo, se supone que va a ser un fic con 5 capítulos pero se va a extender hasta 6 capítulos por lo que el próximo puede ser la penúltima, por lo pronto les dejo con este cap esperando que sean de su agrado, si les gusta, no olviden dejar un review para saber en que mejorar, siempre es bueno leer opiniones.

Por último quisiera agregar que los capítulos o fic's los escribo en la noche por lo que pueden haber errores en la redacción, nada grave pero suele pasar, en fin.

 **Respuestas a Review's**

 **Victor Black:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, esperando que este también le encuentres divertido x3

En fin me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 4: Punto de Contacto.**

Hoy nuevo día, estaba en la biblioteca buscando el libro que necesitaba para redactar un estúpido ensayo que había pedido el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no era un problema para mí el redactar un ensayo, por lo general siempre saco buenas notas, algunos de mi casa en años anteriores solo se la pasaban copiándose, yo fui de las pocas que sorprendían al profesor con un ensayo perfecto.

Sin embargo mi mente no estaba enfocado en eso, desde que me levanté solo tenía un pensamiento, en cierta pelirroja, ese beso que me dio antes de que se fuera y me dejara plantada como lo hizo en anteriores ocasiones, yo no tenía muy claro que sentía yo al respecto pero me estaba cansando de esos jueguecitos y tenía que buscar la manera de dialogar con ella sin irnos a la discusión o caricias, sonrojo ante esos recuerdos y realmente me hace enojar, aunque odie admitirlo esas caricias poco a poco van siendo mi debilidad, ser tocada por ella era un sentimiento indescriptible, solamente me gusta y ya, no tengo porque encontrarle lógica a eso o siquiera darle vuelta al asunto, simplemente había una pregunta que me asaltaba a mi mente, ¿me gusta la pelirroja?, no lo sé y era algo que no podía responder, al menos no hasta que vuelva a verla y tengamos ya una conversación seria.

La biblioteca tan solitaria, no estaba tan abarrotada de estudiantes como esperaba que fuera, seguramente porque todos tenían un horario apretado y eran pocos los que estaban en la biblioteca, yo seguía buscando el libro que necesitaba para mi ensayo, cosa ridícula porque el libro ya la había encontrado dos estantes antes, solo caminaba vagamente entre tantos libros polvorientos que no han sido tocados, algunos llevaban temas interesantes pero realmente no me apetecía leer demasiado.

La pelirroja seguía todavía en mi cabeza, no lograba sacarla de ahí, me molesto conmigo misma porque he dejado que ella se apodere de mi mente, esto no debería de ser así, trato de distraerme buscando un libro de mi interés pero ninguno me llevaba la atención realmente, en ese momento alguien se posa detrás y se atreve abrazarme por la cintura, yo obviamente molesta le iba a echar broncas al tipo que intentaba ligarme de esa manera, no se la iba librar tan fácil pero quedo sorprendida cuando escucho esa voz, una voz conocida:

.- Soy yo Laurie – Dijo la pelirroja que me abrazaba por la cintura – Te vi recorriendo los estantes como perdida en tu mundo y no resistí la tentación de abrazarte.

.- Pelirroja – Le respondo algo torpe – No de nuevo, no aquí.

.- Daphne – Me dice con esa voz tan sensual al oído, esa voz que me gusta de ella y que no logro controlar mis emociones pero trato de recuperarla, con esfuerzo me separo un poco de su abrazo manteniendo una distancia prudente pero no muy lejos dándole a indicar que no me quiero alejar de ella, ella se sorprende.

.- Pelirroja – Le digo un tanto molesta con las mejillas encendidas – Ya te dije que no soy alguien que se va entregar a tus caricias si no sabes lo que sientes.

.- Daphne – Me responde mientras se abraza a sí misma y se recarga a uno de los estantes, me mira con esos ojos marrones, esos que parecen miel, esos ojos que por mucho que odie admitirlo, me intimidan, así que volteo a ver a otro lado y ella suelta unas risillas – Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos, te intimido Laurie.

.- Gin – Le respondo con cierta timidez, odiaba sentirme así pero reuní cierto valor para verla cara a cara y ponerme seria – Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me entregaré a tus caricias si no sabes lo que sientes, no deberías de jugar de esa manera, si las dos queremos saber que sentimos, lo correcto sería salir un día de estos.

Pensaba que se iba a burlar pero no fue el caso, ella se sorprende de alguna manera, ella mira al piso como si meditara mis palabras, realmente odiaba el silencio, que no dijese palabra alguna pero tenía que darle tiempo para que ella me diese una respuesta, pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente respondió:

.- Daphne – Me responde con dulzura - ¿Me estás diciendo que salgamos a una cita?, no es el estilo de las dos Laurie, es hasta irreal, ambas odiamos eso, las citas son algo aburridas.

.- Crees que no lo sé pelirroja – Le digo un tanto molesta pero sabiendo que ella tiene razón – Pero, ¿Qué más nos queda si no sabemos lo que sentimos?, esa es la única manera de saberlo.

.- ¿Para hacer qué? – Me responde alzando un poco la voz, esa chispa con la que se defiende tan bien y que intimida - ¿Para tomarnos de la mano y hacer cosas cursis?

Ambos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír descaradamente en la biblioteca, esa idea que nos parece ridícula porque realmente no nos imaginamos en ese escenario, es tanta la risa que los pocos alumnos que estaban cerca volteaban a ver de dónde venía tanto escándalo, hasta que la profesora Pince nos mandó a callar y nos regañó:

.- Señoritas – Nos dice furiosa, mirándonos de forma incrédula – Esta es una biblioteca, compórtense y no hagan tanto escándalo o de lo contrario me veré obligada a prohibirles la entrada a la biblioteca durante una semana, están advertidas.

Con pena nos disculpamos por las inconveniencias, pero después de que se fue, volví a mirar a la pelirroja como ella lo hizo, ambas sabíamos que era una mala idea el salir a una cita que podría acabar mal, tal vez es el temor, la nueva experiencia, no sabíamos ni por dónde comenzar, eso era obvio, cuando le iba a responder, ella se acerca muy rápidamente y me arrincona contra la pared, yo sorprendida sin darme tiempo de replicar, la pelirroja hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, dándome esas caricias, yo como siempre me dejo llevar, esos besos que de alguna manera me gusta, tan solo puedo soltar leves gemidos pero trato de callármelo porque estamos en un sitio publico pese a haber pocos alumnos pero cualquiera nos podría ver.

.- Laurie – Me dice mientras me besa mi cuello y sus manos van a mi cadera, yo solo alzo la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir esas caricias suyas.

La cosa pudo haber ido a más de no ser porque escuchamos un ruido cercano, alguien venía hacia nosotras y como es evidente nos separamos bruscamente, fingiendo buscar unos libros que ni siquiera nos interesaba pero ambas estábamos con las mejillas encendidas, cuando pasaron las personas, nos dimos cuenta de que eran nada menos que Granger y su novia Tracey, ellas nos miraron con cierta incredulidad, como si no creyeran lo que estaban viendo, yo miraba a la pelirroja y ella a mí, hasta que Davis dijo:

.- Vaya – Nos dice con una sonrisa que me escandaliza – Primera vez que no se van a discusiones y están como si nada.

.- Las cosas como son Davis – Le responde la pelirroja de forma seca – No siempre estaremos discutiendo, de casualidad me topé con tu amiguita y es que simplemente buscamos los libros que necesitamos para la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya saben el ensayo que dejó el profesor.

Yo solo sonrío ante la rápida excusa que se inventó la pelirroja, de hecho era lo que iba a decir pero mi sonrisa se borró del rostro al ver que no la convencíamos para nada, de hecho Granger sonreía con cierta malicia, cosa que nos dejó helada a la pelirroja y a mí, no por nada ella es una sabelotodo y es difícil tratar de engañarla, me recuerda a mi hermana Astoria, odiaba eso en serio:

.- A ver Gin – Responde Granger con esa malicia, esa clara intención que nos dice que no se cree el cuento de la pelirroja – Primero que nada, no pretendas engañarme, el libro que están buscando está en la primera fila de la sección principal, ya alguien tendría que haber agarrado el libro y evidentemente nadie lo ha hecho salvo nosotras, aquí me parece que estaban haciendo "cosas"

.- ¿Qué pretendes decir Granger? – Le digo molesta, tratando de hacerme la fuerte, segura de mi misma pero sé que no la convenzo para nada – Tal vez solo buscábamos otro libro.

.- No – Responde Davis con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que su novia – Madame Pince nos ha dicho que les dijéramos que no hagan tanto ruido, según nos dijo que se echaron a reír por algo, parece que ya se llevan mejor.

.- No – Dijo la pelirroja que también empezaba a molestarse – Solo hablábamos, nada del otro mundo.

.- Oh – Dijo Granger que se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba, cosa que me sorprende que no me da tiempo de rechistar pero ella observa mi cuello y es claro que se iba a referir la marca que me dejó la pelirroja - ¿Este chupón es nada Gin?, parece que ya se llevan más que bien.

.- Ya veo – Dijo Davis que también sonreía con malicia - ¿Acaso interrumpimos su momento amoroso?

La forma como hablaban nos escandalizaba, nos hacía temblar y estábamos muy descubiertas, ya no sabía que otra excusa dar, si cierto que estábamos en una situación muy comprometedora y debo decir que es culpa de la pelirroja, yo sabía que cualquier cosa que diría iba a ser una patética excusa, no debo de engañarme a mí misma porque esas caricias que me da Ginevra no me disgusta para nada pero tengo mi orgullo y de algo me tengo que defender pero no tenía nada de excusas, no podía convencerlas de lo contrario, así que como buena Slytherin me dispongo a irme del lugar:

.- No sé qué te has pensado Davis – Le digo molesta - ¿Ginevra y yo?, no podríamos, simplemente estábamos hablando del tema que nos dejó el profesor y checábamos la posibilidad de compartir el libro pero es evidente que no podemos llegar a ningún acuerdo, así que me voy si no tienen nada más que decir.

De acuerdo fue patético dejarlas confusas pese a que sabía que no podía convencerlas, lo tengo que admitir porque no se me ocurría que más decir en ese momento salvo irme de ese lugar, sé que actué de manera cobarde más que nada para huir de las caricias de la pelirroja, sé que ella habría llegado más lejos y yo no me habría negado a eso pero de alguna manera tengo que hacer que ella y yo podamos entendernos más allá que unas caricias.

"Platicar, salir" esas dos palabras que suenan en mi cabeza, esa idea tan descabellada que no me hace reír porque no soy tan simple como para salir en una cita, claro que he tenido mis salidas pero bajo mis propias reglas, con los chicos dejo que ellos paguen todo, comida, bebidas, cosas, regalos etcétera, es algo ridículo ¿Qué una mujer no puede pagarse lo suyo propio?, intenté hacer eso con un chico popular que era de mi casa, un idiota cuyo nombre he olvidado pero que siempre se negaba a que yo pagara mi parte pero no es eso lo que terminó por molestarme con el chico.

Era muy enamorado, tanto que el haría todo lo que yo le pidiese, una actitud que no me gusta para nada y le dije la verdad en su cara, no me arrepiento de eso porque cada hombre y mujer tiene su dignidad, no tienen que andar haciendo esas bajezas para ganarse el corazón de alguien, me desvío de mi objetivo y trato de analizar las cosas como están ahora, no veía una clara solución, para mi fortuna tengo hora libre antes de la próxima clase pero lo malo que me tendré que sentar con Ginevra porque la clase era de Transfiguraciones con McGonagall, sé que eso no va a salir nada bien a menos que nosotras dos estemos calladas durante toda la clase.

Me dirijo a uno de los pequeños jardines que hay dentro del castillo y como siempre veo a Lovegood perdiendo tiempo mientras espera su siguiente clase, es rara verla ahora sin sus gafas extrañas o la revista que siempre llevaba, una muchacha que hablaba de seres inexistentes, varios la llamaban "Lunática Lovegood" pero después de la guerra ahora todos la respetaban, es la heroína de Ravenclaw, así que muchos chicos intentaban ganarse el corazón de la muchacha solo para ganar prestigio, honor y esas idioteces, lo que me sorprende de ella y que me alegra a la vez es que tiene la suficiente confianza o rudeza para decir que no a alguien, no se deja al igual que Ginevra pero Lovegood es más relajada pero no idiota, me acerco a ella para platicar, ella me ve con una sonrisa, sé lo que está pensando, así que no tiene caso mentirle:

.- Daphne – Me dice alegremente mientras me dejaba un lugar para que me sentase junto a ella – Puedo ver que vienes de la biblioteca, ¿todo bien?

.- Si de maravillas Lovegood – Le digo secamente mientras me sentaba a su lado – La biblioteca tan solitaria como siempre, pocos alumnos y mucha tranquilidad.

.- Lo suficiente como para que tú y Gin pudiesen tener un encuentro intimo ¿no? – Me responde divertida, no entiendo como lo hace, la miro incrédula sin saber que responder, ella parece saber lo que pienso en estos momentos, ella suelta unas risillas – Eres fácil de leer Daphne, justo antes de venir vi a Ginny que se dirigía a la biblioteca, ella no suele hacer eso salvo que sea por proyectos, ensayos o que necesita un libro de algún hechizo o similar, así que la detuve un momento y le pregunté, me ha saltado con la excusa del ensayo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, muy pronto para hacerla, tenemos semanas para poder entregarlas así que solo se me ocurrió pensar que tu ibas a estar en la biblioteca, ya que eres alguien muy estricta a cuanto estudio se refiere además noto tus chupones en tu cuello Daphne, Ginny no tiene cuidado a la hora de tener encuentros íntimos contigo y parece que tu dejas que ella te de esas caricias, ¿Cómo va eso de no permitir que ella te aborde?

.- Lovegood – Le digo sorprendida por sus palabras – No sé cómo lo haces para saber esas cosas pero si, no te voy a mentir, si me abordó pero al principio tuve suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no ceder ante lo que ella quería.

.- No lo suficiente – Me dice seria mirándome con esos ojos que me daba cosa mirarlas, así que volteo a otro lado – Daphne.

.- Ya sé – Le respondo con las mejillas encendidas que esos recuerdos de Ginevra dándome besos venían a mi mente – Sé que no debí pero pude platicar un poco con ella antes de que Granger y su noviecita llegaran a interrumpir.

.- ¿La plática o lo otro? – Me responde esta vez divertida pero luego vuelve a su semblante serio – Daphne, ya no te puedes ir de rodeo ni tampoco puedes permitir que ella te aborde, no cedas, ambas se niegan, discuten pero al final están abrazadas de la una de la otra sin tapujo alguno, deben de hablar.

.- Trataré Lovegood – Le digo dolida aunque por dentro estaba molesta pero sé que ella tiene razón, así que cambio la conversación - ¿Draco no ha hecho algo para acercarte a ti?

.- Que cambies la conversación no evitará que te siga reclamando Daphne – Me responde divertida y soltando algunas risillas – Pero está bien, no te seguiré agobiando, en cuanto a Draco, no sé, siempre quiere estar cerca, tratando de que yo salga con él, no es que me interese demasiado.

.- Ha cambiado mucho – Le digo ya calmada – Si, admito que el chico rubio antes era latoso pero ya no es así, ya no tiene esa personalidad ególatra o presumido que en años anteriores, realmente tiene un interés por ti e incluso ha preguntado a algunos Ravenclaw para saber tu horario.

.- Eso lo sé Daphne – Me responde nostálgica – Pero en estos momentos no estoy interesada en formar un lazo amoroso aunque no puedo negar que Draco ha sido atento, tal vez le pueda dar una oportunidad este fin de semana en Hogmeade, tal vez deberías de salir también con Ginny.

.- No sé Lovegood – Le respondo con tristeza – A ambas no nos gusta demasiado el tener que salir a una cita como tal pero que puede salir mal de todas maneras.

.- Solo lo sabrán si salen Daphne – Me responde soltando unas risillas – Entiendo que las citas no sean su punto fuerte pero deberían de darse esa oportunidad para conocerse mejor y ver si se gustan más de lo que ya se nota.

.- No sé qué te piensas Lovegood – Le digo volteando a otro lado – Yo solo quería saber una cosa y ella terminó metiéndome en otra cosa.

.- Pero tú nunca te negaste por lo que puedo ver – Me responde viendo mis chupones en mi cuello – Puedo notar que te gusta que te bese en tu cuello, a ver si en la cita no van a más.

.- No creo Lovegood – Le respondo un tanto escandalizada e ocultando mis chupones – Solo saldré para ver que tal, no me voy a esperar nada.

.- Bien – Dijo Lovegood que se paraba, parece que ya se le hace tarde para su clase – Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo clase pero piensa en lo que te dije Daphne, tal vez en la siguiente clase que tengas puedas hablar con Ginny, con tanta gente alrededor ella no se atreverá a besarte.

.- Pero corremos el riesgo de que nos saquen de clases Lovegood – Le respondo molesta – A mí no me gusta perder ninguna clase.

.- Pues se sientan en el último pupitre del fondo – Me responde divertida la rubia – Así será menos, el punto es que necesitas hablar con ella.

Ella se va campante como si nada, a pesar de todo todavía conserva una personalidad de loca pero ya es más seria de lo que recordaba, la guerra en parte le afectó, cosas pasaron y algunos de los alumnos no tuvieron tanta suerte de volver a una vida normal sobre todo los que son de Slytherin, la mayoría han perdido prestigio del que se supone que son de sangre pura pero eso ha bajado o ha dejado de importar porque ya no los toman en cuenta, algunos alumnos tenían padres partidarios de ese loco señor oscuro pero una vez que fue derrotado, ya no podían pavonearse como antes, ser la grandeza o presumir de una sangre tan pura, asco me daba esa mentalidad tan mediocre.

Lo cierto es que el apellido Greengrass sonaba fuerte antes de la caída del señor oscuro, algunos le temían y otros les daba igual, no me molestaba en absoluto pero al final de cuentas es solo un apellido y lo que de verdad importaba era la habilidad, la inteligencia de cada uno, cada persona es diferente de los demás y no hay que andar subestimando de manera grosera.

Me dirijo a la siguiente clase con ese pensamiento pero algo me distrae de ella, es obvio que la pelirroja iba a ser puntual, no iba a ser menos, ella nota y sabe que siempre llegaré puntual pero como es habitual nunca nos hablamos frente al aula, solo miradas con cierta rabia, yo me siento por otro lado esperando a que abrieran el aula porque todavía la clase no empezaba, conforme iban llegando los demás, nos evitaban, sabían que yo y la Weasley nos llevábamos un tanto mal pero no sabían que había otro lado de la moneda y que pocos saben, eso se deberá de mantener así.

La profesora McGonagall por fin llega para dar comienzo a la clase, abre la puerta y todos pasamos al aula, lo correcto sería sentarme en otro lugar, con otro compañero pero el destino le encanta arruinarme las cosas porque cada uno ya se sentaba con su compañero correspondiente y la parejita, Granger y Davis se sentaban al frente, quería pillar a Davis para evitar a la pelirroja pero Granger me ha ganado la partida, con cierto enojo no me queda de otra que sentarme con la pelirroja y miren que casualidad, al fondo, en una esquina, ella me estaba viendo con cara de pocos amigos como yo a ella, así que no quedándome de otra que sentarme junto a ella:

.- Vaya Greengrass – Me dice con indiferencia la pelirroja – Te sientas aquí porque no hay otro lugar.

.- Exactamente Weasley – Le respondo con la misma indiferencia – Sino me sentaría en otro lugar, ahora debemos de poner atención a la clase si no queremos que la McGonagall nos saque de su clase.

Ambas nos callamos mientras ponemos atención a la clase, tengo que decir que me va a costar hacerlo dado que me pone nerviosa pero no dejaré que eso me detenga, la clase era sencilla, simples teorías más que nada, redactar ensayos o leer algunas partes importantes que la profesora mencionaba, eso me ayudó a distraerme e olvidarme de un rato de la pelirroja que hacía exactamente lo mismo que yo, ignorarme sin decir palabra.

Ya estaba pasando la media hora de clase cuando la profesora nos manda a hacer una redacción sobre la magia que se usa en Transfiguraciones, no era un problema así que me apresuro a terminar, mientras me concentraba en mi redacción, de repente siento que alguien me toca mi muslo, yo sorprendida volteo a ver a la pelirroja que me miraba con esos ojos, esos mismos ojos con el que me veía en la biblioteca, yo me sonrojo ante eso cuando debería de estar molesta pero no podía gritarle ni mucho menos hacer escándalo, solo hacer como si nada más que hablar en voz baja:

.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pelirroja? – Le pregunto tratando de apartar su mano traviesa pero sin éxito.

.- Daphne – Me responde acercándose a mi oído con esa voz sensual pero a la vez observaba a la parejita que no nos observara – Simplemente acariciándote y no me niegues que te no te gusta porque sé perfectamente que te agrada.

.- ¿No te parece descarado de tu parte tocarme a la mitad de una clase? – Le digo un poco molesta pero con la voz baja – Ya te dije que no entregaré a tus caricias si no sabes lo que sientes.

.- ¿Y podremos saber lo que sentimos en una cita? Laurie – Me responde sensualmente a lo que me pongo nerviosa - ¿Qué supone que hagamos en esa cita?

.- No lo sé – Le respondo tratando de sonar clara y sin tener la voz temblorosa – No lo sabremos hasta salir pero no puedes andar siempre acariciándome pelirroja.

.- Pero Laurie – Me dice acercándose aún más mientras yo volteo a ver si alguien nos veía pero parece que a nadie le importa, estaban concentrados en su redacción – Admite que te gustan estas caricias pero tienes razón, no sabremos lo que en verdad sentimos si no vamos a una cita.

.- Podríamos salir este sábado pelirroja – Le digo con toda seguridad y apartando su mano de mi muslo – No se diga más del asunto.

La pelirroja se queda un tanto sorprendida por esa reacción repentina de mi parte, no la culpo hasta yo me sorprendo pero así tiene que ser, no seré alguien que se entregue fácilmente y eso lo tiene que saber Weasley, puedo ser tan determinante como ella, trato de regresar nuevamente a mi redacción cuando uno de sus manos voltea mi rostro hacia ella, la miro a sus ojos que me ponen nerviosa:

.- ¿Ahora qué? – Le pregunto empezando a molestarme con su actitud.

.- Laurie – Me responde y a la vez tal como hizo ayer, me da un beso en la mejilla, casi rozando mis labios, yo me sorprendo pero noto que ella me tocaba nuevamente mi muslo, me vuelve a responder al oído – Esta bien chica rubia, saldremos y veremos cómo va esto, como te dije, aun no me acostumbro del todo pero me agrada demasiado, puedo decir que estás en mi mente y no puedo sacarte de ella, estoy segura de que tú te sientes igual.

.- Gin – Le respondo abrazándola y sorprendiéndola con mi pelo cubro mi rostro y le devuelvo el beso en su mejilla, casi tentada a besarla pero tenía que tener cuidado que estamos en un sitio público, no podíamos darnos el lujo de hacer escándalo – Esta bien, iremos despacio porque esto también es nuevo para mí.

.- El sábado será entonces – Me responde la pelirroja que se separa de mi abrazo repentino sonrojándose – No llegaré tarde.

Durante el resto de la clase solo nos dedicamos a terminar el trabajo pero incluso así, tenía un tanto de ganas de sentir esa caricia en mi muslo, así que intencionalmente puse mi mano en la de ella dirigiendo a mi muslo, ella se sorprende pero le digo:

.- No te acostumbres pelirroja – Digo sonrojándome – Solo me estoy dejando por esta vez, quiero sentir tu caricia pero no te pases.

Ella suelta unas pequeñas risillas por lo bajo pero vuelve a su semblante serio dejando por supuesto su mano recorrer mi muslo a libertad, yo hago lo mismo, se sorprende pero no dice nada, así estuvimos durante el resto de la clase hasta cuando terminamos nos levantamos como si nada, sin decirnos ni una palabra, solo frialdad y mirándonos de la una de la otra con esa rabia, sabíamos que no era del todo serio pero por mi parte me sentía enojada con ella, por su actitud tan altanera bueno no, sino que me pone nerviosa su manera de comportarse conmigo y es algo que no entiendo del todo pero lo sabré en la cita, somos las primeras en irnos de la clase y separarnos, cada quien a su camino y nada más.

Regresé nerviosa a la sala común, no había nadie y no tenía más clases por el día de hoy, así que me dispongo a buscar el traje para la cita del sábado, cosa que considero bastante gracioso, yo salir a una "cita", hasta donde he tenido que llegar para poder saber que siento hacia la pelirroja. Siempre me ha gustado salir de forma elegante cuando salgo con alguien, no me gusta ir tan casual, cosa típica que tengo, reviso los vestidos que tengo y realmente ninguno me llamaba la atención, tendría que pedir prestado uno de los vestidos de mi hermana pero eso sería caer en su juego, si le pido eso se va a burlar en mi cara, así que no me queda de otra que tomarla "prestado", ya se lo devolvería, sé que se va a cabrear pero no quiero oír sus burlas.

Así que me dirijo a su baúl y procuro ver que nadie me esté espiando, para mi mala suerte su cerradura era a prueba de magia, malditos libros avanzados de la biblioteca, mi hermana desde que sale con Potter ha mejorado mucho en magia, realmente detestaba abrir baúles a la antigua y sé que ella se lleva la llave consigo, me frustra no poder tomar un simple vestido, así que descargo mi furia pateando su baúl por unos minutos hasta que escucho una voz conocida:

.- ¿Se puede saber porque pateas mi baúl Daphne? – Me pregunta Astoria mirándome con una ceja levantada y recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados - ¿Otro encontronazo con cierta pelirroja?, debe ser eso sino porque estarías pateando mi baúl en vez de la tuya.

.- Astoria – Le respondo sorprendida – No es nada, no tuve otro encontronazo, simplemente quería algo de tu baúl pero tenías que hacerlo a prueba de magia.

.- ¿Y qué buscabas exactamente Daphne? Y no te andes de rodeos, sé que algo pasó.

.- Astoria no empieces – Le digo casi suplicando.

.- Vamos escúpelo hermanita – Me responde divertida.

Estaba dudosa de contárselo pero al fin y al cabo se iba a enterar, así que no tenía caso mentirle, empiezo a decirle lo que pasó en la biblioteca y en la clase, ella se sorprende, mirándome con esa cara de incredulidad para después echarse a reír en mi cara como bien sabía, no me daba gracia pero me lo merezco por tratar de robar su ropa, pero es tanta risa que empieza a molestarme:

.- No le veo tanta gracia Astoria – Le digo.

.- Perdóname Daphne – Me responde calmándose después de tanta risa – Pero me cuesta creer lo que escucho, una cita con la pelirroja que te trae de cabeza, todo el colegio saben que te llevas mal con Ginevra, se les hará raro verlas congeniando.

.- Ellos que se metan en su mundo – Le digo molesta – Además solo saldremos una vez, puede que ni pase nada.

.- ¿En serio? – Me dice sonriéndome, una sonrisa que no me gusta nada - ¿Después de lo de ayer y hoy?, está claro que ambas se gustan pero están en negación, esa cita servirá para que se den cuenta, por suerte para ti tengo el vestido perfecto.

Mi hermana Astoria, como no quererla, hasta a veces pienso que ella es la mayor pero no, siempre he sido yo el que me burlaba de ella, de sus citas, de sus fracasos amorosos, es raro estar al otro lado de la moneda, veo que saca un vestido rojo, la miro incrédula, ella suelta unas risitas:

.- Lo sé, ¿no es perfecto? – Me responde alegre – Lo normal es que te pongas algo que te recuerde a ella, el rojo es Gryffindor y estoy segura de que ella vestirá de verde.

.- Astoria – Le digo rodando los ojos a otro lado – No me pondré un vestido rojo.

.- Vamos, te quedará muy bien, créeme – Me insiste – Debes de verte bien el sábado, no se hable más del asunto, ahora veremos que fragancia vas usar.

Mi hermana siempre queriendo que las cosas sean perfectas, no puedo hacer nada para reclamarle pero tengo que admitir que me gustaría ver la cara de la pelirroja si me ve con un vestido rojo, la cara de todos también, será divertido al fin y al cabo, lo que me ponía nerviosa es como iría ella a la cita, a donde iríamos, todas esas cosas cursis me molestaban pero ahora me tenía que aguantar porque al final de cuentas, la cita es para saber que sentimos de la una de la otra, atracción o si de verdad nos gustamos como tal, tengo que admitir que eso me daba miedo pero tengo que ser fuerte porque es una oportunidad de conocer a Ginevra como ella me conocerá varios aspectos de mi vida, sé va a estar nerviosa pero solo quedaba esperar el día ansiado, Astoria me aconseja sobre fragancias pero realmente no le presto mucha atención y solo tengo en mi mente el recuerdo de mi beso hacia su mejilla, eso se sintió muy bien, eso debe de significar algo y podría descubrirlo ese día, no me debo de hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, debo dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo, que sea de forma natural y nada más.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 4, esperando que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Cita escandalosa?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no es de mi autoría, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling sin embargo la historia que escribo si es de mi autoría

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bienvenido o Bienvenida una vez más a un capítulo de este fic, esperando que inicien una bonita semana, por desgracia voy a tener muy poco tiempo para dedicar a escribir mis fic's porque hoy entro a la Universidad y es algo pesado pero NO significa que deje de lado esto porque es algo que realmente quiero terminar y espero hallar siquiera un rato libre para poder terminar lo que empecé.

Esto lo digo para todos mis fic's especialmente la primera que subí a Fanfiction, desgraciadamente esa va a estar pausado por un largo periodo debido a que no sé como continuarle, no le hallo forma y me eso me hace enojar.

En fin, espero que este cap les agrade bastante, realmente me gusta como formando esta pareja que tiene una chispa, de nuevo no necesito decir de que va si ya leíste los capítulos anteriores, pero si te gustó, no olvides dejar un review, nunca viene mal, eso si, que sea respecto al fic y no tonterías.

Me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Cita escandalosa?**

Podría decirse que estoy muy nerviosa por esta cita, el día finalmente ha llegado y tengo que admitir que era lo único que pensaba en la semana aunque evité por momentos a la pelirroja durante las clases aunque no todas, me ganaba un poco la tentación de sentarme junto a ella pero siempre controlando mis emociones.

No me puedo esperar mucho de la cita porque sé bien que puede ocurrir pero es mejor no adelantarse demasiado, ya dije que todo debe de llegar de manera natural. El vestido que tenía enfrente es de color rojo y dejaba al descubierto la espalda pero por lo demás no presentaba realmente un escote pero la falda era un tanto larga, es un vestido de gala y no era precisamente para ir a una cita casual aunque me daba curiosidad de cómo se iba a presentar la pelirroja, alguien como ella podría detestar usar los vestidos, de eso estoy segura.

Por dentro me decía que no debía de usar ropa de gala pero así soy, me gusta la elegancia y es algo que no dejo de lado, me gusta que la gente esté bien vestida, la vanidad se hace presente en mi tantas veces que debo tratar de romper o vestirme más casual porque no todo mundo gusta de andar siempre con ropa elegante, algunos preferían ir cómodos, pero como va a ser un cita con la pelirroja, lo obvio sería que yo me vistiera bien, noto que mi hermana entra al dormitorio y se me queda viendo con una sonrisa que me escandaliza y molesta también:

.- Astoria – Dije volteando a otro lado – Déjate de esas miradas, es solo una cita, no es gran cosa, ni que fuera a pasar realmente algo.

.- Si claro – Me responde todavía con entusiasmo y mirándome – No es solo una cita Daphne, será entre tú y tú pelirroja, la bella dama Greengrass saliendo con su querida pelirroja que la trae de cabeza.

.- Astoria – Le digo gritando y quedando sorprendida ante sus palabras sobre todo cuando ella mencionó que la Weasley es mi pelirroja, no es que me moleste pero tampoco me debo de ilusionarme demasiado – Déjate de cosas, todavía no somos absolutamente nada.

.- ¿Y tú quieres ser algo más para ella? – Me pregunta, es una pregunta que me saca de onda, algo a la cual no puedo responder, ella nota mi mirada de incredulidad o de asombro – Veo que todavía te impacta el hecho de que en esta cita podrías llegar a tener algo más que encuentros íntimos Daphne.

.- Ya – Le respondo saliendo de mi asombro – No debo de ilusionarme demasiado Astoria, yo sé que esta cita no va a ser emocionante, tanto como la pelirroja como yo, sabemos que una cita es algo ridículo, solo sería para conocernos un poco mejor y no tener que ir a discusiones.

.- Daphne, para eso es una cita – Me responde alegremente – Puede que las cosas no resulten bien pero en algún momento congeniarán de lo más bien, puede que las citas no sean su fuerte pero algo pasará de eso estoy segura.

No digo nada, solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza, por dentro estaba dudando de las cosas y no quería ilusiones vanas, las personas no deberían de hacer eso cuando sienten que algo no está marchando demasiado bien y solo terminan lastimando a los demás, es más ni siquiera debería de ser legal, el amor realmente apesta cuando se trata de la persona de tu interés pero que a veces te puedes llevar mal porque en años anteriores era así, discusiones sin sentido, palabrería que cansaba a uno y demás cosas.

Pero ahora saldré con ella, en una cita, rio un poco ante esa idea mientras me preparo para ello, ya me había bañado, mi ropa ya estaba lista, así que me dispongo a cambiarme y hacer esto porque realmente me está matando, me da curiosidad de ver que va a pasar, mi hermana solo se limitaba a verme con esa sonrisa radiante que me molesta:

.- Astoria – Le digo rodando los ojos a otro lado – Me pones nerviosa cuando sonríes así.

.- Oh – Me responde alegre mientras se acerca a mi rápidamente chocando su frente con la mía y poniendo un dedo en mis labios – No sabes lo emocionada que estoy por ti querida hermana mayor, desde hace mucho que deseo que estés con alguien que te comprenda, que sepa aguantarte y quien mejor que Ginevra, ella es el tipo de chica que te agrada.

.- No es que te quiera cortar la ilusión Astoria – Le digo abrazándola, como no querer a mi hermana menor pero de todas maneras tengo que ser realista – Ya veré que pasa en esta "cita"

Simplemente me sonríe y yo volteo a otro lado, realmente estaba nerviosa así que trato de pensar en otras cosas, como el simple hecho de a dónde ir o en que gastar, no me apetece tener una gran charla sobre eso pero igual tengo que estar preparada.

Una vez que estoy lista con el vestido rojo que me prestó mi hermana, me miro al espejo y realmente me veo diferente, uso unos zapatos de tacón medio del mismo color, estas son mías aunque tampoco soy de las que siguen las modas, simplemente compro lo que me gusta o lo que va de acorde a mi personalidad, no se me hacía tan complicado comprar ropa como hacían algunas, no sé porque se complican demasiado con eso pero bueno, me dispongo a perfumarme, una fragancia a cereza, un regalo de mi hermana, la habrá comprado en París hace un par de años.

Me dispongo a salir de la habitación de las chicas y como es de esperar, yo atraigo demasiada atención entre los miembros de Slytherin, sé que algunos se estarán preguntando con quien saldré pero no les importa y ellos tampoco me interesan que es lo que hacen con su vida, así que simplemente ignoro las miradas de asombro y contoneo suavemente mis caderas, sé que eso les encanta, ya he dicho que me gusta dejar embobado a más de uno con mi figura, más con el vestido que llevo, Astoria solo negaba la cabeza divertida.

Salgo de la sala común y me dirijo a la entrada del castillo para tomar una carroza a Hogmeade, no era un trayecto largo pero me gusta caminar, lo sé, lo admito, quiero demorar lo inevitable pero es que realmente los nervios me están matando y no quiero una metedura de pata a lo grande, así que camino lento e insegura, para mi mala suerte la dama de hielo se metió en mi camino y me voltea a ver con una sonrisa que me molesta:

.- Vaya Daphne – Me dice Parkinson con dulzura, ella ha cambiado demasiado, ¿A dónde fue esa serpiente que era fría cuando hablaba? – Vas muy muy elegante, ¿deduzco entonces que vas a salir con cierta pelirroja?

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Le respondo rápido y segura, no me dejaré que ella me gane en esta, lo sé, no hay competencia pero ella ya me ha dejado en ridículo y no quiero burlas - ¿Una chica no puede ir elegante a Hogmeade?

.- No alguien como tu Daphne – Me responde tranquilamente mientras voltea para seguir su camino – No eches a perder tu cita con la pelirroja Greengrass, vas hermosa y creo que ella te va a sorprender también.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldré con la pelirroja? – Le digo a la desesperada sabiendo que no podré evadir ese tema.

.- Digamos que vi a la pelirroja caminando por otro pasillo e anda igual que tú, caminando lentamente, retrasando lo inevitable – Me responde con una sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos.

No tenía caso seguir con la mentirilla blanca, sabía que la pelirroja estaría igual de nerviosa luego de los encuentros que hemos tenido, las dudas que tenemos, no por nada a Parkinson se le conoce como la dama de hielo, oculta demasiados secretos y odio no saber algunas cosas de ellas pero por algo será.

.- Este, bien tu ganas Dama de hielo – Le respondo algo molesta – Aun así estoy un poco nerviosa.

.- Tómalo con calma Greengrass – Me responde mientras voltea para seguir su camino pero noto que va con algo de prisa – No eches a perder tu cita.

Si Ginevra va lento, no perderé demasiado tiempo espiando un poco a la dama de hielo, quiero saber a dónde va con tanta prisa, así que me espero a que se aleje lo suficiente y pueda seguirla de lejos por suerte mis tacones no hacen ruido porque tienen una superficie de goma que impide el molesto ruido que produce al caminar, una cosa muy ventajosa, pero no pierdo de vista a la dama de hielo, me molesta que siempre sepa algo de mi vida, esto es digamos una compensación que me debe, de acuerdo soy metiche e acabo de decir una excusa de perdedores pero otras harían lo mismo en mi situación.

Parkinson realmente va con prisa y su vestimenta es casual, no va elegante pero noto que no va a la entrada sino a una parte del castillo, para ser más exactos, a un pequeño jardín que están dentro del castillo, puedo ver que alguien la espera bajo un árbol, ella se acerca rápidamente a esa persona que no logro distinguir de alguna manera me tuve que acercar por otro lado para poder siquiera escuchar la conversación, de nuevo, soy metiche lo sé y me meto en donde no me llaman, ya me arrepentiré de ello después.

Pero vi más de cerca a la persona con la que estaba viendo, para mi sorpresa es Astrid, la chica de Hufflepuff que conozco de la clase de herbología, recuerdo de golpe que esa chica le gusta Parkinson ¿Por qué se encontrarían en un lugar así?, no lo sé pero mi corazón se acelera y trato de agudizar el oído para poder escuchar mejor y por fortuna podía escuchar claramente:

.- Bien – Dijo la dama de hielo fríamente, esa es la chica que conozco y no esa voz llena de dulzura – Estoy aquí, parece que conoces bien las áreas del castillo, este es un lugar a la cual nadie se acerca, aulas vacías, que nadie usa, solo se cuida el jardín que está aquí, pero aun así, tengo que reconocer que me sorprendes Astrid, en tus cartas citas este lugar como tu lugar de paz, es bueno que me la enseñes, hace tiempo que deseo conocerlo.

.- Bueno, pues ya ves los detalles que le he hecho a este jardín – Dijo la muchacha tan segura de sí misma que me sorprendo – Además con pasar tiempo contigo es más que suficiente para mí, este jardín lo he estado cuidando yo, nadie más lo hace y quería mostrártelo como bien me lo pedías.

.- Un lugar de paz ¿eh? – Dijo la dama de hielo sin cambiar el tono de su voz – Astrid, ¿Por qué no vas directo al grano?

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunta temerosa la chica de Hufflepuff, aquí algo está pasando y no sé para donde quieren tirar.

.- Astrid – Dijo Parkinson que se acercaba a la chica mientras que esta retrocedía lentamente hasta llegar al árbol pero la dama de hielo sonreía pero mantenía un semblante frío, vaya forma de asustar a una persona pero me concentro en lo que le quiere decir - ¿Crees seriamente que no sé para qué te cité en este jardín?, estaba sorprendida, eso lo tengo que admitir, pero tus cartas, tu forma de expresarte en ellas, no es que me moleste para nada pero tengo que decir que son muy buenas pero te delata Astrid, llevas admirándome por algún tiempo, ese sentimiento de admiración fue pasando a algo más, quizá un gusto, te negaste a muchas cosas, te negaste a sentir ese sentimiento pero finalmente cediste, yo te gusto.

.- Y estoy segura de que yo a ti no te gusto para nada Dama de hielo – Dice Astrid volviendo a esa voz segura, tengo que decir que esa confesión de Parkinson me ha sacado de onda pero más la chica de Hufflepuff, sabiendo que Parkinson no puede corresponder esos sentimientos – Sabía que no podría gustarte, así que decidí sacarme este peso de encima y aceptar tu rechazo.

.- Si serás una muchacha tonta – Dijo molesta la dama de hielo que me sorprende - ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a rechazar?, estoy aquí porque quiero, estoy aquí para verte y no sabes cuánto necesito que me digas esas palabras que expresas en tus cartas, he notado siempre tus miradas y realmente no es que me importe pero tú has hecho lo que otros u otras no han podido hacer, acercarte, tener contacto conmigo pese a todo lo que me conocen o creen conocerme, no me gusta andar con rodeos así que…

Lo siguiente que vi me dejó helada, la dama de hielo se acerca a la chica de Hufflepuff agarrando su cintura, veo que ella se debate entre alejarse o dejarse llevar por lo que obviamente escoge lo segundo, Parkinson dirige suavemente sus labios a la de la chica y se quedan ahí besándose, Astrid lleva sus manos a la nuca de su compañera y parecen no querer distanciarse e incluso acaban tirándose al pasto, yo estaba helada, sorprendida de aquello, la dama de hielo confesando un amor por una completa desconocida bueno no, por lo que escuché se llevan un tiempo mandándose cartas, en algún momento tuvieron que congeniar en persona pero no dijeron demasiado, vuelvo a mirar la escena y parece que la Dama de hielo quiere ir a más, yo me dispongo a irme de ahí y no es que me interese lo que vaya a pasar pero antes de hacerlo escucho a Astrid:

.- Espera – Le dijo a Pansy – Yo, estoy sorprendida, ¿Por qué?

.- Pues, eres atractiva, tienes un don para la poesía y en otras cosas – Dijo Parkinson esta vez con esa voz llena de dulzura – A mí me agrada la poesía y me agrada una chica temeraria, que de siempre el primer paso, además este es un lugar perfecto, muchas veces me hablaste de este sitio y quería verla por mí misma, así que a veces te pedía que nos reuniésemos aquí pero te negabas.

.- Bueno – dijo Astrid tímida – No pensé que esto resultase así…

.- Basta de charla – Le responde la dama de hielo con ese semblante serio – Solo tú y yo, tú me perteneces, no quiero que ninguna chica se atreva a ligarte o un chico, no lo permitiré, sí, soy celosa pero entiéndeme, he tenido muchas traiciones y no quiero…

.- Está bien – Le responde la chica poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – No me molesta, me gusta tu semblante serio y tu frialdad pero que sepas que tampoco soy una chica fácil, he aprendido mucho de ti con el pasar de los años.

.- Oh – Dijo sorprendida la dama de hielo, mientras que noto que uno de sus manos se dirige a los pechos de la chica – Así me gusta entonces, ¿Puedo?

.- Sabes que si – Le confirma la chica mientras la besaba – Deseo todo de ti, cualquier cosa que venga de ti es bienvenido.

Ya estaba escuchando demasiado y me estaba metiendo en sus cosas privadas y parecía que iban a hacer cosas "sucias", no necesito ver eso así que me alejo lo más rápido que pueda porque en serio, ver cosas de desnudos o ver a una pareja teniendo sexo en medio de un jardín abandonado no era lo mío, lo malo que no estaba sola y que casualidad encontrarme precisamente con la persona que estaba tratando de hacerla esperar debido a mi nerviosismo pero ella también se deleitaba con la escena que estaba viendo enfrente, volteo a ver y veo que Parkinson le quitaba suavemente la blusa que traía Astrid, puedo ver su sujetador de encaje de color amarillo y Pansy besaba su cuello, volteo enrojecida y tomo de la mano a Ginevra para salir corriendo de ahí, una vez que nos alejamos, debido al cansancio y la loca carrera, los tacones me estaban matando literal pero escucho a la pelirroja:

.- Vaya – Dijo tomando aire y ahora que la veo tiene un traje igual de elegante, un vestido verde con espalda descubierta y tacones bajos, parece que su falda tiene bolsillos, típico en una chica que gusta de cosas más acorde a su estilo pero me deja asombrada, yo visto de rojo y ella de verde, su vestido es similar al mío – Quien diría que la dama de hielo tirase para ese lado, mira que…

.- Cállate pelirroja – Me apresuro a callarle la boca con mi mano, de solo oír esa palabra me escandaliza – No hemos visto nada, ¿lo entiendes?

.- ¿Por qué te escandalizas Laurie? – Me dice con calma mientras cruza sus brazos y me queda mirando con esa mirada que me pone nerviosa – No tiene nada de malo y la cosa se ponía un tanto caliente.

.- Rayos – Le digo con cansancio – Ya parece que nos quedaremos a ver como ellas dos tienen sexo, eso nos hace depravadas Ginevra.

.- ¿Por qué espiabas a tu compañera? – Me saca de onda con esa pregunta, aunque pensándolo bien, que buena pregunta.

.- Ella siempre sabe algunas cosas mías – Le respondo segura de mi misma ya recuperándome de la carrera y mirando a la pelirroja – Era justo que supiese algo de su vida, por lo general ella es muy reservada y estoy segura de que escogió este día para hacerlo.

.- Si es reservada por algo será Laurie – Me responde tranquilamente mientras se sienta en un banco cercano – Admito que me da curiosidad de ver lo que hacen pero mejor no meternos en su vida privada aunque debo decir que me sorprende haberte encontrado, te hacía en la entrada esperándome.

.- Al igual que yo – Le respondo seco como suelo hacer siempre – Esta "cita" no ha empezado todavía y ya hemos visto cosas que me hacen escandalizar, debemos de irnos.

.- De acuerdo – Dijo la pelirroja de manera cortante, esa voz tan característica de ella, vaya que Astoria tenía razón, es una chica segura de sí misma – Vamos entonces chica rubia.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada del castillo para irnos a Hogmeade, durante el trayecto no nos decimos una palabra como es costumbre, para nuestra fortuna no nos topamos con nadie porque si no también habrían montado un escándalo pero no dejo de pensar en esa situación, en esa escena en donde la dama de hielo hacía suya a una chica de Hufflepuff aunque bien nunca me gustó el hecho de que se diga que en una pareja uno tiene que ser el dominante o celoso, siempre tiene que haber confianza pero quien soy para decir tal afirmación porque hasta yo sentiría celos y no soy buena controlando ese sentimiento.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada del castillo con toda la calma del mundo, vemos que esta la profesora McGonagall que supervisaba las salidas, al parecer somos las últimas en salir, solo apresuramos el paso y le presentamos el permiso correspondiente como siempre aunque nos miró de una forma picara, en serio ¿Qué les pasa a todas hoy con esa sonrisa que me hacen enojar?, no le digo nada pero la pelirroja simplemente le da las gracias por el deseo de pasar una buena tarde.

Nos subimos a la carroza y solo esperamos a llegar al pueblo para empezar la susodicha cita, no nos decimos una palabra y la verdad es que odio este silencio, de alguna manera tengo que iniciar una conversación pero nada se me venía a la mente y estoy segura que la pelirroja pensaba lo mismo, solo me fijaba por la ventana, ver el paisaje del bosque, en serio que aburrido.

Le iba a hablar a la pelirroja, cuando me volteo ella de repente está muy cerca de mí y me sorprendo con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, ella me observa mi vestido con descaro y yo simplemente me quedaba muda, trato de alejarme un poco pero es inútil dado que estamos en un espacio cerrado, ella se acerca un poco más al punto de abrazarme por la cintura y hacer lo que siempre hace:

.- Laurie – Me dice la pelirroja a lo que yo suelto un leve suspiro, ese nombre que me hace enojar pero no puedo reclamarle nada, simplemente no pongo un esfuerzo pero recupero un poco la compostura y la alejo un poco, ella no se sorprende pero no deja de mirarme con esa sonrisa.

.- Pelirroja – Le digo un tanto molesta – No te acerques de esa forma, te he dicho que no cederé tan fácil a tus caricias, así que te preguntaré una vez más, ¿A qué juegas con estos acercamientos tan directo?

.- Ya te he dicho que no juego a nada Daphne – Me responde tranquila – Traes un hermoso vestido de color rojo, vaya puedo notar que no es de tu estilo.

.- Ni tu vestido tampoco es de tu estilo pelirroja – Le respondo igual de manera tranquila sin alterarme - ¿Verde? Aunque te queda muy bien, resalta bien tu figura.

.- Gracias – Me responde la pelirroja volteando a otro lado, puedo notar que se ruboriza ante mi cumplido – Hermione me la dio de parte de su novia.

.- ¿Davis compró ese vestido? – Digo incrédula ante eso – Vaya, siempre ha sido metiche también.

.- Y tú también Laurie – Me dice la pelirroja que nuevamente se acerca a mí pero esta vez no se va con rodeos y se me va encima abrazándome y mirándome directo a los ojos – Eres metiche, vanidosa, siempre usando tus triquiñuelas para conseguir la información que deseas pero conmigo eso no te va a funcionar, tengo que decirlo Laurie, de alguna manera te has metido a mi cabeza, día y noche no dejo de pensar en ti, tienes un encanto, inteligente y a la vez segura.

.- ¿Qué clase de cumplido es ese pelirroja? – Le digo un tanto molesta y dolida a la vez por decirme esas cosas pero le devuelvo el abrazo y mirándola directo a sus ojos – Que sepas que no siempre he sido así.

.- Bueno – Me dice con dulzura y sé bien que hará, nuevamente irá a besarme en el cuello y no tengo porque negarlo, me gusta pero esto no es así, por fortuna la carroza se detuvo y nos separamos bruscamente por si había alguien esperando pero pasaron algunos minutos y nadie nos abría.

.- Esto es el colmo – Digo molesta – No tenemos que esperar a que nos abran, vamos afuera pelirroja.

Salimos de la carroza y como es obvio no había nadie, todos estaban en el pueblo seguramente pasando el buen rato, volteo a ver a la pelirroja y ella me mira, no sabía que iba a hacer en esta cita así que le pregunto:

.- ¿Y bien? – Le pregunto alzando una ceja y ella me observa de igual manera.

.- ¿Y bien qué? – Me responde.

.- ¿Dónde? – Ese juego de pregunta y responde con otra pregunta, cosa típica.

.- No lo sé chica rubia – Dijo alterándose un poco – Tu concretaste esta cita, lo obvio sería que tu dijeras a dónde vamos.

Debía de darle la razón, yo fui quien sugirió esta apestosa cita que ya iba de mal en peor pero no dejo que eso me desanime, volteo a ver la entrada al pueblo y no se me ocurre más que el hecho de ir a un pequeño parque por el centro, así que le digo a la pelirroja que me siga.

No estaba muy lejos de hecho pero había que caminar y como es obvio caminamos un tanto separadas para no levantar demasiada sospecha porque algunos nos volteaban a ver incrédulos mientras que otros se preguntaban a donde iríamos tan elegantes, de acuerdo tal vez fue mala idea pero tenía que ir a un sitio donde hubiese gente para que la pelirroja no volviese a la carga con sus caricias como acostumbra hacer.

Al llegar al parque, es tal como lo esperaba incluso había niños y niñas jugando así que los cariñitos estaban de más y podíamos causar polémica, la pelirroja suelta un suspiro de molestia a lo que yo sonrío pero mejor no muestro mi sonrisa porque eso me delataría aun así es bastante obvio:

.- Vaya Greengrass – Me responde cruzando sus brazos mientras observa el parque – Me trajiste a un lugar donde hay bastante gente, seguramente lo hiciste para evitar que yo no pueda acercarme a ti.

.- Para qué negarlo Weasley – Le respondo con una sonrisa – Ya te dije que no cederé tan fácil a tus caricias si no sabes lo que sientes porque hasta yo tengo que estar segura de lo que siento y de lo que tu sientes por mi pelirroja.

.- Podría haber sido en un sitio menos concurrido chica rubia – Dijo soltando un suspiro de lamento – Pero te entiendo, no siempre podré estar en esa situación comprometedora, Hermione me lo hizo ver de alguna manera, le tuve que contar lo que pasó entre nosotras dos y no me pongas esa cara chica rubia.

La miraba molesta pero la entiendo igual, Astoria es muy persistente en esos temas pero aun así la cita va tal como lo planeaba, el hablar y conocernos un poco más, así que me limito a escuchar lo que tiene que decir:

.- Bueno – Me dice mientras se sienta en un banco cercano y me siento a su lado – Ella ha dicho que tengo que ser directa y sin andarme de juegos pero realmente no se me da hacer estas cosas cursis prefiero demostrar mis afectos de otra manera.

.- Astoria es igual – Le respondo mientras que ella se sorprende – Pero ambas tienen razón, no podemos andar siempre en caricias pelirroja, por lo menos debemos de conocernos de la una de la otra, ya sabes su historia y esas cosas que se dicen para conocerse.

.- ¿Y me vas a contar una parte de tu vida? – Me pregunta, esa pregunta que me pone un tanto nerviosa y callo porque mi vida no ha sido más que una mentira, dudo de querer contestarle porque no necesito que ella sepa el sufrimiento que pasé pero luego recuerdo el porqué de esta cita y me recrimino por ello, la pelirroja nota mi tardía respuesta – No necesitas hacerlo si no quieres chica rubia.

.- No pelirroja – Le respondo con dulzura cosa que la sorprende hasta yo me sorprendería – Tienes razón, yo debería de contarte cosas de mi vida pero no será tan fácil de contarte.

.- El apellido Greengrass – Me responde a lo que yo la miro confusa pero solo callo – En mi familia se habla de esas cosas pero tu apellido siempre sale a relucir, dentro de la comunidad mágica son respetados más que nada en la alta sociedad, hoy en día solo resultan ser un apellido más luego de la caída de Voldemort.

El nombre de ese loco me daba igual pero para algunos que pasaban caminando enfrente de nosotras se asustaban y nos miraban con cara de pocos amigos, nosotras dos simplemente no nos inmutamos a sus caras, ya va siendo hora de que superen que es solo un nombrecito.

.- Vaya, ya va siendo hora de que superen ese miedo, hay que joderse en serio – Digo molesta.

.- Bueno, es normal, aun da un poco de miedo pero ya no existe más – Dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba a los demás.

.- Pero tienes razón pelirroja – Le respondo con tristeza – Mi familia por años siempre ha estado en lo más alto del podio de la alta sociedad, no necesito decirte lo que tuvieron que hacer para llegar a ello pero en mi caso, mi hermana y yo tuvimos que pasar por varias cosas que no nos agradan demasiado.

.- Ya veo – Dijo la pelirroja notando mi tristeza pero tomó una de mis manos y yo la miro incrédula – Ya te dije que no necesitas contarme si no quieres.

Estaba dudosa pero por algo estoy en un cita, no es lo que normalmente se hace pero es un comienzo luego de ver algo tan escandaloso como ver a la dama de hielo teniendo sexo con su chica, de solo recordarlo me sonrojo pero lo olvido, solo estoy con la pelirroja, si quiero saber que va a estar a mi lado, tiene que saber mi historia como yo tengo que saber de la suya, esto es lo que quería, una plática sin ir a caricias, justo lo que me pedía Lovegood y menos mal que le hice caso pero costó llegar a este punto.

.- De acuerdo Weasley – Le digo tomando su mano igual y ella se sorprende – Te contaré.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 6, tengo que decir que tiene para un rato más, probablemente los siguientes sean los últimos capítulos, no lo sé, depende de lo que se me ocurra y como progrese, hasta entonces, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	6. Chapter 6: Primera cita

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, sino de J.K Rowling

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bienvenidos o bienvenidas una vez más a un capítulo de este fic, finalmente he podido hacer un poco más de tiempo para poder darles un capítulo más de este fic, tengo pensado concluirlo en 10 capítulos, dependiendo de como vaya la historia, no es necesario decir de que va la historia.

La universidad me está matando literal pero afortunadamente ya vamos en la recta final del semestre y podré tener un par de semanas para poder darles avances a mis demás fic's y poder concluirlas, este fic, iba a ser nada más de 5 capítulos pero se extendió XD y pues me gusta como va la historia y tiene mucha chispa por sacar.

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **Mafer199:** Gracias por tu comentario, esperando que este capítulo te agrade también, así como te invito a leer mis fic's que tengo guardado de hecho hay dos historias de Pansy x Hermione, que también espero y hayas leído, feliz lectura.

 **Victorblack:** Las cosas entre Daphne y Ginny van aumentando XD, esperando que este capítulo te agrade también x3

Finalmente me queda decir que disfruten la lectura y que dejen sus reviews si les gusta, que si les gustaría agregar algo más o hacer un fic de su pairing favorito, esperando que les guste la lectura.

Me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 6: Una historia poco común e inicio de una relación.**

Tal vez lo difícil no era concretar una cita sino explicarle algo de tu vida a la persona que tienes enfrente en una cita es lo difícil, la miraba a sus ojos color miel, esos ojos que me ponían nerviosa, una mirada poderosa que me debilita, lo sé, es absurdo tener que admitir algo así pero es algo que me provoca la pelirroja y no puedo negarlo de ninguna manera.

La verdad no sabía cómo comenzar mi historia pero con algo tenía que comenzar, la pelirroja nota mi silencio pero me tiene paciencia, ella observa a los niños jugar en el parque, verla así me da la sensación de estar más de cerca, como queriendo besarla ahí mismo pero desecho la idea porque la cosa es contar lo que tengo que contar.

.- Pelirroja – Le llamo, ella se voltea a verme esbozando una sonrisa suave – La verdad no sé cómo comenzar con esto, se hace difícil contar una parte de tu vida en la cual no fue nada agradable.

.- Te entiendo Daphne – Me responde suavemente – La verdad es que la vida que llevan los de la alta sociedad no todo es lo que parece, simplemente ocultan la parte "sucia" de su riqueza, habré oído historias así de mi padre, así que, entiendo que te sea difícil contar tu historia Laurie.

.- La parte "sucia" ¿eh? – Le respondí con cierta ironía – Es curioso que digas eso, mi familia no se caracteriza precisamente por tener una riqueza en lo más alto del podio mediante negocios que ellos han entablado, debo decir que parte de la riqueza de mi familia proviene de los mundiales de Quidditch o por el mercado de objetos valiosos, todos esos manejados desde un aspecto legal.

.- Aspecto legal – Me responde la pelirroja que se voltea a verme – Quieres decir que debajo de la alfombra hacían un negocio ilícito.

.- Creo que si – Dije cerrando los ojos al tratar de recordar una situación – Una vez acompañé a mi madre a comprar unos libros, hablamos con el dueño para conseguir libros prohibidos para luego venderlos al mejor postor por una cantidad increíble de galeones, ya sabes, esos libros que indican donde conseguir materiales peligrosos y como emplearlas sin embargo no se concretó del todo la compra porque los libros fueron confiscados.

.- Un negocio del mercado negro –Responde la pelirroja mirando a los niños jugar – Habré escuchado que trataban de vender una copia descarada de la "biblia negra" y al final no eran más que cuentos inventados.

.- Dicho libro no existe pelirroja – Dije echándome a reír – No fueron más que rumores que lanzaron algunos magos tenebrosos y de inmediato fueron a su búsqueda, cambiando monedas u objetos de mayor valor, mi familia entró en ese negocio de intercambio vendiendo artefactos valiosos de otras familias adineradas que en secreto estaban en la quiebra y necesitaban un dinero importante, ese es uno de los negocios "sucios" de mi familia, consiguen dinero mediante ese tipo de negocios y luego reciben una jugosa comisión de parte de la familia en quiebra cuando logran recuperar parte de su fortuna.

.- No logro ver lo sucio de eso chica rubia – Me responde confusa – No parece que sea un mal negocio.

.- Lo es pelirroja – Le respondí con tristeza – Yo misma pensaba eso, que no era un negocio sucio pero la verdad es algo más que eso, los objetos que se vendían solo se conseguían a través de otras familias pero siendo asesinadas por magos tenebrosos y estas robaban los preciados objetos, la cosa es conseguir el objeto y pagar una jugosa recompensa, puede ser cualquier cosa que codicien las familias ricas, es una moneda de cambio para que me entiendas pelirroja, esta moneda sirve para no caer en la quiebra usando un objeto de mayor valor y recuperar una parte de la fortuna e invertirlo en negocios ilícitos.

.- Ya veo – Me responde resoplando y parece que no le sorprende lo que le dije - ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?, actualmente ya todo está vigilado de tal manera que no se pueden hacer esa clase de negocios.

.- Hace tiempo que me enteré de eso pelirroja – Dije comenzando a contar mi historia – Mi hermana Astoria y yo teníamos 8 años en aquel entonces, las niñas ricas como nosotras estábamos destinadas a pruebas pocos comunes para probar que eran dignos de la dinastía pero mi familia no seguía una doctrina parecida a las demás familias, la patriarca de la familia Greengrass decide cómo deben de ser las pruebas, inteligencia, dotes de aprendizaje de la magia y cosas similares para ser digno de la familia, nos habían impuesto desde temprana edad que la magia solo se debía de tener entre sangres puras, una cosa estúpida si me lo preguntas.

Entonces mi hermana y yo pasamos por esas duras pruebas con otros niños, las pruebas no eran precisamente "bonitas" que digamos, la mayoría de ellas las llevaba un ex auror pagado por la familia y que nos imponía pruebas, si contradecíamos algo, nos imponían un castigo que era doloroso, prácticamente nos obligaban a repetir palabras por medio de la maldición Imperius, de tal manera que se nos grababa las cosas que teníamos que decir.

Pero más allá de eso, algunos niños no tenían la misma suerte que nosotras, no sé qué hacían con ellos pero me podía dar una idea de que les pasaba, por lejos notaba una herida o moretón en los brazos, un castigo físico, claro eso solo ocurría en nuestra familia.

La familia Greengrass siempre buscaba una base "perfecta" de vida por lo que buscaban candidatos para nosotras, es decir un compromiso a tan temprana edad aunque claro eso no lo sabíamos, yo me enteré gracias a un niño que por desgracia habló de más, creyeron que nadie más escuchó pero yo estaba cerca, no podía decir nada porque me iba peor.

Día a día odiaba estar en la familia Greengrass porque no tenía una vida resuelta y todavía tenía que pasar por pruebas mucho peores, no tuve una infancia como me habría gustado tener, las únicas veces en que era feliz, era junto a mi hermana y una prima que conseguíamos tener un tiempo libre, tiempo que nos costó ganar aunque fueran solo media hora, en ese tiempo hacíamos lo que quisiéramos pero la mayoría de las veces siempre fueron planes de querer escapar de la familia, planes de ser libre.

Tal vez el tiempo más duro que pasé fue cuando nos metieron en un cuarto con un grupo de niños y niñas, nos ponían a prueba, consistía en escoger una pareja en un futuro, pero para ello nos hacían exámenes, nos ponían parejas, es decir, a mí me juntaban con un niño y tenía que llevarme bien con ese niño, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ese pobre diablo se moría de miedo literal, me suplicaba que nos llevásemos bien porque no quería que su familia lo desechase como si fuera un pañuelo usado, esas fueron exactamente sus palabras, me impactó ese hecho, permanecía impasible, no me podía quebrar, sabía que mi familia me estaba observando, si me quebraba y le ayudaba a ese niño, me iba peor, a ellos no les importaba demasiado usar magia fuerte como castigo, Imperius o Cruciatus peor aún, modificando la memoria del niño, manejándolo a su antojo.

¿Cuál era realmente el propósito de esa locura?, nunca llegué a entenderlo demasiado bien, Astoria y yo pasamos las pruebas, permanecíamos impasibles, sin siquiera un atisbo de duda, sabíamos que nos iba ir mal si nos veíamos débiles, solo una ocasión ayudé a un chico para que no lo pasara tan fatal, en las pruebas habían "oportunidades", estas las usábamos nosotras para que los chicos nos tratasen de impresionar, teníamos límites, apliqué una y tenía la esperanza de que ese chico pasase.

.- Pero no fue así ¿verdad? – Me pregunta la pelirroja con cierta tristeza, yo asiento a su respuesta – Había escuchado la prueba de la hermandad Greengrass, así lo llamaban, mi padre habrá investigado alguno que otro caso cuando los Greengrass obtuvieron en su poder un objeto tenebroso.

.- Estas en lo correcto pelirroja – Le respondo con cierta nostalgia – Esa prueba servía para mostrar que los niños eran dignos de pertenecer a la hermandad de los Greengrass, futuros niños que iban a ser nuestros prometidos, para nosotras, las niñas teníamos que seguir la doctrina idiota de los ricos, no aceptar nada de pobres, esas mierdas, a mí no me importaba y podría haber quebrado esas reglas pero recuerdo que una se negó a hacerlo y le hicieron una modificación de la memoria, primero un castigo usando una maldición y después la modificación, salió como un autómata, es el termino más correcto que se le puede dar, respondía nada más respuestas para una de las preguntas, un sí, un no, su conducta cambió radicalmente, despreciando a todo ser que no fuese de sangre limpia, ahí había entendido lo que nos pasaría si no hacíamos lo que nos pedían, Astoria y yo, teníamos miedo, nos preguntábamos día a día porque nuestros padres nos metían a esa locura.

En el proceso, murieron niños, me había enterado días después, no sé qué pasó exactamente, pero parecía que uno de los niños no estaba de acuerdo con las doctrinas e enseñanzas y se pasaron con la mano, hubo otros casos parecidos pero nunca llegaron a probar nada, simplemente nos decían que no "pasó" las pruebas, mi hermana Astoria y yo, logramos salir de esa locura, nos era más fácil obedecer que meternos en un aprieto gordo, en el fondo queríamos ayudar a los niños pero las cosas estaban de verdad feas y no había modo alguno de poder ayudar, solo nos teníamos de la una de la otra.

Bueno, mis padres siempre se han enorgullecido de nosotras al presentarnos como las grandes que pasaron las pruebas pero nosotras estábamos furiosas, nos sentíamos débiles, impotente a la situación, mi madre no hacía nada por querer sacarnos de ahí, ella también estaba encantada con la idea de que nosotras representaríamos lo más alto del podio de la alta sociedad.

.- No podían hacer mucho Daphne – Me responde la pelirroja mirando con nostalgia a los niños que veía jugar en el parque – Estar en una situación de peligro en la cual estaban arriesgando el físico y no solo eso, la tortura psicológica usada mediante magia es terrible, después de eso, supongo que les llegó la carta de Hogwarts.

.- Nos llegó por supuesto – Le respondo con cierta melancolía – Fui la primera en recibirlo, pero en secreto me reuní con mi hermana y le dije que Hogwarts es nuestra salvación, que después de culminar los estudios, nos largaríamos a donde quisiésemos, no nos encontrarían jamás, bueno eso pensábamos, el resto no necesita explicación alguna pelirroja, ya lo sabes, llegó la guerra mágica y bueno, al final de todo, se resolvieron las cosas, hoy actualmente mi necio padre sigue insistiendo en esas cosas de que la sangre pura lo es todo pero mi madre desistió de esas ideas.

.- Bueno – Me responde la pelirroja con cierta nostalgia – Las cosas que tuviste que pasar no fueron fáciles en su momento, pero todo eso, ya quedó en el pasado, no se debiera de sacar a relucir de nuevo, las cosas pasan por algo y no podemos hacer más que aprender de la experiencia.

.- Bueno eso es nada más una parte de mi vida – Le respondo mientras me levanto, estaba pensando en donde iríamos a continuación – El pasado ya ha quedado atrás pelirroja, es momento de seguir adelante.

.- Si – Ella se levanta y me observa, esa mirada que la siento tan poderosa que me intimida y no debería, me pone nerviosa a pesar de todo – ¿A dónde vamos ahora Laurie?

.- Caminemos un poco mientras pienso en donde pasaremos el resto de la tarde – Le respondo volteándome para evitar su mirada.

Empezamos a caminar por el parque, mientras pensaba en donde iríamos, le pregunté sobre su vida, me decía que no tenía gran cosa que relatar más que los acontecimientos de Hogwarts, me dijo que en su primer año ocurrió un desastre, el rumor de la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin era verdad, me sorprende un poco ese hecho porque pensaba que no eran más que mentiras pero estamos en el mundo de la magia, su vida resulta un poco más interesante que la mía puesto que ha vivido en carne propia lo que es ser manipulado por un objeto tenebroso, había escuchado o leído numerosos casos referentes a ello y eso me daba asco, la magia no se debiera de usar para propósitos crueles pero así ha habido magos tenebrosos.

Escucharla a ella, nunca pensé que alguien como ella me llamaría tan fuerte la atención, es una chica y no es que me moleste pero realmente tiene un carácter que me agrada demasiado, no se deja majadear, consigue lo que quiere a su modo y es hermosa, eso lo tengo que admitir, su vestido verde le quedaba perfecto a pesar de que ese no es su color preferido, nos estábamos alejando del parque, yo sabía que si entrabamos a un sitio muy solitario, ella volvería a la carga con sus caricias que me volvían loca y realmente deseaba evitar eso, no es que me desagrade pero la cosa o el objetivo de la cita es conocernos más pero en el fondo, yo me siento atraída por ella, ella me gusta y no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar pensar que ella simplemente me arrincone a una pared y me dé un beso así sin más, pero trato de desechar esas ideas de mi cabeza.

Mientras caminábamos trataba de distraerme viendo a otra gente incluso a lo lejos notaba como Luna estaba con Draco, parece que le va a dar la oportunidad de tener una cita, vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, sonrío ante eso, las cosas realmente cambian, estábamos en una época de paz ahora, Luna me observa y me hace señas de que no debo de ceder ante los encantos de la pelirroja pero sé perfectamente que no debo de hacerlo, así que le devuelvo la señal diciéndole que todo va en orden, bueno, eso pienso porque Luna me sonríe con cierta malicia, tendré que soportar sus regaños después.

Seguíamos caminando sin saber que hacer realmente aunque durante la caminata le pregunté sobre su vida, su familia, cosas típicas, ella viene de una familia modesta, los cuales los sangre puras consideraban a los Weasley traidores a la sangre, no son más que idioteces creadas por la alta sociedad pero ahora eso ya estaba cambiando, conocer un poco más de su vida, que para ella, es un poco aburrida porque a pesar de estar en el último año de Hogwarts todavía no sabe qué carrera va a tomar, algo típico en todos cuando tenemos esa duda pero bueno, me estaba cansando de estar caminando, de estar con evasivas, así que decido entablar ya una conversación seria con la pelirroja y solo se podía darse en un sitio privado donde no haya demasiada gente husmeando.

Así que decido llevarla cerca de la casa de los gritos, un lugar que nadie se atreve a pisar pese que hace años que ya no hay gritos, ella tan solo me puede mirar con esos ojos, esa mirada que me intimida y solo puedo apartar mi vista de sus ojos, ella tan solo se ríe y me dice:

.- Laurie – Me dice y yo volteo a verla – No puede ser que yo te intimide tanto.

.- No me intimidas pelirroja – Le digo secamente como puedo – Pero estamos aquí para hablar de otro pequeño asuntito.

.- ¿Y qué asunto será? – Me dice acercándose descaradamente hacia donde estaba, yo retrocedía un poco, haciéndole ver que no iba a ceder tan fácil ante sus caricias.

.- Ya es momento de saber que sentimos de la una de la otra Gin – Le digo empezando a hablar seriamente – No siempre podemos estar en esa situación comprometedora.

.- ¿Y que sientes por mí Daphne? – Me pregunta mientras cruza sus brazos a la espera de una respuesta - ¿Has pensado en eso?

.- Yo – Le respondo pero a la vez tiemblo ante eso, la duda me atacaba y verla a ella se me dificultaba todavía más, su vestido tampoco ayuda de mucho, muestra un pequeño escote, verla con el cabello suelto y con esos ojos – Gin, no puedo pensar con claridad si me observas de ese modo, no me mires así.

.- ¿Por qué Laurie? – Me dice sensualmente mientras se acerca hacia donde estoy, esta vez no me muevo, solo dejo que se acerque y me responde de nuevo al oído – Sé bien que quieres que yo te acaricie, que yo te bese, solo pídemelo Laurie.

.- ¿Qué sientes Gin? – Le pregunto aun sin corresponder algo – Dime que sientes por mí.

.- Siento demasiadas cosas por ti en este momento Laurie – Me dice susurrando al oído que a la vez me abraza por la cintura, esa manera de abrazarme me hace quebrarme – No quiero andarme con rodeos Laurie, así que, que sentimos.

.- Gin – Le respondo torpemente a lo cual me recrimino mentalmente – Eso no responde mi pregunta pero se podría decir que también siento muchas cosas respecto a ti, no sabría decirte bien, tan solo me siento tan bien a tu lado.

.- Laurie – Me responde e enseguida hace lo que siempre hace, dándome caricias en mi cuello, esos besos que me vuelven vulnerable, sumisa a sus movimientos, odio sentirme así pero a la vez me gusta sentir esas caricias que ya no puedo aguantar más y correspondo a ese abrazo.

..- Gin – Le digo empezando a soltar un suspiro, un leve gemido que se me escapa al momento de sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello pero aun con todo eso, pude reunir mi valor, el suficiente para lanzarle una pregunta, pregunta que quizá le sorprenda pero muy necesaria porque yo soy una chica que necesita estar segura de todo, una relación no es nada más de caricias pero dentro sabía que quería conocerla más a fondo, quiero estar a su lado pero ella tiene que aceptar mi propuesta – Sé mi pareja…

Ella para por un momento, como que no me escuchó del todo bien, parece estar en shock pero luego me mira a los ojos, ella observa mis labios, sé lo que piensa pero antes de que sucediera nada, me dice:

.- Daphne – Me dice incrédula – ¿Escuché bien?, tu, pidiéndome que yo sea tu pareja, tu novia…

.- Si Ginevra – Le digo un tanto desesperada pero no rompemos el abrazo – Si dices que no, lo entenderé pero si dices que sí, ya veremos cómo progresamos, así que, ¿Qué decides?

.- Laurie – Me responde un tanto sorprendida pero luego sonríe, esa sonrisa que me gusta, creo que es buena señal – Eso significa que ambas llevaremos una relación, que a partir de hoy, somos pareja.

.- Creo que está todo dicho Gin – Le digo mientas la abrazo más a mi cuerpo, esta vez ya no me ando con rodeos, toco su cintura, la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que me vuelven loca, ella me observa y suelta unas risillas, tal vez una primera cita no fue tan mala idea pero nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, la rivalidad nos hace hacer eso pero de eso de a poco va quedando atrás – Gin.

Ella ya no dice nada, simplemente me abraza y se acerca más, esta vez observa mis labios y finalmente me besa, yo quedo sorprendida pero a la vez cierro mis ojos, sentir sus labios fue como sentir su fiereza, es como un fuego que me quema pero que a la vez me hace sentir tan bien, es una chica pero no me importa, ella que simplemente parece saber que quiero, que busco, porque soy así, yo que buscaba a alguien que me comprendiese y que no se dejara tan fácilmente, correspondo a su beso, sintiendo esos labios tan suaves mientras acaricio su cintura, ella también lo hace, acaricia mi cintura y hasta a veces descaradamente pasa su mano por mis firmes y sugerentes trasero, lo hace rápidamente, yo la noto y no me disgusta para nada, me sigo preguntando como llevaremos esta relación en Hogwarts, creo que sería prudente ocultarlo de momento, lo sé, no me gusta la idea pero quiero progresar con ella, seguimos en el beso, no sé cuantos minutos estuvimos besándonos de la una de la otra, tocando nuestras cinturas y traseros.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, yo estaba completamente roja por esa acción que simplemente voltee a otro lado, la pelirroja solo suelta unas suaves risillas pero hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, una acción que desde ese día me encanta, solo puedo soltar leves suspiros, no m epodo creer a donde he llegado, a estar así por una chica, es un sentimiento muy fuerte y cada vez quiero más, pero tengo que controlarme, apenas estamos comenzando y no quiero que esta relación se base en sexo, quiero saber más de ella pero tengo que estar tranquila, así que la vuelvo a mirar a los ojos y ella simplemente me vuelve a besar, yo me dejo llevar ante eso, ella de verdad es una fiera y no me va a dejar ir tan fácil.

.- Laurie – Me dice mientras me besa, sigue tocando mi cintura, su mano derecha esta vez se queda en mi glúteo derecho, a veces dando leves pellizcos, cosa que me sorprende pero no me quejo – Todo el tiempo estás en mi cabeza Laurie, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y quiero estar a tu lado.

.- Gin – Le digo mientras me separo de uno de sus besos – Eres muy atrevida pero lo cierto es que siento lo mismo que tú, de alguna manera te metiste a mi cabeza y no saliste de ahí, quiero estar junto a ti pero deberemos de ocultar nuestra relación de todos.

.- Tarde o temprano se van a enterar Laurie – Me responde levantando una ceja – Pero está bien, siempre que te prepares para cuando llegue el día, no ha estado mal nuestro primer beso juntas.

.- Gin – Le respondo mientras la observo reírse suavemente, la verdad es que tiene razón, tarde o temprano lo van a saber, Astoria querrá saber que en mi primera cita, ya tenemos algo, un beso, un compromiso, una relación de parejas que no sé cómo vaya a resultar pero estoy ansiosa por descubrirlo, ansiosa por saber cómo progresaremos la pelirroja y yo pero a la vez, no debo de confiarme demasiado, conozco bien a la pelirroja, me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que una de las dos podemos meter la pata en grande, por ahora solo disfruto este momento con ella – Puedes tener razón Gin, tarde o temprano se van a enterar pero por ahora a mantenerlo en secreto.

Ella tan solo asiente con la cabeza y me da otro beso a la cual recibo con gusto, simplemente estar con ella en esta posición es una sensación muy agradable, no puedo expresar con palabras como me siento en este momento, la pelirroja tiene algo que me vuelve loca, que me llama la atención y no puedo evitar que cada vez que ella me mira, yo volteo a otro lado, es simplemente ella, una chica que no se deja tan fácil y va por lo que quiere, hasta me atrevería a pensar que en sus venas tiene algo de Slytherin pero es de Gryffindor, toda una leona.

Estuvimos besándonos un rato más sintiéndonos de la una de la otra, observándonos en silencio, no había necesidad de hablar, simplemente miradas llenas de deseo, ganas de ir a más pero sabíamos que no debíamos de hacerlo porque aún hay mucho que recorrer, paramos con los besos y nos separamos, ya debíamos de regresar al pueblo porque ya se nos hacía tarde, caminamos juntas pero no nos tomamos de la mano porque la gente iba a sospechar, el resto de la tarde nos detuvimos a comer en un pequeño restaurante para matar tiempo y seguir platicando, el saber de la una de la otra pero en realidad solo hablamos de Hogwarts, de los tiempos difíciles en las que pasamos en la guerra mágica, yo sabía que ella se había ocultado en la sala de los menesteres cuando esos odiosos Carrows los buscaban pero nunca dije nada y cuanto me alegra que hayan sobrevivido, por mi parte solo puedo decir que no hice gran cosa pero sí que me defendí de esos odiosos.

Terminamos de cenar, acordamos pagar la cuenta entre nosotras dos, yo le había insistido en que yo iba a pagar todo pero no me dejó, eso es algo que me gusta de ella, sabe que una relación es de dos y en todo hay que compartir, tantos chicos que insistían en pagar todo cada que salía, eso me molestaba, por una vez está bien pero ya más de dos veces es abusar de la buena confianza aparte de lo obvio, no todos los chicos buscan una relación seria, algunos buscaban una relación casual, por supuesto que yo me negaba y lo dejaba en claro, claro que la mayoría de ellos me temían.

Cuando salimos, ya estaba anocheciendo, ya debíamos de regresar al castillo, en el camino nos encontramos con conocidos que se sorprendieron de vernos juntas pero nunca nos vieron tomando de la mano, como dije, acordamos mantener la distancia, somos parejas pero no íbamos a revelar nuestra relación, al menos no por ahora, esperábamos nuestra carroza que son manejados por los thestrals, ya todos se estaba yendo al castillo, yo solo puedo sonreír de oreja a oreja, pude saborear esos labios de la pelirroja, por merlín que sabe besar muy bien, que sabe cómo manejarse y dejarme completamente roja, sonrío ante eso, me deja embobada y realmente no me puedo creer que llegue a eso por una chica, aun me cuesta creer eso.

Llegó nuestra carroza y ambas nos subimos a ella, íbamos a tardar un poco en llegar al castillo, estábamos en silencio pero en a mitad de camino, ella me hace voltear mi cara para mirarla frente a frente y de repente me besa, me hace acostarme, yo quedo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de esa acción, solo cierro los ojos e abrazo su cintura, en cualquier momento llegaríamos al castillo pero eso no me estaba importando en lo más mínimo, simplemente disfrutaba del beso que me daba la pelirroja, por mi cabeza pasó la idea de pellizcarle levemente su trasero y así lo hice, Ginevra tan solo sonrío y paro un poco sus besos, con sus manos simplemente los llevó a mis pechos, tocándolas suavemente, hace que suelte algunos leves suspiros pero no quería llegar tan lejos, menos en una situación en la cual podrían descubrirnos, me gusta sentir sus descarados toques pero con ambas manos le toco las suyas y la miro sonriente pero a la vez seria.

.- No por ahora Gin – Le digo mientras le doy un beso que acepta gustosa – Me encanta tu fiereza pero debemos de controlar nuestras emociones, debemos de tener cuidado pelirroja.

.- Lo sé, pero tampoco es que íbamos a ir tan lejos – Me responde que a la vez se acuesta en mis pechos, estábamos acostadas – No sé cómo vaya a ser en los demás días Laurie, me costará algo de trabajo mirarte como solía hacerlo, ahora te miro como mi pareja, mi novia.

.- Es extraño que lo digas así Gin – Le respondo mientras la abrazo, tiene razón, cada que teníamos un encontronazo eran miradas fuertes y tensas pero eso poco a poco se fue eliminando y realmente en los siguientes días no sabíamos cómo íbamos a comportarnos pero aun así es algo que espero con ansias – Pero ya veremos Gin, de momento, solo disfrutemos de estar así hasta llegar al castillo.

Solo nos quedamos en silencio, abrazadas de la una de la otra, no teníamos idea de que iba a pasar los siguientes días pero estábamos ansiosas, la carroza paró, ya habíamos llegado al castillo, nos paramos enseguida y salimos de la carroza, no había nadie, lo cual era perfecto, no queríamos ser vistas por nadie, esta vez nos tomamos de la mano hasta llegar al lugar donde nos separamos para irnos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes, ambas nos tomamos de la mano, podría jurar que estábamos embobadas de la una de la otra, simplemente mirándonos.

.- Bueno – Digo torpemente, debo dejar de responder así pero no puedo evitarlo – Aquí nos separamos, nos veremos mañana Gin.

.- Laurie – Me dice sensualmente y solo puedo soltar un suspiro ante eso – Me llamarás por algún nombre, ¿de forma cariñosa?

.- No lo sé Gin – Le digo volteando a otro lado, no soy buena en estas cosas de llamar a su pareja por un nombre cariñoso, de hecho me empalaga un poco pero con ella, podría ser tan diferente.

.- Piénsalo Laurie – Me dice mientras se acerca para darme un beso, un tanto prolongado, yo tan solo correspondo a ese beso que estoy segura de que tendré sueños húmedos y no quisiera pero es algo que no puedo evitar, nos separamos por la falta de aire – Nos vemos mañana Laurie.

Me dio un casto beso, simplemente no puedo dejar de sonreír, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en como ella contonea sus caderas solo para mí, ella se voltea a verme y me guiña un ojo, yo solo sonrojo ante eso, me doy la vuelta para irme a mi sala común, esta noche simplemente tengo mucho en que pensar, en como llevaría ahora mi relación con Ginevra, ahora que soy su novia, realmente ella tiene algo que me agrada demasiado y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Llego a mi sala común, antes de entrar, me acomodo mi vestido y vuelvo a la misma personalidad de siempre, fría con todos y la vanidad que me caracteriza, me gusta hacer eso, entro a la sala común y veo que hay algunos alumnos que volteaban a verme e hacían espacio para que yo pudiera pasar, no había necesidad de eso pero creo que los intimidaba, eran alumnos de tercer año y que seguro más de uno me tiene en sus sueños, no podían hablarme por tímidos, realmente no deberían de ser así pero bueno, simplemente los ignoro y me voy al cuarto de las chicas, puedo notar que el cuarto se encontraba tan vacío como siempre o al menos eso pensaba porque de repente se abría la puerta del baño y que casualidad encontrarme con mi hermanita menor que también salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hoy habrá salido con Potter y habrán hecho cosas que no quisiera pensar, ella me ve y sonríe con descaro, yo solo me sonrojo, simplemente voy a mi cama a buscar mi traje para dormir, sé que ella no me dejará en paz.

.- Hermanita – Me dice abrazándome por atrás, acto que me sorprende, nunca lo había hecho así y al parecer ella buscaba llamar mi atención, yo obviamente caí en su pequeña trampa - ¿No me vas a decir cómo te fue con tu pelirroja?

.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Astoria? – Le digo secamente como puedo pero me es imposible – Simplemente tuvimos una cita, hablamos un poco de la una de la otra, una cita aburrida si me lo preguntas.

.- Oh – Me dice obligándome a voltear a verla, me observa y sonríe todavía más con malicia – Supongo que ese color de labial no es tuyo.

.- ¿De qué hablas Astoria? – Le pregunto confusa.

.- Mira – Me dice sacando un espejo y yo me miro en ella, si, un color de labial se había corrido en mis labios, el color rojo de Ginevra, yo llevaba un labial transparente, no me di cuenta de que entre beso y beso, el color de sus labiales pasó a mis labios, bueno, quien carajos se va a dar cuenta de eso, Astoria solo sonríe y yo simplemente me sonrojo – Parece que han tenido su primer beso y eso que solo fue su primera cita, supongo que ahora son algo más, suéltala hermanita, cuéntame.

Tan solo me sorprendo, ella siempre se da cuenta de todo, tiene que tener vista de halcón para notar lo que me pasa pero tan solo sonrío y no me queda de otra que contarle, ella se emociona.

Cada detalle que le contaba, ella simplemente sonreía, realmente eso me pone nerviosa pero de igual manera, le seguía contando los detalles de la primera cita y de cómo ahora oficialmente Ginevra y yo somos pareja, Astoria simplemente se ponía feliz por mi situación, no puedo negar que es algo que me reconforta y que también reconozco que estaba emocionada cual chamaca de quince años pero tengo que ser realista, bueno eso ahora no me importaba, solamente importa lo que pasó hoy y fue un buen día:

.- Entonces – Me dice Astoria - ¿Cómo se llevarán a partir de mañana?, supongo que lo mantendrán en secreto.

.- Si Astoria - Le digo seriamente – No quiero que nadie se entere, por ahora iniciamos la relación pero quien sabe que más vaya a pasar.

.- Pero por algo la relación es de dos querida hermanita – Me responde alegremente – Imagina todas las posibilidades incluso pueden llegar a tener relaciones…

.- Astoria – Le digo tapando su boca con mi mano, por merlín, de solo escuchar esa palabra me escandaliza y realmente no quiero pensar en eso ahora – No digas eso ni de broma, no quiero pensar en eso, quiero ir con calma con la pelirroja.

.- Una relación seria, vaya – Me dice con malicia – Mi querida hermanita va a dejar de lado su vanidad, parte de su ego para ser la novia de su querida pelirroja, realmente ella te ha pegado muy duro y te ha sorprendido, eso me alegra mucho hermanita, eso significa que ella te va a hacer una mejor persona.

.- No lo sé Astoria – Le digo volteando a otro lado – Por ahora me siento muy bien así, ella tiene algo, ese algo que me vuelve loca y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

.- Bueno – Me dice acercándose e abrazándome – A eso se le llama enamorarse de la persona que te gusta querida hermanita, ella te gusta, te gusta que ella te toque así, solo ella y nada más, no tiene nada de malo, sabes, me pasa lo mismo con Harry, solo me gusta que él me toque…

.- Astoria…

Ella tan solo se ríe, no quiero saber nada de su vida amorosa pero tiene razón, solo me gusta que la pelirroja me toque, solo me gusta que ella me escuche, con ella me puedo llevar de una manera explosiva y a la vez tranquilizadora pero me asustaba la idea de echarlo a perder todo y me conozco lo suficiente, no soy buena en esto del amor, Astoria tan solo me dice que no debo de preocuparme más por ello y dejar que las cosas sucedan de manera natural.

Ella tan solo me da un beso en la mejilla y me da las buenas noches, yo me cambio para acostarme, voy al baño, conforme me quitaba el vestido y me veía en el espejo, mi esplendoroso cuerpo tan atlético, mis perfectos pechos y por supuesto mis sugerentes piernas y trasero, solo sonrojo ante el hecho de presentarme así con la pelirroja, estaba segura de que ella también tendrá un cuerpo que me dejaría muy embobada, de solo pensarlo, la parte baja de mi entrepierna se humedece, yo me sorprendo ante eso, me escandaliza de hecho y llevo una mano a mi boca.

.- Por merlín Daphne – Me recrimino mentalmente – Como puedes pensar así de tu novia, tranquilízate, como puedes humedecerte por ella y tener ganas de más.

Inconscientemente llevo mi mano a mi entrepierna, la meto bajo mis bragas y puedo notar lo húmeda que estoy, empiezo a tocarme suavemente, explorando cada rincón de mi parte intima, sentía que mis pezones se ponían erectos y que el sujetador me empezaba a estorbar, pero antes de hacer nada, saco mi mano de mis bragas, la observo, mi mano llena de mis fluidos vaginales y no puedo evitar pensar en mi querida pareja, pero con todo mi esfuerzo, quito esas ideas, con el papel de baño me limpio, me lavo las manos y me dispongo a ponerme la pijama, me quité mis interiores, me sentía sucia, no debo de pensar así.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a mi cama para ir a tratar de dormir un poco, distraerme de esos pensamientos sucios, apenas estamos iniciando una relación, debemos de ir con calma, no quiero echar a perder las cosas, podría pedirle consejos a Luna o a Davis, ellas se reirán en mi cara pero no me queda de otra, espera, Parkinson, ella puede ayudarme, esa dama de hielo que ha tenido relaciones sexuales con su pareja Astrid, ella me podría ayudar un poco en ese aspecto, a calmarme.

Con esa idea, empiezo a dormir de a poco, pero quién diría que esa noche tendría sueños tan húmedos, tocamientos que iban más allá, Ginevra haciéndome sentir tan bien, solo cerré mis ojos y ya estaba en un sueño húmedo, esperando el nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Espero y les haya gustado, para el próximo capítulo tal vez incluya algunas sorpresas, pero veremos, si les gustó, no olviden dejar su review respecto al fic, cualquier comentario que no sea referente al fic, lo borraré, así que evitenme la pena de hacerlo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	7. Chapter 7: Consejos de la dama de Hielo

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bienvenidas o bienvenido una vez más a un capítulo de este Fic, finalmente he podido tener un poco de tiempo libre para poder subir este capítulo, esperando que de verdad les guste, no tengo mucho que comentar al respecto porque bueno, ustedes están leyendo el fic, aun así, me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews para ver si puedo mejorar en algo más que les gustaría que incluyera en el fic.

Sobre este capítulo se revelará un poco más sobre Daphne Greengrass, esperando que de verdad les guste el capítulo x3

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 **Victor Black:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, esperando que este lo encuentres interesante, feliz lectura x3

 **Mafer199:** Gracias por tu review, espero que también te haya gustado el fic "This Love", aunque es un fic fuerte y con ciertos temas que a muchos les escandaliza pero bueh, espero y te haya gustado, en este capítulo lo encontrarás interesante espero, esperando que tengas una feliz lectura

P.D:

Sepan perdonarme que me tardo un poco en actualizar mis fics pero los sigo trabajando, he decidido que este fic tenga 10 capítulos y si da para más un epilogo especial, esperando que disfruten la lectura x3

Me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 7: Consejos de la Dama de Hielo**

Mentiría si dijera que no soñé con ella de muchas maneras, no me despierto sobresaltada o algo parecido pero si estoy sorprendida, anoche en el baño estuve a punto de tocarme, de hacerlo pensando en ella y no debería de ser así, debo de cuidar eso porque apenas estamos iniciando esta relación, no quiero cometer una metedura de pata enorme.

Me levanto para poder iniciar mi día, todavía era temprano y no había nadie ocupando el baño, de hecho como es domingo, normal que todo mundo se quede dormido un rato más pero yo me dispongo ir al baño, casi medio dormida también porque el sueño que tuve anoche fue demasiado y no quisiera recordarlo más pero no me queda de otra porque fue muy intenso, una vez que llego al baño lo cierro con seguro, quería unos momentos de paz para poder calmarme, había agarrado mi ropa, mi toalla para darme una ducha caliente.

Me quito mi pijama, al momento de quitar mi suave pantalón junto mis bragas puedo notar que está húmeda y que mi intimidad lo sigue estando, sonrojo ante eso pero no quiero seguir pensando en eso y mejor me concentro en darme una ducha, así lo hice pero la pelirroja estaba en mi cabeza, no puedo olvidar sus besos, sus descaros toques sobre mi sugerente trasero, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en buscarla y sentir ese beso pero me vería muy desesperada, no quiero mostrarme de esa manera, no quiero parecer una loca que va vigilando a su novia, odio tener que admitirlo pero no quiero que nadie se le acerque.

.- Bravo Daphne – Empiezo a decir mientras que el agua va recorriendo mi cuerpo – Estas empezando a sentir celos y ni siquiera llevan un día completo de novias, poco a poco.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, lo de ayer fue un día que nunca pensé tener, es increíble cómo alguien como yo se deje llevar de esa manera por una chica pero ya he dicho que ella tiene una personalidad explosiva y no se deja majadear por nadie, es segura de sí misma quizá un poco altanera pero su belleza es innegable, no debería de estar pensando en eso, debería de terminar de bañarme y buscar a la dama de hielo que muy seguramente se va a echar a reír en mi cara pero ella me puede ayudar porque literal, la vi besuquearse con su novia y hasta tener sexo bueno, casi porque yo me tuve que ir de ahí ya que la situación era demasiado para mis ojos.

Termino de bañarme y cambiarme, tratando de pensar en otras cosas, creo que me he demorado unos minutos de más porque veo que mi hermana estaba esperando a que desocupara el baño y de hecho el baño es muy espacioso con varias regaderas, es un baño compartido pero a mí me gusta bañarme sola, me gusta la privacidad pero mi hermana Astoria solo podía sonreírme con descaro, sabía que tendría que estar aguantando sus burlas y sé que es por venganza porque yo también me burlaba de sus fracasos amorosos.

.- Astoria – Le digo evitando su mirada – Deja de sonreír de esa manera, me pone de malas.

.- Uy hermanita – Me dice con malicia y con mucho descaro - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

.- Bien – Le respondo tajante sabiendo a donde quería ir con esa pregunta pero no quiero responder de más – Una noche normal, tranquila como siempre he tenido.

.- Lo que significa que has tenido un sueño movidito con tu pelirroja – Me dice Astoria con total descaro que volteo a verla sonrojada y un tanto enojada, ella solo se echa a reír descaradamente – Deberías de ver tu cara hermanita.

.- No tiene gracia Astoria – Le digo volteando a ver a las demás que seguían durmiendo, sorprende que tengan sueño pesado, bueno es domingo, nadie se levanta tan temprano – Saldré a caminar un rato para despejar mi mente Astoria.

Salí del cuarto de chicas para irme de la sala común, mi hermana simplemente me mira y por lo bajo se ríe, claro últimamente se le da bien burlarse de mi desgracia, como es obvio era todavía temprano y no había nadie que se levantara en las mañanas, lo normal de todos los domingos, salgo de las mazmorras para caminar, despejar mi mente me servirá para saber que debo de hacer a partir de ahora que la pelirroja y yo somos parejas, claro de momento ocultaremos nuestra relación.

No me preocupa el hecho de que todos lo sepan, era lo de menos pero no estaba preparada todavía para soltar que estaba saliendo con una chica pero ya llegaría el día en que lo haga oficial, mi mayor preocupación eran mis padres, mi madre pegaría un grito y probablemente me diría que estoy mal pero dado que su actitud que antes era prepotente, una loca que gustaba de tantos lujos, ha disminuido de una manera increíble, ya no se interesa por esas cosas que me hace pensar que quizá acepte mi relación con la pelirroja.

Mi padre es otro cuento, sigue en negación, cree todavía que la pureza de los sangres limpia lo es todo cuando en realidad ya a nadie le importan esas cosas, los pocos amigos que tenía están pudriéndose literal en la prisión mágica, había otros compañeros de mi padre pero esa gente solo le interesaba una cosa, el dinero, lo demás poco importaba por lo que los contactos de mi padre eran nulos, ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no tenía a nadie, probablemente tenga todavía a su contacto en el callejón oscuro que le conseguía objetos tenebrosos o de alto valor, el hacía negocios con mi padre para mantener un balance económico y tener un seguro, pero nada más, si mi padre se enterara de que salgo con una chica, no dudaría en desterrarme y borrarme del árbol genealógico de la familia pero no por discriminación a los homosexuales aunque bien no me considero homosexual, simplemente estoy con alguien que me vuelve loca y que me hace sentir lo que ninguna otra persona logra hacer pero bueno mi padre odia a los traidores a la sangre y probablemente aceptaría con que yo saliese con una sangre pura aunque fuese una chica.

Eso me enfada, Ginevra es una chica hermosa, una pelirroja que tiene encanto, personalidad, viene de una familia de sangre limpia, es emotiva y segura de sí misma, pero a mí nunca me ha importado el hecho de que la gente sea o no sangre limpia, jamás consideré que fuese importante, simplemente me parece una idiotez, resumiendo, a mi madre la podría convencer no es que quiera su aprobación pero me gustaría que al menos me aceptase, con mi padre es obvio que no aceptará mi relación, por lo cual puedo descartar con naturalidad, por mucho que sea mi padre, no me interesa que esté en mi vida hasta que el cambie su manera de pensar e acepte que está en un nuevo mundo.

Mientras voy pensando, voy viendo los alrededores del castillo de Hogwarts, siempre consideré este lugar como mi segunda casa, mi verdadero hogar porque en mi casa era un verdadero desastre, cosas de ricos y planes absurdos, normal que me aburriera, siempre hablé de huir con Astoria, irnos a un lugar donde nuestro apellido no significase nada y que nada más sea eso, un simple apellido, obvio que cuando terminó la guerra mágica pues la pureza de los sangres limpia dejó de ser muy importante, muchos huyeron y otros aceptaron su destino, recuerdo que muchos se fueron a la quiebra y no les quedó de otra que bajar su estatus de alta sociedad a media, vaya forma de pensar, el ser humano no se rige por tener un estatus, el dinero tarde o temprano se te acaba si no sabes invertirlo bien, admito que soy de bien vestir, que soy vanidosa y que me gusta la ropa de marca pero con el tiempo eso dejó de importarme y de hecho la ropa que traigo, casual, una playera de mi grupo muggle favorito al que llaman "Nightwish", unos jeans cómodos y unos tenis de color negro que son realmente suaves, esta vestimenta ya tiene rato que la tengo, de hecho es de hace dos años y se sigue viendo como nueva debido que cuido bien mi ropa ya que algunos no cuidan bien lo que tienen.

Bueno, creo que divago demasiado en mis pensamientos, no sé porque pienso en mi familia, lo único que me debería de importar es mi pareja, en Gin y en mi hermana, tal vez sería muy apresurado decirle a la pelirroja que viaje conmigo, debo de ir despacio y saber si esta relación que tenemos tendrá algún futuro, estoy completamente consciente de que tendremos cosas triviales como peleas por celos o cosas tontas que harán que nos distanciemos un poco, soy una persona muy celosa y no me gusta ser así pero es porque tengo cierta inseguridad, debo de cambiar eso por mi bien y el de mi pareja.

Estoy segura de que Gin es también celosa pero eso lo averiguaré con el tiempo, de momento sigo caminando e observando el castillo, los pasillos se ven tan vacíos en domingo, normalmente los fines de semana se van a Hogmeade a pasar el rato, hablar de cosas típicas, recuerdo que cada que yo salía a Hogmeade con algún grupo pequeño de mi casa, me aburría a morir, no hacían más que tratar de hacer bromas a los demás por lo que acababa siempre alejándome de ese tipo de grupos y me iba sola a algún lugar.

Si había otra cosa que me preocupaba era un simple hecho, sexo, obviamente no soy tan inocente como piensan, ya he tenido relaciones antes, con muy pocos, pero ninguno supo hacerme llegar al clímax como me hubiese gustado, pero el sexo es un tema que prefiero guardar en la intimidad, prefiero no hablarlo porque es algo que no se debe de revelar, no vas por ahí diciendo con quien te acuestas, recuerdo que una ocasión que un chico intentó acostarse conmigo mediante triquiñuelas pero yo sabía claramente sus intenciones que no le hice el menor caso ni siquiera estaba tan bueno.

No es que sea una persona que se acueste con cualquiera, eso es obvio, he tenido parejas anteriores con los que he durado un buen tiempo, fueron muy pocos, de hecho fueron tres chicos con los que he salido, el primer chico cuyo nombre no puedo recordar pero que perteneció a Slytherin y digo perteneció porque era partidario de aquel loco, cuando terminó la guerra mágica prefirió huir con su padre aunque no llegó lejos, bueno este chico presumía de estar en lo más alto de la alta sociedad y no sé cuanta sarta de idioteces habrá dicho que me pregunto cómo fui que salí con ese zoquete.

.- Ya lo recuerdo, acuerdo de matrimonio – Me dije.

Si, mis padres habían seleccionado a ese pobre diablo como mi futura pareja pero la verdad yo lo rechacé, ni siquiera era bueno en la cama, era sexo mediocre y todavía se jactaba de ser el rey pero obviamente su facción cambió cuando miró mi cara de insatisfacción, viendo que no daba la talla y que no era más que un chico mimado criado bajo la doctrina idiota de los sangre limpias, troné con ese baboso después de ese incidente en la cual se vio involucrado en un escándalo de una broma que acabó por herir a varios grupos de alumnos, le dije que ya no me interesaba y que le había mandado una carta a mis padres diciendo que no era digno de la familia Greengrass, que mi familia no toleraba las bromas típicas.

Obviamente el chico no se lo tomó muy bien y juró venganza, cosa que nunca llegó pero bueno, mi segunda pareja digamos que fue medio decente, también era de Slytherin pero muy empalagoso, siempre quería saber todo de mi hasta en las cosas en la cama, no era mal partido, era un buen chico que se veía que hacía ejercicios pero siempre se quejaba de que no hacía bien las cosas, cuando tuve mi encuentro sexual con ese chico, fue decente, no encuentro otra palabra para describir, era sexo normal como cualquier otro, no me excitó para nada e incluso tuve que fingir, la razón de mi ruptura amorosa con ese chico fue simple, se autocastigaba y decía cosas incoherentes a media madrugada, lo expulsaron de Hogwarts por tratar de hacer rituales o invocar cosas peligrosas, yo que pensaba que era un chico normal solo para que al final, resultara ser un loco amante por la magia oscura.

Mi tercer e ultima pareja, era un chico llamado Alexander, no recuerdo su apellido, de los tres, era el más decente, era un buen chico, me daba espacio y me supo comprender, cuando yo estaba de malas, él se alejaba pero no antes sin darme un beso y decirme que debía de tomar las cosas con calma, en realidad ese chico era de Ravenclaw, un muchacho inteligente, quizá el primero de su grupo, ¿el problema? era depresivo, en su mente todavía tenía a su ex novia fallecida, nunca supe de que falleció pero se la pasaba viendo su foto, el juraba que yo no lo veía pero si, lo observaba y podía ver su dolor, una persona que no ha superado al ex, este chico hizo que yo hiciera un esfuerzo por sacarlo de ese mundo tan depresivo pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, eso me enojaba, bueno no podía hacer gran cosa hasta que el aceptase que tenía un problema.

El sexo, bueno, debo decir que era un poco más emocionante pero no me llegó a excitarme del todo, me ponía caliente pero yo no llegaba, no podía y es que el chico tenía un buen cuerpo pero aun así no, el mayor escándalo que hizo que yo tronase con él, fue que durante el acto sexual el mencionó el nombre de su novia en vez de la mía, yo me sorprendí y paré en el acto pidiéndole explicaciones, él estaba aterrado y puedo recordarlo con claridad, con temor me explicó que yo me parecía a su novia, que le recordaba bastante, yo obviamente cabreada le dije que no me conocía en absoluto, que yo no era su ex novia, que seguramente ella debía de estar decepcionada de que me idealizaba como ella, le dije un montón de cosas hirientes, frías haciéndole ver su realidad, mis palabras de enfado, de furia hizo que despertara de su depresión pues ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar por mi apellido, simplemente se disculpó conmigo y lamentó no haberme conocido como a mí me hubiese gustado, yo enfadada no quería disculpas y lo eché del cuarto de los menesteres, al día siguiente recuerdo que él me había dado un último regalo como en señal de disculpa, eran chocolates y una carta de disculpa, le dije que debíamos de terminar no antes sin decirle que debía de concentrarse en recuperarse y dejar ir a su ex novia, Vincent se fue de Hogwarts luego de eso, ya no supe nada más de él.

Si, alguien como yo tuvo rupturas amorosas y mediocres, no puedo negarlo por eso es que el sexo es algo que todavía me escandaliza porque es algo privado, para mi fortuna, los tres chicos tenían al menos cabeza para pensar y no divulgar cosas personales bueno en realidad me tenían miedo, pavor porque si revelaban una cosa mía pues obviamente les iba mal pero aun así no estaba tan atraída o enamorada solo fueron cosa del momento, una atracción física y nada emocional, si me atrajeron esas tres personas fue por mi ingenuidad de llevar una relación duradera pero hasta ahora solo había atraído a perdedores, desde entonces muchos chicos han intentado cortejarme, invitarme y por supuesto, una que otra vez no me negué para intentar conocer e enamorarme pero nunca pasó.

Tal vez esté siendo drástica pero he rechazado a muchísimas parejas por razones que todo mundo conoce, algunos siempre con doble intención, ya saben sexo pero siempre sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones y al final los humillaba, todavía recuerdo a Crabbe queriendo estar conmigo, quizá si le hubiese dado una oportunidad pero su cabeza no daba para más, tenía el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez, era muy sumiso y no dudaba en acatar una orden mía, era patético verlo así y por eso lo rechazaba constantemente por no tener fuerza de voluntad.

Otra vez estoy divagando demasiado en mi pasado, en mis antiguas relaciones que ya no valen la pena, debería de tomar en cuenta eso para no cometer errores con la pelirroja.

Alejo mis pensamientos, sigo observando los alrededores, llego a un jardín que conozco perfectamente, es el lugar de paz de Astrid, no sé cómo fui a parar a este lugar, supongo que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me daba cuenta que caminaba de forma automática a un lugar específico, mis ojos ven una figura muy conocida, a la dama de hielo, justo la persona que quería ver aunque me estuviese arriesgando a que se burlase, tenía necesidad de saber cómo llevar una relación con una chica y parece que la dama de hielo sabe de eso, su vida es muy reservada pero sé que tiene un montón de secretos, dudo en acercarme.

Pero junto mi valor y me dirijo hacia donde está la dama de hielo que parece estar leyendo un libro bajo un árbol grande, ella ve que me estoy acercando, parece que esboza una sonrisa y está a la espera de que yo diga algo, no se sorprende de que yo conozca este sitio:

.- Parkinson – Digo finalmente, frente a frente a la espera de una respuesta suya.

.- Daphne – Me responde de manera dulce, de verdad que no la puedo tomar en serio, esa no es ella, siempre habla de una manera fría y cortante, no entiendo su manera de cambiar su actitud - ¿Cómo te ha ido en la cita con tu pelirroja?

.- Bastante bien se podría decir – Le respondo dando un suspiro y me siento a lado de ella – Ha sido una buena cita.

.- Supongo que llegaron a algo ¿no? – Me dice con cierta malicia, ella podría saberlo con tan solo mirarme.

.- No te puedo mentir Pans – Le digo mirando al suelo – Sabes perfectamente que si pasó algo.

.- ¿De manera oficial ya son pareja? – Me dice con dulzura, su tono no parece ser de burla sino que parecía saber lo que iba a pasar en esa cita, ella sigue concentrada en su libro, yo tan solo asiento a su respuesta, ella cierra su libro y me mira directamente a los ojos – Así que, ya estás de novia con tu pelirroja ¿Cómo te sientes?

.- Que quieres que te diga Pans – Le digo volteando a otro lado – Me siento bien, más que bien debo decir pero me conozco bien y la pelirroja lo sabe, puedo meter la pata en grande.

.- ¿Celos? – Me pregunta con naturalidad – No te debiera de preocupar demasiado Greengrass, la pelirroja no es una chica que se deje tan fácil, por algo le llamaste la atención.

.- Puede ser – Le digo suspirando – La verdad es que no sé cómo puedo llevar esta relación, es una experiencia nueva, es la primera vez que me siento tan, no sé.

.- Planeas mantener esto en secreto ¿no? – Me pregunta y solo asiento con la cabeza – Sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabrán, pero tu preocupación son tus padres, es cosa que no debiera de importar, eres libre Daphne.

.- Eso lo sé Pans – Le digo suspirando de nuevo – Solamente temo meter la pata en grande con cierto tema.

.- Te refieres al sexo – Dijo soltando unas risillas, ni siquiera era pregunta, era una afirmación y bastó con ver mi cara roja de solo pensar en la pelirroja en esa situación tan comprometedora – Vaya, no conocía esa faceta tuya de querer…

.- No me la quiero tirar si a eso te refieres – Le digo un tanto enfadada y roja por aquel comentario – Gin no es esa clase de chica ni tampoco soy esa clase de chica Parkinson, simplemente no quiero que esta relación que apenas empiezo, esté basado en puro sexo, quiero más que eso Pans.

.- De acuerdo – Me dice alzando ambas manos – Me has sorprendido, tengo que decir que me agrada que pienses eso porque la pelirroja no es una chica que se deje majadear, no es una chica que puedas hacerle daño, veo que las dos tienen esa misma duda, seguro que en estos momentos estará buscando consejo de Granger, pero me sorprendes Greengrass, porque me vienes a pedir consejo cuando sabes que Davis te puede ayudar más.

.- Porque quiero tu consejo Pans, sé que sales con Astrid – Le digo y parece sorprenderle mi respuesta – Te seguí ayer y te reuniste con ella, parece que llevan tiempo mandándose cartas, tiempo conociéndose y finalmente dieron ese primer paso, no te preocupes, me fui de ahí antes de que tuvieran sexo.

.- Un poco descarado de tu parte espiar mi vida privada Daphne – Me dice con frialdad pero luego recupera su voz dulce, daba miedo verla así, su cambio repentino, su carácter es impredecible – Pero está bien, admito que eso me sorprende aún más pero me molesta que me sigan, por esta vez te lo paso porque quieres un consejo mío, ¿Cuál es tu duda Daphne?

.- No es duda sino más bien – Le empiezo a decir torpemente, me recrimino por responder de esa manera y ella lo nota – Temo perder el control y dejarme llevar, quiero conocer más a Gin, no quiero una relación basada en puro sexo, así que busco contenerme, quiero tu consejo ya que eres la novia de Astrid.

Ella se ríe suavemente y me observa, se queda callada unos minutos, parece buscar las palabras apropiadas, busca el consejo adecuado para mi situación, cuando finalmente me dice:

.- No tienes que buscar un consejo mío Daphne – Me dice con dulzura – Solo tienes que ser tu misma como siempre lo has hecho, la pelirroja te entenderá, de hecho veo más atrevida a la pelirroja que a ti, seguro que ella también teme eso, que se deje llevar y acaben en la cama, simplemente sean ustedes mismas, no tiene nada de malo sentir atracción física e emocional porque se ve que se gustan, se ve que quieren más, mucho más allá del sexo, Greengrass simplemente se tu misma.

.- Entiendo – Le digo suspirando – Solo que anoche me miré al espejo, me vi a mi misma desnuda y bueno…

.- ¿Te dieron ganas de tocarte? – Me dice con naturalidad y yo me sorprendo, me revuelvo inquieta ante esas palabras – Es normal ¿lo sabes no?, pero como es obvio, quisiste tocarte pensando en ella, masturbarte.

.- Pans – Le digo casi gritando y sonrojada - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso al aire?

.- Cálmate mojigata – Me dice soltando sus suaves risillas pero para nada soy mojigata, la miro furiosa ante su comentario – Sé que no eres nada inocente en cuanto a sexo se refiere, has tenido relaciones pero han sido un fiasco, tu pelirroja despierta tu verdadera pasión, despierta ese lado que quieres sacar pero que te niegas por temor a que las cosas salgan mal, estoy segura de que Ginevra está casi igual que tú, pero ella es una verdadera fiera, segura que la tiene más difícil, Daphne, no tiene nada de malo que te masturbes pensando en ella, es completamente normal.

.- ¿Tu lo harías? ¿Te masturbarías pensando en tu novia? – Pregunto de repente, una pregunta muy personal y no me sorprendería que la dama de hielo me mandase a callar y decir que no me incumbe pero ella se ha quedado pasmada, sorprendida ante la pegunta.

.- Bueno – Dijo volteando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo, primera vez que la veo sonrojarse de esa manera – Casi nos viste tener sexo así que no miento que después de eso tuvimos nuestra primera cita, platicamos y nos conocimos aún más, después de eso, pues como soy prefecta me fui al baño de los prefectos y sí, me masturbé pensando en ella, fue intenso.

.- Ya veo – Digo volteando a otro lado también con la cara roja, de escuchar su confesión – Supongo que hoy han quedado en verse aquí.

.- Si – Me dice con naturalidad y se para para ver en una dirección, puedo ver a Astrid acercándose a donde estábamos, ella se mostraba un poco sorprendida, me pareció que estaba celosa, cosa normal porque estoy a lado de su novia pero la dama de hielo con una mirada o gesto le indica que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse y le invita acercarse – Greengrass, no tiene nada de malo que pienses así, es normal, estoy segura de que la pelirroja también tiene esos deseos pero que no quiere pasar el límite, mi pareja Astrid y yo, llevamos tiempo conociéndonos mucho antes de iniciar de manera oficial nuestra relación, simplemente sé tú misma.

.- Si gracias – Le digo también parándome – Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos Pans.

.- De nada Daphne – Me dice volteando a ver a su novia, ella se acerca y la mira con cierto enojo me parece pero la dama de hielo agarra la cintura de su pareja y la mira a los ojos, Astrid solo se sonroja y voltea a otro lado pero Parkinson la voltea a ver directo a sus ojos y la besa, ese beso tan pasional de la dama de hielo que muestra su lado emocional, se tardó un poco y se separó sin romper el abrazo – Astrid, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella solo vino a pedirme consejo, ya sabe de lo nuestro, así que no te preocupes.

.- Sabes que soy celosa querida dama – Le responde abrazándola y dándole un casto beso – Hola Daphne.

.- Hola – Le digo con cierto sonrojo – Bueno me voy, las dejo solas para que puedan tener privacidad, gracias por el consejo Pans.

.- Dicen algunos alumnos que te vieron con Ginevra – Me dice Astrid con curiosidad – Esos dirán cualquier sarta de tonterías pero me supongo que fue una cita.

.- Si – Le respondo torpemente – Hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, ha salido bien, creo.

.- No te pongas nerviosa Daphne – Me dice Astrid que sigue abrazando a su pareja, verlas así solo hace que quiera ir a donde está Ginevra y estar en su abrazo pero trato de calmarme – Estoy segura de que se llevarán muy bien a partir de ahora.

Tan solo le doy las gracias y me alejo de la pareja, verlas así me provoca deseos de estar con la pelirroja, de saber más sobre ella como ella querrá saber más sobre mi vida, volteo una vez más a la pareja y veo que sean sentado, Astrid estaba abrazada junto a Pansy mientras que la ojiverde seguía leyendo su libro, de verdad que no parece ella, es más feliz de lo que puedo recordar, por lo general siempre andaba de mal humor pero me alegra que haya cambiado para bien.

Pienso en las palabras que me dijo Pansy, que debo de ser yo misma, no debo de pensar en nada más, dejarme llevar, conocer más y ver qué pasa, suena fácil pero no lo es, sigo caminando y el día avanza lentamente, no hay mucha gente recorriendo el castillo y no me da nada de gana ir de nuevo a la sala común de Slytherin, así que mejor me voy afuera, es un día muy fresco y perfecto para pensar en qué hacer y qué no hacer, tan metida estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que ya me estoy acercando al lago, me paro junto a un árbol y trato de tener mi mente en blanco, estaba tranquila hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazaba por atrás, ya le iba a echar bronca cuando escucho la voz de la pelirroja y me estremezco de escuchar su voz:

.- Hola Laurie – Me dice con dulzura, su voz suena tan sensual y yo me dejo llevar por ese abrazo – Andas perdida en tus pensamientos.

.- Solo un poco pelirroja – Le digo volteando a verla sin romper el abrazo, correspondo a su abrazo y la miro a los ojos, sus ojos color miel me intimidan pero no me dejo, simplemente me acerco a ella, me acerco a darle un beso que ella recibe con gusto, ese beso que me gusta sentir, esa fiereza que ella tiene y que demuestra que me tiene deseos, que tiene ganas de estar conmigo, tan fuerte es el deseo que hace que nos caigamos al pasto, ella estaba encima de mí y me observaba - ¿Pasa algo pelirroja?

.- Nada Laurie – Me responde dándome un beso – Solo pensaba en ti y quería encontrarme contigo.

Simplemente nos damos otro beso, el día está pasando y hasta ahora va muy bien, estar con ella, sentir su peso, sentir su abrazo y beso, es algo que me agrada demasiado, ¿Qué pasará el resto del día?, estoy ansiosa.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 7, el próxima habrán sorpresas, esperando que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	8. Chapter 8: Inseguridades

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, le pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, algunas complicadas y otras no tanto, que he descuidado esta página, comprensible, entendible que son pocos los que leen un fic de esta pareja y es que muchos no se atreven a hacer algo diferente aparte de los principales personajes, hay fic's de Harry con Hermione, que son mayoría, a muchos no les sentó que Harry acabase con Ginny o que Ron estuviera con Hermione, cada quien tiene una opinión y se respeta tal cual.

Bueno, no hace falta decir de que va este fic, puesto que has llegado a este capítulo, las advertencias están en el capítulo 1, para gustos hay colores, en este capítulo, no diré mucho, ya dice demasiado con el título, me ha costado escribir este capítulo pero espero que la próxima no me cueste demasiado jaja.

 **Respuestas a review's:**

 **bea potter-swan** **:** Muchas gracias de verdad por tus review's y las correciones que me has dicho, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, me alegra mucho que te guste este fic, pidiendo una disculpa por la tardanza de subir capítulos, pero creo que este lo vas encontrar interesante, cierto que no hay muchos fic's sobre esta pareja que en lo personal, tienen mucha chispa, mucho de donde sacar, he buscado historias y he encontrado muy poco, esperando que tengas una feliz lectura, gracias por tus palabras, me anima mucho seguir escribiendo x3

Bueno me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 8: Inseguridades.**

Capítulo 8: Inseguridades

Un beso, un sentimiento, no puedo describir con palabras lo que hago con la pelirroja, el solo sentir sus labios contra los míos es un sensación que me deja sin aliento, con más deseo, con ganas de más, aun acostada en el pasto con ella mientras ella pide acceso a mi boca, dudaba en hacerlo pero despejé todo rastro de dudas, al fin y al cabo somos novias, solo ella tenía ese permiso, solo ella y nada más.

Su lengua con la mía, hacen una danza, conociéndose, derritiéndose como si quisiéramos fundirnos e olvidar de todo, abrazo la cintura de la pelirroja y ella simplemente para el beso para mirarme a los ojos, yo solo la veo con un sonrojo, trato de mantener la mirada pero es demasiado y solo puedo voltear a otro lado pero ella hace que la mire y me da otro beso pero con más intensidad, de verdad que es una verdadera leona y no se quiere andar de rodeos, es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir demasiadas cosas, que me hace sentir tan bien y que me deje llevar por todo, Ginevra tan solo intensifica el beso, yo con ambas manos toco sus mejillas, acercando más e intensificando el beso, ella parece dejarse llevar más. De hecho una de sus manos traviesas se mete bajo mi playera explorando todo, tocando suavemente, de forma lenta, me tortura esos toques, ella le gusta ir lento, yo suelto suspiros pero mueren en el beso, su mano de veras es suave, no es ruda, es como si fuera un algodón suave curando una pequeña herida, un poco absurdo hacer esa comparación pero así me sentía.

Su mano traviesa seguía subiendo hasta llegar a mi sujetador de encaje verde dejándola en mi seno derecho y la aprieta suavemente por encima del sujetador, yo sorprendida, me separo del beso soltando un gemido involuntario:

.- AH – Digo al momento de sentir el toque de la pelirroja, ella se sorprende y se sonroja pero yo estaba avergonzada, soltando un gemido casi agudo y doy gracias a merlín que no andaba nadie cerca pero la pelirroja sonreía quizá con cierto descaro – Yo…

.- Laurie – Me dice al oído sensualmente, siempre esa voz que me hace perder el control, que me deje llevar por esa voz y que no puedo evitar escuchar – Tienes una voz que me encanta.

.- ¿No deberíamos parar aquí? – Le pregunto con todas mis fuerzas, no quiero una relación basada en toques descarados y relaciones sexuales – No negaré que me gustan tus descarados toques pero Gin, debemos de ir con calma además estamos en un sitio público, alguien podría vernos.

.- Tienes razón Laurie – Me dice sacando su mano debajo de mi playera y dándome un casto beso para luego sentarse – No debo de pasarme, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, hoy es nuestro primer día como novias aunque la relación es ocultada a los demás, supongo que tu hermana Astoria lo sabe ¿no?

.- Si lo sabe – Le respondo que a la vez me siento yo también, a su lado pero puedo ver en sus ojos una inseguridad, la misma inseguridad que yo tengo pero no quiero ni deseo presionar, no me quiero dejar llevar por un deseo fuerte – Supongo que Hermione lo sabe, al fin y al cabo ella es tu amiga, tu casi hermana.

.- Si lo sabe y Davis también – Me responde mirando a los ojos, yo no pongo cara de sorpresa, sabía que Tracey se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, estaba dudando si decirle que Pansy y Luna saben de lo nuestro pero no creo que sea el momento porque es demasiado – Creo que esperan encontrarnos en una situación comprometedora.

Pienso que quizá el ocultar la relación podría ser una mala idea pero es necesario porque no me sentía tan lista para revelar tal información, mis inseguridades son demasiadas y los celos no los puedo descartar por nada, sé que la pelirroja piensa lo mismo que yo pero deberemos de buscar la manera de que estos funcione y que no haya desastres, en toda relación siempre habrá algo, la única cosa preocupante era hacerlo público.

.- Bueno – Me dice la pelirroja que voltea a ver el lago – Hay una cosa que solo nos preocuparía y es hacer público esta relación, de momento no queremos que se sepa ¿verdad?, deberemos de andar con cuidado, momentos como este, que no hay nadie, podemos demostrar cuanto nos queremos pero tarde o temprano se sabrá y es algo que no podemos evitar.

Ella tiene razón, tarde o temprano se sabrá de nuestra relación, quizá algunos podrían estar escépticos ante esto, otros lo tomarán bien, bueno, mi familia, no es que me importe mucho realmente, mi madre se lo tomará bien, pero tenía cierto temor por la familia de la pelirroja, no tengo idea de cómo se lo tomarán, de cómo su hija está saliendo conmigo, una chica pero supongo que ya veremos esa situación, que llegará el momento en que todos se enteren.

.- Bueno pelirroja – Le respondo de manera nostálgica – De que todos se enteren, eso no habrá ninguna duda, pero no esperes que presente a mis padres ante ti, ellos todavía…

.- Lo sé – Me dice tocando mi hombro y mirándome con esos ojos – No iba a pedirte eso pero hablando de eso, si mis padres saben que salgo contigo, querrán que te presente ante ellos.

.- Bueno, ya veremos cómo arreglaremos este asunto – Le respondo con seguridad pero por dentro me moría de ansiedad, quizá por el hecho de que me presentaría con sus padres tarde o temprano – De momento sigamos así.

El resto del día nos la pasamos platicando sobre nuestros gustos, personalmente le conté sobre las cosas muggles que hago cuando estoy de vacaciones, se sorprende el hecho de que yo haga cosas no mágicas pero así soy yo, ella por otro lado, lo que hace en su tiempo libre es practicar el deporte Quidditch, ya que su sueño es entrar a un equipo llamado Holyhead Harpies y por ende también hace ejercicios muggles para mantener su figura, admito que tengo curiosidad de ver su esbelta figura, no desnuda pero si quizá en un bikini pero no debería de pensar en eso, no ahora, las cosas deben de ir con calma antes de pasar a más, no soy buena en relaciones serias, siempre me va mal con eso y no quisiera arruinar esto con la pelirroja, ella me da su confianza como le doy la mía.

Honestamente debo de tener cuidado con lo que digo y hago, los celos como ya he dicho, puedo ser celosa pero no debo, ella tiene su grupo de amigas, bueno está claro que ninguna de ellas haría algo por acercarse de manera amorosa, con Granger, no tengo de que preocuparme, ella sale con Tracey. Yo también tengo amigas pero ninguna de ellas intentaría algo para hacer un ligue, ni siquiera les llamo la atención, ya he dicho que varias de ellas me temen por el apellido Greengrass, por otro lado, le tengo bastante confianza a Parkinson, desde que sale con Astrid, ha cambiado bastante pero sigue teniendo un semblante frío con todos, esa personalidad lo ha fortalecido desde el primer día que nos conocimos, después de la guerra mágica, pensaba que bajaría esos muros pero no lo hizo, al igual que yo, no tenía por qué cambiar luego de la guerra pero los tiempos cambian, es cierto lo que dicen: "Renovar o morir"

La vida es un constante cambio y estar con la pelirroja, me sienta bien, ella tiene una personalidad fuerte, no se deja majadear, de cierta manera puede ser dominante pero yo tampoco me dejo y es por eso que esta relación puede desencadenar muchos problemas con los cuales tengo que tener cuidado, le hablé de eso y ella está de acuerdo con lo que se debe hacer y con lo que no, pasa la tarde del domingo y como siempre, debemos de mantener un perfil bajo, nos inventamos una pelea tonta cuando cruzamos adrede en un pasillo para que los demás no sospecharan y nos fuimos cada una por su lado, era obvio que era falso, así lo acordamos para no levantar "sospechas", quien no se tragaba el cuento era Lovegood, esa rubia con sus aretes raros, ella sabía siempre, de alguna manera, como siempre me reúno en el jardín donde ella se sienta.

.- Parece que han decidido ser pareja ¿no Daphne? – Me pregunta Lovegood con toda la calma del mundo – Esa pequeña discusión que tuvieron en el pasillo, careció de credibilidad al menos por mi parte, si van andar en secreto, tendrían que inventarse cosas mejores, tienen suerte de que todo el castillo se crean cuentos chinos pero, quienes no, podrían darse cuenta.

.- Tal vez – Le digo mirando el suelo, que no tenía caso negar lo indefendible – Solo nos preocupa ciertas cosas.

.- Como toda relación Daphne – Me responde mientras echa un vistazo a un pedazo de pergamino que parecía ser una carta – Hay inseguridades y tendrán que afrontarlo de una u otra manera, no sería una relación si no hubiese esas inseguridades que después se fortalecerán e eliminarán toda inseguridad.

.- Puede que tengas razón como siempre – Le respondo también mirando el pergamino que tenía en sus manos – ¿Draco te ha mandado eso?

.- Si – Me responde sin atisbo de duda, me sorprende su facilidad de decir las cosas sin sonrojarse, ella no es una chica normal – Ayer que salimos, me ha dicho cosas que no esperaba escuchar pero tampoco me haya sorprendido del todo, Draco es solo un muchacho que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en la alta sociedad y vivir una red de mentiras, me ha explicado que ha cambiado desde que acabó la guerra mágica.

.- ¿Y no le crees? – Le pregunto.

.- No se trata de creer – Me responde cerrando sus ojos – No es cuestión de creer en su palabra, no dice ninguna mentira, el solo hecho de que haya intentado de todo para salir conmigo, de que me llame la atención, la forma en que lo hace, es un gran esfuerzo, pero no debió de comprarme cosas y tampoco de pagar toda la cita, no está desesperado, eso lo puedo notar, se esfuerza por verme feliz.

.- ¿Entonces? – No entendía a que venía tanto enredo – No entiendo Lovegood, es cierto que Draco antes no tenía sutilezas para algunas cosas, pero tiene su historia, su familia no eran partidarios de ese loco pero seguían la masa para disfrazar las cosas, pero ha cambiado Lovegood y para bien.

.- Él tenía amigos Daphne – Me responde dejándome en un asombro que no sé explicar – El lamenta la muerte de uno de ellos.

.- Si te refieres a esos dos patanes de Crabbe y Goyle – Le digo un tanto molesta – No eran tan amigos como te piensas Lovegood, Draco solo estaba con ellos porque él los tenía controlados antes de que se descarrilaran hacia el camino de la oscuridad, Crabbe no era una persona de bien, era alguien muy fácil de manipular, no me alegra su muerte pero tampoco lo lamento.

.- Bueno, eso no te lo puedo negar Daphne – Me responde como siempre pero espero su respuesta – El intentó cambiarlos, Draco los quería e intentaba hacerles ver que estaban mal encaminados, pero como bien dices, Crabbe era una persona fácil de manipular y recuerdo bien el tiempo en que estuvo con los Carrows, ese muchacho solo buscaba ser aceptado pero no fue de buena manera y se dio su muerte, Goyle por otro lado solo desapareció, no quiso saber más de este lugar, su familia quedó en ruinas, Draco intentó ayudarlo económicamente pero le rechazó, él los quería como amigos, si te preguntas a que viene todo ese enredo y esta historia, es simple Daphne, Draco me busca porque no tiene a nadie que le comprenda, yo puedo entender su dolor pero no quiero una persona que esté en constante dolor, en una depresión, si el no cambia eso, ¿Cómo podré ayudarlo a ver que necesita dejar eso en el pasado?

Ahora que lo dice, tiene sentido, Draco de alguna manera trataba de ayudar a esos dos idiotas pero no se dejaban, tenían el cerebro de una nuez, bueno, absurdo compararlo de esa manera pero entendía la inseguridad de Lovegood, no cree que sea suficiente buena para sacarlo de ese mundo depresivo, lo entendía, yo estuve en una relación así y no salió nada bien, Draco no era el tipo que tendría muchos amigos, es más ni siquiera los llamaría amigos sino contactos, una forma sutil de decir que solo lo buscaban para un favor o porque pertenecía a la alta sociedad, pero eso no significa que ella tenga que desistir.

.- Bueno Lovegood – Le digo ya más calmada – Entiendo a dónde quieres ir con eso, estuve en una relación así, pero deberías de hacer un esfuerzo más e ayudarle, no podrá superar las cosas pasadas si no hay alguien que le ayude, el ve en ti un nuevo futuro y quizá lejos de aquí, él sabe tu historia y no le importa lo que la sociedad le diga, creo que tiene ganas de dejar todo atrás y continuar con su vida, deberías de darle una oportunidad más.

.- Entiendo – Me responde guardando el pergamino y me mira a los ojos, esos ojos que tiene, me da cierto temor, ella no es una chica normal como es de esperar - ¿Sabe Ginny que has tenido relaciones anteriores?

.- No – Le respondo torpemente y asombrada por el cambio brusco de tema – No, no debería de saberlo.

.- Deberías de decirle Daphne – Me dice levantándose del banco – En una relación hay confianza, ella no es ninguna tonta, sabe que has tenido relaciones pero espera que se lo digas, como bien sabes, ella también ha salido con chicos, sería un buen comienzo para fortalecer su noviazgo, ayer conocieron un poco de su historia de vida, llegó el momento de dar otro paso, la confianza en la relación, la sinceridad.

De verdad ella tiene otro aire, es muy distinta de la Lovegood que solía ver en anteriores años, puede que haya madurado un poco, bueno, eso es quedarse corto, Lovegood siempre alardeó de ver animales extraños y ahora no veo que esté hablando de eso, parece haber perdido interés en eso o quizá se dio cuenta de que no existen. Eso se podría explicar que, de pequeñaja, uno se cree cuentos que dicen los padres, lo cual es completamente normal dado que quieren proteger la infancia pero Luna era una chica que creía firmemente en esos animales cuyos nombres no me acuerdo pero por otro lado, tiene razón, si quiero establecer una relación fuerte, duradera, tengo que ser sincera con la pelirroja como ella tiene que serlo conmigo, no se pueden andar con estas inseguridades pero aun así, uno los tiene y eso es normal.

Lovegood se me queda mirando porque me demoro en responder, solo suspiro y no tengo con que defenderme.

.- Si – Digo finalmente – Tienes razón como siempre Lovegood, voy a hablar con la pelirroja pero tú también deberías de hablar con Draco, quien sabe, tal vez si puedas ayudarlo de alguna manera ¿no crees?

.- Ya pensaré en algo – Me responde dándose la vuelta – De momento estaré al pendiente de lo que hace, voy a buscar unas cosas que necesito, ten un buen día Daphne.

Ella se va a quién sabe dónde pero me deja pensando en varias cosas, lo que tengo que hacer, sobre cómo debo de llevar esta relación que tengo con la pelirroja, resulta extraño pensar que al principio ella no me interesaba en absoluto, me parecía indiferente pero desde que vimos ese día, ella se ha metido a mi mente, no quisiera arruinar las cosas, así que, no quiero echar a perder las cosas, tengo que ser fuerte como he sido siempre.

Llevar una relación nunca es fácil, la pelirroja seguramente ha de estar pensando en lo mismo, creo que tendría que preguntarle a Tracey sobre esto, ella ha llevado su relación con Granger desde hace mucho y no sería mala idea preguntar sobre cómo ha sido su relación, como inició, como anduvieron en secreto tanto tiempo, es algo que me intriga, seguramente hoy habrá salido con Granger y no me queda de otra que esperar hasta la noche para preguntarle.

Es curioso que he llegado hasta aquí, salir con una chica, bueno las cosas a veces suceden cuando menos lo esperas, he visto relaciones fracasar y otras perdurar, algunas parejas han roto por tonterías, no hacen el esfuerzo para salir adelante, en mi caso se podría decir que tuve buenas razones para tronar con mis parejas anteriores aun así, no fueron duraderas, no hubo demasiada sinceridad, odiaba eso, así que tengo que ser sincera con la pelirroja pero primero lo primero, buscar a Tracey y preguntarle sobre su relación con Granger. Así que me dispongo a irme del jardín para dirigirme a la sala común, a esta hora no habrá nadie y así tendré por lo menos paz para pensar pero es mejor ser directa y escuchar, no me quedaba de otra, podría ir a buscar a la pelirroja pero no quería ser empalagosa, no se me dan esas cosas.

Mientras camino, puedo observar que hay algunas parejas que la están pasando muy bien y otras que discuten, no presto demasiada atención pero hay veces en que me pregunto cómo es que logran tener una relación duradera y no romper por idioteces, son dudas que vienen a mi mente, no puedo evitar pensar que lo podría echar a perder, es claro que no es lo mismo una relación de chico con chica que con chica con chica, ha de ser complicado pero leí que las parejas del mismo sexo, no tienen la vida complicada pero eso depende de la personalidad, si son iguales, llevarían una relación monótona y no es mi caso con la pelirroja, ella es distinta, somos como agua y aceite, no sabemos cómo llevar la relación que apenas estamos iniciando y es algo que me atormenta.

Después de todo, es obvio que tendría pretendientes luego de mi fiasco con mi última pareja, pero la mayoría solo me buscaban por lo físico o porque les convenía, es curioso que la mayoría fuera por conveniencia, luego de la guerra mágica, muchos pretendientes se acercaron a mí con la intención de recuperar su poderío monetario, estar de nuevo en la alta sociedad, es una pena pero esos pretendientes estaban en la quiebra y por ende buscaban juntarse con gente cercana al dinero, ya he dicho que eso no me interesa dado que tengo mi propia fortuna, mi propia cámara en Gringotts, mi hermana Astoria también tiene la suya propia.

Pero no recuerdo que una chica me haya alabado, la mayoría eran envidiosas, no me tenían en alta estima y muchas me invitaban solo porque pertenezco a la alta sociedad, por ser digna entre comillas, asco me daban, se querían juntar conmigo para infundir miedo a través de mi apellido, muchas veces había escuchado que las que se juntaban conmigo, los chicos hacían cualquier cosa para llamar la atención, hubo veces en que me tocó elegir parejas para las patéticas que tenía de amigas o compañeras, esos tiempos ya pasaron, cuando la guerra terminó, algunas intentaron en vano juntarse conmigo de nuevo, querían ser estimadas, tomadas en cuenta pero a mí ya no me interesaba sus vidas, nunca se molestaron en saber algo de mi vida, jamás me preguntaron cómo estoy, si estoy mal, si necesito algo, siempre me pedían favores pero a cambio les pedía un precio muy grande, claro yo tenía que sacar provecho, les jugaba en contra y era muy fácil hacer que cayeran en mis triquiñuelas, es por eso que Ginny detesta esa parte pero no me ha pedido que lo deje, sabe que soy así porque las cosas en ese entonces eran diferentes, lo cierto es que soy vanidosa y aun aplico trucos sucios para conseguir lo que quiero, debería de cambiar eso, ya no debería de ser así.

Estoy divagando demasiado, le doy muchas vueltas al asunto pero quiero aprender, no quiero echar a perder las cosas, estoy decidida y nada se interpondrá en mi camino para lograrlo, estoy decidida a hacer feliz a la pelirroja, debo eliminar inseguridades, así que apresuro mis pasos todavía más, sé que Tracey no está a esta hora pero debo de darme prisa, no puedo demorarme con nadie, con ningún asunto, ya casi llego a la mazmorra cuando de repente alguien me llama por mi apellido, vaya descaro, eso se lo tiene que ganar, volteo a ver y me doy cuenta de que es un chico de cuarto, de mi casa, alguien muy joven, no medirá más de un metro con sesenta, tiene el cabello café y tenía la cabeza agachada, como apenado.

.- Levanta tu cabeza y mírame directamente muchacho – Le digo con tono amable pero por dentro detestaba la timidez - ¿Qué pasó?

.- Ah – Responde torpemente, adorable pero tímido, levanta su cabeza, bello el muchacho y tiene ojos cafés – Mi nombre es Alexander, yo, quiero decirle algo.

.- ¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunto, aquí vamos, seguramente es una confesión, seré su amor platónica, me rompe el alma tener que rechazarlo, además soy mayor para él, debería de buscar a muchachas de su edad pero, sabrá que es imposible que me pida una cita, por lo menos le liberaré de su carga emocional.

.- Este – Seguía respondiendo torpemente el pobre – Yo, la he admirado, quisiera que saliese conmigo aunque sea solo una vez.

Ok, admiración, pero puedo notar que esa admiración es una devoción, no tengo idea de donde es, de que familia viene, no me interesa pero tampoco seré tan fría con el pobre muchacho, sé que estará enamorado y como siempre, suelo soltar mi discurso cuando me pasan estas cosas.

.- Gracias Alexander – Le digo con tono amable y acercándome, puedo notar que se pone nervioso, le intimido – Pero no puedo salir contigo, hay razones para ello y me parece que lo sabes, soy mayor que tú, no deberías de fijarte en alguien como yo, debe de haber otra chica que te pueda interesar, pero no puedo salir contigo, lo siento.

Podría soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo y el pobre ya estaba por llorar pero se hizo el fuerte, solo dijo gracias y se echó a correr por otro lado, de verdad me daba pena pero por algo hay que ser directos en esta clase de cosas porque no se debe de ilusionar a nadie, cierto que para el amor no hay límite pero no por eso sales con una persona que es mayor de edad o menor según sea el caso, me vuelvo a dirigir en mi camino pensando las veces que tuve que hacer esto, rechazar a numerosos estudiantes jóvenes que buscaban una oportunidad conmigo, antes era más cruel, no les decía nada, solo los miraba con indiferencia pero después me di cuenta que solo fomentaba el odio pues algunos han llegado a decirme que soy fría, que no tengo corazón, cruel y otras cosas absurdas, me vi obligada a responder, a dar una respuesta para no mostrarme tan cruel, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre me tendrán odio.

Es triste que se dé esa situación, pero las cosas como son, por mi camino, sabía que algunos chicos intentaban hacer un ligue conmigo, los de sexto por ejemplo, a esos los mandaba al diablo sin miramientos, no les hacía mucho caso, los de séptimo no me interesaba en absoluto, también los mandaba al diablo, me sabía cada discurso, cada intento de ligue y francamente no eran buenos pese a que alardearan sobre eso, el único cambio sería con los de menor grado, a esos si les respondía de manera amable, haciéndoles ver que yo era mayor, que debían de buscar a chicas de su edad, algunos lo tomaban bien y se libraban de su carga emocional, por lo menos les aliviaba eso, otros como el caso de Alexander, se echó a correr con las ganas, seguramente a llorar en privado, se habrá sentido humillado, pero fue por su bien, no puede andar obsesionado conmigo, es curioso que hasta eso tengo problemas y no es gran cosa pero siempre tengo que lidiar con eso desgraciadamente.

Llego finalmente a las mazmorras, ahora sin ningún contratiempo, accedo a la sala común y como es de esperar no hay nadie, lo cual es perfecto para estar en paz, me siento en un sofá cercano para estar relajada, pensar en lo que hice con la pelirroja esta mañana, me hace sonrojar, es extraño sentir eso, esa pelirroja de verdad se ha metido en mi cabeza pero tengo que controlar esas emociones, no puedo mostrarme tan amorosa, tengo que ser fría y fuerte.

Me estaba aburriendo pero no tenía de otra que esperar, agarré un libro para matar el tiempo y cada que pasaba el tiempo, varios estudiantes iban y venían, algunos se quedaban en la sala común, algunas mujeres se limitaban a observarme, tal vez me conocían por mi apellido, lo cual es normal, siempre fue así en años anteriores, les intimidaba y no se atrevían a sacarme alguna platica, solo las que me llevaba en años anteriores platicaban conmigo pero por pura costumbre, ya dije que varias solo se acercaban para pedirme favores a cambio de lo que yo quisiera, ahora eso ya no es así, todas las que conocí años atrás ya no estaban, bueno la mayoría, pude reconocer a una que estaba sola sentada en una esquina, la conocía perfectamente, habré olvidado su nombre pero no su cara, una muchacha guapa, con ojos negros, cabello lacio hasta el cuello y de color café, pertenecía a la alta sociedad, digo pertenecía porque ya no está más en ese podio, me miraba con cierto rencor, recuerdo el primer día de este año, ella se acercó a mí con intención de formar de nuevo un pequeño grupo para intimidar y seguir en la misma rutina pero le había dicho que eso ya no me interesaba en absoluto y que ella debía de cambiar esos ideales, ella se enojó conmigo y bueno se alejó, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera se molestó en intentar fraternizar con alguien, me da pena por ella, su familia ya no es tan rica, no tiene el poder monetario que tenían en años anteriores, no eran partidarios de Voldemort pero eran gente engreída, arrogante y creían que el dinero lo era todo, después de la guerra mágica, me enteré que ellos estaban involucrados en mercado negro y de ahí sacaban su fortuna, tuvieron que pagar un alto precio para no ir a la prisión mágica Azkaban. Ella se acercó a donde estaba, podía notar su enojo, cuando llegó me dijo.

.- No entiendo Greengrass – Dijo con fastidio e evidente enojo – Porque has cambiado, tú no eras así, sabes que puedo hacer cualquier favor que me pidas, solo te pido que debemos de crear un grupo.

.- A ver muchacha – Le digo con cierta molestia – Ya no estamos en cuarto o quinto, esos tiempos ya pasaron, es evidente que necesitas cambiar y no buscar consuelo en un grupo para sentirte de nuevo poderosa, sabes que me pedías favores para que pudieras alardear pero ahora que ya no está nadie, no tienes con que alardear o intimidar, te sugeriría que te llevaras con alguien, un novio o que se yo, deja de vivir en el pasado muchacha terca.

Ella se enojó y se fue, realmente no podía entender porque no podía cambiar, yo que siempre seguí una masa como mero disfraz, que cambié bastante luego de la guerra mágica, es claro que algunos no pueden soportar estos cambios, el tiempo iba pasando hasta llegar el anochecer, me había leído por lo menos tres libros, cosa que no presté demasiado atención en los detalles dado que siempre observaba a cada miembro de la casa entrar y salir de las mazmorras, ya estaba dispuesta a irme a la cama cuando la última persona que entró era la que esperaba, Tracey Davis, ella feliz de toda la vida, ha de ser porque pasó su tiempo con su enamorada, me da nauseas de solo pensarlo pero tengo que preguntarle, la cosa era, que no sabía cómo, ella me ve y se acerca.

.- Que hay Daphne – Me dice Davis alegremente – Es raro verte en la sala común, por lo general estás en la habitación o fuera de la sala, supongo que estabas esperando a alguien.

.- Si – Le respondo secamente pero sin sonar grosera – A ti.

Ella se sorprende, me pregunta porque, pero como no quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación, la llevo a una habitación donde nadie accedía, era un salón para hacer tareas y estaba segura de que hoy nadie la usaría, eché llave y un hechizo silenciador para evitar que nadie nos escuchase, ella estaba asombrada pero le explique todo, tuve que ser sincera, ella solo sonreía y detestaba eso, me sentía expuesta, nadie tendría que saber eso, pero no tengo de otra si quiero mantener una relación estable con la pelirroja, si quiero mantener en secreto hasta estar preparadas.

.- De modo que quieres saber mi historia con Granger – Me dice Davis, a lo que solo le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza – Sabes, siempre sospeché que tú y la pelirroja tenían mucha química, polos opuestos, ahora quieres saber cómo andar en secreto, como lo hicimos Hermione y yo.

Si Davis – Le digo ya volteando a otro lado sonrojada mientras que ella se echaba a reír, no soportaba eso – No le veo la gracia Davis.

.- Ya perdón – Me dice parando su atronadora risa – Si quieres saber, está bien, tengo un largo rato, pero va a ser una historia larga, si quieres saber, tendrás que oír todo, vamos a tener que sentarnos, va a ser una larga historia.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 8, la próxima va a ser la historia de Granger y Davis, sobre como se conocieron y porque están juntas, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, perdonen la demora por subir un capítulo de este fic, la verdad que tiene mucho que dar pero bueno, nos veremos en la próxima actualización x3

Esperando que hayan disfrutado el capítulo x3


	9. Chapter 9: Granger y Davis 1era parte

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenida o bienvenido una vez más a un capítulo de este fic, en este capítulo la historia se centrará en Davis y Granger, su historia de como se conocieron, no hay mucho que decir salvo que se conformará en 2 partes, el capítulo se ha extendido bastante y he tenido que cortarlo en dos partes, por lo cual verán una segunda parte luego de este capítulo, personalmente iba a poner todo, literalmente todo en un capítulo pero se me hace excesivo y probablemente les aburriría leer un capítulo de apróximadamente 15,000 palabras sino es que más y es un poco excesivo, por esta razón, me veo obligado a partir el capítulo.

Por otro lado este fic, en un principio estaba contemplado nada más en 10 capítulos, este se supone que iba a ser el penúltimo sin embargo, como he dicho, se ha extendido y tiene para dar más, por lo cual seguiré escribiendo sobre esta pareja, ideas son bienvenidas.

 **Respuestas a Review's**

 **Vctor Black:** Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir capítulos, no me quiero adelantar a nada pero ahí vamos poco a poco, esta pareja tiene para dar más, tiene chispa, esperando que disfrutes esta lectura, el nuevo capítulo ya está hecho y todavía hay más en proceso como habrás leído x3

Como comentario final, me gustaría decirles que si les gusta como va este fic, que dejaran un review, de nuevo repito, sé que por flojera, porque no les haya gustado o por la razón que sea no dejan un review, pero comentarios e ideas no me viene mal para mejorar cada capítulo, en fin, esperando que tengan una feliz lectura y nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 9: Granger y Davis 1era parte (POV Tracey)**

POV: Daphne

Sé que esto va a ser una larga historia pero necesito saber cómo comenzaron su relación, ella me dice que me siente porque vamos a pasar un largo rato, seguro que tendrá muchas anécdotas que contarme y bueno no puedo esperar, creo que tenemos toda la noche para los detalles.

.- Bueno Daphne – Me dice Tracey que se sienta también – Creo que empezaré de cero para que entiendas como pasó todo.

.- Creo que tendremos toda la noche Davis – Le respondo.

.- Vale – Me responde sonriendo.

POV Tracey.

.- Bueno Daphne – Le empiezo a contar mi historia sobre mi relación con Granger, es curioso hasta donde ha llegado ella, sentir cosas por su pelirroja – Las cosas empezaron hace mucho.

Hogwarts, 2do año.

En esa época, no me llevaba con nadie, era extraño pero estando en segundo año no me podía esperar demasiado, lo curioso es que el primer año me resultó interesante luego de los extraños acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el castillo, yo pensaba irme pero tenía curiosidad de saber más de ese trío, de cómo se metían en cada problema. La primera vez que vi a Granger, como es obvio fue cuando la seleccionaron para la casa Gryffindor, en un principio nunca le presté atención e incluso me parecía impertinente, el que supiera todo, cada detalle, cada cosa en las materias que se impartían.

Bueno, el primer año no fue tan malo para mi dado que ocurrió el extraño acontecimiento en el que trío se metió y de alguna manera resolvieron las cosas, en ese momento me impresionó el hecho de que esa Granger sabelotodo haya podido resolver un acertijo tan complejo como el de Snape, usando una lógica fría e ayudando a esos dos, yo tenía planes de salirme de Hogwarts porque me parecía aburrido, tenía pensado irme a otro colegio de magia pero me interesó quedarme y les había dicho a mis padres que cambiaba de opinión, pues les había mandado una carta antes explicando que me parecía de lo más aburrido.

Tal vez parezca aburrido esta parte pero es necesaria, pues en segundo año conocí a Granger, antes no nos hablábamos, ni me interesaba pero dada su participación en los acontecimientos del primer año, estaba interesada en saber un poco más de ella pero como sabes, yo no soy fácil de llevar, soy digamos, arrogante y me gustaba burlarme un poco de todo, el segundo año, como era de esperar, ocurrieron cosas extrañas, los cuchicheos en la casa Slytherin por el heredero de la cámara secreta, menuda tontería, ese idiota de Draco pavoneándose como si fuera la gran cosa, risa me daba en ese entonces.

No nos hablamos hasta que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro, fue después de ese desastroso club de duelo fundado por ese idiota de Gilderoy, siempre me pareció muy raro y un idiota presumido, yo me había quedado en el salón porque no tenía nada de ganas de volver a las mazmorras, lo que no esperé es que Granger se quedara, claro, era para estudiar como siempre, yo me burlé un poco de ella.

.- Vaya Granger – Le digo con total arrogancia y dispuesta a burlarme de ella – Ya veo porque te dicen la sabelotodo insufrible, siempre te quedas a estudiar y por eso no tienes vida social, no sé porque te interesa ese idiota maestro de defensas contra las artes oscuras, me parece que no sabe nada, es un presumido bueno para nada.

.- ¿Y te interesa mi vida social Davis? – Me responde secamente a lo que yo abro todavía más los ojos – A ti no te parece importarte nada, además es Gilderoy, el pasó por mucho y no creo que lo conozcas tan bien como yo, no veo porque tengo que perder mi tiempo con alguien que solo está aquí por capricho o porque le da la gana, si me disculpas, me voy.

Ella se echó a correr con todas las ganas dejándome boquiabierta, no le respondí a tiempo y me había enojado por su actitud prepotente, ese día juré molestarla cada que tuviese una oportunidad. Todas las veces que me la topaba trataba de burlarme de ella, por mínimo detalle que fuera incluso llegué a insultarla con decirle "sangre sucia inmunda" pero fui demasiado lejos, ese día me gané una buena cachetada que me dejó tirada, aturdida, adolorida, estaba más que enojada, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme majadear de esa manera, crecía mi odio hacia la sabelotodo hasta el punto de querer sobrepasar su inteligencia, ella no era la única sabelotodo, yo trababa de hacerla enojar en ese aspecto pero ella me superaba y yo quedaba atrás.

Muy pocas veces me encontraba con ella y la mayoría de las veces siempre fueron por discusiones, tonterías de niñas, pequeñeces, cosas insignificantes, llegué a plantearme a hacer un grupo para molestarla aún más pero no iba a caer tan bajo como el grupillo idiota que tenía Draco en ese entonces, yo la iba a vencer como fuera que sea, a mi modo, no quería fallar en mi objetivo.

Pero me llegaba la noticia de que Granger quedó petrificada, supone que la noticia me podría haber alegrado pero en ese momento pensé que alguien la había atacado a traición y lo que más detesto es que lo hagan de ese modo, había abandonado mi plan para confrontarla pero ella siempre me evadía y detestaba que me respondiera con sarcasmo, con sutilezas demasiadas rebuscadas, me insultaba con inteligencia, me superaba. Si soy sincera, un día salí de las mazmorras para llegar a la enfermería, verla en ese estado, me dejó digamos traumada, no podía aceptar que alguien más la hubiese dejado así pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada, creo que Dumbledore me vio ese día pero no estoy segura.

Llegaba el final del segundo año cuando se armó el escándalo, el secreto se había revelado y por lo que escuché habían acabado con algún loco que había desatado la locura, por alguna extraña razón me había alegrado más cuando la vi entrar al gran comedor a abrazar a esos dos zoquetes que tiene de amigos, sobre todo al pelirrojo, como me caía mal, no entendía porque se llevaba con alguien así, no me importaba que fuera traidor a la sangre, realmente las doctrinas eran lo de menos, así podía seguir odiando a mi enemiga, ese día no crucé miradas con ella pero el siguiente año, iba a ser mi año, no iba a permitir que esa sabelotodo me ganara, incluso desee que no pasara nada extraño pero que equivocada estaba.

3er año.

Al principio de ese año, mis padres intentaban hacerme cambiar de opinión y mandarme a otra escuela mágica, pero yo estaba renuente, les dije que seguiría en Hogwarts y que lo terminaría, no me importaba nada más que esa sabelotodo, claro ellos no sabían el motivo, el verdadero motivo, así que, iba con todo, no me podía permitir fiascos, no iba a fallar. Ella como siempre, se destacaba, iba a más clases de lo permitido, cosa que no entendía porque algunas clases ocurrían al mismo tiempo pero ella no perdía ni una sola clase, me estaba volviéndome loca, no lo entendía y un día la confronté, fue ese día en Hogmeade, ella estaba esperando al idiota pelirrojo pero no me importaba nada, solo quería saber su maldito secreto.

.- A ver sabelotodo – Le grito afuera de un negocio, ella se voltea a verme con su maldita indiferencia.

.- ¿Qué quieres Davis? – Me responde secamente – No tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

.- ¿Cómo lo haces? – Le pregunto, ella se asombra – No te hagas la que no sabe, estás yendo a todas las clases, sabes que eso es imposible, algunas ocurren al mismo tiempo pero siempre me entero que estás en todas.

.- No tengo porque contarte nada Davis – Me dice con frialdad esa maldita castaña – A diferencia de ti, no pierdo mi tiempo en tonterías.

.- Tú – Le digo casi gritando, dispuesta a sacar mi varita pero ese maldito pelirrojo llegó y ella simplemente se fue con ese traidor a la sangre, ella que sacaba lo peor de mi personalidad, juré destruirla en su propio campo, ser mejor que ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para meterme a otras clases, aparte de que no sabía cómo hacerlo sin volverme loca, esa Granger parecía no tener problemas.

Por más que traté de superarla, no podía, ella me ganaba, de una u otra forma tenía que averiguar como lo hacía, de qué manera, recordarás que en ese año, teníamos al profesor Lupin, un gran maestro, enfrentarme a ese odioso Boggart pero eso revelaría mi miedo y era perder frente a la sabelotodo, por suerte, no pasé porque parece que ocurrió una cosa extraña, el profesor Lupin defendiendo al "niño que sobrevivió" de un dementor, olvidando que solo es un Boggart, lo extraño es que el miedo de Lupin era la luna llena, por un momento me pareció ver unos brillos en los ojos de la castaña y yo también había averiguado el secreto del profesor pero en ese momento no me importaba, solo ganar ante la castaña.

Pasaron los días, me había enterado que Granger se había peleado con el pelirrojo, cosa que me pareció muy extraña, en ese entonces no sabía porque se habían peleado pero era mi oportunidad para molestarla, ella se alejaba de sus dos amigos, como era costumbre, Granger estudiaba sola en la biblioteca, yo también lo hacía, estaba en una mesa cercana, observándola, tenía que descubrir su maldito secreto que me volvía loca pero de una u otra forma me evadía, teníamos constantes discusiones, un día me confrontó en la biblioteca, se acercó a donde estaba.

.- ¿Se puede saber porque me espías Davis? – Me pregunta con frialdad e indiferencia.

.- ¿Yo? ¿Espiarte? – Le respondo fingiendo asombro y mirándola con malicia, con esas ganas de molestarla – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que molestarte Granger, estoy estudiando por si no lo has notado.

.- Estudiando y espiándome Davis – Me seguía respondiendo con esa indiferencia, maldita Granger fría, no tenía otro sentimiento que esa frialdad, hasta podía asegurar que tenía sangre de Slytherin – He notado que me sigues, que tratas de ganarme, de superarme, molestarme, pero eso no te ha funcionado del todo ¿verdad?

.- Tu, maldita – Le digo con evidente odio, levantándome del asiento y confrontándola – Pareces no tener otra emoción que tu frialdad, maldita sabelotodo, descubriré tu pequeño secreto, ahora que te peleaste con esos dos que tienes de amigos, por lo menos me alegra ver que te has deshecho de esos estorbos.

Pensé que eso la haría enojar demasiado pero parece que estaba realmente cabreada con esos dos, no le afectó mi comentario, me dejó asombrada con lo que dijo.

.- Si, tienes razón Davis – Me dice dejándome atónita – Son un estorbo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar con dos cabeza huecas que no quieren entrar en razones, mis estudios son más importantes que una pequeña pelea, sobre mi pequeño secreto, eso jamás lo sabrás Davis.

Yo seguía sin poder articular una palabra, estaba asombrada ante su actitud tan fría, ella que con sus amigos, son inseparables y por lo que parecía, no iban a quebrarse por una tontería, pero ella, no solo me estaba haciendo enojar, me estaba dejando sin armas, ella solo me sonreía con ese orgullo Gryffindor, dejándome como una tonta, estaba furiosa, quería molestarla y en vez de eso, ella me regresaba el golpe con creces, maldita Granger.

.- ¿Qué pasa Davis? – Me dice sonriéndome con evidente triunfo mientras yo estaba enojada – Parece que te quedaste sin palabras, si no tienes nada más que decir, vuelvo a mis actividades, parece que no me dirás las razones por la que me espías, así que, nos vemos Davis.

Seguía sin poder decirle algo, en ese momento quería golpearla, decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba asombrada por su actitud y seguramente fue a propósito, ella de verdad tenía sangre de Slytherin por dentro, sabía llevarme la contraria, sabía golpear y no en el sentido de agredir físicamente sino de golpear verbalmente, mordaz, con palabras rebuscadas, era claro que no le podía ganar en ese campo, estaba hecha una fiera, lo único que podía hacer, era irme de ahí, echando rayos por lo que me dijo. Simplemente me costaba entender como ella era capaz de superarme, día a día trataba de encontrar su secreto pero sin éxito, toda búsqueda fue en vano, tenía que asumir mi derrota en ese año.

Pasaron las semanas luego de esa discusión, iba perdiendo mis fuerzas y tenía que aceptar las cosas como era, ella me había ganado de nuevo, no lo podía creer, no quería pero era la verdad, su secreto no lo pude averiguar, como es de esperar, los acontecimientos de que un loco se escapó de la prisión mágica, los tenía a todos aterrados y bueno, realmente no hubo muchas oportunidades para enfrentarme con la leona y en cada momento salía perdiendo, muchas veces estuve a punto de batirme a duelo con ella pero como dije, ella sabía golpear inteligentemente, no le podía ganar en ese aspecto.

Como era de esperar, al final de ese año, supuestamente habían atrapado a Sirius Black para después enterarse al último de que, de alguna forma había escapado de la prisión preventiva, ese año no me pareció tan interesante pero tampoco tan malo, solamente había fallado en mi objetivo de ganarle a Granger, estaba echando rayos y había notado que esa sabelotodo se había reconciliado con esos dos.

4to año.

Como era costumbre, mis padres me seguían insistiendo en que debía de dejar Hogwarts que se había convertido en una escuela maldita, irónicamente no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pues siempre pasaba algo pero seguía firme en mi decisión de ganarle a la sabelotodo Granger, tenía tantos deseos de ganar, pero era tanta que ni siquiera me molestaba en tratar de fraternizar con alguien más, solo tenía pensamiento para ella y trataba de ganarle en todo.

En ese momento me estaba preguntando si lo mío era una obsesión o capricho, la verdad no me importaba, solo quería humillarla, como sabrás, en ese año fue el torneo de los tres magos y el mundial de Quidditch, después de un partido, surgió la marca tenebrosa y fue realmente escandaloso, polémica pero como siempre yo dejaba de lado esas idioteces, pues mi objetivo era ganarle a la sabelotodo Granger. Una vez que llegamos a Hogwarts, ella se subió a un carruaje jalado por los thestrals, iba con sus amigos inseparables, yo tuve que ir con Astoria que hablaba de la marca tenebrosa, no prestaba atención pero ella sabía mi pequeña obsesión con la castaña.

.- ¿No crees que ya lo estás llevando demasiado lejos Davis? – Me preguntaba Astoria en ese momento, yo la volteo a ver incrédula – Fuiste vencida dos veces ante esa sabelotodo, ríndete, no le podrás ganar jamás.

.- Primero muerta que aceptar la derrota Greengrass - Le respondía fríamente, ella no se sorprendía por mi respuesta, al contrario negaba la cabeza.

.- Bueno Davis – Me dice levantando ambas manos – Este año no va a ser una excepción, ella te derrotará y tu estarás echando rayos al final como siempre.

.- Cállate Greengrass, no es de tu incumbencia – Le respondo aunque sabiendo que ella podría tener razón.

Ella da un suspiro y no dice nada más, yo estaba dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo ese año, cuando llegamos al castillo, obviamente tenían preparado una gran ceremonia de bienvenida para las escuelas de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, no me interesaba ninguno de esos grupitos, más bien me parecía una gran molestia. Después de la ceremonia, empezaron las clases, iba a llegar el día en que iban a seleccionar los campeones, cada día que pasaba trataba de superar a Granger e incluso seguía investigando cómo diablos pudo haber pasado todas las materias del año anterior, era imposible, me estaba volviendo loca, esa leona me estaba trayendo de cabeza.

Pero cada día era siempre lo mismo, ella superándome, me dejaba humillada en cada encuentro verbal, no le podía ganar, me estaba decepcionando de mi misma. Llegó el día de la elección de los campeones y bueno, lo que esperas, un desastre, por alguna extraña razón del destino el cáliz de fuego puso a Potter en el torneo de los tres magos que en ese año debió de ser nombrado a torneo de los cuatros magos solo que con la regla de que había dos campeones de Hogwarts, como es de esperar, nuestra casa no apoyaba a Potter pero en cambio sí que apoyaban a Cedric, menuda hipocresía, ellos odiaban las tres casas restantes pero eso no me importaba demasiado.

Tanto tiempo y esfuerzo que había invertido en mis vacaciones para superarla, estudiar y adelantarme a ella, pero tal parece que ella estaba adelantada a tres pasos delante, como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez, ella veía mis movimientos y me comía literal todas mis piezas, en cada encuentro no podía vencerla, era incapaz de hacerlo. Como recordarás, los encuentros entre los campeones era el tema más hablado, yo solo me enfocaba en seguir estudiando pero parece que a nadie le importaba los estudios hasta la sabelotodo iba a ver a su amigo, odiaba que le diese mucha atención, odiaba su indiferencia conmigo, odiaba perder y hasta desee que trituraran a Potter en la primera prueba pero podía escuchar los escandalosos gritos provenientes del estadio incluso odié al maldito zoquete de Durmstrang, Víctor Krum si no mal recuerdo, él se llevaba toda la atención de la castaña y a mí me estaba olvidando, no le importaba en absoluto y eso me hacía enojar, es increíble como ella podía sacarme de quicio, quería olvidar el asunto, lo iba a dejar por la paz por un rato porque no veía forma de ganar, no veía como adelantarme a ella, me dolía aceptarlo pero no tenía de otra que hacerlo.

Como sabrás, ya estaba llegando el día del baile, realmente me importaba un carajo el baile, yo estaba deprimida, claro que Astoria me convenció de ir al dichoso baile para olvidar mis penas, no veía como eso me iba ayudar a olvidarlo pero no perdía nada, bueno, solo tiempo pero ya sabes, no había nada bueno que hacer, así que decidí prepararme y sacar mi vestido de gala, color verde con la espalda descubierta, era raro que yo usase ese tipo de vestido pero estaba cómoda con eso, con el cabello recogido, ningún chico quiso invitarme a salir bueno, cosa normal, no me interesaba salir con nadie y supuestamente estaba comprometida con un chico que era aceptado por la familia, matrimonio concertado, arreglado y falsa, odiaba eso también pero siempre supe dejar de lado esas cosas y dejaba en claro lo que sucedía.

Bueno, como ningún chico quiso invitarme a salir, tuve que ir sola, que patético, pisaba fondo, realmente estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera me molesté buscar una pareja de baile, solo me dediqué a sentarme por ahí mientras esperábamos a los campeones con sus parejas, no veía a Granger en ningún lado, supongo que se quedó estudiando en la sala común de Gryffindor, ella no es la clase de chica que acudiría a un ridículo baile, por lo menos no la iba a ver o eso creía.

Estaba claro que mi mala suerte no podía ser peor, cuando llegaron los campeones con sus respectivas parejas, no podía creer la apariencia de esa sabelotodo, odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero se veía hermosa, con ese vestido que encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo, con ese cabello recogido, sus ojos centellaban más de lo normal, esa sonrisa de felicidad acompañado de ese inútil de Durmstrang que si bien debería de considerarse suertudo porque de otra manera ella no pondría sus ojos en alguien tan arrogante e idiota pero en cuanto la vi, algo me afectó, solo verla, no solo hizo que me enojara más sino que la estaba comiendo con la mirada, mirando su cuerpo, su bella sonrisa, me sonroje un poco, era una chica muy guapa, no podía creer que fuese ella, Astoria se dio cuenta.

.- Tierra llamando a Davis – Me dice dándome un leve pellizco a lo que yo la miro furiosa, ella solo se echa a reír – Por merlín Tracey, no la dejas de mirar, ¿te parece hermosa?

.- ¿Qué diablos dices? – Digo incrédula a su pregunta que me escandaliza – No, he visto chicas más bonitas que ella, solo me sorprendió, es todo.

.- Claro Davis – Me dice con malicia mientras observa sus uñas – Que la estabas comiendo con la mirada, estas roja como un tomate, te ha sorprendido y ahora estás confundida.

.- Cállate Greengrass – Dije furiosa volteando a otro lado – No me interesa esa sabelotodo, solo quedé sorprendida.

.- Claro – Dice Astoria soltando unas risillas – Entonces, busca a un chico y baila, olvídate de la sabelotodo.

Solo la pude mirar con una mirada asesina, claro que podía conseguir a un chico pero nadie estaba disponible para bailar, todos quedando embobados por la maldita sabelotodo Granger, ella solo echaba a reír de mi desgracia.

.- Se me olvidaba – Me dice Astoria con malicia – No hay nadie disponible.

Solo la dejé ahí, no soportaba sus burlas, era demasiado, pensé en abandonar el gran salón pero no me daba ninguna gana de irme a las mazmorras, solo me dediqué a sentarme, a beber ponche, mirando parejitas y burlarme de uno que otro, bueno, a veces le dedicaba miradas a Granger y parecía disfrutar con ese imbécil, podía notar al pelirrojo Weasley arder en celos y Potter bueno, tenía problemas con su pareja, al parecer esos dos inútiles no sabían bailar, lástima por ellos, podía sacar a Potter y sacarle platica sobre la sabelotodo pero no me va a decir nada porque soy de Slytherin, la rivalidad, menuda tontería, lo cual es irónico porque yo estoy en la rivalidad con esa sabelotodo, maldita sea que no la dejaba de mirar, no entendía porque.

Pasaba la noche y de a poco la gente ya se iba a sus respectivas salas comunes, los inútiles de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons también se iban, Víctor Krum parecía no querer irse pero por órdenes de su jefe, se tenía que ir temprano, bueno, a ver si así me dejaban sola en mi maldita suerte, ahogándome en mis penas, cuando ya se fueron todos, solo quedaba yo, no quería irme a la sala común, seguí ahí bebiendo mi vaso de ponche que en realidad solo tomé uno solo, no me había servido más y solo estaba haciendo como que tomaba.

La suerte no me estaba ayudando en nada porque noté que alguien más se quedó en el gran salón luego de la gran fiesta, cuando la vi, era Granger, ella estaba sola, no entendía porque se había quedado, ni siquiera quería saberlo pero noté que ella se estaba acercando, tiré mi vaso y la miré furiosa, estaba realmente enojada.

.- Granger – Digo gritando, mirándola con rabia - ¿no deberías de irte ya?, me molesta tu presencia.

Ella no me respondía, solo seguía acercándose y yo estaba sorprendida pero seguía enojada.

.- Di algo maldita sabelotodo – Grito pero ella seguía acercándose pero no iba a permitir que eso me intimidara, de hecho podría darle un bofetón a falta de varita pero ella seguía sin decir algo hasta que llegó – Di algo maldita sea.

.- Baila conmigo Davis – Me dice, cosa que quedé en shock, que bailase con ella, no entendía nada, el enojo y la rabia se había ido, ella toma mi mano, sentir esa mano suave jalándome, ella descaradamente puso una mano en mi cadera y la otra la alzo y la puso con su mano – Vamos, baila conmigo Tracey.

Escuchar mi nombre de pila saliendo de la boca de ella fue lo que más me aturdió, no podía responder a nada, solo seguir en la danza, estábamos bailando, yo la miraba sin siquiera poder decir algo pero ella me sonreía, su mano en mi cadera me estaba volviendo loca, no sé qué me estaba pasando pero estaba claro que perdía la cordura y no podía articular una palabra, no sé en qué momento me sonrojo ante ella, solo miraba mientras bailábamos un vals, yo estaba realmente en shock, claro ella es un poco más alta que yo, en ese momento ella suelta mi mano para ponerla en mi cadera, ambas manos y yo, simplemente hice la misma acción, solo me miraba.

.- Yo – Digo torpemente, pero ella pone un dedo en mis labios como diciendo silencio.

.- No digas nada Tracey – Me dice, sonrojo, trato de mirar a otro lado pero ella me regresa a la misma posición – Te ves hermosa esta noche, he notado que me mirabas y cuando volteabas a otro lado, yo te miraba.

No entendía nada, solo nos mirábamos, simplemente eso, sus manos en mi cadera era lo que me volvía loca, inquieta porque esa acción solo se da cuando se tiene pareja pero por el shock, no podía hacer otro movimiento y ella solo se limitaba a sonreírme.

.- ¿Qué crees que haces Granger? – Pregunto finalmente, de manera segura sin sonar torpe, estaba enojada pero también tenía un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Ella simplemente seguía sin decirme algo al respecto, ahora estábamos bailando suavemente, en un momento juntó su frente con la mía, yo esperaba su respuesta pero nunca llegó, ella solo se dedicaba a sonreírme pero yo no entendía su actitud, el porqué de ese cambio tan brusco si nos llevábamos mal, estuvimos un rato así hasta que llegó el momento de separarnos, no hicimos nada más que bailar y hasta eso, sin música, pero no hacía falta, ella se separó y se dio la vuelta.

.- Me tengo que ir – Me dice dejándome sorprendida ante su respuesta – Ha sido lindo bailar contigo, por una vez no estuvimos peleando por tonterías, te viste hermosa esta noche, gracias.

.- Oye – Le grito pero ella ya se iba caminando a la puerta principal haciendo caso omiso de mi grito, no entendía nada, admito que el momento fue muy lindo pero su comportamiento me indignaba, así que le volví a gritar – Granger.

.- ¿Si? – Ella se volteaba a verme con esa mirada fría, con esa indiferencia que la caracteriza pero se veía relajada, me estaba cabreando.

.- No sé quién te has creído para que me saques a bailar así para después irte como si nada – Le digo furiosa pero no me moví de donde estaba - ¿A que vino eso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

.- Solo tenía ganas de bailar contigo – Me responde con su voz de siempre – Como estabas sola y no querías bailar con nadie, pensé que querrías bailar al final, ha sido una muy experiencia muy bonita y la pasé muy bien, si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

Lo normal habría sido gritarle más pero en el fondo, ella tenía razón, tenía ganas de bailar pero no con cualquiera y ninguno convencía, ella ya se estaba yendo y yo, estaba parada como tonta, aun así no entendía su actitud, su comportamiento, todo, no sabía si estar furiosa o triste, lo cierto es que yo había disfrutado de ese baile, su cercanía y eso realmente me estaba confundiendo, no sabía si empezaba a admirarla o algo parecido, simplemente no entendía que estaba pasando, me quedé otro rato en el gran salón, abrazándome a mí misma, recordando como estuvimos bailando, como ella me sonreía y en el fondo, realmente quería repetir, debo decir que ahí empezó un desastre, algo estaba cambiando y esa maldita lo había provocado.

No podía quedarme toda la vida en el gran salón, en algún momento me tenía que ir, pero no tenía nadita de ganas de ir a la sala común, unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, estaba sorprendida, no eran de tristeza sino de algo más y no lo podía entender en ese entonces, cuando creía que estaba sola, escucho una voz en la puerta principal, era Dumbledore, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, ni siquiera sabía si nos vio a mí y a la maldita castaña que me dejó hecho un desastre, así que le dije.

.- Mis disculpas – Le dije inclinando la cabeza hacia el director de Hogwarts – No debo de estar tan tarde fuera de las mazmorras, ya me iba.

.- No te precipites Davis – Me dijo amable el director que me veía con esos ojos azules que parecían analizarme a fondo – Que sepas que he visto todo.

.- ¿A qué se refiere? – Digo temblorosa pero ya sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, así que, para que mentir - ¿Nos vio bailar?

.- Lo vi todo – Mientras se acercaba a donde estaba pero él era muy amable, comprensivo y no me veía con lástima – Hoy parece que se calmaron con la rivalidad, siempre me han dicho que discuten demasiado, me ha sorprendido verlas aquí, solas, bailando sin música, probablemente eso te ha provocado sentimientos que no esperabas sentir, cosa que es completamente normal.

.- Quizá lo ha hecho para molestarme – Le respondo con rabia y volteando a otro lado – No sé qué se cree para andar haciendo eso, yo esperaba estar sola.

.- No – Me dice el director soltando una risilla – Probablemente sea algo más que eso, tal vez tengas que averiguarlo por ti misma, las cosas no son lo que aparentan, hay secretos que no se pueden percibir a simple vista, a veces tienes que arriesgarte, como bien dice un dicho muggle, "si no te arriesgas, no ganas", si bien, esta frase puede ser mal interpretada, hay algunas excepciones, necesitas descubrir más Davis.

Ya se iba pero me deja pensando, no entendía a qué rayos se refería pero igual le agradecí sus palabras, siempre fue un director amable, poderoso mago. Pasaron los días desde aquél baile y no dejaba de pensar en ello, seguía en mi ardua tarea de ganarle pero ya eso no me llenaba, no sentía satisfacción ni siquiera estaba cerca de ganarle en alguna materia y el torneo de los tres magos seguía siendo un tema muy hablado incluso esa castaña se ofreció para una prueba, menuda tontería participar en un torneo de locos pero desee que estuviese bien a pesar de todo, pero las dudas me consumían, no entendía porque Granger me había sacado a bailar, cada que intentaba hablar de eso con ella, no podía, siempre fue alguna discusión por tontería y lo hacíamos por inercia, la única manera de hablar iba a ser en privado pero no encontraba momentos apropiados, todos atareados con ese estúpido torneo, ya estaba deseando que terminara de una vez para tener esa charla, sin discusiones ni nada que nos interrumpiera pero no iba a ser ese año, no iba a ser uno de esos días, al final como siempre, ocurre tragedias e ocurrió lo inevitable, Cedric, el campeón de Hogwarts apareció muerto, Potter lloraba, yo estaba sorprendida, no podía entender la situación y miré de reojo a la asiática, a Chang, ella estaba desconsolada hasta se desmayó y hubo que llevarla a la enfermería, ahí me olvidé de hablar con ella, el resto de los días, me llego a enterar la noticia que vuelca el estómago a varios, que había regresado ese loco, Voldemort pero nadie lo creía, creo que no habría manera de que mis padres me dejasen venir otro año pero yo estaba triste, no por el hecho de que haya pasado esa tragedia o porque no le pude ganar a la castaña ese año sino, que pensaba que no podría saber por qué la castaña me había sacado a bailar, supongo que al final fue un mero capricho.

Antes de irme, pasé al gran salón, un día antes de tomar el tren, no había nadie y pensaba en las cosas que habían sucedido, el siguiente año no iba a ser normal, eso estaba escrito, se sabía en todos lados hasta pasando por China, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que venía a continuación, me iba a olvidar de tratar de ganar en competencia a Granger, estaba segura de que ella estaría atareada ayudando a su amigo, el "niño que sobrevivió", entendible, yo ya no la iba a molestar más, entonces escucho una voz conocida que me llama, volteo a ver, hablando del rey y de roma.

.- Granger – Digo ya con voz cansada, sin ganas de discutir, no tenía ya energía – No tengo nada de ganas de discutir si a eso vienes, han pasado muchas cosas.

Si, estaba soltando un poco de lágrimas pero no por los acontecimientos sino por mi derrota, sabiendo que no le podía ganar y que iba a perder mi rivalidad con ella, nadie me daba talla como ella y las demás eran unos inútiles, no ponían mucho esfuerzo, ella se acerca, no me molesto en retroceder ni en poner mala cara, solo podía esperar expectante a lo que iba a pasar, como bien dijo Dumbledore, arriesgarse y eso estaba haciendo, lo cierto es que parece que el ministro de magia consideró loco a Potter y a Dumbledore, negó que Voldemort haya regresado, menudo inútil, hay que estar locos para no ver lo inevitable.

Pero ella, sacó un pañuelo de su uniforme y cuando llegó a donde estaba, me secó las lágrimas, yo solo pude sonrojarme por esa acción, no podía entender esas acciones de parte de ella, simplemente no podía, pero no tenía las fuerzas para enojarme, solo dejé que hiciera lo que quiera, ella seguía secándome mis lágrimas, cuando finalmente termina, solo me abraza, acción que me tomó por sorpresa, estaba completamente en shock, no podía articular una palabra y ella habló.

.- Después de todo ese escándalo – Me dice abrazándome – Es probable que ya no podamos pelearnos como antes, nadie pudo darme pelea en todo, en los estudios, eres inteligente y eso me motivaba a estudiar todavía más, seguramente te estarás preguntando porque te saqué a bailar ese día pero me temo que todavía no puedo revelar ese secreto porque me cuesta entenderme a mí misma en estos momentos pero ahora, me siento cómoda contigo, aquí, en el gran salón, ¿puedes concederme un último baile antes de irnos?

No entendía de nuevo su comportamiento pero como estaba tan mal, que tenía ganas de que me dieran consuelo, solo le respondí que sí, asintiendo con la cabeza, ella me quita la capa y se quita la suya, ella pone nuevamente su mano en mi cadera y yo tomo su mano, comenzando el vals sin música, solo nosotras dos, sin que nadie nos interrumpiese, solo nos mirábamos, yo no podía creerlo en ese momento, estaba frente a mi odiosa rival y estaba bailando conmigo, ¿porque? No lo sé, pero me sentía tan bien que no me importó nada más, no sé cuánto tiempo más estuvimos así pero fue un largo rato, estábamos tan bien, yo podía ver esos ojos de la castaña, algo traían, algo me llamaba fuertemente la atención pero que en ese momento ignoré, solo acabó cuando alguien nos interrumpió, nos separamos bruscamente y por inercia empezamos a discutir tonterías pero la voz, simplemente nos tranquilizó, era la profesora McGonagall que soltaba un par de risillas, ambas miramos al piso.

.- No tienen por qué agachar la cabeza muchachas – Dijo la profesora mirándonos con una sonrisa – Es bueno ver que hay alegría a pesar de la tragedia, verlas bailar, hace rato que estoy viéndolas y congenian perfectamente, sé que tienen constantes discusiones pero aun así eso no ha impedido que fraternicen de otra manera, por desgracia tengo que interrumpirlas porque vamos a usar el gran salón para despedir al caído pero que eso no las detenga, si quieren pueden seguir en mi aula, nadie las molestará.

.- No será necesario – Dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo cosa que me sorprendió y la profesora solo soltaba su risilla.

.- Bueno, si así lo prefieren – Dijo la profesora – Ayúdenme con los preparativos, no queda mucho tiempo.

No nos quedó de otra que ayudarla pero Granger me miraba a veces y yo también la miraba pero no entendía a que venía todo eso, ese año fue muy extraño, el comportamiento hostil de los años anteriores se estaba esfumando de a poco, ya la rivalidad de a poco estaba pasando a cosa pasada, una vez que terminamos los preparativos simplemente llegó la ceremonia de despedida, como es normal, algunos lloraron y otros levantaron sus varitas con el hechizo lumos. Llegó el día de irnos, no iba a ver a Granger, ni siquiera me pude despedir, seguramente tendría demasiadas cosas en que pensar y yo también.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí la primera parte de la historia de Granger y Davis, el siguiente será la segunda parte, esperando que haya disfrutado de la lectura, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	10. Chapter 10: Granger y Davis 2da parte

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, eso está claro, le pertenece a J.K Rowling

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic, creo que me inspiré bastante en los personajes de Granger y Davis que se extendió de más, esta vez la segunda parte es un poco larga, la tercera parte ya casi está terminado y retomaremos de nuevo la historia entre Daphne y Ginevra, esto me sirve para poder tener nuevas ideas y darle más a este fic que tiene para sacar chispas, entonces, espero que tengan una feliz lectura. Ideas no me vienen mal, tampoco un review, espero que la lectura sea de su agrado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 10: Granger y Davis, 2da parte**

 **5to año.**

Ese año, me fue difícil conseguir que me dieran permiso para seguir en la escuela de magia dado los acontecimientos del año anterior, mis padres estaban temerosos, tenían miedo de ese loco pero como les había dicho, nada de eso me interesaba, seguía firmemente en mi interés por terminar la escuela de magia y hechicería, mentira gorda, quería verla a ella y pedirle explicaciones, las vacaciones fueron una tortura, días tratando de buscar las respuestas y ninguna se acercaba, ni siquiera un poco, las discusiones iban a ser menores pero eso sí, iban a tratarse de ese asunto, todo ese asunto de bailar y no decirme nada al respecto, me había agarrado en un momento vulnerable y ella se aprovechó de eso.

Una vez más en la estación, no iba a poder hablar con ella, eso no me importaba en absoluto, una vez que pasaran los primeros días, iba a hablar con ella pero, sorpresa, sorpresa, llegaba una maestra realmente molesta, me reventaban las tripas de solo verla, me hacía enojar como nunca, Dolores Umbridge, maldigo el día en que la vi, esa vieja del demonio, no sé qué habrán pensado esos inútiles del ministerio de magia enviando a una loca como ella, jamás había tenido clases tan aburridas pero de nuevo, no me importaba eso, no me iba a impedir encontrarme con Granger, quería respuestas y las quería ya pero desgraciadamente pasaron los días y el vernos se hacía difícil porque por un lado, estaba esa bruja del demonio con sus estúpidas reglas, claro todo era diversión hasta que prohibieran cosas que a nosotros nos gustaba, tú sabes Daphne, ese día los inútiles de nuestros compañeros se unieron a una dichosa brigada inquisitorial, brigada de tontos más bien, es increíble, cada que intentaba hablar con ella, siempre pasaba algo y no me era posible entablar una conversación con ella, la rivalidad quedó fuera ese año porque no podíamos pelearnos ni por tonterías.

Era costoso tratar de hablar con ella sin que sospecharan, harta de la situación, tuve que recurrir a un método que no usaba hace tiempo, usar una lechuza, el problema era, tratar de contactarla por ese medio significaba que iban a revisar el contenido de la carta ya que checaban toda clase de envío que les llegaba al castillo por si había alguna "mentira" sobre el regreso de ese loco, menuda tontería, estaba claro que tenía otra "opción", una que no me gustaba nada, recurrir a Astoria y estaba segura que se iba a reír en mi cara, así que, le hablé una noche fuera de las mazmorras, en una aula vacía, la estaba esperando hasta que llegó.

.- Tarde Astoria – Le dije molesta y tenía una ansiedad terrible que no me molestaba en disimular - ¿Por qué te has tardado? Maldición.

.- Tranquila – Me responde asombrada a pesar de que se le notaba el sueño – No sé porque me has citado aquí, solo puede ser por una razón, ¿te gusto?

.- ¿Qué? – Le digo incrédula - ¿Qué te has fumado Astoria?, no, no me gustas para nada sin ofender, dejémonos de tonterías, necesito que me hagas un favor.

.- Ya vale – Dijo dolida, parece que le dolió saber que ella a mí no me gustaba pero ella nota mi ansiedad – Porque estás ansiosa Davis, no entiendo, a no ser…

.- ¿Qué? – Digo temblorosa – No pongas esa mirada que me pones de malas.

.- Sabes – Dijo con malicia y mirándome con esos ojos curiosos – En lo que va del año, no has entablado conversación con cierta castaña de Gryffindor, creo saber que me vas a pedir, pero dejaré que me lo digas.

.- Maldita sea Astoria Greengrass – Dije gritando, ya vale, no servía de nada mentir ni andarse con rodeos – Necesito tu lechuza, tu ave no pueden interceptarla fácilmente, necesito contactar a Granger ¿feliz?

Ella se echa a reír con una atronadora risa, yo estaba molesta pero espere a que terminara su ataque de risa para terminar con la situación, realmente estaba nerviosa.

.- Ya vale – Dijo Astoria por fin cuando hubo terminado su ataque de risa – Esta bien, siempre supe que entre ustedes dos, hay algo.

.- No hay nada Astoria – Le digo cortando todo tipo de ilusión – Necesito algo de ella y lo quiero ya pero no quiero que intercepten mi carta, tómala y mándala con tu lechuza, punto, no se hable más del asunto y si hablas, me vas a conocer Greengrass.

Le di la carta y me fui, no iba a soportar más sus burlas, ella solo soltó risillas pero aceptó gustosa, sé que me iba a cobrar ese favor tarde o temprano pero no tenía opciones y el tiempo pasaba volando, tenía ansiedad por saber de ella y no entendía porque, pasaron un par de días hasta que llegó Astoria con lo que esperaba, ella solo me sonreía, odiaba eso pero eso me lo gano por recurrir a ella, realmente no tenía otra opción maldita sea.

.- Deja de sonreír así Astoria – Le digo ya con cansancio – Dame la carta de una vez.

.- Parece que no has dormido nada Davis – Me dice divertida mientras me entregaba el sobre – Mínimo quisiera saber que le escribiste.

.- No – dije secamente, ella simplemente negaba la cabeza divertida.

.- Bueno – Dijo – Te dejo a solas entonces – Espero que sea lo que esperas.

Ya se iba y yo ya estaba mal, me estaba arrepintiendo pero quería saber, no podía seguir así, días sin poder dormir, lo que me hacía esa castaña no era normal, algo ha hecho que me dejase así pero me fijé en la carta y decía "Hermione Granger", solo ver ese nombre, me hacía temblar, de la emoción, seguía sin poder entenderlo pero recuerdo perfectamente que decía en la carta:

"Tracey, realmente estoy sorprendida de que me escribas por medio de lechuza, admito que estaba curiosa, mi amiga Ginny me había avisado que una lechuza tocó a mi ventana y me levanté, cuando vi tu nombre, se me aceleró el corazón y como es de esperar, Ginny empezó a interrogarme pero le dije que no era nada, que seguramente era una broma tuya para provocarme, de momento se lo creyó porque estoy segura de que quieres saber muchas cosas entre ellas el porque te invité a bailar el año pasado"

"Me ha gustado tu carta, te expresas tan bien, puedo notar tu ansiedad, puedo notar el sentimiento con el que me escribiste en esa carta, quiero y necesito decirte pero no puedo, no por miedo, menos por este medio, pero que sepas que es por una inseguridad, como sabrás, las cosas no andan bien y por cómo van, no parece que se calmen durante algún tiempo, sabes que esa bruja del demonio nos impide hacer reuniones, seguramente habrás escuchado el rumor sobre que hay un grupo secreto de defensas contra las artes oscuras, realmente me gustaría decirte más pero no diré nada más por si esta carta cae en malas manos, debe de ser una lechuza especial para haber burlado la seguridad de Filch, bueno, no es tan difícil, hay maneras de encriptar una carta pero supongo que por el tiempo no tenías forma de hacer claves, eso lo entiendo"

"Sé que quieres reunirte conmigo, yo también quiero pero será difícil, veo difícil una reunión, hiciste preguntas pero pusiste en especial atención "¿Por qué bailaste conmigo? ¿Qué tramabas?", en la carta ponías que estabas mal, que no puedes dormir, me sienta mal no poder decírtelo por este medio pero tendremos una pequeña reunión, te espero hoy a medianoche, en el gran comedor, hay secretos que no saben muchos, hay lugares que solo yo conozco"

"Sé que esto te hará tener más dudas que respuestas pero trataré de ser directa para despejar tus dudas"

"Con cariño, Granger" P.D: "Tracey" "Gran comedor, detrás de la gran mesa, cuadro de brujas"

Me ponía de malas pero en el fondo, ver mi nombre, en mi cabeza resonaba la voz de ella y me sonrojaba, ella realmente me estaba haciendo pedazos de alguna manera, acabando conmigo, acabando con mi cordura, alimentando mi curiosidad, por desgracia tenía el mismo defecto que ella, ser demasiada temeraria, pero la posdata era lo que me llamaba la atención, ponía mi nombre, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que eso es la clave de acceso a un lugar y era específicamente ese cuadro, pero ponía mi nombre, seguía sin entender sus acciones, ya estaba de malas antes, ahora estaba peor, Astoria no se había ido del todo y estuvo largo rato en la puerta observándome.

.- Te has sonrojado Davis – Me dice divertida Astoria mientras que yo la fulmino con la mirada – Parece ser que era lo que esperabas.

.- No es de tu incumbencia Greengrass – Le digo molesta – Se me hace tarde, tengo que reunirme con ella.

.- Pero si ya casi es medianoche – Dijo asombrada - ¿Tan lejos vas a llegar? ¿Romper las normas por esa castaña? ¿Qué harán?

.- No te importa Astoria – digo secamente – Saldré, no te preocupes, no me atraparán.

La dejé ahí, salí de las mazmorras, corrí lo más rápido que podía para llegar al gran comedor, no había nadie que me interrumpiera, tomé una ruta solitaria, una donde no patrullaban y llegaba rápido al gran comedor, no fue tan difícil, ahora que había entrado, procedí llegar a la gran mesa y como es de esperar ahí estaba el cuadro de unas brujas que parecían entablar una conversación, una de ellas me volteó a ver y solo dijo:

.- ¿Contraseña? – Me pregunta con voz amable.

.- "Tracey" – Le respondo, la bruja sonríe.

.- Bienvenida entonces – Me dice – Adentro te espera una chica.

Me dio acceso, pero me aseguré de que nadie me siguiese, accedí, era un pasillo no muy largo pero iluminado por unas antorchas de color rojo por un lado y verde por el otro, me estaba asombrando por tal lugar hasta llegar a un cuarto iluminado por la luz de la luna, como si fuera de cristal, plata o lo que sea que fuera de ese color, en el centro, estaba Granger, esperándome en una mesa de cristal y dos sillas, me acerco rápidamente pero noto que había dos escudos, Slytherin y Gryffindor pegados en la pared, una cosa que me deja asombrada, no había nada más en la habitación.

.- Vaya cuarto Granger – Dije incrédula ante todo eso – No me ha costado llegar aquí, por lo menos, no nos molestarán, tú me dirás lo que quiero saber, no puedo seguir así, me estas volviendo loca, días queriendo saber que significaba eso que hicimos el año pasado, maldita sea Granger, por favor déjate de rodeos y dime.

De acuerdo, fue precipitado pero en ese momento estaba desesperada, ya no podía continuar de esa manera, ya no podía hacerle frente como antes sin ponerme nerviosa ante su presencia, me mantenía firme pero después me quebraba, era tal que me tuve que sentar, estaba temblando literal.

.- Bueno – Dijo Granger con su voz característica pero sonaba muy amable y me miraba con esos ojos – Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte Davis, yo tengo inseguridades, tengo dudas, hace tiempo que despejé una, uno que me llevaba tiempo negando, tratando de pensar que era nada más una etapa, algo pasajero pero no fue así, había tratado de fijarme en alguien más, en un chico, en quien fuera pero no era lo mismo, incluso traté de fijarme en Ron, menuda tontería, esa duda terminó por despejarse antes de que subiera al tren de Hogwarts.

.- Al grano leona – Dije a la desesperada, no entendía porque tanto rodeo, odiaba eso – Por favor se directa.

.- Tranquila Tracey – Me responde con mi nombre de pila, yo solo me sonrojo – Aun con todo lo que te he dicho, por la forma en cómo te llamo, ¿no deduces eso?, la forma como te miro, la forma como te miraba mientras bailábamos, ¿no puedes verlo Tracey?, si lo entiendes y me odiaras por ello, no te culparía, pero necesito que lo entiendas por ti misma Tracey, los años anteriores que peleábamos, como me dabas pelea y me fui interesando por ti.

Había terminado de procesar lo que me había dicho y quedé todavía peor que antes pero solo necesité un par de segundos para entender esas palabras, " la forma como me miraba", la vi incrédula, asombrada, no podía ser, yo estaba sorprendida.

.- P-pero – Dije torpemente – Pero si eres una chica, como puede ser Granger, y- yo, ¿te gusto?

Me costó hacer esa pregunta, tenía miedo, yo antes tenía relaciones de pareja a mi corta edad pero eso no era nada, fueron fiascos pero ella, de alguna manera se metió a mi mente, se me estaba declarando con palabras rebuscadas como era su costumbre, ella está como si nada pero se notaba su sonrojo, ella se para y mueve la mesa con su varita para abrirse paso, estaba en shock, no me podía mover pero si hablar.

.- Q-que harás – Dije temblorosa – Quédate donde estás Granger y respóndeme.

No dijo nada, solo se acercó rápidamente, me agarró por sorpresa, su mano la puso en mi mejilla derecha y su otra mano agarraba mi mano izquierda para evitar que yo sacara mi varita, yo estaba roja, no podía seguir mirándola de frente pero no me podía mover y de repente, me da un beso pero no de mejilla, un beso literal en mis labios, quedo con los ojos abiertos, ella me estaba besando, ella que me hacía temblar, ella que simplemente le gusto, yo, tenía un deje de sentimientos, mi corazón se aceleraba en vez de empujarla, hice que el beso fuera más profundo, la estaba besando yo también, cerré mis ojos, mi mano derecha fue a parar a su cadera, estuvimos así un largo rato, entre beso y beso, nos separamos por la falta de aire, yo la miraba con sorpresa, incredulidad, asombro y todo lo que quieras, ella rápidamente acomodó sus ropas, mis labios estaban hinchados pero su beso, es una fiera y me había gustado, entonces la miro de otra manera, entendí porque me ponía ansiosa saber de ella, entendí en ese momento lo que Dumbledore me dijo en el gran comedor.

.- Lo ves Tracey – Me dijo mientras acomodaba su ropa – No podemos estar juntas, me gustas, somos chicas, no podemos tener esta relación, además te caigo mal, por lo menos, me llevo este recuerdo, el haberte besado, gracias por todo.

.- Espera Granger – Le digo alcanzando su brazo y ella me observaba asombrada por mi acción – No me puedes dejar así, no de nuevo, durante meses trataba de entender tu conducta, ahora lo entiendo, yo que tengo el mismo sentimiento por ti, no me puedes abandonar Hermione, no ahora que descubrimos lo que sentimos.

Ella se paró en seco, ella se volteó a verme, con esos ojos que me ponen nerviosa, ella se acercó nuevamente a donde estaba, yo estaba desesperada por su silencio, odio eso de ella, siempre habla cuando es necesario, es fría y calculadora.

.- Dime mi nombre de nuevo Tracey – Me dice, quedo anonadada por su petición pero me recupero, sé que se refería a su nombre de pila.

.- Hermione – Dije sin dudar mientras me acercaba a ella y ponía una mano en su mejilla, ella se sonroja y pone su mano sobre la mía, parece disfrutar de mi toque, su mano suave como una tela y yo solo podía sonreír, ella me mira de nuevo y me da un beso, yo me dejo porque es lo que quería.

.- Me gusta que me digas por mi nombre y no por mi apellido – Me dice cuando se separa del beso pero ella vuelve a su semblante serio como es costumbre – Pero nuestra relación podría no ser posible, aunque seamos parejas, nos estaremos enfrentando a muchas cosas, no solo por los acontecimientos que están pasando hoy en día, sino porque no todos aceptarían esta relación, menos tus padres, los míos, bueno, no tienen problema que su querida hija salga con una chica y mis amigos no lo entenderían, no entenderán porque me atraes y me gustas Tracey, hay muchos obstáculos por superar y pocas probabilidades.

.- Le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto Granger – Digo un tanto molesta, ella se sorprende – No me interesa que digan los demás ni siquiera mis padres, ellos no tienen por qué meterse en mi vida amorosa, en cuanto a tus padres, bueno, puedo ganarme su confianza, en cuanto a tus amigos, no prometo nada pero haré un esfuerzo por tratar de caerles bien, solo por ti, he llegado lejos como para permitir que te vayas y me dejes así, sabes que me has dejado hecho un desastre, me has cambiado, desde el año pasado andabas con una conducta sospechosa y ahora he descubierto el porqué, vamos Granger, ¿no sería mejor que lo intentáramos?

Ella solo me sonríe, se lo queda pensando pero esa sonrisa, creo que era buena señal porque de verdad se lo estaba pensando y demasiado, pero tenía que ser paciente porque no quería presionarla, quizá ese encuentro fuese demasiado prematuro pero lo cierto es que nos llevábamos conociendo pese a nuestras discusiones tontas, ya sea por querer ser la mejor en distintas asignaturas, las constantes discusiones que teníamos en los pasillos, todo eso me venía a la mente incluso la primera vez que discutimos pero todo eso ya quedó atrás, en ese momento se iniciaba un nuevo capítulo de mi vida, un nuevo comienzo pero con Granger, notaba que se estaba tardando hasta que finalmente me dice.

.- Entonces – Me dice dándome un leve beso en mis labios – Seremos pareja pero de momento nos estaremos ocultando, no conviene que nadie lo sepa menos en este año que las cosas ya pintan bastante mal, tenemos que ser pacientes Tracey, llegará el momento en que lo revelemos, en que salgamos del secreto.

.- No sería ¿del closet? – Le respondo alzando una ceja, ella suelta unas risillas – Pero tienes razón, en lo que queda del año, no conviene que lo sepan, tal vez tengamos un momento especial para revelarlo.

.- Nunca me ha gustado decir del closet – Dijo mientras me abrazaba, sentir su abrazo tan cálido, mi corazón se aceleraba en ese momento – Las cosas son como son, el amor es el amor, no conoce fronteras ni límites, de momento estamos solas, por nuestra cuenta, veremos quienes nos apoyan y quienes no, la discriminación es duro pero no tiene por qué importarnos, la distinción, la personalidad, la mentalidad, es diferente en cada persona que conozcamos, puede que tengamos deslices, roces sobre nuestra relación porque como sabrás en toda relación hay de todo, por eso la confianza es importante Tracey, iremos poco a poco.

.- Tan rebuscada como siempre Hermione – Le digo sonrojándome por decir su nombre de pila, ella solo me mira y suelta unas risillas – Pero está bien, iremos poco a poco.

Nos dimos otro beso suave antes de salir de aquel cuarto, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, tengo que decir que no sabía cómo íbamos a progresar en la relación, si, cierto, éramos muy jóvenes para entender una relación lésbica pero la verdad es que nos sentíamos como que muy adelantadas a nuestro tiempo, teníamos de cierta manera la madurez para entender los sentimientos, ella tenía sus dudas el año anterior y pensaba que era pasajero, lo que me estaba pasando a mí también, sin embargo, no era pasajero, no era una etapa, era un sentimiento fuerte, un sentimiento que no consigues en algún lado, cuando salimos del cuarto, nos miramos una vez más, yo le sonreí y ella hizo lo propio, salimos del comedor y como era costumbre, cada quien fue por su lado, ella a la torre de Gryffindor y yo a las mazmorras.

Pasaron los días desde ese beso, se nos hacía muy difícil reunirnos incluso para una plática, las pocas veces que nos pudimos reunir, siempre platicábamos de cosas tanto de la magia como fuera de ella, ella es una persona estricta pero no es perfeccionista, sabe que la perfección no existe, le gusta la música clásica e incluso me dijo que tocaba el violonchelo, cosa que me sorprende pero yo toco el violín, eso complementa mucho de la una de la otra, así platicábamos, sabiendo cosas, ni siquiera era necesario explicaciones, pues como dije, somos tan inteligentes, recuerdo un día de reunión en Hogmeade, a ella le costó convencer a su amiga Ginny que la dejase sola por unas horas, sus amigos no podían entender ese cambio tan brusco cuando en realidad solo quería reunirse conmigo, yo le dije que no era necesario, que encontraríamos tiempo para nosotras solas, no tenía que sacrificar su tiempo con sus amigos.

.- Entonces Granger – Le digo mientras estábamos en una zona apartada del pueblo, en realidad es en las afueras, que daba paso a un bosque, era un lugar tranquilo y silenciosa, sin interrupciones – ¿Me vas a decir como rayos lograste cursar todas las asignaturas del tercer año?, es una duda que me viene matando.

.- No pensaba que seguías pensando en eso Davis – Me responde soltando unas suaves risillas – Por cierto, te dije que me gusta más que me llames por mi nombre de pila que por mi apellido pero en cuanto a tu pregunta, solo diré una cosa y estoy segura de que conoces bien lo que voy a decir ¡Gira tiempo!

.- NO – Le digo asombrada, eso explicaba todo, un gira tiempo, un artefacto mágico prohibido capaz de viajar en el tiempo y corregir algún mal, por lo general, las cosas pueden ser contraproducente si una persona que viaja en el tiempo si cambia algo y todo se va al traste – No puede ser Granger, ¿Cómo demonios has logrado que te dieran uno?, hay que pasar por estrictos controles.

.- Bueno – Dice sonrojándose ante mi asombro – No lo hice sola, la profesora McGonagall me ayudó, convenció al Ministerio de Magia que era la alumna perfecta, que no cometía errores y que solo lo usaría específicamente para clases, para ningún otro propósito que clases, según sé la profesora se pasó un largo rato y me tuvieron que hacer un examen para tener la licencia del uso del gira tiempo, fue un proceso tedioso y largo pero al final, lo pude obtener, muchas de las ocasiones en que nos peleábamos, yo estaba en otra clase, tú estabas digamos, con mi doble pero recuerdo todo, Tracey, si tan solo te hubieses dado cuenta, no habrías estado rompiéndote la cabeza por tal enigma, je.

Es increíble que ella pudiera tener un artefacto como el gira tiempo, solo me río ante eso y la abrazo para luego besarla, sabes, sentir su beso, sentir su cuerpo sobre la mía, era algo indescriptible, simplemente es mágico, ella podía volverme loca, después del beso, seguíamos platicando, hasta el día de hoy ya no tiene su artefacto, lo devolvió al finalizar el tercer año y fue una buena decisión, tener tantos cursos es demasiada presión, era claro que ella tenía más secretos que compartir pero en ese momento no me era posible saberlo, es comprensible porque todavía no tenemos una gran confianza, todavía nos estábamos conociendo.

Como muestra de su confianza, me dijo uno de los mayores secretos, que era que había una reunión de clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras dirigida por Potter, incluyendo una sociedad que ella había fundado, una sociedad a favor de los elfos domésticos, no recuerdo el nombre pero creo que tenía buenas intenciones pero los elfos domésticos eran felices como tal, dicha fundación la hizo en el año anterior pero no me molesté en corregirla, pues es terca. Como sabrás, yo no iba a decir nada, pero ella sacó un pergamino con los nombres, anoté mi nombre de manera invisible ante su sorpresa, así le demostraba que no tenía nada que temer en ese momento mi interés es conocerla como ella me conocerá, estamos claros que yo soy un Slytherin y ella un Gryffindor, hay rivalidad y un secreto como ese podría haberlo aprovechado a mi favor pero no era así, no tenía esa mentalidad mediocre, no soy soplona, menos la iba a perder por algo así, ella depositaba su confianza conmigo.

.- No era necesario que escribieras tu nombre Tracey – Me dice tocando mi mejilla con su mano derecha – Si te cuento esto es porque te tengo confianza, cierto que no deberíamos de tenernos tanto dado la rivalidad pero siento que eso ya está siendo agua pasada, aun así no has debido poner tu nombre pero ha sido un gran detalle de tu parte ocultar tu nombre con un hechizo de invisibilidad.

.- Bueno Herm – Le digo con cariño, respondiendo de la misma manera, tocando su mejilla y dándole un leve beso – Tu confianza es importante para mí como no tienes idea, yo te confío secretos, sé que nuestra relación no es perfecta, sé que podríamos tener problemas pero es normal.

Ambas reímos un poco, en ese momento sabíamos que empezaríamos bien, los problemas de a poco iban a llegar pero no era un problema, le dije que estaba interesada en aprender hechizos y magias pero como era Slytherin, no sería bien recibida en la sala de los menesteres, así que Hermione pensó en enseñarme en algunas noches en el cuarto secreto del gran comedor, era la única forma de que pudiese hacer algo a espaldas de esa loca que nos prohibía cualquier cosa, de verdad como me reventaba el estómago esa vieja del demonio, aprendí mucho de Hermione, no dudaba que algún día, ella fuera una gran profesora.

Pasaron los días, meses y el escándalo del señor oscuro seguía presente, como es de esperar un día descubrieron el grupo secreto gracias a una soplona, había escuchado que esa vieja bruja ponía Veritaserum en las tazas para hacer hablar a la gente, lo cual era un ingrediente especial para hacer hablar a los soplones sin poner ningún esfuerzo, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, es simple, Hermione me había explicado sobre su maldición puesto en el pergamino con los nombres y si alguno hablaba, le iban aparecer granos y acné por toda su cara, yo estaba caminando por los pasillos un día, noté que la amiga de Chang tenía granos y acné por toda su cara, en su frente, los granos formaban una palabra escrita "soplona", no tardé nada en deducir que ella había revelado la ubicación del "Ejercito de Dumbledore" nombre por el cual decidieron nombrar al grupo, no la culpo, ella tenía miedo al ministerio de magia y a ese loco, me daba pena pero también estaba preocupada por la castaña pero no podía expresar mis emociones en ese momento, seguí a la amiga de Chang hasta un pasillo solitario y le hablé.

.- Eh tu – Le digo mientras que ella se voltea con los ojos llorosos – Puedo reconocer eso, ¿Qué ha pasado?

.- No te importa – Me grita y todavía soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo - ¿Por qué te interesa?, eres Slytherin, me seguiste para burlarte ¿no es así?

.- Terca – Le grité molesta – No me interesa burlarme, el caso es que conozco bien ese hechizo, el castigo para los soplones, es casi seguro que fuiste con esa vieja a decirle el dato, pero eso ahora no me interesa, lo que me interesa saber, es si escaparon todos, solo dime si o no.

Ella estaba sorprendida pero después se calmó, mirándome tranquilamente al ver que mis intenciones no eran burlarme de ella, de una u otra forma, adivinó que estaba preocupada por alguien, de hecho no hacía falta decirlo.

.- Te preocupa alguien ¿no es así? – Me pregunta ya de forma tranquila pero yo seguía impasible, fría, a ella no le sorprendió – La respuesta es sí, todos escaparon, nadie resultó herido y esa vieja lo único que obtuvo fue un salón vació, ¿eso te calma?

.- Lo suficiente, gracias – Dije a punto de darme la vuelta pero no iba a ser tan fría como para dejarla así pese a que fue por su propia voluntad a decirle el dato a esa bruja – Busca plantas de mandrágoras y semillas de Aloe, combínalas y desaparecerán tus granos, acné, la palabra soplona, no te garantizo que desaparezca del todo pero lo disimulará perfectamente, tomará tiempo que desaparezca sin embargo quedará en una cicatriz por el resto de tu vida, así que necesitarás paciencia para que puedas usar algunas cremas que puedan tapar eso, eso te lo buscas por ser una soplona, podría darte una paliza aquí mismo pero sinceramente no lo vales tanto pero como fuiste sincera y me dices que todos salieron bien librados, te dejo ese dato, más te vale no acercarte más a esa vieja para pasar datos de lo contrario me vas a conocer de verdad.

Ella solo pudo darme las gracias y antes de irse me dijo.

.- Debes de querer mucho a esa chica – Me dijo, sorprendiéndome, me di la vuelta, su cara denotaba sorpresa, abrió los ojos por alguna extraña razón y le pregunté.

.- ¿Chica? – Pregunté incrédula pero por dentro temblaba - ¿Por qué asumes que me preocupa una chica?

.- No hace falta que lo digas – Me dice limpiando sus lágrimas y dándose la vuelta – Es obvio que me seguiste porque soy la soplona y conozco a la persona quien hizo el hechizo, ella nos hizo firmar, que vengas aquí y me preguntes si todos escaparon, es imposible que te guste Potter o algún otro chico del grupo, por la cual solo puedo asumir que te preocupaste por ella, no hay método infalible para quitar estos granos y acné tan fácilmente, ella dijo que había un método pero que era tardado, no nos lo iba a decir, pero llegaste tú y eres la única que sabe eso, te lo debe de haber contado, no sé qué historia tengan tú y ella, pero te tiene demasiada confianza, no te preocupes, no diré nada, me cuidaré a partir de ahora, gracias.

Nunca dijo el nombre de mi castaña pero era obvio, no hacía falta quebrarse la cabeza por ello, ella se fue corriendo hacia uno de los jardines del castillo a conseguir los ingredientes, solo me pude dar la vuelta pensando, que no debo de ser tan obvia y que Hermione me pegará un grito si le contaba lo que pasó, pero no era necesario, simplemente no lo era, ¿Por qué?, porque Granger estaba buscando a la soplona y estaba detrás de mí, escuchando todo, esa chica seguramente la vio y Hermione la debió de haber amenazado con la mirada, con hacerle peor las cosas si decía algo sobre nuestra amistad.

.- Herm – Digo mirando al piso, no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos – Yo…

.- No hace falta que digas algo Tracey – Me dice sonriéndome y acercándose – Levanta esa cara cariño, que no estoy enojada, sé que estabas preocupada por mi seguridad, te has enterado ¿verdad?, estaba buscando a Marietta, no dudaba que se le iba aparecer la palabra soplona, quería las razones por la cual nos traicionó, pero le sacaste las palabras, te seguí y bueno, estaba un poco temerosa por lo que ibas a hacerle, ya que te había mostrado esa lista.

.- Ya veo – Le respondí levantando la cabeza y acercándome a ella, abrazándola, me volví cursi, lo tengo que admitir, ella ha hecho que cambiase de una manera increíble, le doy un casto beso que acepta gustosa – No es necesario decir más, estaba preocupada pero no debo de ser tan obvia, las cosas han empeorado más, nuestras pequeñas reuniones, ya no será posible reunirnos tan a menudo, estamos expuestas Herm, ese grupillo de la suma inquisidora o como sea que se llame, están mal de la cabeza, se les ha zafado el cerebro.

.- Lo sé Tracey – Me dice respondiendo con un beso – No tienes que preocuparte más, de momento las cosas no están tranquilas y por más que odie decirlo, nos deberemos de distanciar por un tiempo, no me gusta la idea pero hasta que las cosas se pongan tranquilas podremos reunirnos sin problemas, mándame tus cartas por medio de la lechuza de Astoria.

.- No me gusta nada pero supongo que tienes razón Herm – Digo un tanto molesta pero tenía que darle la razón, si esa vieja bruja iba a empezar a vigilarla de cerca y me encontraba con ella, era seguro que también vendría por mí, no podía permitir eso.

Ambas nos dimos un beso rápido y quedamos en separarnos, cada quien por su lado, yo me fui por otro pasillo y ella por el otro, no podíamos permitir que nos vieran. Durante el resto de los días, meses, no pasaba nada interesante hasta el momento de que los gemelos Weasley montaron un escándalo demasiado grande y por supuesto fue divertido verle la cara de sorpresa de esa vieja, no tiene ningún precio, por supuesto que disfruté ver ese espectáculo, ver como ese idiota de Filch trataba de atrapar a los gemelos pero sin éxito, es increíble que su gran broma haya hecho enojar tanto a esa vieja bruja, me reí como nunca.

Desde luego que ya no llegaban días divertidos, solo podía esperar y esperar, Hermione y yo tratábamos de reunirnos pero nos era muy difícil y tuvimos varios deslices como el hecho de que ella pasaba demasiado tiempo con Ginny, sabiendo que no hay nada amoroso entre ellas, sé que ella es su mejor amiga y me enojaba que pasara tanto tiempo con ella, pero era comprensible, es de su misma casa y por tanto, pasaban más tiempo juntas, en realidad le envidiaba demasiado, el no poder estar con ella, me consumía, me deprimía, claro Astoria lo notaba.

.- ¿Qué te pasa Tracey? – Me dice mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea en la sala común, no había nadie.

.- No pasa nada Greengrass – Dije sin ganas, de forma seca.

.- Davis – Me dice acercándose a donde estoy – No soy ninguna tonta, sé perfectamente que estás saliendo con la castaña.

.- ¿Qué diablos dices? – Pregunto asombrada y temerosa - ¿Por qué estás diciendo cosas raras?, somos chicas y a mí no me va con…

.- Déjalo ya Davis – Me dice seria – De nada te sirve irte por la tangente o evitar el tema, desde ese día que mandaste mi lechuza con ella, he notado que te sonrojas cada que llega una carta de ella, te emocionas, te pones feliz, sé que las cosas pintan demasiado mal ahora que esa vieja del demonio ha puesto más reglas y ya no te has podido reunir con ella, la extrañas Davis, es normal incluso la celas.

.- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto sin más - ¿Cómo sabes?

.- Es bastante obvio – Me dice sentándose a mi lado – Llevan tiempo conociéndose, peleándose, tienen cosas en común aunque pocas, son polos opuestos, es obvio que entre ustedes hay chispa y es normal que la celes porque ella pasa más tiempo con su mejor amiga pero no es para preocuparse Davis, ya verás que se reunirán pronto.

Tenía que darle la razón a Astoria, no tenía motivos para ponerme celosa, tenía que ser paciente, ya iba a ser el día en que nos reuniéramos, mientras pasaban los días, esa vieja bruja del demonio hacía inspecciones por todo el castillo, evaluando a cada profesor, era de verdad odiosa y ya todo mundo se estaba cansando de sus idioteces, incluso hubo un escándalo con la profesora de Adivinación, cuyo nombre jamás me aprendí porque tenía flojera de aprendérmelo.

El resto del año, no se necesita saber que pasó, como era evidente, Hermione y su grupillo, de alguna forma llegaron al ministerio de magia y tuvieron un encontronazo con los mortifagos que resultó un desastre, mientras eso pasaba, esa vieja bruja de Umbridge, por alguna extraña razón fue al bosque prohibido, por lo que pude saber, se enfrentó contra unos centauros, parece que no le fue nada bien porque regresó bien traumada, el profesor Dumbledore la había sacado de ese bosque, yo no entendía bien que estaba pasando pero algo estaba claro, Voldemort había regresado, apareció en el ministerio de magia y yo estaba preocupada por Hermione, no pensé que iba a sentir un miedo atroz de perderla, en cuanto me enteré, la busqué.

Como es obvio, la encontré en el gran comedor, a la hora que nadie estaba, ella estaba en el centro, sin heridas pero con esa sonrisa, yo me acerqué rápidamente a ella y sin dudarlo, la besé, la había extrañado y me importaba poco si alguien nos veía pero tenía que calmarme y ella se separó.

.- Me extrañaste cariño – Me dice acercándose y dándome un leve beso – Sé que habrás escuchado la noticia…

.- Estaba preocupada – Dije sin más – Cuando me enteré, lo único que pensaba era en ti, no vuelvas a hacer esas locuras Granger, te pudieron haber matado.

.- Lo sé – Me dijo con toda la calma del mundo, esa frialdad, esa manera de tomar las cosas con excesiva calma pero por alguna razón me calmaba – No te preocupes, estuvieron a nuestro lado, magos y brujas de la orden, salimos victoriosos, bueno, perdimos a alguien, Sirius Black, te hablé de él, era el padrino de Harry y murió en combate.

Ella soltaba lágrimas, no podía menos que abrazarla, esa muerte fue dolorosa para ella, no podía permitir más tristezas, ese día juré protegerla siempre, no podía permitir que hiciera más locuras pero claro así es ella, temeraria, valiente, no por nada pertenece a Gryffindor, el resto de esos días no hay mucho que decir, ella y yo nos despedimos antes de subir al tren, ahora con la noticia de que ese loco está suelto, todos tenían miedo, el siguiente año, me iba a costar convencer a mis padres pero tenía la certeza de que me dejarían, no podía estar lejos de Granger.

 **6to año.**

Como es de esperar, mis padres no querían que estuviera en Hogwarts pero los persuadí de que me dejaran, que estaba en la escuela más segura y que no iba a pasar nada, claro, era una mentira y de las gordas, siempre pasaba algo pero era lo de menos, lo que quería era verla a ella, durante las vacaciones, nos escribíamos, ella me extrañaba como yo a ella, habíamos quedado salir a Hogmeade en la primera salida, en ese año nos costó andar en secreto.

No tanto por que vaya a pasar algo sino porque no todo mundo entendería nuestra relación, al inicio del año, para no levantar sospechas, volvimos a nuestra "rivalidad" de siempre, con la solidez suficiente para dar a entender que nos llevábamos mal, lo que nos daba una apertura, un espacio para demostrar nuestro amor en nuestro lugar secreto.

Claro que me refiero a nuestro lugar de reunión, en el gran comedor, poníamos contraseñas diferentes, palabras que solo nosotras sabíamos, su significado y así, ese año fue un tanto más tranquilo, no estaba pasando nada fuera de lo común, las clases eran de lo más normal a excepción de que Snape era el nuevo maestro de defensas contra las artes oscuras, cosa que nos tomó por sorpresa a todos pero era lo de menos.

Las experiencias que pasamos en ese año, fueron muy gratificantes para mi Daphne, son mis momentos favoritos, pude pasar más tiempo con ella, estaba claro que a veces teníamos problemas, celos de parejas pero estúpido sentir eso sabiendo que nadie más intentaría ligarnos, bueno, había llegado a mis oídos que ese pelirrojo Weasley intentaba cortejarla, de hecho, varios chicos intentaban hacerlo luego del desastre del año anterior, no era que me molestase pero tenía ganas de lanzarles maldiciones sobre todo a ese maldito pelirrojo pero tenía que guardar bajo perfil, no podía hacer que nos descubrieran.

Fue unos días después de que nos bajáramos del tren, ya casi se acercaba la fecha en que cumpliríamos un año de novias, un aniversario, era tonto pero me sentía emocionada por ello, tal vez ella me daría algo cursi, es detallista pero conociéndola, tal vez no hagamos nada porque manteníamos oculta nuestra relación de noviazgo, ella sabía muy bien que cumpliríamos un año de ser pareja, pero yo trataba de no mostrar esas emociones pero ella siempre sabe lo que pienso, estábamos en nuestro lugar secreto.

.- Tracey – Me dice mientras yo la miraba.

.- Que pasa Herm – Le respondo.

.- Sabes, ya hará el año en que cumplamos un año de estar juntas – Me dice con esa sonrisa que me atonta, que hace que me sonroje – Tengo pensado hacer algo pero si no quieres, lo entenderé, sé que no te gustan detalles empalagosos.

.- C-cualquier cosa que venga de ti, es bienvenido Herm – Dije torpemente a lo cual me recrimino mentalmente, ella seguía teniendo ese efecto conmigo.

.- Así será entonces – Me dice sonriendo e acercándose a donde estaba – Te va a encantar.

No sabía lo que estaba tramando ella, pero estaba ansiosa, claro que tuvieron que pasar algunos días, ella estaba haciendo los preparativos de esos detalles que me tenía prepara, algunas veces traté de que me diera pistas pero no me decía nada, lo mantenía oculto, la verdad es que estaba un poco desesperada por saber pero tenía que ser paciente, mi castaña siempre es meticulosa con algunas cosas.

Sabrás que en ese año, las cosas eran diferentes, el ministerio de magia ahora tenía vigilados algunos puntos importantes por si se aparecía algún mortifago, el ministro de magia estaba incrédulo todavía ante la noticia del regreso de ese loco, creo que cualquiera estaría así, pero bueno.

Pasaron unos días después de que mi castaña me dijera que me tenía preparado algo para nuestro primer aniversario de estar juntas, había recibido una carta de ella indicándome que saldríamos en Hogmeade, lo cual me pareció un poco extraño porque no debíamos dejar que nos vieran pero en la carta me decía que había un lugar en especial donde no habría problema para demostrar los afectos amorosos que nos dábamos. Pasaron un par de días más para que pudiéramos salir, sabes las clases en ese año eran más o menos normales, sobre todo el profesor Horace que daba pociones, sus clases digamos que eran de cierta manera divertidas pero igual yo me aburría un poco, no estaba pasando nada interesante, las veces que me reunía con mi castaña, me hablaba de las hazañas de su amigo y en el trabajo que en el que estaba metido, habíamos desarrollado una gran confianza, el suficiente como para que me revelara cosas personales.

Había situaciones en que me peleaba con mi castaña sobre todo el hecho de que es muy cercana con su mejor amiga, ella está soltera y su amistad me dejaba muy tocada, temía que Ginevra se fijara en ella, que le gustase y tratara de quitármela, discutí con eso, varias veces con mi castaña y era una tontería, a tal grado de que volvíamos a los viejos tiempos de discutir, pelear y ser quien es la mejor, muchas veces era yo quien comenzaba a pelear, ella me reclamaba con frialdad que pasaba también tiempo con Astoria o que me reunía con un grupito de chicas que intentaban ganarse fama a través del apellido Greengrass, pues Astoria formaba parte de ese grupito, incontables veces le dije que no me interesaba, solo quería burlarme de ellas pero era claro que a mi castaña no le agradaba ese hecho y casi tronamos por esa tontería, cometí una idiotez, casi dejo que un chico me robase un beso, me había tomado por sorpresa y ella me había visto, me miró fría, jamás le había visto tan furiosa al punto de que me sacara su varita, yo estaba aterrada, sentía que la iba a perder y buscaba la manera de resolver la situación, trataba de explicarle que todo era un error, pues ese muchacho le había empujado antes de que lograra su cometido pero ella ya me había visto.

.- Herm – Le digo desesperada.

.- ¿Qué? – Me dice con frialdad y sin mirarme, me dolía, estaba sintiendo que la perdía.

.- Herm – Le digo de nuevo – Lo que viste, no pasó, ese chico casi logra besarme, le empujé y le dije que no estaba interesada.

.- ¿Intentas decirme que no te besó Davis? – Me dice casi gritando, volteándome a ver – Davis, vi bien que no te negabas.

.- Granger – Le grito ya desesperándome, enfureciéndome pero diciéndome a mí misma que tengo que convencerla, que tengo que recuperarla – Tu sabes lo que yo siento, fue un acto sorpresivo pero le detuve a tiempo, no me dejas explicar y me respondes fríamente, no me dejas defenderme Herm.

Trataba de explicarle la situación pero seguíamos discutiendo, fuertemente, tanto que llamamos la atención de una persona, doy gracias a merlín que era tu hermana, Astoria Greengrass que se metía en la conversación.

.- Eh que están gritando demasiado – Nos dijo incrédula, mirándonos asombradas - ¿Qué rayos están discutiendo?

Mi castaña le iba a decir que no era de su incumbencia pero no era necesario, Astoria nos miraba a nosotras con un semblante serio, yo fui la primera en hablar y le explique todo en cuanto pude, estaba desesperada, tenía miedo de perderla, casi meto la pata y no era porque yo pudiese prevenirlo, Astoria solo pudo suspirar y miró a mi castaña.

.- Granger – Dijo ya calmada Astoria – Ella lo empujó y hasta le gritó, aquel muchacho era de nuestra casa, solo buscaba contacto físico, Davis solo se defendió, el muchacho intentó persuadirla hasta que llegué yo, saqué mi varita y le amenacé si volvía a molestarla, ese inútil se fue huyendo, clamando venganza pero le habré tirado un hechizo y desde entonces no volvió a molestar, le dije a Davis que tratara de arreglar el asunto contigo, no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, como prueba, ten, te doy mi varita y hazme lo que quieras.

Ella sorprendentemente tiró su varita a los pies de mi castaña, ella cambió su semblante serio y me miró, yo admito que estaba lagrimeando, estaba llorando literal, patético pensé en ese momento pero mi castaña me miró y se acercó a donde estaba, ella sacaba su pañuelo de seda.

.- Tendrás que perdonarme – Me decía mientras secaba mis lágrimas – Soy demasiada orgullosa como para no buscar razones y eso que siempre busco la razón de las cosas, pero mis ojos solo vieron lo que pareció ser, puedo ver que no mientes, te conozco y tu amiga me lo acaba de confirmar, tendría que reducir o mejor dicho cambiar mi manera de actuar, tengo que tener más confianza pero temía que me hubieses traicionado y que tiraras todo nuestro esfuerzo, nuestro amor.

En ese momento quería darle una bofetada por su desconfianza pero la entendía, yo también me hubiese sentido igual si el caso era contrario pero yo era peor, era demasiado celosa y seguramente le habría gritado de más pero las cosas se arreglaron, siempre seguimos adelante con todo, el ejemplo perfecto de que tienes que saber arreglar las cosas y no rendirte a la primera. Ella me dio un beso frente Astoria, ella recogió su varita y se fue, no antes sin decirnos que ocultará el secreto, no nos pidió nada a cambio pero estaba segura de que le debíamos un favor, favor que nos cobraría después.

Llegó el ansiado día en el que celebramos nuestro aniversario como pareja, recuerdo que a ella le costó convencer de nuevo a sus amigos que la dejaran tranquila, que iba a pasear sola, ese pelirrojo Weasley quería acompañarla, la verdad era terco, metiche, bueno, considerando que él se estaba enamorando de mi castaña, comprensible pero lo que no sabía es que ella está conmigo, entiendo la insistencia de tener algo con ella, se entiende como es estar enamorado.

Ese día, hable de eso con ella, mientras que el carruaje nos llevaba a Hogmeade, yo tenía mis dudas, mis inseguridades acerca de ese pelirrojo que intentaba cortejarle, estaba claro que no tenía nada en contra del muchacho pero me molestaba el hecho de que él se acercase a ella con intenciones de enamorarla.

.- Herm – Le digo mientras la miro a los ojos, ella se voltea a verme.

.- Que pasa Tracey – Me responde con esa mirada característica de ella, que me sonríe de toda la vida.

.- Tengo que hablarte del pelirrojo Weasley – Le digo mirándola seria, ella lo entiende por lo que también pone su semblante serio y espera mis palabras – Sabes que no tengo nada en contra de Weasley, pero me está cansando el hecho de que el insista en proponerte a salir, que le des la oportunidad, entiendo que es tu amigo, no puedo pedirte que te alejes porque eso sería ser demasiado egoísta y controladora, no soy ese tipo de persona.

.- Sé que no me lo pedirías – Me responde mi castaña mirándome sin un atisbo de duda, ella no duda de sus palabras, es fría y calculadora, no recuerdo que haya titubeado ante una decisión – No te preocupes por Ron, no siento nada por el más que un sentimiento de amistad, hay veces en que sé que intenta sorprenderme, pero yo se lo habré dicho muchas veces a Harry y a Ginny, no estoy interesada, es una fachada obviamente, Harry no se lo traga del todo ni tampoco Ginny pero no me agobian con sacarme una respuesta, tarde o temprano, esos dos van a descubrir que estoy saliendo contigo, ya lo sospechan, las veces que les digo que quiero pasar un tiempo sola, Harry lo entiende, Ginny, me supo comprender pero ella fue la primera en sospechar, no tardará en descubrir mi secreto, no te preocupes, ellos dos no me reclamarán nada, saben que merezco ser feliz y tener mi tiempo, no te preocupes por Ron, deja que yo me preocupe por ello, en cuanto llegue el día, entenderá que no puede salir conmigo.

.- Ya veo – dije abrazándola y dándole un beso suave – Sabrás lo que estás haciendo, siempre tomas una decisión prudente pero pienso que deberías de cortarle toda ilusión al pelirrojo mientras más te niegues, más insistirá, estará pensando que tiene oportunidad, podrías terminar lastimando sus sentimientos Herm.

.- Lo sé – Me dice dándome otro beso y mirándome sonriente, siempre me asombra su frialdad con la que toma las cosas, es muy segura de lo que hace, no duda en hacer las cosas – A veces he estado tentada de decirle que estoy saliendo con alguien pero le conozco, trata de ser controlador, no controla bien su sentimiento de celos y puede llegar a cometer una idiotez, tengo que ser prudente Tracey, no puedo permitir que su comportamiento quede manchado ante su familia, de momento he logrado persuadirle de que no estoy interesada en salidas aunque me ha preguntado a donde voy sola las veces en que les pido que me dejen tranquila, por el hecho de que ve una oportunidad y estoy segura de que me andará buscando por todo Hogmeade.

.- Por eso elegiste un lugar muy apartado del pueblo – Dije mirándola mientras alzaba una ceja - ¿Cómo has logrado que McGonagall te haya dado permiso para estar en las afueras de la villa?

Había un lugar en las afueras de la villa, no era un lugar muy concurrido pero era especial dado que hay tiendas y restaurantes de todo tipo, había tiendas muggles por increíble que parezca pero para llegar ahí, se necesitaba del permiso de por lo menos de un profesor o profesora, si un alumno quería estar ahí, tendría que tener las mejores notas, ser merecedor y no quebrantar las normas, pero mi castaña es una prefecta a pesar de que ha quebrantado las normas, cumple perfectamente el requisito importante, ser la mejor estudiante, con las notas altas, así que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo había logrado que nos dieran permiso de andar por esos lugares, porque sabía que no era nada más sus notas y su estatuto como prefecta. La conozco demasiado bien.

.- Bueno – Me dice sonriéndome y hablándome con dulzura – La profesora McGonagall no tuvo inconveniente en darnos permiso pero le tuve que decir la verdad, cuando llegué a su despacho, solicité el permiso para salir del pueblo y llegar a las afueras, ella me preguntó las razones pero no tardó nada en deducir que quería salir con alguien especial, estaba claro que iba a adivinar, si, dijo tu nombre y le tuve que decir que andamos en secreto, la profesora solo me sonrío y me dijo que anduviéramos con cuidado, nos dio el permiso firmado, solo tenía que conseguir el permiso del director Dumbledore, me dijo la contraseña para acceder al despacho del director, el amablemente leyó el pergamino y lo firmó, no me dijo nada, solo me sonrío y bueno, henos aquí yéndonos al lugar donde nadie nos va a encontrar, de momento pude averiguar que no hay nadie del castillo andando por esos lugares, somos las únicas Tracey.

Como era de esperar de mi castaña, bueno, en realidad no tuvo que hacer gran cosa, para la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore, es demasiado obvio que ven que salimos en secreto y no dijeron mucho al respecto, pero el solo hecho de que el pelirrojo no nos iba interrumpir nuestro momento especial, me aliviaba, me emocionaba más, tan solo le sonrío a mi castaña y le doy otro beso.

Ya estábamos llegando al área especial, te preguntarás como se llama, bueno, le dicen Hogmeade área dos, una sección muy poco frecuentada por los alumnos y llegar ahí se requiere de permisos especiales como bien he dicho, en realidad es una zona muy tranquila, gente que vive en paz, buenas tiendas, cafés, restaurantes incluso hoteles, todo muy limpio, la razón de porque no está abierto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, es simple, ahí se reúnen ministros de magia y ministros muggles a discutir o cómo manejar las situaciones de magos y muggles.

Parece increíble ¿no?, yo no lo sabía hasta que leí un libro donde explican esa situación, varios alumnos han intentado conseguir el permiso para explorar y conocer pero se les ha negado por lo que han dejado la vara muy alta para que puedan ganarse un permiso y no van muchos, hay una pequeña lista, en un pergamino donde están los nombres de quienes tienen permiso sin embargo, no escogen que sábado podrían ir a tal lugar, mi castaña logró que nos dieran ese sábado, con suerte no había reuniones ese día por lo que nos iba ir muy bien.

Llegamos al área especial, de verdad era increíble ver un pueblo bastante ordenado, limpio y lleno de tiendas tanto de magia como muggle, mi castaña y yo pasamos el tiempo caminando e observando las diferentes tiendas incluso pasamos por un pequeño restaurante muggle donde había muy buena comida casera, comida que no había probado y que me gustó bastante, era una salida muy buena, solo que había que pagar con dinero muggle, cosa que no fue problema, Granger tenía dinero suficiente. Después de la comida, seguíamos caminando, platicando de la una de la otra, cada día nos íbamos conociendo más y más, hasta llegar a un pequeño hotel elegante, hermoso, los colores eran verde esmeralda y rojo escarlata, mi castaña se detuvo y me miró, yo quedé sorprendida, tardé un poco en entender pero después me sonrojé.

.- Oye, Herm – Digo torpemente al mirar el hotel – Esto…

.- Lo sé cariño – Me dice acercándose a donde estoy, yo me sonrojo más – Cumplimos un año hoy, quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero, cuanto te amo, sé que estás presionada pero no haré nada que no quieras, entenderé si no quieres pero aquí estaremos en paz.

No era necesario que me pidiese permiso, pues yo estaba igual, quería demostrarle, esa noche fue especial, fue una noche llena de pasión, una noche en la cual demostramos nuestro amor, no puedo olvidar esa noche, al principio como éramos principiantes en el tema de sexo lésbico, no voy entrar en detalles, pues es algo muy personal para mí, solo puedo decir que fue especial, mi relación con ella se intensificó esa noche, nunca pensé que ella fuera la que me despertaría una pasión, ella a quien quiero y amo, obviamente no podíamos quedarnos toda la noche aunque quisiéramos, teníamos un permiso de horas para estar en ese pueblo pero se había convertido en mi lugar favorito.

Luego de la cita de aniversario, regresamos al castillo antes del anochecer, mi castaña estaba más que feliz y yo también, habíamos recordado lo que hicimos momentos atrás, no podía creerlo y aún seguía con la euforia, como es nuestra costumbre, siempre nos separamos por caminos diferentes para no levantar sospechas, estábamos llegando a la entrada de castillo cuando su amiga pelirroja nos descubrió, para mi desgracia, no podíamos levantar la típica pelea que montamos siempre cuando no queremos que sepan nuestro secreto, lo malo que en ese momento mi castaña me había dado un beso que acepté gustosa y que nos habíamos demorado más, la pelirroja simplemente se acercó y nos hizo llamar nuestra atención, pensarás que nos separamos bruscamente pero la realidad es que no fue así, solo la miramos sin ninguna vergüenza, sin ningún atisbo de duda, esa fue la primera vez que alguien nos había pillado en al acto, la pelirroja no se puso furiosa pero si estaba sorprendida.

.- Así que sales con ella – Dijo la pelirroja Weasley asombrada del hecho de que nos vio besando – Sabía que estabas saliendo pero no con una chica Hermione, sabes que no tengo prejuicios, que no tengo nada en contra de las relaciones del mismo sexo, al fin y al cabo amor es amor.

.- Gracias Ginny – Dijo mi castaña que se había separado de mi abrazo para irle a abrazar – Lamento que te tengas que enterar de esta manera, pero entenderás que no podía decirte, tenemos nuestros motivos para ocultar nuestra relación.

.- Lo sé – Le respondía abrazando a mi castaña – Le tuve que pedir a Harry que me prestara su mapa para poder localizarte, estuve sorprendida que estuvieses en la entrada del castillo con Tracey, pensé que estarías discutiendo pero como vi que estaban muy juntas, ahora lo entiendo.

.- Bueno – Dijo Hermione – Las cosas no han sido fáciles Gin, ella y yo tuvimos que hacer muchas cosas para estar hasta donde hemos llegado, creo que no es necesario que te presente a mi pareja Gin.

Yo me acerco e observo a la pelirroja, puedo ver que es hermosa, puedo entender porque tiene varios pretendientes, no solo es inteligente sino que también es una gran duelista, una maga con buenas habilidades, solo sonrío, ya dije que no tengo nada en contra de los Weasley, eso me daba igual pero le dije que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que siempre protegería a Hermione.

.- Herm – Dijo la pelirroja, eso no podría tolerarlo, solo yo puedo llamarla así pero me tenía que aguantar eso porque la estaba llamando seria y sabía exactamente de qué iba hablar, así que yo también me dispongo a mirar a mi castaña – Entiendes que tienes una situación complicada con mi hermano ¿no? Deberías de cortarle toda ilusión, el pobre cree que tiene oportunidad contigo, te ha estado buscando en todo Hogmeade incluso en la librería donde frecuentas, no te encontró, Harry también ya lo sospecha, sabe que no tienes interés amoroso con mi hermano, que estás saliendo con alguien pero él no te va agobiar, va a esperar a que se lo digas, eres como una hermana y solo quiere verte feliz pero mi hermano, sabes que es terco, necio, no va dejar de insistirte, ha estado preguntándome que cosas te gustan, con que te puede sorprender incluso me ha preguntado si tienes interés en tener pareja.

En una situación así, yo me habría ido, me reventaba el estómago que alguien más intentase conquistar a mi castaña, más viniendo de ese pelirrojo, pero me tuve que tragar mi orgullo, pues la pelirroja ya estaba diciendo todo lo que le había dicho al inicio de la cita.

.- Y por lo que veo – Seguía diciendo la pelirroja – Llevas tiempo saliendo con Tracey, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas?

.- Un año – Le respondo yo antes que mi castaña, la pelirroja me mira asombrada – Hoy cumplimos un año de estar juntas.

.- Ya veo – Dijo sonriendo y mirando nuevamente a mi castaña - Con más razón Herm, debes de cortarle toda la ilusión al zoquete de mi hermano, por mi parte, le insistiré que deje de molestarte, que solo lo ves como un amigo.

.- Gracias Gin – Dijo mi castaña sonriéndole pero vuelve a su semblante serio, hay veces en que me pregunto porque es así de seria, que a veces adopta una actitud fría cuando en realidad puede ser muy amable, cariñosa, tal vez le pasó algo de niña, tengo que ser valiente y preguntar más cosas de su pasado – No te preocupes por Ron, ya me encargaré de ello, sé que Harry sospecha, a él le diré esta noche y le pediré que guarde el secreto, que no le diga nada a Ron, no puedo seguir ocultando cosas a ti y a Harry, saben que son mis mayores confidentes.

.- Pero Herm – Dijo la pelirroja – Ron…

.- Sé perfectamente de lo que es capaz Ron, Gin – Dijo mirándola aún más seria – Por eso es que me preocupa, si voy y le digo fríamente que no estoy interesada, que no me gusta y que solo lo veo como un amigo, se va alterar y buscará por todos los medios el porqué, sabrá que salgo con alguien y de una u otra forma se va a enterar que salgo con mi pareja, con mi amada Tracey, Gin, por un lado estoy protegiendo a tu hermano y por otro lado, no quiero enfrentamientos, Ron saldría muy mal parado.

Yo estaba sorprendida al igual que la pelirroja, ambas la estábamos mirando, yo podía entender en ese momento que ella estaba protegiendo a ese inútil pero cuando dijo que no deseaba enfrentamientos, no se refería exactamente a palabras, se refería a los golpes, a los duelos y que ese pelirrojo no saldría bien parado, se refería a que yo, lo más probable es que le diera una gran paliza tanto en argumentos verbales como en duelos de magia, ella me conoce y sabe de lo que soy capaz, en ese momento solo pude agachar la cabeza, por dentro estaba feliz, me moría el saber que ella me ama con todo su corazón a pesar de su dura personalidad pero por otro lado, sentía pena y tristeza por el pelirrojo, si él le tocaba una mano encima a mi castaña en un momento de ira, por querer saber, yo estaría furiosa, cabreada de muchas maneras pero solo lo remataría, pues conozco bien a mi castaña, su frialdad y su manera de invocar hechizos, es más poderosa que yo, más que la pelirroja que era la mejor en duelos de magia, casi estaban a la par y por ello, entendía a qué se refería y la pelirroja también.

.- Entiendo Herm – Dijo la pelirroja ya recuperándose de la impresión – Pero deberías dejar de lado tu frialdad, estás con la persona que más amas, ella te entiende y por lo que puedo ver, solo muestras tu afecto cuando nadie más te ve, con ella eres muy feliz y estoy contenta, pero aun así, debes de cortarle toda ilusión al idiota de mi hermano, quizá puedas lograr que Harry lo convenza de que no tiene oportunidad contigo.

Yo seguía con la cabeza agachada, mi castaña lo nota y se acerca a donde estoy, hace que levante mi cabeza hacia ella, me sonríe y acto seguido me da un beso enfrente de su amiga pelirroja que solo puede asombrarse, que la deja sorprendida.

.- Tracey – Me dice con dulzura y que terminaba de besarme, dejando de lado su frialdad que hace momentos daba miedo – Sé que te preocupa, pero no tiene porque, sabes, arreglaré este asunto, tengo en mente unas ideas que harán que me deje tranquila en el aspecto amoroso al menos por un tiempo, tal vez termine deprimiéndose un poco pero lo va a superar, es una situación problemática, hablaré con Harry y veré que se puede hacer, ya es tarde y no debemos de demorarnos.

Solo pude sonreírle, abrazarla y darle un beso casto, la pelirroja nos felicitó, mi castaña se fue con ella a la torre de Gryffindor, a mí me dejó pensando esa situación con el pelirrojo, no era que me molestara del todo pero en ese momento tenía que confiar en Hermione, solo podía hacer eso.

Pasaron los días, había recibido una carta de mi castaña diciendo que el pelirrojo ya no la molestaría aunque en ella ponía que ese Weasley no le hizo nada de gracia, no sé qué le habrán dicho pero la verdad es que había funcionado pues se había distanciado un poco, las veces que se acercaba era entre los tres que se ponían hablar animadamente, yo no tengo problema con eso. Pero como todo año, ocurren tragedias, no sé qué provocó esa situación, era muy confuso, había una guerra en el castillo, duelos de magos y brujas, escuchaba rumores de que Dumbledore había muerto a manos de Snape, francamente no lo entendía, buscaba a mi castaña y ella me había encontrado en la puerta del gran comedor y me dijo que me bebiera una pócima, de color dorada que reconocí al instante y me mandó a proteger a los estudiantes de menor grado mientras ella se iba a batir en duelo con los mortifagos, no me cabía ninguna duda de que saldría ilesa pues la pócima era el "Félix Felices", una pócima de la suerte y prohibida en varios países, en un principio estaba renuente a dejar a mi castaña pero incluso en esa situación lo sabía, no podía dejar que nos vieran pero ella también se preocupó por mi estado, ella sabía que también era temeraria y que iba arriesgar mi vida por ella, siempre se me adelanta.

Luego del desastre, que seguía demasiado confuso como para entender algo, lo único que había entendido es que Snape había traicionado al director y la situación pues era grave, Voldemort se estaba alzando cada vez más, con tristeza pensé que el siguiente año ya no podría convencer a mis padres de que me dejasen ir, eso era claro y mi castaña tampoco iba asistir, no tenía idea de que era lo iba a pasar.

Como es costumbre nuestra, me reuní con ella en el gran comedor luego del funeral del director caído, ella lloraba y yo también, solo me dediqué a abrazarla, no me lo podía creer y la situación iba para peor.

.- El siguiente año Tracey – Me dice mis castaña – No nos podremos ver, no tengo idea de que es lo va a pasar, pero es claro que hay cosas que por hacer, por lo tanto te voy a pedir que trates de asistir a Hogwarts, mucho me temo por la seguridad de los alumnos de primer año.

.- Tu que harás – Le digo un tanto molesta – No me pidas que me aleje de ti, en situaciones como esta, deberíamos de estar juntas, no tengo idea de que vaya a pasar, pero es claro que correrás peligro el siguiente año, no voy a permitir que enfrentes esta vez el peligro tu sola con tus amigos.

.- Tracey – Me dice poniendo un mano en mi mejilla derecha y mirándome con esa sonrisa – Este no es un momento para discutirlo, te voy a escribir y te diré dónde nos reuniremos, hablaremos de que vamos hacer, de momento no nos queda de otra que aceptar las cosas, debemos de ser cuidadosas Tracey, tú también corres peligro, si descubren que salgo contigo y llega a los oídos de los mortifagos, van a querer atraparte Tracey, no me gustaría que eso pasara.

Tenía que darle la razón, no era un momento adecuado para discutirlo, estábamos en un problema delicado, un problema muy feo, procedimos a irnos, el siguiente año iba estar complicado, tendría que buscar la manera de convencer a mis padres de que tenía que estar en Hogwarts, mi objetivo ya no eran los estudios, era otra cosa.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, el próximo será la última parte de la historia de Granger y Davis, si les gustó esta pareja puedo hacerlo aparte pero desde la perspectiva de Hermione, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	11. Chapter 11: Granger y Davis 3era parte

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 **Nota del Autor:**

Muy buenas, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic, presentando la historia de Davis y Granger, la tercera y última parte, después de esto se sigue la historia entre Daphne y Ginny, no es necesario decir de que va puesto que has leído hasta acá y esperas la continuación, así que, feliz lectura. Ayer fue día primero de Septiembre y que mejor que celebrarlo publicando un nuevo capítulo de este fic, esperaba publicarlo ayer pero por tiempo y escuela, ya no pude pero en fin, esperando que de verdad les guste la lectura, porque tuve que agregar literalmente todo, en esta parte 3 XD

 **Respuestas a review's**

 **Vctor black:** Me alegra que te guste la lectura, esperando que disfrutes este capítulo, el siguiente ya volvemos a la historia principal, gracias por tus review's x3

Sin más les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 11: Granger y Davis, 3era y última parte**

 **7mo año.**

Durante las vacaciones me estaba preguntando que se supone que iba a hacer, la situación pintaba bastante mal, el mundo mágico estaba a punto de desbordarse, asesinatos en masas, desastres naturales sospechosos, Inferi's atacando a gente inocente, yo me seguía comunicando con mi amada Granger y me contaba lo que pasaba en el mundo muggle, las cartas que me mandaba, las tuve que guardar en un lugar secreto, algunas las tuve que quemar por seguridad, mis padres estaban aterrados y estaban decidiendo irse del país, querían arrastrarme con ellos, es lógico, soy su hija, buscaban un medio para salir con seguridad, ya que la red flu los vigilaban, los trasladores ya no eran un medio seguro para viajar, ni siquiera por vía aparición, lo que quedaba era un buscar un transporte a la usanza muggle pero trataban de contactar con gente que sabía al respecto. Por mi parte trataba de buscar un medio para irme por mi propia cuenta, era muy arriesgado pero no tenía de otra, no podía permitir que mi castaña anduviese allá afuera.

Durante ese tiempo de las vacaciones, mientras que mis padres buscaban el medio para trasladarse a un lugar seguro, mi castaña me había escrito una carta con las indicaciones que necesitaba y la carta rezaba así:

"Tracey:

Querida mía, las cosas no están resultando como uno esperaría, se me está haciendo difícil hacer lo planeado, me temo que nos tendremos que reunir antes de lo esperado, las cosas por aquí pintan bastante mal, me he asegurado de encontrar una zona segura donde nos podemos reunir, de momento es un lugar en el que todavía los mortifagos no tienen conocimiento alguno y quiero que eso siga así, que vean que yo no estoy relacionado con ese lugar, Tracey, a pesar de que hay desgracias, siempre hay momentos para una felicidad y es que vas a conocer a mis padres.

Desafortunadamente no puedo decirte mucho por este medio, por si cae en malas manos, es más, una vez que finalices de leer esta carta, quémalo, no podemos permitirnos errores, tendrás que buscar un medio para tener que estar lejos de tu casa y tengo que decirte que esta casa puede proteger a tus padres Tracey, el lugar donde nos reuniremos, es en las afueras de un suburbio, localizado en Liverpool, casa siete, ventana rota, te mandé un pedazo de vidrio, es un traslador seguro, si ellos aceptan venir, estaré encantada de ayudar, pero recuerda Tracey, cuando termines de leer, quema esta carta.

Con amor, tu querida Jean"

Después de lo que leí, no me quedó dudas, tenía que ir, el problema era convencer a mis padres pero ya iba a resolver eso, me acerqué a una pequeña veladora y proseguí a quemar la carta, los suburbios en las afueras, Jean me había hablado de ese lugar y hasta me mostró fotos, era un lugar muggle, muy pacifico, ya casi abandonado por los años, y recuerdo perfectamente que había señalado la casa siete.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, mis padres estaban ahí, conocía las miradas de terror, de momento vivíamos en una casa muggle, no nos quedó otra opción dado que nuestra casa original, iban a invadir los mortifagos, mis padres eran parte de los traidores de ese loco, tuvieron que soltar muchas cosas para no ir a la prisión mágica y como es obvio, me estarían buscando a mi como moneda de cambio y era claro que, lo que les esperaba era la muerte, estaba muy claro que mi destino ya no era Hogwarts, no podía estar ahí, al menos no por ahora.

.- Tracey – Me dice mi madre aterrada mientras observaba la tele muggle que indicaban las noticias de la tarde – No nos pidas que te mandemos a Hogwarts, vas a estar en un grave peligro.

.- Si – Dice mi padre que estaba en silencio, pensativo, asustado, era comprensible – Querida, hicimos muchas cosas en el pasado y ahora nos están buscando, estamos pensando desaparecer.

.- Eso lo tengo claro – Dije con mayor seguridad, sin mostrar un atisbo de temor – No les iba a pedir eso, sin embargo, tengo algo que hacer fuera y me gustaría que me acompañasen.

Mis padres estaban asombrados, no entendían a qué me refería, por lo que mi madre prosiguió a decirme.

.- ¿De qué hablas cariño? – Dijo mi madre que se espantaba más, mi padre no dijo nada.

.- No puedo decir mucho – Respondí mirándoles seriamente – Me han mandado un traslador, es una red segura, digamos que hay una casa que asegura una pequeña protección, al menos por un tiempo y por lo que parece, no tenemos muchas opciones.

.- ¿Quién te ha mandado? - Empezó a decir mi madre pero mi padre le interrumpió.

.- Tracey – Dijo mi padre ahora con cierta calma, que no sé de dónde sacó esa tranquilidad pero me daba la seguridad de que irían conmigo – Desde hace algunos años, te he notado rara, has cambiado, en el primer año, estabas aburrida de Hogwarts pero eso fue cambiando con el paso de los años, está bien, no te voy agobiar con preguntas pero tendrás que ser sincera, no dudo que sea seguro el traslador que te mandaron porque noté que una lechuza venía para acá, me asusté demasiado y traté de eliminar a la lechuza pero fue rápido, debe de ser una lechuza que no interceptan con facilidad, ha sido arriesgado, pero quien quiera que sea, teme por tu seguridad, así que, iremos.

Era justo lo que necesitaba oír, no dije nada más y saqué la envoltura, era un pañuelo que envolvía el pedazo de vidrio, me senté en la mesa, mi madre estaba temerosa pero confía en mi padre, desenvolví el pañuelo y el vidrio ahí estaba, les dije que tocáramos al mismo tiempo como es costumbre, así lo hicimos y ese traslador nos llevó a la casa siete en las afueras, cuando llegamos, estaba ya una sala decorada, de manera improvisada por lo que puedo que ver, también noté que había sortilegios protectores, lo suficientemente fuertes como para que no nos detectaran, la casa estaba limpia, por dentro, por fuera se veía como tal, una casa abandonada, una vez que llegamos, empecé a llamar a mi querida novia por su segundo nombre, siempre ponemos una clave para identificarnos y esta vez era el segundo nombre de mi querida pareja, en cuanto lo dije, mis padres se asombraron, una voz provenía de la cocina indicándonos que teníamos que estar ahí, cuando llegamos, ahí estaba, sentada en una mesa, mi querida novia, primero observó a mis padres, por supuesto que no mostró temor.

.- Tracey – Dijo Hermione, intenté acercarme a ella pero me detuvo y me miró seria – No delante de tus padres Tracey, ellos necesitan saber, me alegra mucho que hayas traído a tus padres, habrás notado que puse sortilegios protectores, los más fuertes que he podido aprenderme, tuve que echarle el guante a varios libros dada la situación en la que estamos, pero tus padres merecen saber la verdad.

Yo estaba dudando, mis padres, no eran que tenían algo en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo, pero si odiaban a hijos de muggles, consideraban que no tenían derecho a portar magia en su sangre, tenía miedo de que mi padre sacase su varita e intentar lastimar a Jean pero tenía que juntar valor, así que me voltee a verlos, antes de decir nada, mi padre nos dijo algo que hasta a mí me sorprendió, mi madre estaba como sorprendida e enojada, cabreada más bien pero mi padre era otra historia.

.- No es necesario que lo digas cariño – Me dice padre que observaba a mi castaña – Digamos que lo supe en cuanto vi que te acercabas rápidamente a ella, en un principio pensé en sacar mi varita, ella es hija de muggles pero creo que eso ahora ya no importa demasiado.

.- Cariño – Grita mi madre a mi padre, enojada, cabreada, asqueada, todo lo que tú quieras - ¿Cómo puedes permitir semejante aberración nos ayude? Es hija de muggles.

.- Silencio – Dijo mi padre mirándola seriamente, enojado, ella se sorprendió – Como vuelvas a decir aberración, no querrás que te petrifique, demasiados errores hemos cometido en el pasado, demasiado hemos dependido de cosas ilegales, será hija de muggles, cierto, pero ve lo que ha hecho, ha puesto sortilegios que ni los mismos idiotas del ministerio de magia saben poner decentemente, ni siquiera llega a bien, esto solo nos indica que no importa los sangres puras, que razón tenía mi abuelo, si aprendes a dominar bien la magia, si la manejas con responsabilidad, sabe lo que uno tiene, sin importar que sea mestizo, puro o hijos de muggles querida, ella tiene más agallas que los contactos que tenemos, ninguno de ellos nos quiso ayudar.

Mi padre callándole a mi madre, eso era nuevo, estaba sorprendida, en ese momento confieso que tenía ganas de llorar, sentía que me estaba librando de un peso pero la cosa ahí no termina, me seguía sorprendiendo, más con una pregunta.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas? – Pregunta mi padre, pregunta que me deja en shock, Hermione por su parte muestra signos de sorpresa pero después sonríe y le responde porque yo estaba en shock.

.- Llevamos un año y meses juntas – Dijo Hermione, mi madre quería pegar el grito, descubriendo que su propia hija salía con una chica, con una persona de su mismo sexo, ya iba a sacar su varita cuando mi padre se la quitó de un solo movimiento sorprendiendo a su esposa.

.- Como lo hagas, me vas a conocer de verdad querida – Le dice furioso y amenazándole para luego mirarnos – Lo que hay que ver, la sociedad parece no mejorar, no importando si perteneces al mundo de la magia o muggle, admito que estoy sorprendido pero en los años que voy viendo a mi hija, si no mal recuerdo hace un par de años que veía feliz a Tracey, debía de suponer que la razón por la que se quedaba en Hogwarts, era por alguien, ya no importa si es chico o chica.

.- Querido – Dijo furiosa mi madre, mi padre solo la miró como diciendo "¿Ah? – Como puedes permitir esta relación tan…

.- Silencio – Dijo mi padre como si nada – Ya te lo dije, las cosas son como son, no hay más que decir, más que agradecer que estamos protegidos, si quieres puedes irte de aquí pero como me entere que has traicionado a tu propia hija porque no era como querías, me vas a conocer de verdad, así que decide, te quedas o regresas a esperar la muerte, en todo caso, si les revelas, morirás de todas formas, sabes que ellos no soportan la traición y querrán jugar con tu cadáver.

Mi madre no dijo nada más, se quedó callada, incluso volteó a ver a otro lado, nunca había visto a mi padre defenderme de esa manera, lo recordaba diferente pero él estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirándome con cierto orgullo y me dijo.

.- Tracey, querida – Dijo mi padre mirándome – Sé que no he sido un padre ejemplar, ni mucho menos el mejor, no te di la mejor época de tu infancia y te puse en una doctrina patética, en una que pensaba que era correcto, pero llevo tiempo pensándolo, reflexionando acerca de eso y pienso que ya es hora de un cambio, luego de que dimos información valiosa a cambio de nuestra libertad, las cosas ya no eran iguales, estoy agradecido por estar aquí, es un lugar seguro, de momento, pero estaremos un tiempo, no nos vamos a quedar mucho dado que nos buscan, pero Tracey, es ahora cuando debes decidir qué es lo que vas a hacer a partir de este punto, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí pero es evidente que quieres hacer algo, no puedes quedarte quieta y lo entiendo, desde que eras una niña, siempre has sabido tomar tus decisiones, hasta pienso que te adelantaste, fuiste una niña adelantada a su tiempo, queda de ti el tomar esa decisión.

Estaba de verdad sorprendida pero recuperé mi compostura, me acerqué y le di un abrazo agradeciendo todo, lo que iba a hacer a continuación, es conocer a los padres de mi castaña así que, me despedí de ellos porque yo iba a volver al castillo de Hogwarts, de una u otra manera tengo que hacer algo. Así que le digo a mi padre lo que tengo que hacer, él lo entiende y se dirige a mi castaña.

.- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo – Dijo mi padre agachando la cabeza como señal de agradecimiento – Mucho tiempo he estado huyendo, pensando en la doctrina idiota que teníamos, pensábamos que era el correcto pero la verdad es que ni la misma sociedad sabe que es correcto y que no, la vida tiene vuelcos, no existen ni buenas ni malas decisiones, solo consecuencias, uno mismo se dará cuenta de que si fue o no una buena decisión, espero que lo sepan, toda acción tiene una consecuencia, pero realmente estoy feliz de que estén juntas, así que, lo único que pido, es que regresen con vida, que tengan cuidado allá afuera.

Mi padre tan solo me abrazó y le estrechó la mano a mi castaña, sabía que de alguna manera le costaba entender la relación que tengo con Hermione pero podía ver que sonreía, era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo, mi madre solo contemplaba la escena con incredulidad pero no podía hacer nada dado que mi padre la tenía amenazada, bueno es normal, a ella le encanta la vida de ricos y esas tonterías.

Como es de esperar, Hermione y yo, salimos de la casa, la casa de sus padres no quedaban muy lejos, hacía allá nos dirigíamos, no tengo la menor idea de que iba a pasar, ella tenía sus planes para presentarme pero sé que ella tenía otras cosas ocultas, solo tenía que ser paciente para descubrirlo. Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, caminábamos en silencio, ella debía de estar pensando en cómo presentarme ante sus padres, comprensible que esté nerviosa más que estaba pasando cosas muy malas.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de sus padres pero como una cuadra antes de llegar, mi castaña me detiene y me dice.

.- Mis padres no tienen idea de que salgo con una chica – Me dice seriamente, mirándome a los ojos – Tienen la sospecha de que salgo con alguien, ellos siempre saben pero esperan a que yo se los diga, estoy un poco nerviosa porque no sé cómo se lo van a tomar, claramente no están en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo pero soy su hija.

.- Tal vez lo tomen bien Jean – Le digo acariciándole la mejilla – Pero deberías dejar de lado tu frialdad y seriedad, tus papás deben de saber que en el mundo mágico hay un punto de quiebre, una guerra que está en progreso, ya sabes lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall, siempre hay un momento para la felicidad, este es uno Herm, que no entren dudas ahora.

Ella tan solo me sonríe y reanudamos nuestro camino, llegamos a la casa, era grande, de dos pisos por lo que podía ver, de color blanco, la zona en donde vivía, era muy pacifica, no se notaba que hubiese algo que molestara el vecindario, cuando llegamos a la puerta, Jean tocó el timbre y esperamos para que nos abrieran, tomó un par de minutos hasta que abrieron la puerta, la que nos abrió fue su madre, increíblemente parecida a Hermione pero mucho más adulta como es obvio, ella nos ve con una sonrisa y nos pide que pasemos.

.- ¿Quién es tu amiga Jean? – Pregunta su madre que me miraba con curiosidad.

.- Ella es Tracey Davis, mamá – Dijo mi castaña mirándome – Va en mi curso y la he invitado aquí para que la conozcas.

Sabía que no le podía lanzar de golpe que soy su pareja, seguramente para poder prepararlos y decir la noticia pero estaba intrigada, Jean no deja las cosas así como así, tenía un plan más aparte de presentarme, la conozco perfectamente porque en sus ojos tiene esa seriedad, cuando hace algo, lo hace sin dudar de lo demás.

.- ¿Está mi padre aquí? – Pregunta mi castaña a su madre – Necesito decirles algo.

.- Oh – Dijo su madre asombrada – Si, está aquí, ahora lo llamo y pasamos a la sala, ¿gustas tomar algo Tracey?

.- No, gracias – Dije agachando la cabeza con un rubor en mis mejillas, la verdad es que nunca me habían ofrecido algo para tomar y era la primera vez que aparte de Jean, que se dirigían a mí con una amabilidad – De momento estoy bien.

Ella simplemente me sonrió y fue a buscar a su esposo, nosotras pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos en un sofá grande, su sala era muy bonito, sillones de color café, cuadros muggles que parecían ser lugares de la selva u otra cosa, el cuadro familiar arriba de la chimenea, pero me dirijo a Jean.

.- Herm - Le digo mientras que ella me mira con esa sonrisa – No me puedes engañar, algo tramas ¿no es así?, no lo digo por querer presentarme ante tus padres como tu pareja y novia, sé que hay algo más.

.- Me conoces bien Tracey – Me dijo con tristeza agachando la cabeza, era la primera vez que la veía agachar su cabeza como si fuese una niña en la que la cachaban haciendo travesuras – Si, estoy pensando en proteger a mis padres, he buscado las opciones que consideraba mejor pero es evidente que ellos no pueden estar aquí, sabes, mi padre es dentista y mi madre es psicóloga, por lo general salen mucho de viaje por sus respectivos trabajos, ya que mi padre asiste en diferentes universidades para dar cursos y mi madre a diferentes conferencias.

.- ¿Qué es lo piensas hacer Jean? – Le digo directa, sin rodeos, su manera de enredar las cosas, es una de las cosas que no me gustan de ella pero el tiempo apremiaba y necesitaba saber su verdadero plan.

.- Bueno – Dijo mirándome seria, antes de decirme nada, miró a la entrada de la sala, como si se percatara de que sus padres no estuviesen cerca - Lo que tramo luego de presentarte ante ellos, es borrarles la memoria mediante el hechizo "obliviate" y crearles una vida temporal, los mandaré lejos, a donde los mortifagos no los alcancen.

Estaba sorprendida, podía gritarle en ese momento que había perdido la razón, la cabeza, como podía ser que ella hiciera tal cosa pero luego pensé con frialdad, observé por unos momentos el cuadro familiar y por lo que podía ver, es hija única, el lugar donde vivían es pacífico, lleno de tranquilidad, a ella la estarían buscando porque forma parte del trío dorado, una parte importante en la vida de Harry, si atrapaban a los padres de Jean, significaba que el trío tendría que ir a su rescate y eso era exactamente lo que podía pasar.

.- ¿A dónde los piensas mandar? – Le dije seria también, estaba enojada pero lo comprendía – Que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo pero dada la situación, no tienes muchas opciones.

.- Sabía que no te gustaría – Me dijo acercándose al punto de hacerme sonrojar – Pero no tengo otras opciones Tracey, tengo que hacer esto, pero por lo menos ellos merecen saber que salgo con alguien muy buena, con alguien a quien amo, merecen saber que eres mi pareja, mi novia, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, en cuanto a tu pregunta, los mandaré a Australia, descubrí que en un hospital buscan vacantes y hay una casa de renta perfecta.

Solo podía sonrojarme, ella siempre logra quitarme el enojo pero aun así, no estaba tan de acuerdo, pero solo podía esperar a que pasaran las cosas, cuando sus padres finalmente llegaron para platicar con su hija, se sentaron, su padre, el señor Granger, es un poco alto, con cabello corto, su madre pues tenía el mismo cabello que Jean, estaban esperando lo que Hermione tenía que decirles.

.- Bueno querida – Le dice su padre animadamente, parece que es de los que sonríen de toda la vida – Dices que nos quieres decir algo, por lo que veo es importante.

.- Si, bueno – Dijo Jean, se podía notar su nerviosismo pero luego despejó todo rastro de duda al verme, me sonrió, eso era como decir, que diablos, que tenga lo que tenga que pasar – Bueno, madre, padre, tengo que decirles una noticia muy importante, mi amiga, compañera de curso, la que está a mi lado, es alguien muy importante, padre ella es Tracey Davis, quiero que sepan la verdad, ella es mi pareja, nos llevamos conociendo desde que entramos en primero, estamos juntas desde hace un año y meses, en Noviembre cumplimos dos años.

Como es de esperar, los padres de Jean quedaron en shock, como que tardaron en digerir la noticia, yo estaba temiendo porque me echaran de su casa y que dijeran algo parecido que yo le tire un embrujo de amor, cosas por el estilo pero se estaban tardando, su padre se levantó, caminó de un lado a otro, mirándonos a nosotras, su madre en cambio me miraba, debo decir que en ese momento, estaba temerosa pero mi castaña, estaba impasible, como si la situación le resultara lo más normal del mundo, parece que también ella era una niña adelantada a su época, tuvieron que pasar cerca de veinte minutos para que su padre se volviera a sentar y mirar a su esposa para luego mirarnos seriamente.

.- ¿Es de verdad? – Dijo su padre, a lo que mi castaña le dijo si, sin ningún atisbo de duda – Ya veo, debo decir que estoy sorprendido, bueno, no demasiado, desde que eras una niña, has sabido lo que querías incluso mucho antes de ir a la escuela de magia, en la escuela normal te destacabas y te querían mandar a grados más altos, tienes una capacidad cognitiva muy alta.

.- Cariño – Dijo su madre que nos quedaba mirando con una sonrisa – Sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendrías una pareja, alguien con quien te relacionaras de forma amorosa, cierto que no esperé que fuera una chica pero como bien sabes, no tenemos nada en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo, cada persona en esta sociedad tiene diferentes ideologías, diferentes vidas, cada una puede sorprender, así que sabrás que estamos muy contentos por ti cariño.

.- Bueno, esto merece una celebración – Dijo su padre que se levantaba y se dirigía a donde estaba y me abrazaba – Bienvenida a la familia Tracey.

Estaba sorprendida, a pesar de que tenía temor de que me rechazaran, cosa que no pasó pero tenía ganas de llorar ahí mismo, pero me tuve que aguantar porque era la primera vez que una familia me recibía de esta manera, la mayoría eran unos ineptos, desadaptados sociales que solo les interesaban los beneficios propios, la alta sociedad y sus doctrinas idiotas pero estuvimos un rato platicando, les tuve que platicar un poco de mi vida y la forma en que nos fuimos conociendo Jean y yo, ellos solo sonreían, tomé un vino especial y comimos una comida muggle típica pero como toda felicidad llega a su fin, mi castaña se estaba preparando para lanzarles el hechizo, ella estaba en su cuarto observando todas sus cosas, en esos momentos me acerqué a darle un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

.- Es hora Jean – Le digo con cierta tristeza – Aprovecha ahora que tus padres están viendo la tele en la sala, ellos no tendrían que verte lanzar el hechizo.

.- Lo sé – Me dice volteándome a ver y dándome un beso, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, solo podía sacar mi pañuelo y limpiarle esas lágrimas traicioneras – Vamos Tracey.

Bajamos en silencio las escaleras, mientras lo hacíamos, observaba las fotos familiares, no eran mágicos pero se podía notar que de cierta manera, había magia en ellos, me daba tristeza que los padres de mi castaña tendrían que irse de esa manera, con la memoria borrada, en camino a un país que quizá no conocen pero así tenía que ser, Hermione se paró detrás, mirándolos, como sus padres estaban animadamente platicando sobre ella mientras veían la tele, Jean con mucho dolor, levantó su varita y dijo el hechizo que borra la memoria, en voz baja. Como es de esperar, luego de lanzar el hechizo, podía ver que las fotos en donde salía Jean, ya no estaban, estaba prácticamente fuera de su vida temporalmente, ella se apresuró a ponerse enfrente de ellos, ellos estaban sorprendidos y quisieron pararse, su padre intentó alcanzar el teléfono para llamar a la policía pero Jean fue más astuta y llegó antes, no quiso usar más su varita, trataba de dialogar con ellos y yo llegué a su lado, entre las dos les dijimos que tenían una gran oportunidad de trabajo en Australia y que podían tener una gran vida, el cuento no era que fuera muy bueno pero su madre, parece que decidió confiar en nosotras y calmó a su esposo, nos demoramos un poco más pero pudimos arreglar la situación y al cabo de unos minutos los señores Granger ya estaban arreglando su maleta, Jean tan solo salió afuera, yo me quedé adentro, los señores Granger ya estaban listos para irse, les dije que tuvieran cuidado, parece que llamaron a un taxi y en cuanto se fueron, no decidieron despedirse, creo que era mejor así.

.- No salió como esperaba – Dijo Jean limpiando sus lágrimas con mi pañuelo – Pero no quedó de otra Tracey, en estos momentos, ellos están en camino a Australia y estarán a salvo al igual que tus padres, es lo único que importa, ya es momento de decidir cuál será nuestro camino, no quiero separarme de ti, pero es necesario para que no nos descubran y que no nos usen de moneda de cambio.

.- Vas a hacer un peligroso viaje ¿no es así? – Le digo mirándola seriamente, sabiendo que ella es temeraria, en ese momento la entendía, ella no podía dejar atrás a sus amigos, necesitaban su ayuda.

.- Me temo que si – Me dice abrazándome y dándome un beso – Ese es mi camino Tracey, existe posibilidad de derrocar a ese loco pero tengo que hacer un peligroso viaje, no te puedo contar mucho porque fue el propio director Dumbledore que nos prohibió hablar de esta peligrosa cruzada, no me gusta la idea de no decirte, ganas no me faltan, pero tiene que ser así, espero que me disculpes cariño.

.- Lo sé Herm – Le respondo de la misma manera, dándole un beso casto, mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que me derretían, por dentro me moría el saber que ella se iba a ir a un viaje en la cual probablemente su vida se encuentre en constante peligro – Me duele no acompañarte Jean, pero si el director les confió una tarea muy importante, no puedo detenerte aunque quisiera.

.- ¿Cuál será tu camino Tracey? – Me pregunta de manera seria.

.- No tengo muchas opciones Jean – Le digo con cierta tristeza – No puedo quedarme con mis padres, así que planeo ocultarme por un tiempo en el mundo muggle, estaré unos días hasta que vea un camino seguro por Hogmeade, de ahí, accederé al castillo, no sé como pero de alguna manera tengo que entrar.

.- Ocultarse no servirá de mucho – Me dice acariciándome la mejilla que hace que me sonroje – Pero si ese va a ser tu camino, te sugiero que uses los pasadizos secretos que te enseñé, ocúltate en el gran comedor, no salgas tan de noche, averigua cuanto puedas e encuentra una situación abierta, si te ves obligada a batirte en duelo, hazlo, si te ves obligada a matar, hazlo, solo ten cuidado por favor.

.- Así lo haré Jean – Le respondo soltando unas lágrimas traicioneras pero ella se da cuenta y me limpia con su pañuelo – Tendré cuidado.

.- Es hora de separarnos Tracey – Me dice, yo estaba devastada, quería llorar, no dejarla ir a ese loco viaje, decirle que abandonara esa cruzada y que escapase conmigo pero no podía, ella tenía una misión importante, creo que fue el momento más duro con lo que tuve que lidiar, ella veía que yo estaba a punto de soltar mis lágrimas por su partida pero me hice la fuerte – Te amo Tracey.

Yo quedo sorprendida, decirme esas palabras, decirme que me ama, menos quería dejarla ir, así que en ese momento le estampo un beso pasional y me la llevé a su casa, fuimos a su habitación, ese día fue especial, ella sabe que la amo, después de esa tarde, nos despedimos, yo me tuve que ir por mi lado, me tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar, fui con mis padres para despedirme, decirles que tenía planeado ocultarme en el mundo muggle por un tiempo corto, tenía mi cruzada también, ellos no pusieron objeción alguna.

Luego de que me despedí de ellos, mi madre me dijo que no me hablaría por un tiempo hasta que asimilara las cosas, en ese momento no me importaba mucho, mis planes eran averiguar cuanto podía de las noticias del mundo mágico pero tenía que ocultarme en el mundo muggle, el Londres muggle, tengo que decir, que cuando llegué, estaba expectante ante muchas cosas, Hermione me había enseñado varias cosas relacionados con el mundo muggle y estaba familiarizada, no tuve problemas para conseguir dinero muggle, fue bastante fácil hacer caer a un coleccionista al mostrar unos galeones de oro, en el mundo muggle eso cuesta una verdadera fortuna, así que gané lo suficiente, mi castaña me había hablado de los bancos y sus funciones, el crear una cuenta fue fácil pero de cierta manera tuve que falsificar mis identificaciones, tuve que hechizar a los banqueros para que pudieran darme el acceso y la creación de una cuenta, me dieron algo que se llama tarjeta de débito, un especie de monedero digamos.

Pasé un par de semanas en el mundo muggle, tenía conmigo galeones de oro y llevarlos con coleccionistas que pagaban una fortuna para que pudiera mantener una pequeña capital, me cambiaba de hotel constantemente, no me quedaba mucho tiempo en una, estuve averiguando cosas y tristemente fue poco lo que pude conseguir, tardé hasta a mediados de noviembre estando en Londres muggle, de cierta manera, sentía que me seguían, por eso el cambio de hoteles, desde entonces no sabía mucho de mi castaña, siempre me preguntaba si se encontraba bien, si pasó le pasó algo pero no recibía nada como es de esperar, me sentía deprimida, no podía estar con mi amada.

Ya era el momento de volver al mundo mágico, conservaría mi tarjeta de débito porque en algún momento tendría que hacer algún viajecito y aprovechar ese dinero, ya lo vería cuando las cosas se estabilizaran.

Regresar al mundo de la magia me fue un poco complicado dado que sentía que me seguían tuve que tomar varios caminos para llegar a la famosa pared que daba el acceso al callejón Diagon, una vez que llegué, me pude enterar de los últimos acontecimientos, las cosas se estaban poniendo ya feas en el castillo de Hogwarts, Snape tomaba la dirección, en ese momento no me lo podía creer pero sabía que tenía que regresar al castillo, pasé al callejón y el ambiente era muy tenso, negocios ya estaban cerradas en su mayoría, estaban muy pocos abiertos, la tienda de varitas de Ollivander estaba cerrada, me había enterado que lo habían secuestrado, las cosas ya estaban demasiado mal, tenía que apresurarme.

Me di cuenta que estar en el callejón no me iba a servir de mucho, tendría que tomar otro camino para llegar al castillo, tuve que pasar al caldero chorreante para saber quién podría darme información sobre cómo llegar al castillo de Hogwarts, el dueño, muy amablemente me dijo que había una forma de llegar, de manera segura, solo tendría que pagarle un par de galeones, no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento, así que acepté pero tenía preparada mi varita por cualquier cosa, el tipo me dijo que fuera a la habitación de atrás, en ese momento pensaba que el tipo quizá quería otro tipo de "pago", no me estaba dando la suficiente confianza pero estaba preparada para lo peor.

Así que procedí pasar a la habitación, estaba alerta por si sucedía algo pero tal fue mi sorpresa que no era como lo imaginaba, pues al frente, observé que era una chimenea, que no se usaba en mucho tiempo por lo que veía, el dueño del caldero me dijo:

.- No sé qué planes tengas para ir al castillo muchacha – Me decía el cantinero – Pero esta chimenea conecta al pub de Aberforth, un cantinero que opera en cabeza de puerco, en Hogmeade, seguramente lo has escuchado, así como también sabrás que hay toque de queda por las noches, sea lo que tengas que hacer allá, ten cuidado muchacha, saluda a Aberforth de mi parte.

Sabía cuál era ese pub, así que no tuve problemas, debía de ser una chimenea en la cual los mortifagos no tenían conocimiento alguno a pesar de que la red flu estaba muy custodiada, no demoré más en ese lugar, le di las gracias al cantinero y dije el destino, al llegar, noté que todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la puerta que veía enfrente, se abrió de golpe, reconocía al cantinero, algunas veces llegué a tomar cerveza de mantequilla en su pub, seguramente me reconocería.

.- Tracey Davis – Me decía el cantinero con cierta molestia por lo que pude observar – No se supone que debas de estar aquí, sin embargo aquí estas, ¿se puede saber a qué has venido?

.- Tenía que regresar – Le digo con toda seguridad – Tengo que entrar al castillo.

.- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Me dijo con incredulidad el cantinero – No puedes entrar así nada más, el castillo está muy custodiado.

.- Eso lo sé pero tengo asuntos pendientes – Le dije arreglándome para irme al castillo – No espero que lo entiendas pero no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, tengo que llegar al castillo antes del anochecer, sé que hay toque de queda.

El cantinero quería detenerme pero podía observar sus ojos azules, parecidos a los del director caído, la verdad es que se parecían mucho, me temía que me fuera a decir algo pero simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró y se acercó a la chimenea, la fotografía que había arriba de esta, sonreía, pude ver a una niña alegre, Aberforth le dijo "ya sabes que hacer" y me dijo que esperara unos minutos.

El tiempo pasaba, no entendía porque debía esperar hasta que me di cuenta de porqué, la misma niña de la foto venía acompañado de alguien que no reconocí en un principio pero al cabo de unos segundos, vi quien era, el muchacho me miró con incredulidad, lo miré de la misma forma, el silencio se hizo incomodo hasta que el habló.

.- ¿Por qué me llamaste Aberforth? – Le preguntó con cierta sorpresa en su cara - ¿Sabes quién es ella?

.- Por supuesto que sé quién es muchacho – le respondió el cantinero suspirando – Ella es Tracey Davis, viene aquí con intención de entrar al castillo.

.- Pero, ella es Slytherin – Dijo el muchacho mirándome con mala cara.

.- Neville – Le responde el cantinero serio, con una voz que sorprende como si fuera alguien poderoso que hasta yo quedo con una cara de asombro – Que sea o no de la casa Slytherin importa muy poco ahora, esta muchacha no tiene ninguna intención de traicionar al grupito rebeldes que ocultas en la sala de los menesteres, si no fueran tan ciegos, se darían cuenta de que Davis tiene un secreto, uno que ha estado ocultando muy bien.

Miré consternada al cantinero, él sabía mi secreto, debía de saber que las veces en que me reuní con Granger en cabeza de puerco, Aberforth debe de haber notado que yo miraba a mi amada de otra manera, nos reuníamos en secreto, en una hora especifica en donde no había alumnos que pisaran en el pub, el cantinero debió intuir que nosotras éramos algo más que rivales.

.- ¿A qué te refieres Ab? – Le pregunta Neville todavía más asombrado - ¿Qué secreto?

.- Que eso, que te lo diga ella – Dijo el cantinero de mala gana mientras se volteaba a ver la fotografía, Neville me miró y me preguntó - ¿Qué secreto?, no es que confíe en ti, pero siempre te has peleado con Hermione, no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones.

Estaba dudando de decir en ese momento mi secreto pero como la situación ya estaba muy mal con los acontecimientos, decidí decirle, si Jean hubiera estado ahí, no dudaba que ella le diría todo para ganarse la confianza y que viera que no era su enemiga.

.- De acuerdo Neville – Dije finalmente, suspirando y agarrando valor para decir las cosas – Primero que nada, si, cierto que soy de Slytherin pero no soy de esos idiotas, niños mimados que se creen la gran cosa, sabrás que soy una de las mejores del curso junto a Hermione, me da igual si me crees o no, pero ella es mi pareja, mi novia, tú decides si quieres o no ayudarme, de una u otra forma tengo que entrar al castillo, ya que le prometí a mi amada proteger a los de primer año, sé que las cosas no están nada bien con esos odiosos Carrows.

El cantinero no pareció sorprenderse, de hecho me miraba de la misma manera que el director Dumbledore, con curiosidad, algo tenia de parecido que me hizo agachar la cabeza para esquivar su mirada, Neville en cambio tardó en digerir la noticia que le acababa de decir, en realidad parecía no encontrar respuestas, tardó varios minutos hasta que finalmente responde.

.- Bueno – Dijo Neville rascándose su cabeza, todavía sorprendido por la noticia – Veo que no mientes, en un principio no te negaré que pensaba que era un broma muy cruel pero Aberforth te recibió en su pub y me ha mandado a llamar, así que, no hay mentira, puedo llevarte al castillo pero no te aseguro que recibas una agradable bienvenida, pues en donde estamos, es en la sala de los menesteres y ahí la mayoría del ED, tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones.

.- No tengo problema con eso Neville – Le respondí sin dudar – Que no me reciban de manera agradable es lo de menos, yo tengo que estar en el castillo y buscar la manera de poner a salvo a los menores, esos locos Carrows no se andan con juegos, ya me he enterado de algunos rumores.

.-Y que lo digas – Me responde el chico volteando a ver la fotografía – Todo lo que has escuchado, es verdad, pero si tienes algún plan, deberías de contárnoslo pero te repito, no recibirás una buena bienvenida, te costará convencerlos y sin una clara prueba de que estás de pareja con Hermione, será difícil.

No dije nada, solo lo seguí, le di las gracias al cantinero que nos observaba con curiosidad pero igual este no dijo nada, seguí a Neville por el extraño túnel, era un pasillo que no había visto nunca, ilógico porque la sala de los menesteres está en el séptimo piso del castillo pero es el mundo de la magia y a veces se rompe la lógica, todo es posible, estaba pensando en cómo tendría que explicarles a ese montón de tercos del ED que no era su enemiga, que por cierto significa Ejercito de Dumbledore, Jean me había hablado de eso estando en quinto año, pero tenía que darle la razón a Neville, no tenía pruebas de que Hermione y yo estábamos juntas, me costará realmente probarles eso.

El pasillo se estaba haciendo extenso, el tiempo parecía ir lento pero poco a poco nos acercábamos hasta llegar a una puerta, Neville me miró y me dijo "No hay vuelta atrás", solo asentí y tenía que estar preparada para lo peor. En cuanto entramos, pude observar que la sala estaba repleta de estudiantes de las tres casas, ninguno era de Slytherin, como es obvio, alzaron sus varitas contra mí, Neville intentó calmar el ambiente pero no me veían con buena cara, sabían que yo pertenezco a Slytherin, en cierta forma no los culpo, siempre ha habido rivalidades absurdas que no debieran de existir pero así son las cosas, Neville estaba tratando de dialogar con ellos, no parecía funcionar, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, yo estaba dudando en tomar mi varita y defenderme, el chico de Gryffindor parecía ya no poder contener al grupo, en ese momento alguien lanzó un hechizo al aire que sonó como una gran explosión, de inmediato todos se quedaron quietos mirando quien había lanzado e hechizo, no era nada menos que la pelirroja Weasley, en ese momento recordé que ella me había visto besándome con Hermione, ella era mi única prueba de que yo no tenía intenciones de revelar su ubicación o traicionarlos, no dije nada, estaba expectante a lo que iba decir la pelirroja, ella los miraba de uno en uno hasta llegar a donde estaba yo, primero me miró para después decirme.

.- Veo que estás bien – Me dice la pelirroja abrazándome ante la mirada de incredulidad de todos, ella parecía no hacerles el menor caso – Hermione me contó que llegarías al castillo, no lo quise creer en su momento pero ahora veo que ella no dijo ninguna mentira, me imagino que la viste antes de que se separaran y tomaran caminos diferentes, me dijo que te ibas a ocultar por un tiempo en el mundo muggle para que no te localizaran y te usaran de moneda de cambio, tengo que decir que temía por tu seguridad.

.- Gracias – Le respondí con cierto asombro – Las cosas aquí van de mal en peor, ¿Qué me puedes decir?

Antes de que ella dijera nada, uno del grupo salió a gritar.

.- ¿Qué significa esto Gin? – Dijo un muchacho de Ravenclaw – Ella es un Slytherin, como puedes hablar y abrazarte con ella como si nada.

.- Tranquilo Michael – Dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad – Cuida tu tono, ella no es nuestra enemiga.

.- ¿Qué nos asegura eso? – Dijo enojado un chico de Hufflepuff – Ella siempre se pelea con Hermione, la que siempre le ganaba en todo, ella busca venganza seguro.

.- ¿Te vas a poner a chacharear sobre venganzas en cosas escolares? – Respondió la pelirroja de mala gana y mirándolos a todos con una mirada asesina – Dejen esas idioteces, ella no es nuestra enemiga, para empezar hay cosas más importantes que eso, no les negaré que se peleaba con Hermione pero hay una razón para ello, supongo que lo sabes Neville sino no la hubieses traído aquí.

El muchacho tan solo asintió, todo el grupo lo miraba con incredulidad, Neville ahora ya no tenía dudas sobre mi relación con Jean, ya que la pelirroja le había confirmado la verdad, el grupo ya estaban cuchicheando tonterías, el mismo chico de Ravenclaw preguntó.

.- ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultan? – Dijo Michael ya más calmado pero seguía mirándome con mala cara.

.- ¿Se los dices tú o se los digo yo? – Me pregunta la pelirroja mirándome expectante a mi respuesta.

.- No te preocupes Gin – Le digo con calma, adelantándome un paso al frente para mirar al grupo, bastaba con decir unas cuantas palabras – Se los diré yo.

.- Está bien – Dijo la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos y suspirando – Que sepas que nadie de aquí dirá algo al respecto.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, voltee a mirar al grupo, los miré de uno en uno, reconocí a algunos y otros no los conocía tanto, estaba pensando en cómo decirles mi secreto pero creo que ya no importaba demasiado, así que sin más les dije.

.- Soy lesbiana – De acuerdo, no fue la mejor palabra pero en ese momento era lo que se me ocurrió, si el grupo tenía al menos una pizca de sentido común, podrían intuir que, al momento de decir mi confesión, descubrieran que salgo con Jean, el grupo se sorprendió, algunos se quedaron con cara de ¿Qué? O ¿eso qué?, ¿Cuál es el secreto?, sin embargo uno de ellos salió con un paso al frente, sonriéndome, era Luna Lovegood, que miraba al grupo, lo sabía, esa chica no es normal, bueno, tampoco hace falta ser un genio para saber lo que quería decir.

.- Chicos – Dijo Lovegood sorprendiendo a todos - ¿Acaso no es obvio?, ella sale con Hermione, ella es la pareja de Hermione, su novia, ¿no es así? Tracey.

En ese momento sonreí, ella me sorprendió, tengo que admitirlo pero asentí con la cabeza y el grupo se sorprendió cada vez más, como no creyendo lo que acababan de oír, los cuchicheos no paraban pero Lovegood me seguía observando con una sonrisa, ya tenía un poco más de credibilidad pero en ese momento me daba igual como fueran las cosas, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que las cosas se calmaran, es evidente que algunos todavía no me tenían la suficiente confianza pero al menos bajaron sus varitas, Neville se acercó y me dijo.

.- Bueno, las cosas ahora son un poco diferentes – Me dice mirando al grupo – Algunos pueden no tener la suficiente confianza con respecto a ti pero, me dices que tienes planeado algo ¿no?

.- Si, tengo – Le respondí seria – Tengo que salir de aquí e ir al gran comedor, ahí tengo algo guardado.

.- Por ahora los pasillos están custodiados – Me responde – Tendrás que esperar hasta cierta hora de la noche, yo te avisaré, pero tendrás que ir con alguien, son las reglas, no salir sin un compañero.

Tuve que hacer caso esta vez, tenía que esperar a una hora adecuada para realizar mis cosas, pero tenía que buscar a una compañera y estaba segura de que nadie querría ir conmigo a algo peligroso pero para mi sorpresa, la pelirroja Weasley se ofreció ir conmigo, sabiendo que nadie del grupo me iba acompañar, algunos la cuestionaron pero ella no hizo el menor caso, simplemente quería acompañarme, lo cual estaba agradecida pero incluso así, era un riesgo muy grande, ella lo sabía.

Tuvieron que pasar unas horas para que las cosas estuvieran en calma, cuando llegó el momento, Neville me lo dijo, que ya podía salir porque era una hora prudente, igual y no me iba a tardar demasiado tiempo fuera ya que lo que quería era averiguar algunas cosas que ocurrían dentro del castillo, por otros oídos, la pelirroja me acompañó, no nos dijimos nada durante todo el trayecto pero teníamos nuestras varitas en mano por cualquier cosa y simplemente estábamos en guardia, llegamos al gran comedor, por lo que la pelirroja se extrañó y me dijo.

.- ¿El gran comedor? – Me dijo extrañada y mirando el lugar que era un verdadero sitio fantasma - ¿Hay algo aquí que te sea de gran valor?

.- Hay cosas que no sabes pelirroja – Le digo con calma mientras sigo caminando hasta llegar a la gran mesa de los profesores – Aquí hay una sala secreta que solo Hermione y yo conocemos, ahí nos hicimos pareja.

Le muestro el lugar especial donde Hermione y yo nos habíamos hecho novias, la pelirroja se sorprende porque desde que conoce a su mejor amiga, sabía que andaba con alguien y que se reunía en un lugar, pero ella no dice nada, recuerdo que Hermione había dejado unos libros para aprender magia defensiva e ofensiva para defendernos mejor, libros que servirán bastante para el grupo que se esconde en la sala de los menesteres, la mayoría de los hechizos los había practicado con Jean por lo que me no me hacía tanta falta pero los del grupo oculto en la sala, sí que lo iban a necesitar.

.- Era esto lo que buscabas entonces – Me dice la pelirroja mirando los libros – Libros de hechizos.

.- Si – Le respondo mirándola y entregándole los libros – Tendrás que llevarte esto a la sala de los menesteres, tengo que ir a las mazmorras a ver cómo está la situación.

.- ¿Se te ha zafado el cerebro Davis? – Me pregunta incrédula la pelirroja – Hay algunos de Slytherin's que se han unido a esos locos de los Carrows.

.- No más – Le dije tajante, a lo que se sorprende – No creo que sean tan idiotas como para dejarse majadear por unos inútiles que no son más que lacayos de un mago tenebroso, estoy segura de que están en esa situación por miedo, no todos, pero la mayoría no está de acuerdo, podré convencer a algunos alumnos de que escapen por una vía segura, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo con tu casa pelirroja, tienen que buscar una vía segura para que estén a salvo.

La pelirroja no le agradaba la idea pero así se tenía que hacer, de lo contrario mi plan no iba funcionar, un plan precipitado pensaba en ese momento pero no tenía otras opciones, extrañaba a Jean en esos momentos, ella me daba buenas ideas y yo las complementaba con otras ideas, fortaleciendo de alguna manera el plan inicial, las veces en que salíamos en secreto siempre las planeamos de manera rigurosa sin que nadie se enterara de nuestro pequeño secreto. La pelirroja agarró los libros y dijo que se iba a la sala de los menesteres, le había dicho que no iba a tardar demasiado.

Salimos del cuarto secreto y la pelirroja se fue por su camino, yo iba camino a las mazmorras, no tuve problemas para llegar salvo que tuve que burlar algunos zoquetes que se unieron a los Carrows, era evidente que estaban bajo la maldición Imperius, en el camino me agarré a uno, lo dejé inconsciente hasta llegar a las mazmorras, como es de esperar, tenía que despertarlo para que me dijera la contraseña.

.- Aguamenti – Dije, de mi varita salió el chorro de agua despertando al muchacho, haciendo que se sobresaltara y preguntándose donde demonios estaba, pero a mí no me importaba en absoluto su estado, pues era un muchacho mimado y con ganas de poder – Escúchame bien rata asquerosa, me vas a decir cuál es la contraseña para acceder a las mazmorras o me vas a conocer.

.- Porque he de decírtelo – Dijo el muchacho con voz temblorosa, no sonaba seguro y podía sentir su miedo – Es raro que vengas aquí Davis, tus papás los siguen buscando por traición, si no hubiesen sido tan…

.- Como digas esa palabra – Dije tajante apuntando la varita a su cabeza y este me miró todavía más aterrado – Vas a caer en el olvido pedazo de escoria, ahora, me vas a decir la contraseña o haré que te manden a San Mungo, donde pasarás el resto de tu vida con memoria olvidada que será imposible de revertir.

El muchacho aterrado, no tuvo de otra que darme la contraseña, estaba feliz por ello, enseguida le di un puñetazo haciéndolo desmayar y lo petrifique, lo tuve que ocultar en un pequeño armario que está cerca de las mazmorras, Filch lo usaba para confiscar objetos tenebrosos y sospechosos, cosa que nunca pasó, jamás usó ese armario, por lo que me daba la seguridad de que nadie revisaría ese lugar, llegué al cuadro, me preguntan la contraseña y la digo tal cual, me dejan pasar. Llegar a la sala común y ver que estaba más que abandonada, no me extrañaba nada.

Subí al dormitorio de las chicas, algunas se sorprendieron de verme, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, no podían hablarme pero era evidente que los Carrows estaban atemorizando a todos, no solo en Slytherin, me acerque a una que estaba en mi cama, esta me miró con absoluto miedo, se veía que me conocía, pareció querer salirse de repente pero yo le señale que no había nada de qué preocuparse, me acerqué rápidamente y me senté a su lado, era una chica de sexto, le acaricié la mejilla y podía notar que tenía moretones en su cuello, producto de alguna tortura.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le digo a la muchacha mientras le acaricio su mejilla, esta muestra un rubor en sus mejillas – Más bien, que está pasando aquí, es la pregunta.

.- Bueno – Dijo la muchacha agachando su cabeza – Los Carrows han estado aplicando métodos pocos comunes, están usando las maldiciones imperdonables, el Crucio es el más usado para método de tortura, algunos, si no es que la mayoría de nuestra casa, no está de acuerdo, seremos Slytherin's, pero nos negamos a hacer más daño, varios de los chicos y algunas chicas, se han unido a esos locos con el fin de tener un poco de gloria pero la han pasado fatal y estoy segura de que se arrepienten en estos momentos.

.- Ya veo, esos malditos – Digo con rabia al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control – Debí de venir antes, bueno, igual no hubiera podido hacer mucho, ¿Qué ha pasado con Draco?

.- ¿Draco? – Dijo sorprendida – Él está tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Crabbe y a Goyle, pero parece que es inútil, esos dos están bajo el mando de los Carrows, parece que es su apogeo, destacan con miedo y no dudan en atacar y hacer daño, algunos nos hemos revelado pero nos ha costado, Draco de momento consigue pararles, nos ha dicho que debemos de huir en cuanto tengamos una oportunidad pero no veo por donde, no hay salida.

.- Puede haber una – Le digo abrazándola y agradeciendo por sus palabras – Pero deberé de ganar tiempo, antes que nada, ¿Qué ha pasado con los alumnos de primero?

.- Ellos de momento están bien – Me dice con tristeza – No es el año que esperaban tener pero están confundidos, no saben qué hacer en estas situaciones.

.- Con que estén bien, es lo que importa – Le respondo mirando a otras chicas – Deben darme tiempo, el suficiente para que yo pueda despejar una vía y puedan escapar, sé por dónde podrían ir pero necesito ganar tiempo, tienes que hacer que los de primer año y el resto, estén preparados para salir, si sabes hechizos defensivos e ofensivos, úsalos, si es necesario, tira a matar.

.- Pero – Me dice sorprendida por mis palabras.

.- No hay pero que valga muchacha – Le dije mirándola a los ojos, esta se sonroja y trata de mirar a otro lado, adorable, seguramente empezará a mirarme de otra forma, conocía esa mirada, le sonreí y tal como Jean hizo conmigo, hice que me mirara a los ojos – Necesito que seas valiente muchacha, harás que lo que te pedí.

La muchacha solo podía sonrojarse y asintiendo con la cabeza, podía estar tranquila, al menos por ahora, cuando estaba dispuesta a irme, una de las muchachas de Slytherin, al parecer de séptimo año, se dispuso a enfrentarme cara a cara, no la conocía pero podía sentir que no se traía nada bueno.

.- Tracey Davis – Me dice la muchacha, un tanto alta, cabello corto y negro con ojos cafés, no la conocía pero parecía furiosa, en ese momento imaginé que pertenecía a la alta sociedad – Como te atreves a venir aquí y encima prometerles ayuda, no eres digna de un Slytherin, mejor te hubieras quedado con tus padres, a quienes buscan por traición al señor todo poderoso.

.- Ya – Le digo con frialdad y preparando mi varita, no me caía nada bien aquella muchacha – Me parece una descortesía de tu parte no presentarte, sabes mi nombre pero no conozco la tuya querida.

.- Bueno – Me dice la chica que por cierto parece algo robusta pero se puede notar que ha bajado de peso, ya se me estaba haciendo algo familiar – Supongo que no me reconoces, me llamo Milicent Bulstrode, tus padres delataron a mis padres, actualmente siguen en prisión debido a que no pudieron rescatarlos.

Claro, una chica robusta, en cierta forma, Milicent no era precisamente una angelita, perteneció a esa tonta brigada inquisitorial en quinto año, ya comenzaba a recordarla, no era más que una inútil, tampoco es que fuera tan mala en las notas que sacaba, en ese momento sonreí.

.- Bulstrode – Dije mirándola fríamente – Si, ya te recuerdo, no pensé que hayas cambiado tu físico, en gran parte, mínimo te has cuidado pero no has dejado atrás el pasado, una cosa que te deja cegada ante los hechos, llamas todo poderoso a un loco que quiere gobernar a toda la comunidad mágica y muggle, tal vez quieras saber que a él no le importa la pureza de los sangres limpias, solo quiere poder, todo el conocimiento mágico que pueda sacar, así que, apártate de mi camino Bulstrode.

.- Así que la señorita ruda Davis quiere batirse a duelo conmigo – Dijo esa chica que se echa a reír – No me hagas reír, no serás rival para mí, he aprendido mucho con los Carrows y te haré pagar.

Ella estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición imperdonable pero antes que hiciera nada un hechizo pasó rozándome por la mejilla, golpeando directamente a Bulstrode, era un expeliarmus y la chica cayó al piso, desmayada, me acerqué rápidamente y le quité su varita, invoqué un hechizo para atar a Bulstrode y podía ver a la autora del hechizo que le había lanzado. Era la misma chica a la que le dije que tirase a matar si era necesario, ella estaba temblando.

.- Eso ha sido brillante – Le digo sonriéndole e acercándome a ella a abrazarla – Recuerda, tira a matar si es necesario, oculta a Bulstrode en algún lugar de la casa, las demás, si quieren unirse a esa pandilla de locos, será mejor que se lo piensen dos veces, al señor que sirven, solo busca poder y lo conseguirá no importando de que familia vengan, así que, deberán de decidir, huir por sus vidas, pelear o no hacer nada, queda de ustedes.

De las pocas que se atrevían a estar del bando equivocado no me decían nada pero las que querían hacer algo, un bien por una vez en sus vidas, se unieron con la chica, cuyo nombre nunca supe pues estaba con prisa, le dije a la chica que me diera tiempo, salí del dormitorio de las chicas, no esperé a encontrarme con cierta personita, Draco Malfoy.

.- Vaya, si es Malfoy – Digo con fingida sorpresa mirándolo con cierto desprecio – Me he enterado que estás con esos locos.

.- No porque quiera Davis – Me dice Malfoy mirándome serio – Las cosas ya van bastante mal como para que me mires así, trato de salvar a dos personas de esos locos.

.- Si te refieres a esos dos grandotes que llamas "amigos" – Le dije furiosa – Creo que es un poco tarde para que los convenzas de lo contrario, creo que es mejor que lo dejes Draco, no estás en una buena situación.

.- Pues algo he de hacer Davis – Dijo Draco gritando con furia – Tú también estás en una situación de peligro, no deberías de estar aquí, sin embargo, quieres hacer algo al respecto, no te voy a detener pero yo tengo mis objetivos.

Dicho eso, se fue, de verdad era terco pero tenía que darle mérito, de verdad quería salvar a sus dos compañeros pero sabrás que eso ya no era posible, salí de las mazmorras y apresuré mis pasos para ir a la sala de los menesteres, claro con sumo cuidado, de que nadie me siguiera, una vez que llegué voltee a los lados para cerciorarme de que nadie me haya seguido, entré, Neville me vio y se acercó.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo nervioso pero seguro – Ginny nos trajo libros muy interesantes pero dijo que te fuiste a la casa de los Slytherin's.

Podía sentir las miradas nerviosas del grupo, no los culpo pero no sería capaz de traicionar al grupo que Hermione fundó con su amigo Potter, todo lo estaba haciendo por ella y por la seguridad de todos.

.- Las cosas no van nada bien Neville – Le digo ya calmándome y recuperando el aliento – En la casa Slytherin está hecho un desastre, varios de ellos no están de acuerdo con esos locos y unos pocos sí que lo están, he tenido que neutralizar a Bulstrode, parece que no le agradó el hecho de que mis padres hayan traicionado a ese loco al que llaman señor oscuro.

.- ¿Dices que hay alumnos queriendo escapar de la casa Slytherin? – Me pregunta Neville asombrado.

.- Por increíble que te parezca, sí Neville – Dije ya casi perdiendo la paciencia pero recupero la compostura – De momento no les he dicho de este lugar, no conviene porque no confío en nadie de mi casa, solo en unas cuantas, hay maneras de salir aquí pero la más segura es por el pub de Aberforth, solo es cuestión de tiempo encontrar el momento adecuado.

Estuvimos hablando por unas horas, les había dicho que todavía no iba a decir sobre el lugar, pues tenía que asegurarme de que las cosas salieran bien, el objetivo era aguantar lo más que podíamos hasta que viéramos un "hueco" por así decirlo, claro que eso llevó su tiempo, tuvieron que pasar semanas para que pudiéramos tener una salida, en ese momento ya casi se acercaba la navidad, me estaba preguntando si mis padres estaban bien, si se quedaron en aquella casa o si los habían encontrado, no podía saberlo en ese momento, cuando terminase todo, los buscaría para decirles que las cosas salieron bien pero estábamos en guerra y no teníamos muchas opciones, durante esos días, estuve animando a los alumnos de grados menores, enfrentando a cada pelmazo que querían hacer daño, los Carrows, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que yo también estaba causando estragos en el castillo y decidieron buscarme por lo que salir de la sala de los menesteres ya no me era tan posible y tenía que salir a una buena hora, una vez me estaban persiguiendo y tuve que usar el cuarto secreto, la pelirroja venía conmigo.

.- Esta vez sí que la has liado Davis – Me dice la pelirroja que recuperaba su aliento – Con esto no nos queda duda que los Carrows te estarán buscando, ya saben que eres hija de los traidores, te usarán como moneda de cambio y si averiguan que eres la pareja de Hermione, las cosas se complicarán todavía más.

.- En todo caso – Dije con tristeza al recordar a mi amada que seguía fuera en esa aventura peligrosa – No sé nada de ella hace mucho, no sacarían nada excepto por algunos detalles que pueden ser valiosos, ya no me puedo andar a mis anchas ahora que saben que estoy aquí, les he prometido a los alumnos de menor grado, un hueco para salir de este lugar pero está llevando mucho tiempo y la chica de Slytherin ha podido conseguirme más tiempo, pero no sé cuánto más aguantaré.

. - Davis – Me responde la pelirroja mirándome con curiosidad – Estoy segura de que Hermione está bien, es inteligente, sabrá seguir adelante, tarde o temprano, ellos tendrán que regresar al castillo.

Tenía que pensar de esa manera, mi amada estaba en una misión peligrosa y yo estaba en otra, me estaba arriesgando a que me descubrieran, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella estaba aguantando la situación en la que estaba, no podía dejar que eso me desanimara, eso me daba fuerzas para seguir, varios tenían esperanza de que yo los sacara de la terrible situación, pero me estaba costando, los Carrows ya me estaban persiguiendo.

Así seguían los días, me estaba costando más y más, llegó a un punto en que ya casi no podía salir de la sala de los menesteres, me tenía que quedar más tiempo para poder salir e explorar los rincones del castillo, pero gracias a eso, pude conocer a más gente que estaba en la sala. Es claro que algunos no me tenían suficiente confianza como para me dijeran cosas personales, pero algunos poco a poco iban perdiendo la desconfianza hacia mí, a pesar de que no podía hacer mucho, mi pensamiento estaba con mi castaña, pensando en cómo lo estaría pasando, si estaba todavía a salvo.

Pasaron tres meses más, estaba demorándome demasiado tiempo, pero pude idear un plan de escape, uno sólido, no era el plan más brillante, pero era lo que tenía, le dije a Neville, el plan consistía en sacar grupos pequeños, conformado por cinco miembros, de diferentes casas para mantener bajo perfil y llevarlos a la sala de los menesteres y quedarse hasta que la situación estuviera bajo control, Neville estuvo de acuerdo, cada miembro debía buscar a sus respectivos alumnos para poder juntar el grupo, obviamente no lo podíamos hacer todos los días, teníamos que esperarnos un determinado tiempo para poder sacar a un grupo.

El primer grupo, recuerdo que fue complicado pero pude convencer a una de las alumnas de mi casa que viniera a la sala de los menesteres, cada representante de casa llevó uno, la reunión se hizo en el gran comedor por la noche, teníamos que llevar la varita en mano para cualquier cosa que sucediera, como yo conocía bien el patrullaje de los Carrows y podía evadir a Snape de cierta forma porque casi nunca lo veíamos patrullar, en ese entonces él se lo pasaba en el antiguo despacho del director caído, haciendo quien sabe qué, el caso es que el primer grupo lo trajimos exitosamente a la sala de los menesteres, aún no podíamos mandarlos al pub de Aberforth, había que idear la manera de sacarlos completamente del castillo y de Hogmeade pero de momento la sala era el único lugar seguro para todos.

En ese tiempo, solo pudimos sacar como tres grupos debido a que habían aumentado la vigilancia, los alumnos de Slytherin estaban completamente agradecidos de estar a salvo e incluso ayudaban dándonos detalles de algunos que se unieron a esa pandilla de locos, conocían algunos patrullajes en los pasillos de Hogwarts, yo los tenía vigilada pues no me podía confiar del todo de mi propia casa, Neville siempre me apoyaba en ese sentido pero conforme pasaban los días, podía darme cuenta de que, lo que querían todos, era regresar con sus familias y estar completamente a salvo pero eso no iba a ser posible y estaban pasando los días, nos costaba todavía más tratar de sacar a más grupos, muchas veces tuve que lidiar con traidores que intentaban parar mis planes, siempre tuve que tirar hechizos de petrificación para que no pudieran decir nada y los escondía en el armario de Filch, no me fue difícil hacerlo.

Pero me estaba cansando un poco, más de lo que podía permitirme, me estaba esforzando de más, solo pensaba en mi castaña y cuando volvería a verla, a esas alturas uno se rendiría pero yo no, seguía firme en mi decisión y no iba a fallar, tenía el pensamiento de que, cuando todo acabara, iría a buscar a los padres de Hermione y los míos para decirles que las cosas acabaron bien, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Habían pasado unos meses más luego de haber sacado un último grupo, ya no nos era posible sacar más dado que la sala de los menesteres se estaba llenando y se nos complicaba el asunto pero no fue hasta un día que llamaron a Neville del pub de Aberforth, yo estaba sorprendida, algo me decía que tendríamos unas visitas sorpresas, Neville me dejó a cargo y él fue a ver qué pasaba en el pub de ese cantinero, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos, la espera me estaba matando literal, quería saber, entonces es cuando Neville llega luego de unos largos minutos y que no venía solo, la apariencia de Neville en esos días, estaba hecho un desastre dado que siempre se peleaba con los Carrows y a veces salía bien librado y otras con heridas, pero las personas que venían detrás de él, mi felicidad aumentó, entre ellos, estaba mi castaña, sana y salva, podía notar que tenía una herida en el cuello, producto de la maldición Crucio, al principio quería ir abrazarla pero me quedé quieta, el grupo entero sabía que ella y yo andábamos en secreto pero el hermano de la pelirroja no sabía de eso y Potter menos, la pelirroja les había dicho al grupo que no dijeran nada hasta que Hermione lo hiciera oficial y es evidente que en esa situación no convenía hacerlo oficial por lo que debía de estar al margen de la situación.

Hubo gritos de júbilo, por el regreso de Potter, la esperanza había crecido más pero debíamos de estar preparado para lo peor, Hermione me vio, podía saberlo en su cara, estaba feliz de verme pero ella se contuvo, hubo reunión para hablar de las cosas, al parecer, Potter buscaba un objeto clave para la caída de ese loco y tenían que ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw, Potter iría con Chang pero la pelirroja evitó eso y dijo que Lovegood lo acompañaría, en mi caso, tenía que despejar el pasillo para que no hubiese problemas, en un principio el trío se sorprendió de ver a alumnos de Slytherin pero después les explicaron el plan y que todo se debía a mí, Hermione solo sonrió con evidente orgullo y me miró, yo no pude evitar mirar para otro lado y sonrojar como tonta, la pelirroja se acerca a Hermione y le dice algo, para después venir a decirme lo siguiente.

.- Davis – Me dice la pelirroja susurrándome al oído – Puedes ir al gran comedor, de momento está vacío, aprovecha hablar con tu castaña, le he dicho a Neville que iremos a despejar los pasillos, claro esto no es más que una mera excusa pero tengo que ir yo de chaperona porque ya sabes, el idiota de mi hermano no confía en ti a pesar de que hiciste un gran trabajo.

No pude menos que sonreír, todo estaba dicho, estaba feliz de volver a ver a mi castaña, salimos, el pelirrojo Weasley a regañadientes se tuvo que quedar con Neville para cuidar al grupo, pero se mantuvo tranquilo dado que su hermana venía con nosotras pero eso no importaba, llegamos al gran comedor y pasamos al cuarto secreto, una vez dentro, Hermione me iba a hablar pero yo no la permití, fui hacia ella y le estampé un gran beso, tocando su cadera con ambas manos, estaba llorando, estaba muy feliz de volver a verla, después de unos minutos entre beso y beso, la volví a ver y ella simplemente me sonreía y sacaba su pañuelo de seda para secarme esas lágrimas traicioneras.

.- Estas a salvo – Me dice mi castaña con un rubor en sus mejillas, noté su herida en su cuello y la acaricié en esa parte, ella se dio cuenta – Esta herida no es nada, que sepas que tuvimos que pasar por demasiadas cosas, hemos averiguado cosas claves pero hemos tenido uno que otro fracaso, a pesar de eso seguimos adelante, siempre pensaba en ti, me fortalecías y me preguntaba como estarías, que estarías haciendo, sé que tu plan inicial era quedarte en el Londres muggle pero parece que no podías quedarte de brazos cruzados y llegaste a Hogwarts a idear un plan de escape para todos.

.- El plan funcionó – Le digo casi hipando pero calmándome – Por el momento no sabemos cómo sacarlos del castillo sin que noten que están desapareciendo alumnos, algunos profesores nos han ayudado un poco pero no pueden hacer más, pero, ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Por qué han tardado demasiado en llegar aquí?

.- Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo para ello – Me responde mi castaña dándome un beso – Lo cierto es que en el castillo hay un objeto clave y no sabemos dónde está.

.- Un objeto que derrotará a ese loco supongo – Le digo alzando una ceja.

.- En teoría – Me dice y Ginny también se acercó a escuchar – Escuchen, no queda tiempo así que les daré una explicación rápida, ese loco ha repartido su alma en distintos objetos, es una forma de obtener de cierta manera la inmortalidad, pero es un proceso demasiado doloroso, horrible, inmoral, no recuerdo un hechizo tan maligno, entonces el objeto que buscamos es una diadema como bien se dijo en la sala de los menesteres, creemos que ese loco metió una parte de su alma en dicha diadema y necesitamos destruirla, con esto disminuimos su poder.

.- ¿Qué rayos es ese hechizo Herm? – Le pregunto asombrada, me costaba creerlo, un hechizo capaz de hacer eso pero sabía que tendría consecuencias – Supongo que su alma se fragmenta y se daña todavía peor.

.- Exactamente – Me dice sonriendo y tomando mis manos, solo puedo sonrojar, sentir sus manos, verla viva, es mi felicidad – El hechizo tiene por nombre, Horrocruxes, el hechizo consiste en fragmentar una parte de tu alma en un objeto que consideres de alto valor, mientras el alma esté en dicho objeto, hay probabilidad de que reviva, solo necesita un huésped.

.- Pero – Dice la pelirroja que también está asombrada – Supongo que hay que tener un requisito extra para hacerlo ¿no?

.- Si – Responde con tristeza mi castaña – Matar a otro, mientras lo haces tu alma se fragmenta y eso hace posible que puedas realizar dicho hechizo, se puede fragmentar en siete partes.

.- Siete objetos – Digo casi gritando, como no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Y ese loco ha fragmentado su alma en siete partes?

.- Hasta donde sé, si – Dijo mi castaña dándose la vuelta y sacando una pequeña bolsita – Hasta ahora hemos destruido cuatro Horrocruxes, nos faltan tres, una de ellas es la diadema de Ravenclaw, el siguiente creemos que es la serpiente que acompaña a ese loco y el último no lo sabemos.

.- ¿Hay forma de que se recupere? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

.- Sí – Responde seriamente mi castaña, viéndonos a las dos – Pero es un proceso horrible, te haces más daño, la forma de recuperarte, es arrepintiéndote y francamente no veo que ese loco se arrepienta de sus actos, a lo mucho que entendí, probablemente el alma no esté en condiciones de volver ni siquiera como fantasma.

El simple hecho de que un hechizo que fragmenta partes de tu alma y volverte inmortal, es algo horrible, conocía a más de uno que lo querría hacer con tal de vivir el mayor tiempo posible, es un hechizo que no debiera de existir y el mago quien lo haya creado, no debe de haber estado en sus cabales para su creación, me resultaba difícil creer algo como eso pero viniendo de un loco mago oscuro, no me sorprende nada que lo haya conseguido.

.- Así que quedan tres – Le digo acercándome a mi castaña – Si se presenta la oportunidad de rematar a esa serpiente mal nacida, supongo que debe de haber un objeto que los destruya por completo, no será fácil de destruir e imagino que consiguieron dicho objeto para destruir los Horrocruxes que se toparon en su camino.

.- No me sorprende que comprendas bastante rápido las cosas Tracey – Me dice mi castaña que me da un beso – Eres muy inteligente y has podido sobrevivir a pesar de todo, si, para destruir los Horrocruxes, necesitamos veneno pero no cualquier veneno, el de basilisco o un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para destruirlo por completo.

.- El Basilisco que está en la cámara de los secretos – Dijo la pelirroja gritando – Seguramente estará hecho huesos pero su veneno sigue estando latente.

.- Exactamente – Dijo mi castaña – Es ahí donde me dirijo, ustedes tienen que estar al tanto, tiren a matar si es necesario, Tracey, necesito que protejas a los menores y saques a quien puedas, Gin, podría decirte que te mantengas al margen pero sé que no eres así y harás lo que sea por proteger la comunidad mágica, necesito que me den tiempo para conseguir los huesos, solo Harry, Ron y yo podemos acceder a la cámara de los secretos.

Ambas asentimos, no me agrada la idea de que ella vaya con ese petulante Weasley, pero aun así lo entendía, ellos vivieron cosas y son unidos, salimos del cuarto y regresamos a la sala de los menesteres, Harry ya estaba ahí, para mi sorpresa, también habían miembros de la Orden del Fénix, la familia Weasley, el profesor Lupin entre otros que Hermione me había hablado, ahí me enteré que Voldemort regresaba al castillo para el enfrentamiento final, estaba preparada y miré a mi castaña que se dirigía a la cámara, ella me sonrió y la pelirroja para calmar mis celos, me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo saldría bien, ahora nos reuníamos con todos los profesores y estaban planeando prepararse para la guerra, todos estábamos reunidos en el gran comedor hasta que escuchamos la voz de ese loco, que sabía que nos estábamos preparando para luchar pero que pararía la guerra si solo entregáramos a Harry, Bulstrode, que de alguna forma se libró del hechizo que le di, de repente grita que Harry estaba entre nosotros, que lo apresaran y entregaran, yo le iba a lanzar un hechizo pero todos levantaron sus varitas contra ella, yo incluyéndome, ella se quedó pasmada hasta que alguien la desmayó de un puñetazo, era Parkinson.

.- Ya me cansé de escuchar a niñatas como tú que solo quieren fama y gloria – Dijo con rabia – Por esto es que no nos ven bien a los de Slytherin, por lo menos yo lucharé, el que quiera seguirme, que me siga, el que quiera huir, está en su derecho pero no me estorben.

Varios de mi casa, estaban asombrados, incluyendo ustedes dos, Astoria y Daphne, quienes también se unieron para combatir a los locos, eso lo recuerdo bien. Algunos estaban con temor, unos pocos se unieron a la lucha y el resto se fueron, el plan estaba funcionando, estábamos sacando a los inocentes del castillo y mandándolo con Aberforth, la guerra se estaba acercando demasiado y estaba preparada para lo peor, vi a mi castaña con algunos dientes de esa serpiente y realmente me sorprendí, en un principio no quería creer que existiera un basilisco en la actualidad pero bueno al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron los mortifagos, los maestros ya habían preparado trampas e hechizos defensivos, el caso reinaba en el lugar y había mortifagos queriendo atacar, yo me batí a duelo con un loco cuyo nombre no puedo recordar pero casi me tiraba un avada de no ser por Parkinson que me había salvado de ese loco. Las cosas se estaban complicando, todo mundo peleando y protegiendo vidas, en ese momento solo pensaba en la seguridad de los alumnos y de la comunidad mágica.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, no sé cuántas horas, pero estaba dando todo lo mejor de mí, las cosas ya se estaban calmando pero sabía que solo era el principio, nuevamente escuchamos la voz de ese loco que nos decía que luchamos con valentía pero que todo había sido en vano, si quería que terminase la guerra, Harry debía de entregarse solo, no tenía idea de que es lo íbamos hacer, pero mientras recorría el gran comedor pude observar a los caídos, Lupin junto a su esposa por lo que escuché en la sala de los menesteres, también vi a uno de menor grado, Creevey era su nombre si no mal recuerdo, seguramente quería luchar al lado de su ídolo, no podía creerlo, no quería pero lo que más me impactó, fue la muerte de uno de los gemelos Weasley, su familia lloraba desconsoladamente por su perdida, yo solo podía sentarme, a pensar en mi familia, en como estarían, la pelirroja se sentó a mi lado.

.- Esto pinta mal – Dijo con tristeza la pelirroja – Hermione y mi hermano están tratando de convencer a Harry de que no se entregue pero parece inevitable, creo que hay una profecía.

.- Eso ya no importa mucho, Gin – Le digo mirándola a los ojos – Lamento lo de tu hermano, hay muchos caídos y aún queda por enfrentar a otros, lucharemos hasta el final.

Solo pudimos abrazarnos, su hermano, el otro Weasley, nos vio, se acercó y me abrazó, me decía que era la primera vez que veía a un Slytherin alzar su varita contra opositores que querían reinar el mundo mágico a través del miedo, les di mis condolencias, al cabo de unos minutos, algo sucedía afuera, salimos todos y lo que vi me impactó, Harry en brazos de Hagrid, lo que parecía estar muerto, ese loco dijo que todo había acabado y quien sabe cuanta cháchara habló pero no me importaba, solo quería venganza, no congeniaba mucho con Potter pero el daba esperanza, pero Neville dio un paso al frente diciendo que jamás se someterían o que nos uniríamos a su loca fantasía, Voldemort le instó a unirse pero él lo rechazó y hubo gritos de júbilo, ese loco estaba a punto de disparar cuando de repente saltó un destello de algún escudo y la locura se desató de nuevo, Potter de alguna manera estaba vivo y nuevamente los mortifagos se batían a duelo contra miembros de la orden e incluso venían refuerzos, un gigante, elfos domésticos, gente de otras partes que se unían a la lucha, yo por mi parte luchaba con la loca de Lestrange junto a Ginny, Luna y Hermione, nos estaba dando muchos problemas, ella nos superaba a pesar de que éramos cuatro, superioridad numérica pero nos superaba en hechizos y magia, cuando ella estuvo a punto de lanzarle una avada a Ginny, la madre de ella se interpuso y se batieron a duelo, nosotras nos quedamos viendo como ellas se enfrentaban a muerte, una lanzó el hechizo mortal pero la madre de Ginny le lanzó un hechizo le dio directo al corazón, Bellatrix cayó al piso sorprendida, muriendo en el acto. Pudimos respirar por unos momentos de paz, la mano derecha de ese loco había muerto, miré por otro lado y vi que Harry se batía a duelo con Voldemort, todos pararon y solo podían observar lo que estaba pasando, yo estaba nerviosa, parecían que estaban hablando pero no escuché nada, solo estaba a la expectativa, pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que se dieran el golpe final, Potter había lanzado el hechizo Expeliarmus mientras que Voldemort lanzaba la maldición asesina que por alguna extraña razón no le funcionó y cayó muerto al piso, sin vida.

Tardamos unos minutos en entender que estaba pasando pero de repente hubo gritos de victoria, gritos de felicidad, al ver que el mayor mago tenebroso ha sido derrotado y muerto por el héroe, por el niño que vivió, finalmente podía estar tranquila y buscar a mis padres, guardé mi varita, mirando al cielo, era la primera vez que podía estar tan tranquila, la era de paz finalmente llegaría, podía ver a Potter levantando su varita en señal de victoria y todo mundo estaba contento, pensé en las perdidas, se rendirían homenajes pero lo que es mejor, buscaría a los padres de Hermione y los míos para decirles que la guerra finalmente había acabado, busqué a Hermione, la encontré, estaba con lágrimas de felicidad, noté que el pelirrojo se iba acercar con intenciones de revelar su amor por ella, pero mis castaña lo notó a tiempo y antes que hiciera nada, le puso un dedo en los labios, sorprendiéndolo, pero estaba sonriéndole para luego buscarme con la mirada, me encontró y corrió hacia donde estaba, nunca la vi tan feliz como ese día, me abrazó, con su mano derecha la puso en mi cadera y la izquierda me acariciaba la mejilla, me dio un beso enfrente de todos, revelando así mi relación con ella, me sorprendió pero acepté muy gustosa su beso, podía sentir su felicidad, ya nada importaba, si estaban o no de acuerdo con nuestra relación, no importaba, solo ella y yo, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, yo la miraba feliz como ella a mí.

Miré de reojo al pelirrojo, estaba sorprendido, su hermana le daba palmaditas en su espalda, con eso, estaba todo dicho.

.- Bueno – Me dice mi castaña – Ha acabado todo ya, finalmente llegan los días de paz.

.- Si – Le respondo abrazándola – Es momento de ir por tus padres y buscar a los míos.

Ese día, estuvimos ayudando a los demás, a recoger a los caídos y rendirles homenajes, mi castaña también habló con el pelirrojo Weasley que seguía sin creer lo que había visto, era evidente que no lo quería creer pero ya no me importaba, ella le estaba diciendo en claro que no tenía interés amoroso con él, que estábamos saliendo juntas desde hace mucho, Harry solo se acercó a donde estaba parada.

.- Desde hace tiempo que noté que Hermione salía con alguien – Me dijo mirándola feliz – Ese día que vino con Ginny a la sala común de Gryffindor, nos contó todo, se lo tuve que ocultar a mi mejor amigo y convencerle de que Hermione no deseaba una relación de noviazgo, admito que me costó creerlo la primera vez pero la veo muy feliz contigo, ella es como una hermana para mí, así que me voy contento de que estén felices.

Tan solo le doy las gracias, sé que el pelirrojo me tendrá desconfianza pero eso ya no me importaba demasiado porque incluso la familia Weasley me aceptaba tal como era, no podía recordar otro día en el que estuve tan feliz. Luego de ese día, las cosas volvían a la normalidad, nosotras dos, volvimos a la casa abandonada para ver si mis padres seguían ahí, cuando entramos, mis padres estaban en la cocina, seguían estando en la casa abandonada, mi padre me abrazó en cuanto me vio y también abrazó a mi castaña, agradeciendo todo lo que habíamos hecho, mi madre se acercó y me dijo.

.- Las cosas ahora serán diferentes – Me dijo casi lagrimeando – Quizá me cueste por ahora entender tu relación con ella, pero reconozco cuando una persona es de verdad feliz, estuve renuente aceptarte de vuelta pero conforme pasaban los días, comencé a pensar en las cosas que había hecho y porque estaba tan encantada con la vida que tenía, solo eran bienes materiales que fácilmente pueden ser reemplazados pero el tener un hijo o hija, eso no lo puedes reemplazar, el tenerte fue mi mayor felicidad, desde entonces solo me alegraba por tener cosas materiales que solo dan una felicidad temporal, lo siento hija.

Eso ya no me importaba, solo abracé a mi madre, ella se acercó a Hermione y habló con ella, solo podía sentirme aliviada, después de esa reunión, nos fuimos a Australia a buscar a los padres de mi novia, no nos costó nada encontrarlos, ella ya sabía en qué dirección estaban, e que casa vivían, llegamos y tocamos la puerta, los señores Granger se sorprendieron de vernos y les pedimos que nos dejaran pasar, que le explicaríamos todo, una vez que se sentaron en el sofá, mi castaña sacó su varita y lanzó el hechizo que hizo que revirtiera la pérdida de memoria, los señores Granger de inmediato nos reconocieron, tuvimos que explicarle toda la situación, nos llevó horas hacerlo porque no entendían que estaban haciendo en un país extranjero pero ese día, fuimos a comer y a platicar. Hermione y yo, decidimos cursar nuevamente el séptimo año para tener un año tranquilo, ya todos sabían de nuestra relación.

Volvimos a nuestro país y presenté a mis padres a los señores Granger, estaba un poco temerosa pero ellos se llevaron bien de inmediato, mis castaña y yo podíamos estar en paz, llevando la vida que siempre queríamos, también fui a la residencia de los Weasley, que habría una ceremonia especial, ese día, recibí una carta especial de Astoria, diciéndome que quería venir a la ceremonia, le dije que sí podía venir, en ese momento no entendía porque quería venir a una ceremonia y presentar sus respetos. Llegó el día para despedir al caído Weasley, realmente me dolió saber que ya no estaría más en esa fabulosa tienda de bromas pero las cosas son así, así es la vida.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, le pregunté a Astoria.

.- ¿Por qué viniste? – Le pregunto con curiosidad y ella me mira alzando una ceja – Sé que a presentar tus respetos, pero hay algo más Astoria, no me puedes mentir.

.- Bueno – Me dice con malicia, conocía perfectamente eso, sabía que nos iba a cobrar ese favor – Tengo que decir que me debes algo, tú y Hermione.

.- Lo sabía Astoria – Dije entre molesta y divertida - ¿Qué favor nos quieres pedir?

-. Es simple – Dijo agachando la cabeza – Quiero conocer a Harry, no me interesa su fama ni nada por el estilo, pero él me salvó de un mortifago, a mi hermana y a mí, el me miró y yo le miré, nos quedamos un pequeño rato así, ese día, desde entonces quiero conocerle.

.- Así que era eso – Dije mirando a Harry, sabía que tenía una relación con Ginny pero después de acabar la guerra, Ginny se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por él, era pura admiración, no un amor verdadero, así que le dijo que era mejor tronar porque viviría una mentira piadosa, en la comprendió y dijo sentirse igual, mi castaña viene hacia nosotras y Astoria le explicó la situación.

.- Bueno – Dijo mis castaña – Puedo presentártelo, de hecho creo no es necesario, el ya viene aquí y parece que su interés es contigo.

Ella se para y se ven, van a otro lado a hablar, desde entonces Astoria anda con él, me sorprendió pero la vida es muy curiosa a veces, pasamos días de vacaciones hasta prepararnos nuevamente para ir a Hogwarts, decidimos vivir juntas en la casa abandonada, ahora reformada, mis padres volvieron a su casa, sacaron todo lo relacionado con magia oscura y lo entregaron al ministerio de magia para que los evaluaran, el señor Weasley se encargó de que quitaron todo cargo en contra de mi familia a cambio de que vivieran de manera honrada y hasta el día de hoy, lo siguen haciendo.

Ya estaba llegando el día en que finalmente tendríamos un año tranquilo en Hogwarts, estábamos arreglando nuestras maletas, mirándonos de la una de la otra, antes hablamos de nuestras aventuras, ella había pasado por un calvario, a ella la torturaron, específicamente Bellatrix Lestrange, me dolió mucho escucharla pero tenía que ser fuerte, ese día la abracé tan fuerte y si, tuvimos relaciones. Teníamos expectativas sobre cómo nos iban a mirar ahora en adelante pero eso, realmente no me importaba, pasamos por muchas cosas juntas, tuvimos peleas pero seguimos adelante, tuvimos que atravesar peligros y aun así, estamos aquí, ella es mi felicidad Daphne, no me imagino estando con alguien más, ella es mi todo y no podría estar más que feliz.

Llegamos a la estación y atravesamos la pared, había muchos niños entusiasmados en su primer año, vi rostros conocidos incluso a Draco sonriendo, llegamos y nos encontramos con Harry y compañía, él ya estaba saliendo con Astoria, ellos habían decidido cursar nuevamente e séptimo año, querían tener un año tranquilo como todo el mundo, teníamos expectativas sobre este año y vaya que ha sido tranquilo hasta ahora, en cuanto al pelirrojo, ya había aceptado dejar de insistir con mi castaña, recuerdo que trataba de hacerla cambiar de opinión pero sin éxito, tuvo que aceptar las cosas como son. Una vez que subimos al tren, mi castaña y yo nos fuimos a otra cabina, nosotras solas y estuvimos mirando a la ventana.

.- Por fin – Me dice mi castaña que me da un beso que acepto gustosa, estábamos abrazadas de la una de la otra – Por fin tenemos paz, cariño, te amo.

.- Te amo más cariño – Le respondo con otro beso, ya podíamos estar en paz, nos estábamos dirigiendo a un año sin guerra, un año de paz.

 **Nota del Autor.**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, en el siguiente, se vuelve a la trama principal, esperando que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	12. Chapter 12: lo que sigue

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, no busco lucrar con ello, esto lo hago con el fin de entretener.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Muy buenas, bienvenidos o bienvenidas a un capítulo más de este fic, esperando que tengan una linda semana, he estado algo ocupado que no me ha dado tiempo para subir esta historia pero bueno, tampoco me voy a ir a explicar mucho puesto que ya saben de que va esta historia y de que género es, así que, espero que tengan una feliz lectura, en este capítulo se continua desde la perspectiva de Daphne luego de haber escuchado la historia de Tracey y Hermione.

 **Respuestas a review's**

 **Vctor Black:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de Tracey, ahora retomamos la historia principal, esperando que este cap sea de tu agrado x3

Sin más por el momento les dejo con el capítulo, recuerden que nada les cuesta dejar un review, puedo yo entender que por flojera no lo pongan, así que evitenme la pena de borrar comentarios innecesarios si no es referente al fic, ahora si les dejo con la lectura :'v

 **Capítulo 12: Lo que sigue.**

 **(POV Davis)**

Vaya que ha sido largo de contar mi historia a Daphne, por su cara puedo notar que está sorprendida, la verdad que no esperaba escuchar toda la historia, bueno, si he de ser sincera, me he saltado algunas partes pero no son nada relevantes a lo que ella quiera saber, me da curiosidad sobre como tomará su situación con su pelirroja, la verdad es que desde que se pelearon ese día, algo había entre ellas, solo era cuestión de que se conocieran un poco más.

.- Bueno – Le digo a una sorprendida Daphne – Esa es mi historia.

.- No tenías que contarme toda la historia Davis – Dijo ya saliendo de su asombro – Lo que quería saber era sobre como lograron andar en secreto sin que les descubrieran, bueno, al fin y al cabo lo dijiste, pero me resulta un poco difícil hacerlo.

.- No sé porque temes que se sepa – Le digo alzando una ceja – Si bien, entiendo que algunos no podrían estar de acuerdo pero eso no va a importar demasiado, ¿es la postura de tus padres?

.- Mis padres es el menor de mis problemas Davis – Dijo Daphne agachando la cabeza – Mis padres probablemente no acepten mi relación con la pelirroja pero eso no me interesa ahora, tengo que decir que me preocupa un poco el hermano de la pelirroja, ya ha sido rechazado por tu querida Granger, el día que sepa que su hermana sale conmigo, no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar.

Puedo entender su punto, ese pelirrojo Weasley, aun hoy en día no puede creer que mi castaña salga conmigo, hay veces que pienso que sigue en un estado de negación pero que se le va a hacer, es cierto que le puede afectar el hecho de que su hermana salga con Daphne pero tarde o temprano lo va a tener que aceptar.

.- Bueno – Le respondo finalmente – Creo que de eso no te tienes que preocuparte Daphne, ese pelirrojo no tiene por qué meterse en la vida privada de tu pelirroja, al fin y cabo, ustedes decidieron salir y ser pareja, la cuestión es, ¿harán público su relación?, la cosa es que tienen que estar cómodas de la una de la otra Daphne, si bien la situación puede ser difícil pero no imposible, admito que me costó salir con mi castaña pero al final, las cosas resultaron muy bien.

.- Puede que tengas razón Davis – Dijo Daphne mirándome a los ojos – De a poco se sabrá la relación, creo que la cuestión es, lidiar con eso, pero no tendremos problemas con eso.

.- Bueno – Dije levantándome de la silla, preparándome para irme a dormir – Ha sido una noche larga y parece que me lleve un buen rato, espero que con esto hayas disipado tus dudas Daphne, sé que las cosas resultarán bien, enfrentarán situaciones difíciles pero sé que lo lograrán.

Dicho eso, me fui dejándola atrás, me despedí de ella y ella se queda pensativa en el cuarto, yo estoy satisfecha de ayudarle, espero que su situación no sea tan complicada, yo sé que no, pero habrá que ver cómo se desarrolla.

 **(POV Daphne)**

Realmente no esperaba escuchar toda su historia pero me ha dejado pensando, en como lograría que mi relación no tuviera un desliz, la cosa no será nada fácil, tengo que hablar con la pelirroja, no sirve de nada andar ocultando esta relación, mi preocupación en estos momentos es su hermano pelirrojo. Desde antes sabía que ese Weasley estaba enamorado de Granger, hubo acercamiento pero nada concreto hasta el final de la guerra que todos supieron de la relación de Davis con Granger.

Lo más probable es que su hermano no se lo tome tan bien, cosa normal, considerando que es su hermanita pero ella ya no es una chiquilla, ya no es una niña, ya creció y está conmigo, debería de hablar seriamente de ese asunto, talvez no le haga demasiado gracia, no es que tenga algo contra el pelirrojo o que no me agrade, podría decir que me da igual pero desde la muerte de su hermano, le he tenido afecto, no precisamente de lástima pero si un afecto digamos nostálgico, el ver que ese pelirrojo ha cambiado y no para bien, varias veces le he visto deprimido sobre todo recorriendo el cuarto piso del castillo, ahí está un monumento de los Weasley, producto de la gran broma que hicieron en quinto año, el profesor Flitwick lo dejó ahí sin más con la excusa de que jamás vio una magia tan buena.

Tendría que saber cómo meter el tema, que no va a ser nada fácil, luego está la situación con mis padres, no es que me importe realmente, mi madre, la puedo convencer pero mi padre, no creo que se lo tome tan bien, seguramente me amenazará con quitarme de la lista de herederos pero eso a mí no me importa demasiado, dinero tengo de sobra y no necesito otros bienes materiales. Me dirijo a la cama para reflexionar sobre lo que he escuchado de la historia de Davis y su novia, realmente me sorprende que hayan salido desde mucho antes de que acabara la guerra mágica y es que lo han sabido ocultar muy bien, ¿será posible que me presten su lugar secreto para poder hablar con calma y sin interrupciones con la pelirroja sobre esta situación?, espero que sí, pero tendría que hablar con Granger, al fin y al cabo, ella descubrió ese lugar secreto, me preparo para dormir, entro a la habitación y veo que mi hermana Astoria estaba leyendo un libro y me ve, con una sonrisa, me pregunta.

.- ¿Despierta a esta hora hermanita? – Me dice sonriendo – He visto a Davis irse dormir tarde, supongo que le preguntaste su historia ¿no?

.- Si – Le respondo mientras busco mi pijama para dormir – No he tenido de otra Astoria, quiero que esta relación funcione, tengo que saber para no tener que meter la pata en grande, me ha contado su historia aunque siento que omitió algunas partes pero eso creo que es personal para ella.

.- Daphne – Me dice cerrando su libro y suspirando – Una relación no puede ser perfecta, hay momentos en que tendrás que lidiar situaciones incomodas, si lo que te preocupa son nuestros padres, déjame decirte que realmente no importa mucho, nuestra madre ya está cambiando su forma de pensar y nuestro padre, bueno, sigue en negación, está tratando de convencer al parlamento mágico de que se vuelva a un estatuto de credibilidad, donde los ricos eran los mandatarios, he recibido una carta de nuestra madre, lo han mandado a volar, los del parlamento expulsaron a nuestro padre y se ha quedado pasmado, ya no le queda mucha dignidad.

.- Como noto tu molestia contra nuestro "querido" padre – Le digo sonriendo – Si, cierto pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.

.- ¿El pelirrojo hermano de tu pelirroja? – Me dice alzando una ceja, yo me sorprendo por la obviedad del asunto, ella suelta unas risillas – Es obvio hermanita, Ronald Weasley no ha estado bien desde que culminó la guerra mágica, Harry me contó que él tenía preparado una sorpresa para Granger, ya lo tenía todo listo, la cosa era reunirse en la casa de los Weasley y declarar su amor por ella, regalándole detalles e incluso preparaba un viaje especial sin embargo, todo eso se derrumbó cuando…

-. Granger fue a los brazos de Davis – Le respondo terminando aquellas palabras – Eso fue un golpe a su dignidad, no bajo, pero si le afectó psicológicamente y eso me traerá muchos problemas, ya tiene bastante con verla a ella andando con Davis todos los días, en lo que resta del séptimo año de Hogwarts.

\- Tendrás que hablar con tu pelirroja acerca de eso – Me responde con cierta tristeza, a lo que volteo un poco sorprendida esperando una explicación de ese cambio emocional, ella se da cuenta y me responde – No es por nada hermanita pero, tendrías que tener cuidado, Ronald no es una persona que sea capaz de lastimar pero sí que es capaz de armar un escándalo, llamar la atención por decirlo de alguna manera, no está de acuerdo que Granger salga con Davis, él dice que está bien pero Harry se muestra preocupado.

.- Aparenta estar bien pero que no lo está – Le digo seria – Tal vez lo mejor sea que ocultemos esta relación a espaldas de su hermano, el que lo sepa solo hará que se deprima aún más.

.- Tarde o temprano lo va a saber Daphne – Me responde Astoria acercándose a donde estaba – Las cosas como son, tendrás que hablar de ello con tu pelirroja, lo importante es que las dos estén cómodas y puedan progresar en su relación.

Como no querer a mi hermana Astoria, siempre preocupándose, ella tiene razón, tarde o temprano ese pelirrojo se enterará de nuestra relación, la cuestión es ¿Cómo se lo tomará?, es lo que me tiene preocupada, el pelirrojo como dije, no ha estado bien desde la muerte de su hermano y es evidente que buscaba consuelo en Granger, un pilar, un soporte para sobrellevar la perdida pero las cosas no son así, no puedes depender de una persona para recuperarte de algo así, una persona puede darte apoyo emocional pero depende de uno mismo el poder seguir adelante y es bastante obvio que el pelirrojo sigue estancado en un punto donde no puede aceptar lo que está frente a sus ojos, no temo que haga algo estúpido como atacar pero si es el caso, no tendré de otra que defenderme y defender a la pelirroja, no podría tolerar eso. Me dispongo a dormir pensando en ello y hablar con Ginevra del asunto, no queda de otra.

Pasaron las horas y no pude dormir demasiado pero una vez que me levanté para recibir las clases de hoy, la pelirroja y yo acordamos no mostrar una cercanía en las clases por lo que a veces nos tomábamos distancia, cosa que considero prudente pero en ese momento ya le había enviado una carta explicando que debíamos de hablar del pequeño asunto, ella me respondió que se reuniría conmigo en la noche en el gran comedor, en el lugar secreto de Davis y Granger, podíamos haber usado la sala de los menesteres pero últimamente ocupan mucho ese espacio, vaya eso sí ha sido una sorpresa, la verdad no me sorprende demasiado porque desde que culminó la guerra mágica, los alumnos han aprovechado cada vez la sala para demostrar el amor, esas cosas cursis. Llegado la noche en que nos teníamos que reunir, tuve que llegar minutos antes del encuentro para asegurarme de que no hubiese nadie que nos espiara, la pelirroja llegó momentos después, fuimos a detrás de la mesa de los maestros y notamos el cuadro de las brujas, nos pidieron la contraseña y según Granger, la contraseña era precisamente mi nombre y el de la pelirroja, vaya descaro pero lo tolero porque no queda de otra.

Una vez que nos metimos al cuarto secreto, quedo sorprendida por la decoración, los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin decoraban la habitación, había una mesa en el centro, por lo que puedo notar es que hay retratos, una de ellas es Granger y Davis, es increíble que exista este cuarto, la pelirroja no se sorprendía nada.

.- Es la primera vez que vienes aquí – Dijo la pelirroja que ya se estaba sentando en la mesa – Aquí empezó la relación de Hermione y Tracey, ellas mismas decoraron este lugar y por tanto nos hicieron el favor de prestarnos su precioso santuario, estamos aquí para hablar de cosas.

.- En efecto pelirroja – Le digo acercándome a sentarme en la mesa – Hay asuntos que debemos de hablar y uno de ellos es tu hermano.

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – Me pregunta perpleja.

.- Tu hermano no ha estado bien desde la guerra Gin – Le digo con tranquilidad – Me preocupa el hecho de que se entere que tu sales conmigo, ya tiene bastante con ver a Granger y Davis juntas, el…

.- Estaba enamorado de Herm – Termina la oración y me mira seria, sabe de qué estoy hablando – Entiendo tu preocupación, mi hermano no es capaz de lastimar a nadie pero si puede darnos problemas, me consta que Harry ha tratado de convencerle de que siga adelante pero él ha caído en una depresión.

.- ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? – Le pregunto alzando una ceja.

.- No puedo hacer nada – Me responde con tristeza y agachando su cabeza – Depende de el mismo, no puedo hacer más, he tratado de hacerle ver que las cosas son diferentes a cómo eran antes pero lo cierto es que él no deseaba estar en este año sino fuera porque Herm le insistió en que terminase el año que le faltaba para prepararse mejor para la carrera de Auror, Harry lo hizo por Astoria, quería un año tranquilo, tienen asegurado pases para realizar su examen de Auror pero mi hermano no tiene motivación, está decaído.

.- ¿Y Hermione no puede hacer algo? – Le pregunto todavía con la ceja levantada.

.- No – Me responde mirándome seria – Ella ha tratado de hacerle entrar en razón, el estúpido de mi hermano sigue en negación, ha tratado de que Hermione desista de salir con Davis, demasiadas veces, llegó un punto en que se hartó de mi hermano, un día le dijo sus verdades, que no estaba interesada para nada en un amor con él, le dijo que era patético el estado en el que está, obviamente eso no ayudó para nada.

.- Nada lejos de la realidad – Le respondo esta vez agachando la cabeza pensando en ese pelirrojo y la verdad es que me da pena como está acabando, me recordaba a mi ex pareja que no podía olvidar a su ex y que yo me parecía a ella – Tuve una relación parecida.

.- Estaba esperando que me contaras de tus relaciones pasadas – Me dice llamando mi atención – No podía presionarte, yo he estado en diferentes relaciones como tú también, sé que no eres nada inocente a cuanto sexo se refiere, sé que sabes de algunas cosas como yo pero ambas no tenemos idea de lo que es estar en una relación lésbica, de lo que es estar con una chica, he escuchado la historia de Hermione con Tracey y me ha llamado bastante la atención, pienso que si estaremos juntas, debemos de contarnos todo de la una de la otra, las antiguas relaciones y de cómo han acabado.

De acuerdo, ese cambio brusco de conversación me ha pillado por sorpresa, había jurado no decir nada pero desde que Lovegood me hizo ver que tenía que contarle sobre mis relaciones anteriores para que no haya puntos de quiebres, para aumentar la confianza, la verdad es que no quiero porque han sido relaciones que no duraron para nada, ni siquiera llegó a ser un año completo, si acaso seis meses pero la pelirroja tiene razón, toda relación implica confianza, recupero mi compostura y la miro seriamente.

.- Bueno pelirroja – Le respondo – Me has pillado por sorpresa pero sí, tengo que decir que he estado en relaciones anteriores, ninguno de ellos salió bien.

.- ¿Quién fue tu primer pareja? – Me pregunta sin rodeos.

.- Un tipo de mi casa Slytherin – Le respondo sin dudar de lo demás – No era nadie, un presumido y de la alta sociedad, no recuerdo su nombre, fue una relación que se fue al traste debido a su prepotencia e arrogancia, presumía de lo que creía tener cuando en realidad solo era alguien inmaduro, no tenía cerebro para algunas cosas.

.- ¿Cómo ese tipo anduvo contigo? – Me dice seria y alzando una ceja – Dices que no tenía cerebro, por lo que deduzco que era alguien tonto.

.- Matrimonio arreglado – Le digo esta vez con cierto atisbo de duda, realmente no quería decir eso pero tenía que hacerlo, estamos siendo sinceras, ella se sorprende pero se espera a mi explicación – Mis padres y los suyos hicieron un arreglo, una boda, desafortunadamente para el tipo nefasto, no se logró concertar dicha boda, habrá ocurrido hace ya años atrás, yo terminé la relación porque el tipo se creía la gran cosa e una vez insultó a la patriarca de los Greengrass, motivo suficiente para cancelar el arreglo, actualmente ya no está aquí, dudo que le vuelva a ver porque su familia está en la quiebra absoluta luego de estos acontecimientos que pasaron, su familia ahora anda prófugo.

.- Sabía que los Greengrass hacían matrimonios concertados – Me responde sin cambiar su seriedad, sé que tiene más dudas y que no le gustaría escuchar pero ella es fuerte, terca y quiere quedar bien conmigo como yo con ella – Habré escuchado algunas cosas, pero si vamos a sincerarnos más, debería de contarme como fueron tus relaciones.

.- Bueno pelirroja – Le digo mirándola seria – Sé que no gusta lo que escuchas pero de una u otra forma lo ibas a escuchar, mis relaciones no fueron buenas, al menos no del todo, mi segunda relación duró muy poco por lo que puedo recordar, era un sujeto de mi misma casa, un tipo inteligente pero se criticaba a si mismo por no hacer bien las cosas, incluso yo tuve que fingir durante la relación, pero él se autocastigaba, el truene de esa relación fue porque lo expulsaron de Hogwarts por tratar de averiguar magia oscura, para ser un mago tenebroso futuro, en todo caso, fue una relación insípida, sin pasión, no sentí nada que no fuera indiferencia, no era un gran partido, este no fue seleccionado por los Greengrass, fue algo que yo decidí tener pero admito que mi decisión no fue la mejor.

.- Ya veo – Me di la pelirroja seria, sé que por dentro se está muriendo de rabia y quiere largarse de aquí pero es terca quiere dejar zanjado este asunto para comenzar bien nuestra relación para que no haya puntos de quiebre, si supiera como me siento yo al saber de sus relaciones, lo que todavía me va a contar, no puedo soportarlo – Supongo que hay más.

.- Mi última relación – Le respondo esta vez con tristeza recordando aquel pobre diablo – Su nombre era Alexander, un tipo de Ravenclaw, atento, amable, un tipo decente, buen chico, inteligente sin embargo, en esos tiempos él había perdido a su novia, desconozco como fue que falleció pero había momentos en que yo se lo recordaba, que era como su ex novia y a veces eso me enfadaba, no te mentiré pelirroja, tuve relaciones sexuales con cada uno de mis parejas anteriores, te digo esto porque quiero que estemos bien y que seamos honestas, con este último digamos que fue un poco más emocionante pero nunca pude llegar para que me entiendas, mi relación se fue al traste porque en una de esas sesiones, el mencionó el nombre de su ex novia y yo me cabree, terminé con él, era un muchacho muy depresivo, yo traté de sacarlo de ese mundo, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance pero nada resultó, por lo que entiendo un poco a tu hermano que siente la pérdida de su querido hermano y estar en un mundo depresivo, tal vez no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero esta última relación que tuve, hizo que yo hiciera un esfuerzo desde entonces, no quería nada con nadie hasta que llegaste tú pelirroja.

Fui demasiado directa con ese punto, pero ya no podía andarme con rodeos, las cosas como son, si quiero que mi relación con ella funcione, tiene que ser de este modo, mis relaciones anteriores no eran más que fiascos, ella se demora un poco en responder pero me sigue mirando seriamente, ella cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir, ella comienza a hablar, diciéndome que para ella fue duro escuchar lo que yo le dije, la pelirroja empieza contándome sus relaciones y como fueron cada uno de ellos, algunos fue por querer llamar la atención de Harry y otros no fueron más que una relación por mero compromiso, ella no sentía amor con cada una de las parejas que ha tenido, me comienza hablar de sus experiencias sexuales y no es que me guste, de hecho me revuelve el estómago de solo escucharlo, queriéndome ir de ese lugar pero tengo que ser fuerte porque ella está siendo sincera conmigo y no puedo fallar en ese aspecto pero según me cuenta sus experiencia fueron amargas y otras no demasiado, su último novio como es de esperar fue con Harry pero esa relación se enfrió incluso teniendo experiencias sexuales con el que no eran nada del otro mundo según sus palabras, lo difícil de escuchar relaciones anteriores, es soportar todo, pero al final, son cosas pasadas que no debieran de importarnos mucho y es lo que yo entiendo, el pasado es el pasado, no hay más, es así como funciona la vida, un tanto drástico.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, reflexionando acerca de lo que dijimos, realmente odiaba los silencios pero este me estaba carcomiendo, tal vez por el hecho de que nos estábamos contando historias pasadas y es que el solo contarlo, uno se siento tocado, la experiencia es lo que nos permite seguir adelante, la pelirroja y yo teníamos que seguir adelante, las historias pasadas ya debían de quedar en el baúl de los recuerdos y no sirve de nada estar en la misma piedra, aun no nos decíamos palabras, nos costaba digerir lo que acabamos de decirnos, es pesado y no me gusta, pero no se trata de que a uno le gusten estas cosas, por algo la relación es de dos y tiene que haber confianza, por esto es que nos reunimos en esta sala especial, detestaba el silencio así que proseguí a hablar.

.- Bueno – Respondo con cierta incomodidad - ¿Qué procede?, nos dijimos que relación habíamos tenido anteriormente.

.- No lo sé – Me dice la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos – Las cosas cuestan, lo que me has contado, fueron tus experiencias y las mías también, no sé qué procede, no tengo idea de cómo manejar una relación lésbica, pero supongo que en este punto podríamos establecer reglas generales Laurie.

.- ¿Cómo qué tipo de reglas? – Le pregunto seriamente.

.- Daphne – Me responde abriendo sus ojos y mirándome seria – Nuestra relación apenas está comenzando, todo es nuevo para mí, necesitamos ir despacio, por ahora como dijimos, ocultaremos la relación, hasta encontrar el momento adecuado.

.- Estoy de acuerdo – Le respondo suspirando, sé que ocultar nuestra relación de todos no es la mejor de las opciones pero estamos comenzando y debemos de ir despacio – No es la mejor de las opciones pero debemos de saber cómo manejar esta relación que tenemos, somos novias y hay motivos para ocultarlo.

.- Mi hermano es uno de ellos – Dijo la pelirroja con cierta tristeza – Él no está listo para recibir una noticia así, tengo que encontrar la forma de hacer que desista, que siga adelante y no arruine su futuro, siendo sinceras, él no podría pasar la prueba de auror, ya no tiene motivación alguna desde que Herm le dijo sus verdades.

.- ¿Qué pasó? – Le pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

.- Pasó hace unos días – Me responde frunciendo el entrecejo – El tarado de mi hermano insultó a Tracey, estábamos platicando entre los cuatro, Ron una vez más le preguntó a Hermione si de verdad seguiría adelante con la relación que tiene con Davis, si no era más que algo pasajero, es evidente que todavía alberga la esperanza de estar con ella, mi hermano de a poco empezaba a cabrearse por la negativa de Herm, ella segura de su respuesta, el idiota de mi hermano empezó a insultar no solo a Davis, también a Harry y a mí, nos dijo que no le apoyábamos su postura y que fue bajo que le ocultaran la relación, estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno cuando Hermione se levantó de la mesa e empezó a hablar fríamente, nunca la había visto tan cabreada, le dijo a Ron que era patético, que lo veía como alguien sin motivación alimentado por el rencor y de estar atrapado en la depresión, recurriendo a cosas sucias como el solo hecho de insultar a su pareja, por no saber seguir adelante y lo que terminó por destruirlo, fue hablar de su hermano, que seguramente no estaría orgulloso de lo que es ahora, alguien sin alma, sin motivación y convirtiéndose de a poco en una persona rencorosa, como si eso no fuera suficiente, le dijo que jamás se interesó de manera amorosa con él, que solo lo veía como un amigo pero que ahora lo ve como alguien rencoroso y patético, que sentía lástima, pena en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, mi hermano no se lo tomó bien, él estaba a punto de sacar su varita pero Hermione se adelantó, antes de que hiciera nada, Harry también se levantó y bofeteó a su amigo, le dijo que tampoco estaba contento con él, si no lo entendía, entonces no le podía ayudar, yo estaba sorprendida, Ron me preguntó porque no le defendí, simplemente le dije que no dijeron ninguna mentira y que nuestro hermano le daría la paliza de su vida si le viera en ese estado, él se enojó y se fue de la habitación.

.- Entiendo – Dije sorprendida, sin saber que más decir al respecto, la verdad es que no esperaba algo así, sabía que ese pelirrojo estaba mal, pero no a ese nivel, estaba preocupada aunque no por mí, la pelirroja nota mi preocupación.

.- Si te preguntas si es capaz de hacer daño – Me dice con su tono amable, cariñosa con el que suele decirme con el nombre que me puso – No te preocupes, mi hermano no es bueno con la magia ofensiva, ni siquiera llega a mi nivel, él se habrá defendido durante la guerra mágica, pero no es capaz de lastimar a nadie pero si de armar un escándalo, Harry lo mantiene a raya, le ha dicho que si intenta lastimar a Hermione, a Tracey, Astoria o a mí, está advertido, mi hermano se lo pensará dos veces antes de enfrentar a su mejor amigo, Harry está preocupado por él e intenta ayudarle.

.- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? – Le pregunto sabiendo que no hay una solución clara respecto a su hermano, las cosas se podrían complicar demasiado si él se enteraba de nuestra relación, sé perfectamente que no es capaz de lastimar pero aun así, está en un estado depresivo – Si vamos a estar juntas, debemos de hacer algo, nuestra relación, tarde o temprano se sabrá.

.- De momento no se me ocurre nada – Dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo de nuevo, pensando en una solución – Hable con Harry y él dice que buscará la manera de lidiar con el problema, tal vez tenga que recurrir a mi madre para que las cosas se calmen de momento pero me temo que eso no frenará a mi hermano, está furioso, no entiende cómo puede haberse escapado el amor de su vida que era Hermione pero era obvio que mi mejor amiga solo lo veía como uno de sus mejores amigos, ella se ha distanciado coincidiendo nada más conmigo y con Harry, con Ron, le habla frío, secamente, por poco y se mete con un encontronazo con Tracey, ella estaba a punto de sacar su varita pero yo estaba ahí, Tracey se calmó y le dijo a mi hermano que se dejara de tonterías, que lo que estaba haciendo es de tontos, trató de razonar con él pero no escuchaba razones, el tarado de mi hermano empezó a gritarle cosas, Tracey solo lo observaba con pena y tristeza, Hermione escuchó el escándalo y se cabreó todavía más, desde entonces le ha dicho que mantenga las distancias entre ella y su pareja, fue el punto de quiebre, Herm intentó ayudarle y ahora…

.- Lo dejó a la deriva – Terminé su oración, ella se sorprende pero asiente con la cabeza – Había escuchado de Astoria que Ron no anda tan bien, a ella también le mira mal, cosa normal, Astoria pasa más tiempo con Harry, nosotras seríamos la gota que derrama el vaso, es por esto que me preocupa Gin, tenemos que buscar un modo de hacer que se le baje esos humos, no me puedo confiar del todo porque hará una estupidez, de eso estoy segura.

.- Si – Me dice suspirando – Es evidente que si sabe de lo nuestro, pensará que lo hemos abandonado por unir alianza con Slytherin por decir un ejemplo, las rivalidades son cosa pasada y es claro que para mi hermano no, sigue desconfiando de Slytherin.

.- Cosa normal – Le digo suspirando también – Las cosas no van a ser fáciles con tu hermano, lo que era el amor de su vida ahora está con una Tracey, de Slytherin, su mejor amigo Harry, estaba contigo, pero decidiste romper tu relación con él y él ahora está con Astoria, la suerte no está de su lado, ahora estás conmigo. ¿Cómo procedemos Gin?

.- De momento ocultaremos que andamos juntas – Dijo levantándose de su silla – No tiene caso pensar en que vamos hacer ahora con mi hermano, llegará el momento en que tengamos que tomar una decisión, Herm se ha distanciado de él, lo prudente sería que yo también me alejara, pero buscaré una solución.

.- Gin – Le digo también levantándome de mi silla, ella me presta atención – No quiero que te hagan daño, sé que dices que tu hermano no lastimaría a nadie pero hay una línea delgada, me parece que eso lo sabes, sabes muy bien que tu hermano está a punto de cruzar esa línea, así que, solo lo diré una vez para que quede claro, si él decide cruzar esa línea y lastimar no solo a Astoria, a Harry, Hermione, Tracey, si tu sales lastimada, no dudaré en atacar.

No la culparía si me viera mal pero la verdad es que se quedó asombrada por lo que dije, es la verdad, la pelirroja se ha acercado a mí de una manera que no esperaba, tal vez sea drástica pero ahora ella es mi pareja, mi novia, mis días serán con ella y no puedo permitir que la lastimen, no puedo permitir que salga herida, sé que el petirrojo ese no haría daño pero reconozco cuando una persona está al borde del abismo, a punto de cruzar una línea peligrosa y no me puedo confiar por el simple hecho de que sea familiar de mi querida pelirroja, escuchar la historia de Tracey me hizo pensar, escuchar la parte en donde ese Weasley deseaba estar con Granger, en ese momento Ron podía aguantarse por el simple hecho de que no sabía de la relación hasta el final de la guerra, es cuando empezó a desmoronarse, cuando empezó a pensar que su mundo se derrumbaba, ¿Qué solución podría haber para que el pelirrojo se mantuviera a raya?

.- Laurie – Me responde con dulzura, ese mote con el que me puso, no puedo evitar sonrojar cuando me habla por ese nombre, ella se acerca a donde estoy, me abraza mi cintura, me da un beso que nos demoramos unos minutos, sentir sus labios, me hacen olvidar de mis problemas, me hace sentir que de verdad estoy en la gloria, la pelirroja ha hecho que yo sienta esto, que yo sienta que soy amada y que puedo corresponder con el mismo sentimiento, después de unos minutos nos separamos por la falta de aire y me vuelve a decir – Puede que tengas razón Laurie, debemos de ir con cuidado, debemos de pensar en un plan.

Entonces es cuando se me viene a la mente algo, no consideré esa opción pero, había una sola persona que podía calmar el rencor del pelirrojo, una persona que podría hacerle entrar en razón, lo difícil era hacer que viniera a Hogwarts, ya que le trae muchos recuerdos pero dada la situación podríamos intentarlo, ella me vuelve a llamar y me pregunta.

.- ¿En qué piensas? – Me pregunta alzando una ceja.

.- Gin – Le respondo dándole un beso y luego la miro con una sonrisa - ¿Qué me dirías si traemos a tu hermano George?

.- ¿George? – Me dice incrédula pero luego sonrió y me besó – Puede funcionar, mañana le escribiré una carta pero tendremos que ser honestas con él Laurie.

.- No tengo problema con eso Gin – Le digo devolviéndole el beso.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 12, esperando que les haya gustado x3


	13. Chapter 13: El plan y plática con George

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, le pertencen a J.K Rowling, no hago esto para lucrar sino con el fin de "entretener"

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida seas a un capítulo más de este fic, no es necesario decir de que va pero bueno, han pasado algunas cosas y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir salvo hoy, este capítulo espero que le encuentren interesante, como bien saben, este fic se centra en Daphne y Ginevra, es femslash, siempre tengo que poner esto en claro para que no hay malentendidos a pesar de que ya llevamos 13 capítulos.

 **Respuestas a Review's**

 **Vctor black:** Me alegra que sigas el fic, una disculpa por tardarme en subir los capítulos, realmente no tengo un control de cuando voy a subir los capítulos, esperando que te agrade la lectura y hayas echado un vistado a mis otros fic's, este cap lo encontrarás interesante, feliz lectura x3

Bueno, como siempre, no cuesta nada dejar un review, vuelvo y repito, entiendo que, por flojera, que no les haya agradado el fic o por "x" razón no puedan dejar un review, sin embargo, evitenme la pena de eliminar comentarios innecesarios, si no te gusta, siempre hay otros fic's que podrían ser de tu agrado, para gustos, colores.

Ahora si, les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 13: El plan y platica con George.**

 **(POV Daphne)**

Después de lo que platicamos ayer, me puse a pensar en varias cosas pero luego me di cuenta de que es estúpido pensarlo demasiado, las cosas como son, estoy en una relación con la pelirroja y me sienta muy bien el estar con ella, que ha hecho que despierte mucho interés, ha hecho que de alguna manera me hace querer estar con ella todo el tiempo, ella se aparece hasta en mis sueños más húmedos, tengo que aceptarlo, poco a poco me voy enamorando más de ella, al principio no podía entender, ahora que estoy con ella, disfrutando mi relación, estar en una relación de verdad, sé que llevamos pocos días de estar juntas y lo que nos falta por vivir. Sin embargo, algo me asaltaba a mi mente, era una preocupación mayor y era el hermano de la pelirroja, ya no se podía escudarse por la muerte de su hermano, su situación ya estaba cruzando los límites, entiendo que la muerte de un ser querido afecte a un grado severo pero la gente sigue adelante a pesar de todo, porque no es lo que hubiera querido la persona que falleció, que llorasen por su muerte.

Es por eso que se me ocurrió la idea de traer a su hermano George a Hogwarts, que el tratara de hablar con Ron y que de alguna manera despierte, que siga adelante pero algo me decía que las cosas podrían salir mal y no era para menos, el que me digan no lastima ni a una mosca, no me lo creo para nada, si ha insultado a Davis, a Hermione incluso a su mejor amigo y su novia, no puedo ni quiero imaginar si se entera que su hermana sale conmigo, eso sería escandaloso y no solo eso, podría hacer que el rebasara el límite, tengo que estar preparada para todo. Debería de prestar atención en clase pero la verdad es que me importa un pepino lo que dice el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, estaba sentada junto a mi pelirroja, ambas habíamos decidido no actuar de manera sospechosa en clase para mantener un perfil bajo pero ella de cuando en cuando me tocaba mi muslo, yo me sonrojaba y la miraba de reojo.

.- Gin – Le digo en voz baja mientras siento su mano recorrer mi muslo – No deberías hacerlo, sabes que no debes.

.- No puedo evitarlo Laurie – Me responde sonriéndome, ella también se sonroja – No es mi culpa que te veas tan hermosa mientras piensas y finges prestar atención en la clase.

Yo quedo muda ante eso, no puedo apartar su mano descarada, me gusta sentir su toque, solo volteo con un fuerte sonrojo, tengo que decirlo, ella tiene ese algo que me vuelve loca, que el tan solo tocarme me tiene a sus pies, ayer, nos estuvimos besando, no pasamos a más, acordamos que no pasaríamos de esa línea hasta que estuviéramos seguras, después de estar un rato dándonos besos, ella se sienta en el piso, yo la miraba con cierta incredulidad hasta que ella me pide que acueste mi cabeza en sus piernas, yo me sonroje más de lo que debería, no nos veía nadie, así que, accedí como me lo pidió, ella me observaba y me decía cosas que simplemente me hacen sentir querida, me hacen sentir tan bien, me daba beso tras beso, cada cumplido, yo la acariciaba le mejilla y también correspondía a sus besos, así estuvimos por un rato hasta que ya era un poco tarde y nos tuvimos que ir, la pelirroja me dijo que le mandaría una lechuza a su hermano para que la situación con Ron ya no fuera un gran problema.

Claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, uno esperaría que no hubiese complicaciones pero la verdad es que la situación no está del todo bien, Gin me había dicho que Ron ya casi no se juntaba con Harry y Hermione, parece que la era del trío dorado estaba llegando a su fin, pero Potter trataba de hacerle entrar en razón en algunas ocasiones, algo que de verdad me daba pena, el ver como esta situación le haya afectado al pelirrojo, solo y sin poder seguir adelante, no iba a ser tarea fácil tratar de hacer que se mantuviera a raya y se diera cuenta de sus errores, yo que pensaba que tendría un año tranquilo pero la verdad no iba a ser el caso aunque comparándolo con los años anteriores, no era nada, aquellos años fueron desastre tras desastre, uno más peor que la anterior y llena de secretos que a nadie le gustaba pero bueno, las cosas suceden por un razón que no logramos entender en su momento.

La clase termina y realmente no presté nada de atención, la verdad es que solo vimos la parte teórica y eso ya me lo había aprendido de memoria, mi pelirroja solo me observa con una sonrisa, como es costumbre ella siempre sale primero, después salgo yo para no levantar sospechas, ambas tomamos caminos diferentes, yo me dirijo a los jardines, tenía hora libre, Lovegood estaba donde siempre, ya no tenía caso tener que ocultar las cosas ante ella, siempre sabía de algún modo que ya no me sorprendía mucho cuando adivinaba mi situación, me acerco a ella e empezamos a platicar.

.- Daphne, buen día – Me dice todavía leyendo su libro, realmente ha cambiado demasiado desde la guerra mágica, ya no es la loca que solía ser en años anteriores, ella cierra su libro y suspira para luego mirarme - ¿Cómo vas?

.- Bastante bien Lovegood – Le respondo sentándome junto a ella y mirando el jardín – Nos hemos sincerado acerca de nuestras relaciones, hemos decidido mantener oculta la relación de todos al menos por un tiempo.

.- Como es evidente – Me dice sonriéndome para luego ponerse seria – Daphne, sé que hay otra situación, una preocupación que me desconcierta.

.- ¿Te refieres a Ron? – Le pregunto alzando una ceja, poniéndome seria, esta asiente con la cabeza – Lo he platicado con Gin, las cosas no pintan nada bien con ese pelirrojo.

.- La verdad de las cosas – Me dice mirando hacia otro lado como si estuviera buscando a alguien – Ronald ya no es la persona que solía ser, la semana pasada lo vi en el pasillo del cuarto piso y hablamos.

.- ¿Qué? – Le respondo incrédula, como no creyendo escuchar eso último - ¿Qué ha pasado?

.- Se siente traicionado – Me dice volteándome a ver con esos ojos azules, siendo seria, de verdad la Lovegood que conocía ya no estaba, era otra, una personalidad fuerte – Siente que sus amigos ya no le quieren como antes, lo cual es una mentira, muestran preocupación por su depresión.

.- Bueno – Le digo agachando la cabeza – Cada uno de ellos sale con un Slytherin, normal que se cabree por ello.

.- Como se entere que Gin sale contigo – Me dice todavía más seria – Las cosas podrían salir mal, ya no lo puedo considerar como alguien que no hace daño.

.- ¿Qué pasó en ese encuentro Luna? – Le pregunto con cierta curiosidad y temor.

.- Ocurrió la semana pasada – Me responde.

 **Flashback (POV Luna)**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente, yéndome a mi siguiente clase, estaba en el cuarto piso, vi a Ron mirando el monumento que había dejado el profesor Flitwick, Ronald tenía un ramo fúnebre para su querido hermano, de verdad lo veía mal, no quise invadir su privacidad, entendiendo su dolor, cuando pasé por ahí podía notar lo mal que estaba, quise pasar rápido, pues tenía prisa por ir a la clase pero este me llamó.

.- Luna – Me dice, yo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa – Últimamente no pasas tiempo con nosotros, estás muy cambiada.

.- Bueno Ron – Le digo con amabilidad, con tranquilidad pero sin acercarme demasiado a él – Los tiempos cambian, yo tengo que cambiar, no puedo seguir teniendo la misma personalidad de los años anteriores.

.- Pero si creías en esos animales Luna – Me vuelve a responder casi riendo, como si no creyese en mis palabras – No puedes haber cambiado de un día para otro.

.- Ya no Ron – Le digo ahora seria, su tono de voz me estaba dando mala espina, tenía que ponerme seria para que entendiera que ya no me andaba con juegos pero sin perder la calma, aún tenía cierta parte de mi personalidad para creer en esos animales fantásticos pero de a poco iba perdiendo interés en ello – Puedo decir que he perdido cierto interés pero no significa que haya cambiado, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y en cómo realizarlas, mi futuro.

.- Por eso decidiste cursar el último año ¿no? – Me dice volteando a ver el monumento de nuevo – Para decidir tu futuro, sabes, mis amigos me están abandonando de a poco.

.- Ellos no te han abandonado Ron – Le digo reanudando sobre mis pasos, para irme a la clase – Hay cosas que es mejor aceptar y seguir adelante.

.- ¿Eso qué? – Me responde gritando, yo volteo con seriedad, esperando una explicación de ese enojo repentino - ¿no ves que ellos salen con Slytherin's?, ¿Dónde quedó la rivalidad?, Se supone que no congeniamos con ellos y aun así, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida se van con dos mequetrefes que pienso que son demasiados para ellos.

.- Cuida tu tono – Le digo esta vez alzando la voz, como que lo espanté un poco, retrocedió unos pasos atrás, como no creyendo lo que veía ante sus ojos – Bien sabes que Herm no está interesada en ti, Ginny fue la que decidió tronar con Harry, fue un acuerdo mutuo porque ellos no sentían más que una amistad, de hermanos protegiéndose uno del otro, pero parece que no lo entiendes.

.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Me responde furioso, yo seguía impasible, indiferente ante su rabia – Sinceramente, no me puedo creer que Hermione salga con Davis, ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?, con lo mal que se llevaban en el pasado y al final de la guerra, se va con ella.

.- Llevan tiempo conociéndose Ronald – Le respondo con frialdad, mirándole furiosa.

.- Yo también la conozco Luna – Me dice gritando - ¿Acaso no merezco una oportunidad? Hemos pasado por peligros juntos, estuvimos a punto de morir, a ella la torturaron, Davis no sabe de eso, ella seguro que se escondió como la cobarde que es.

.- Error Ronald – Le digo todavía alzando la voz y a punto de sacar mi varita pero calmándome – Davis tenía otros asuntos, tuvo que esconder a sus padres y ella tuvo que irse, si la llegaban a capturar a ella o a Hermione, las dos habrían sido torturadas para llegar a Harry, usadas como moneda de cambio, fue la misma Hermione que le dijo que se escondiera y que si tenía la oportunidad de llegar a Hogwarts que armase un plan para sacar a todos los alumnos de menor grado y dar pelea, Davis se batió a duelo muchas veces con los Carrows y sus secuaces incluyendo a otros mortifagos, peleó junto a Ginny y conmigo, no sabes su poder, no sabes como ella domina la magia mejor que tú, fue ella el que ideó el plan, sabrás bien que Davis y Herm son las mejores del curso, casi a la par pero tú no quieres entender eso, sí, es cierto, pasaron por mucho juntos, pero ella tenía un pensamiento, en Davis, ¿acaso no te preguntabas de dónde sacó toda esa fuerza para soportar esa tortura? Davis sabía muy bien el destino de Hermione, ella lo quiso acompañar, fue la propia Hermione que le dijo que se mantuviera al margen y buscase un plan de contingencia por si ustedes fracasaban en el intento en su cruzada.

El no parecía creer lo que escuchaba, se daba vueltas y vueltas, mirándome con incredulidad, no quería creer en mis palabras, yo seguía firme, seria en mis palabras.

.- Pudo habérmelo dicho – Me decía con rabia – Pudo haber sido sincera conmigo desde el principio, sabe que la apoyaría.

.- ¿Lo hubieses hecho? – Le respondo alzando una ceja, este me mira incrédulo – Sabes que no, tu enfoque hacia ella, tu amor por ella, querías estar con ella pero ya no era posible.

.- Mi mejor amigo lo sabía – Escupió con enojo y más rabia – Mi hermana también, me lo ocultaron, podía haberlo tomado con calma.

.- Tal vez – Le digo suspirando y regresando para seguir mi camino – Deja el rencor Ron, deja la rabia, supera de una vez esa actitud tan infantil, tiempos cambian, ya no eres un chico que se puede tomar por relajo las cosas, Herm está con Davis y Harry con Astoria, hay felicidad en ellos, no pretendas arruinar eso.

.- ¿Sugieres que los apoye? – Me dijo gritando ya perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?, si ellos me ocultaron, me dejaron a un segundo plano, es evidente que para ellos, siempre he estado de lado, como un mero adorno, tu Luna, esperaba que me apoyaras y les hicieras recapacitar sobre todo a Herm, ella necesita estar conmigo.

.- Veo que no entiendes – Le respondo suspirando, viéndolo con tristeza - ¿Qué ella necesita estar contigo?, ¿Cómo cuándo la has dejado de segundo plato en el baile de cuarto año?, ella esperaba que tú la invitaras pero preferiste buscar a otra, según en tus palabras, a otra más guapa, Krum la invitó, se arriesgó, tu no, no puedes escudarte con que han pasado cosas juntos en el terrible viaje que hicieron, Harry me contó una gran parte y te fuiste por tus berrinches de extrañar a tu familia lo cual es entendible, pero, ¿Eso es lo que hace un amigo? ¿Dejarlos a la deriva mientras que tu llorabas por ver a tu familia de nuevo?, Si el director Dumbledore no te hubiese dado ese encendedor especial, no habrías regresado con ellos, te reivindicaste al final porque no te quedó de otra, tu familia no iba aceptar tu tontería, con todo ese detalle que te acabo de decir, ¿me dices que ella necesita estar contigo?, ella intentó ayudarte y tú no te dejaste.

.- Como te atreves – Me dice con rabia, sacando ya finalmente su varita, yo saco la mía sin dudar, él se sorprende pero cegado por la ira, por el rencor dispuesto a atacarme – Me sorprendes Luna, nunca te vi tan decidida, pensar que te iba a pedir que salieses conmigo pero con esto veo que estás de parte de ellos.

Él iba a lanzarme el hechizo, iba a usar protego para repeler su expeliarmus pero otro hechizo salió volando y mandó a volar la varita de Ron que cayó a mis pies, Hermione había lanzado el hechizo, Ron se volteó a verla, estaba sorprendido, agachó la cabeza aun con rabia pero ella estaba muy cabreada, había escuchado todo, avanzó con paso veloz, Ron la miró pero esta le dio una bofetada que no va olvidar nunca en su vida, no le dijo nada, luego se acercó a mí, con preocupación.

.- ¿Estás bien Luna? – Me responde poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, yo le sonrío.

.- Podía protegerme – Le respondo con una sonrisa – No había necesidad de que me rescataras.

.- Tenía que hacerlo Luna – Me dice suspirando y se voltea cabreada hacia Ron – Parece que sigues sin entender, un necio, cabezota, depresivo por la vida, cegado por el rencor y el odio, parece que te gusta que te digan tus verdades, he escuchado todo, no negaré que hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, en ese tiempo deseaba la paz en el mundo mágico, yo soy quien los ha salvado el pellejo incontables veces, incluso Harry lo reconoce, hasta tú reconociste que sin mí, no sabrían que hacer pero cada uno aportaba algo al grupo, sabes, cuando dijiste de proteger a los elfos domésticos en la cámara de los secretos, me alegré porque por primera vez me ibas apoyar en un proyecto ambicioso, que cambiarías tu forma de pensar acerca de los elfos u otras criaturas similares a ellos, pero no necesito repetirte las cosas Ronald, te has pasado esta vez, estaba dispuesto ayudarte, pero has cruzado un límite Ron, ve a buscar a alguien más que aguante tus malos tratos porque yo ya estoy harta de ti, pensar que te insistí que hicieras el último año para que te prepararas para el examen de Auror y ser el compañero de Harry, es evidente que me equivoqué, no estás ni cerca de eso puesto que no estás motivado, la depresión te gana y te dejas, desde este momento, no te acerques a mí a menos que de verdad quieras que te ayude, que reconozcas tus problemas, si le haces algo a mi pareja, me vas a conocer Ronald, Harry también está en sus límites, más te vale darte cuenta de tu situación tan patética Ronald.

Ron quedó estupefacto ante esas palabras, no sabía que decir, ni cómo defenderse, todo el que le había dicho Herm, le dolió en el fondo de su corazón, Hermione levantó la varita de Ronald y se la aventó, ambas le miramos con tristeza pero más ella, que derramaba una lágrima traicionera.

.- En verdad esperaba que cambiaras – Le dice sacando un pañuelo de seda verde y secándose sus lágrimas, Ronald estaba sorprendido, agachando su cabeza, apenado – Pero veo que te está ganando el odio y el rencor, te lo dejaré en claro una vez más, con todo mi dolor, no te vuelvas acercarte a mí ni a mi pareja, si le haces daño a Astoria, nos vas a conocer de verdad, a Harry y a mí, así que, que te entre eso en tu cabezota necia, si decides entrar en razón te ayudamos pero mientras no, vámonos Luna.

Me sentaba mal dejarlo así pero era la verdad en ese momento, Ron solo pudo ver cómo nos íbamos del lugar, le agradecí a Hermione, la acompañé hacia donde iba, con Davis, ella se abrazó enseguida, Davis sabía que había pasado con solo verla, estaba enojada, pero ella le dijo que no tiene porqué, me preguntó si me hizo daño pero le dije que no, las tres en ese momento nos preguntábamos si Ronald iba a sucumbir ante el odio, yo espero que no, de verdad, aún es un buen chico que solo necesita un poco de ayuda..

 **Fin de Flashback.**

 **(POV Daphne)**

.- Así que eso pasó – Dije, estaba sorprendida, la situación con Ron ya estaba yendo de mal en peor que ya estaba dudando de que George pudiera hacer algo al respecto con su hermano, Luna nota mi preocupación.

.- Supongo que estás pensando en algún plan para ayudar a Ron ¿no? – Me pregunta mirándome con una sonrisa.

.- Lo tenemos, sí – Le digo seria, ella escuchaba – Planeamos traer al otro gemelo, pensamos que él podría hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, Gin acaba de mandar una carta anoche, esperamos respuestas este día, tratamos de buscar una rápida solución para que las cosas no sean peor de lo que ya está.

.- George – Me responde y suelta unas risillas – Puede que funcione Daphne.

.- Eso esperamos – Respondo agachando la cabeza y recordé algo, la vuelvo a mirar - ¿Cómo va todo con Draco?

.- De a poco dejo que se acerque a mí – Me dice sonriendo – Él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, las cosas no han sido fáciles para él, me ha hablado de algunas cosas de su familia, me he interesado un poco pero no es su familia lo que me interesa.

.- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te interesa? – Le pregunto con curiosidad.

.- Que se dé cuenta de que no necesito un bien material – Me responde mirando al cielo – El intenta conquistarme con cosas que me gustan, sabrás que hay un perfume que me gusta bastante, es especial, lo usaba mi madre, él ha conseguido ese perfume porque le hablé de mi madre pero yo no quiero regalos caros, quiero que intente ser el mismo, que haga un detalle especial, así que, le he dejado pistas.

.- Draco no es bueno resolviendo acertijos Lovegood – Le digo suspirando y poniendo una mano en mi frente – Tú eres una Ravenclaw y todos en esa casa, son complejos, mantienen la esencia de la sabiduría y el arte de hacer acertijos, se lo estás poniendo difícil Luna.

.- Puede ser – Me dice soltando unas risillas – Lo cierto es que, me gusta su manera de ser ahora, el trata de hacerme sonreír, ha dicho que quiere buscar esos animales conmigo, no le importa lo que digan los demás, si es conmigo, no tiene objeción alguna.

.- ¿No es esa razón suficiente para que salga contigo Lovegood? – Le digo sorprendiéndome – Si él está dispuesto a compartir locuras contigo, porque se lo pones difícil.

.- Bueno – Me dice sonriendo – La razón es simple, quiero que tenga en cuenta de que no voy a ser fácil, tiene que saber que andará con alguien a quien consideraban "loca", que esté consciente de eso.

.- Bueno, eso no será un problema – Le digo alzando una ceja al recordar los días en que algunos consideraban loca a Lovegood – Draco ya no es la persona que solía ser antes, a mi parecer, los demás les da igual, muchos cambian de un momento a otro.

.- Si – Me dice levantándose y volteándome a ver – Pero, él debe saber que ya no soy la misma de antes, ya no creo tanto en esos animales fantásticos de lo que alardeaba, no quiero ilusionarle, por eso le dejo pistas para que se dé cuenta de eso.

.- Bueno – Le respondo suspirando y levantándome del banco, a lo lejos veía a la pelirroja acercarse a donde estábamos con una carta en las manos – Veremos si Draco es capaz de resolver tus acertijos pero sugeriría que le dieses una oportunidad.

.- Veremos – Me responde soltando unas risillas – Viene tu querida pelirroja.

Solo puedo sonrojarme un poco cuando me dice eso, pero esperamos a que llegase ella, para nuestra fortuna no había casi nadie en el lugar, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que llegó.

.- Buen día Luna – Le dice la pelirroja y me mira con esos ojos miel que me derrite por dentro, tengo que aceptar que ella siempre tendrá ese efecto en mí – Tengo buenas noticias Laurie.

.- Gin – Le digo sonrojándome y volteando a otro lado, mientras que Luna solo echaba unas risillas por lo bajo – No menciones ese nombre frente a ella.

.- Si es tu nombre querida – Me dice acercándose a donde estoy para darme un casto beso – Además, te digo que tú tienes que buscarme un nombre pero bueno, tengo buenas noticias.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le pregunto.

.- George vendrá más tarde – Me responde alegremente para luego ponerse seria – Lo esperaremos en el campo de Quidditch, debemos de estar ahí y hablar con el sobre la situación.

.- En el campo de Quidditch – Le respondo alzando una ceja, no me sorprende que nos cite en ese lugar tan especial donde los gemelos jugaban la posición de golpeadores, supongo que es para recordar tiempos pasados – Entonces nos veremos ahí.

.- Si – Me responde suspirando - ¿De que hablaban?

Luna le responde y le explica todo lo que ha pasado con Ronald, la pelirroja no se sorprende para nada, la verdad de las cosas, es que el pelirrojo si se está dejando llevar por el odio y el rencor, una actitud que considero normal dado la situación en el que está, siente que todo está perdido y que sus amigos lo abandonan pero eso no es así, solamente necesita que alguien le diga que no está solo, pero temía muchas cosas, no me podía confiar.

.- Ya veo – Dice la pelirroja suspirando y agachando la cabeza – El idiota de mi hermano se ha pasado esta vez, casi atacándote Luna, Hermione intervino, me había comentado de algo pero fue corto, Ron trató de hablar con ella pero no le hizo el menor caso y se fue, es evidente que echó a perder las cosas de manera estrepitosa.

.- Solo necesita que le ayuden Ginny – Le responde Luna que está a punto de irse – Ustedes dos necesitan tiempo para que puedan oficializar su relación, de momento este asunto de Ronald les impide y aun resolviendo el asunto, quedan otros, deberán tener cuidado.

Ella nos deja pensando, tiene razón, aun resolviendo el asunto del pelirrojo, quedaba todavía decirles a sus padres y de los míos, pero eso sería después, ya me preocuparía por ello pero lo más importante, es hacer pública nuestra relación, Davis y Granger no tuvieron problemas pero nosotras, nos han visto peleando, creen que nos llevamos mal cuando en realidad nos comprendemos de la una de la otra, la pelirroja llama mi atención y me da un casto beso, nos dirigimos al campo de Quidditch a esperar a su hermano para ver que podíamos hacer o que podía hacer George por su hermano, no me ilusiono demasiado porque sé que el pelirrojo es terco, obstinado y no soporta la situación en la que está.

Tal vez habría sido mejor hablar con su madre pero eso no ayudaría demasiado, ellos ya tienen bastante sufrimiento y el ver que su hijo está sucumbiendo a la oscuridad, es una idea que me repugna, espero que con George que es el hermano gemelo del caído, le dé su buena dosis de realidad y se dé cuenta de que, lo que está haciendo es estúpido, pero eso está por verse y no queda de otra que esperar y ver cómo se desarrolla esta situación.

Es extraño estar en esta situación porque no es algo que haya vivido anteriormente, mi última relación es un caso similar pero hay grandes diferencias, Alexander se dio cuenta al final pero después ya no supe nada más, caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch y pensar en lo que le tendríamos que decir a su hermano, me aterraba lo que me diría dado que los gemelos siempre se peleaban con los de Slytherin's pero desde la guerra George dejó de lado esas rivalidades y siguió en su trabajo de artículos de broma, tiene un nuevo ayudante según me contaron, no sé quién sea pero es evidente que su éxito no ha cambiado, siguen vendiendo como pan caliente todos sus artículos de broma y hasta a veces hacen homenaje al caído.

El solo pensar que hablaré con George, es algo que me pone nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de que yo sea Slytherin, sino por saber qué pensará que yo esté saliendo con su hermana, tal vez se lo tome bien o tal vez no, veremos que nos diría.

.- Oye Gin – Le digo llamando la atención mientras caminábamos, esta se voltea a verme con esa sonrisa – ¿Sabe tu hermano que vas conmigo?

.- Solo le dije que tenía algo importante que decirle y que necesitaba su ayuda en un asunto – Me responde tomando mi mano y mirándome – Si lo que te preocupa es que te dirá cuando se entere que sales conmigo, te puedo asegurar que no se enojará, desde la guerra ha cambiado mucho, siempre ha sido muy abierto, ha dejado de lado la rivalidad y estoy segura de que nos entenderá.

Tan solo le puedo sonreír y esperar a ver qué sucede, ya casi nos estábamos acercando al campo, no voy a mentir, estoy nerviosa y es que es la primera vez que hago esto, presentarme ante un miembro de la familia de mi pareja, a pesar de que es su hermano, tengo que mostrarme fuerte y decidida, a ser honesta porque si quiero que esto funcione, nos debe de ayudar con el problema que tenemos con Ron, buscar una solución que sea posible, tal vez esté pidiendo demasiado pero viendo que no queda de otra, no había otra solución que pudiéramos aplicar en ese momento.

Llegamos al campo de Quidditch, mi pelirroja me indica que nos encontraremos con George en el centro del campo, entendible, ahí pasaron grandes momentos como jugadores de Quidditch y pudieron destacarse en ese campo pero prefirieron los negocios, comprensible, querían ganar dinero de a montón. Entramos al campo, pasamos por los vestidores, Gin conocía perfectamente el lugar, pues ella siempre fungía de buscadora pero su especialidad era ser cazadora, no recuerdo a otra con tal habilidad de vuelo rápido.

Salimos al campo y vemos con sorpresa que George ya estaba en el centro del campo mirando hacia los aros, seguramente estaba metido en sus pensamientos, recordando viejos tiempos, nos vamos acercando, yo estaba temerosa, no voy a mentir porque realmente no sabía cómo se iba a tomar la noticia de que su querida hermana sale conmigo, pero tenía que mostrarme fuerte y segura, sin un atisbo de duda. George nota nuestra llegada, su cara parece de sorpresa cuando me ve pero se espera a una explicación de su hermana.

.- Hola hermano – Le dice la pelirroja que este lo miraba un tanto serio pero después se abrazan.

.- Ginny – Le responde su hermano cuando se terminan de abrazar – En tu carta me decías que tenías que decirme algo muy importante pero es claro que tengo una idea de lo que me vas a decir, sino, porque estaría Daphne Greengrass contigo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

.- Siempre das en el clavo – Le responde la pelirroja agachando la cabeza pero este le levanta e hace que lo mire fijamente, su rostro era tranquilo, de a poco quitaba la seriedad.

.- No agaches la cabeza querida hermanita – Dice George con una sonrisa y me mira – Es evidente que estás saliendo con ella, es obvio, esta es una de las noticias que me ibas a contar, sabrás que no tengo prejuicios con eso, la rivalidad es cosa pasada, ¿sabes?, Percy de vez en cuando me viene a visitar, a ver si me encuentro bien, el me ayuda en algunas ocasiones en la tienda, se ha soltado un poco más y le gustan las bromas, ¿no es increíble?, pero bueno, ¿desde cuando salen?

.- No hace mucho – Le responde mi pelirroja – Apenas hemos formalizado nuestra relación, es evidente que nos llevamos conociendo desde hace años pero hace apenas unos días, nos volvimos parejas.

.- Supongo que andan en secreto ¿no? – Le dice su hermano soltando unas risillas - ¿Qué es lo que les preocupa?, si te preocupa nuestros padres, ellos no pondrán ninguna objeción, ya el mundo es un poco más abierto que antes.

.- Si pero – Le responde la pelirroja con un atisbo de duda, su hermano lo nota pero se espera – Hay un asunto del que debemos hablar.

.- ¿Qué asunto? – Pregunta curioso George.

.- Sobre Ronald – Le responde la pelirroja, este se sorprende un poco – Han pasado cosas querido hermano.

.- ¿Sí? – Dijo serio y se dirige a mí – Es evidente que a mi hermana le cuesta decirme un poco las cosas, pero tú eres más directa, ¿podrías decirme que está pasando y porque me pidieron que viniera a Hogwarts?

Yo dudo de hablar pero vi a mi pelirroja, no tuve más dudas e empecé a hablar desde el principio de nuestra relación, de cómo nos llevábamos y en qué momento estábamos, le conté la situación sobre Ron, sobre cómo ha ido cambiando con el paso de los meses, desde la relación que tiene Granger y Davis, seguía hablando, le conté sobre la situación que había pasado Luna, George solo podía mostrarse sorprendido, incluso podía notar que estaba enojado pero a la vez triste, mi pelirroja le contó más, este se mostraba consternado, cuando terminamos de contar lo que sabíamos, este anduvo caminando de un lado a otro, como pensando en que decir al respecto, tuvo que pasar unos minutos antes de que pudiera decir algo finalmente.

.- Ese idiota cabeza hueca – Dijo George suspirando pero podía notar su enojo respecto a su hermano – Algo me habían contado pero pensé que era cosa del momento, una depresión temporal, es comprensible ya que mi hermano gemelo ya no está con nosotros pero hasta yo he podido seguir adelante y no ha sido fácil, me ha apoyado mucha gente entre ellas Angelina, somos pareja desde antes de que terminara la guerra y me estuvo apoyando bastante por lo cual estoy agradecido, Ron, de verdad, me cuesta creer lo que escucho, llegar a esos niveles de idiotez, haciendo tonterías, sabía que la relación de Hermione con Tracey le afectaría demasiado, eso solo fue la punta del iceberg, desde entonces lo veo muy cambiado, es entendible dado que la chica que le gusta, anda con Tracey, una chica y Slytherin, bueno, eso ya es cosa pasada, la rivalidad queda en el pasado.

.- Nos preguntábamos si podías hacer algo hermano – Le pregunta la pelirroja – Si puedes hacerle entrar en razón.

.- No sé de qué tanto sea de ayuda querida hermanita – Le dice George con tristeza – El que él sepa que tu sales con Daphne, pensará que lo han traicionado y cambiado por otros, siempre ha sido voluble en cuanto a ese tipo de cambios pero aun así, no permitiré que arruine cosas, sobre todo su futuro, es evidente que está yendo por un sendero que no me agrada demasiado, tendré que hablar con él y ser serio.

.- ¿Crees que podrás hacer que entre en razón? – Le pregunta la pelirroja, es una buena pregunta y es algo que también tengo curiosidad de saber, pero aun siendo su hermano, le va a costar demasiado hacer que entre en razón.

.- Tal vez – Dice George agachando la cabeza y suspirando – Recuerda que a veces bromeábamos y lo molestábamos, si bien, el que nos regañaba siempre era Percy, pero ya sabes, a él no le hará demasiado caso, pues hubo el tiempo en que nos consideró locos y se unió al bando equivocado para al final reivindicarse en la lucha, no le culpo por la muerte de Fred, es algo que a veces no podemos prevenir, admito que estaba furioso con Percy, pero el más que nadie se sentía culpable, solo quería unir lazos de nuevo, me lo dijo cuando llegó a mi tienda, pero no tenía nada de culpa, me di cuenta de ello, no tenía sentido culparle, lo abracé y le dije que las cosas pasan por una razón, no había nada que perdonar, era la guerra y sabíamos que nos estábamos jugando la vida por la paz, es el precio que pagas por muy feo que suene pero es la realidad querida hermanita, Ronald no lo ve así, es entendible, habré escuchado parte de la historia que me contó Hermione cuando estaban en su cruzada por encontrar los fragmentos de alma de aquel loco y admito que algunas acciones de mi hermano no fueron las acertadas pero es comprensible, la guerra afecta y nos cambia, no hay nada podamos hacer para cambiar eso, al contrario solo podemos aprender de ello y seguir adelante, no estar en la misma piedra con lamentaciones.

.- Tienes razón – Le respondo suspirando con tristeza, el me ve y me mira con melancolía, esperando mi respuesta al igual que la pelirroja – Hubo momentos en que yo no quería estar ahí pero tenía que pensar en mi hermana Astoria y había decidido luchar aun a costa de mi propia vida, no podía permitir que muriera en vano, con el pensamiento de que ella sería libre y que mi familia la dejaría en paz.

.- Los Greengrass – Dijo George levantando la cabeza y acercándose hacia donde estaba – Son una familia poderosa, cierto, pero también han cometido errores, situaciones en las que no estaban bien vistas, últimamente eso ha cambiado, los estratos sociales de a poco están dejando de importar y eso es bueno, tu familia no sé cómo lo tomará al saber que estás saliendo con mi hermana, pero no debería de importarte, por mi parte, eres más que bienvenida a la familia, ellos no dudarán en aceptarte.

Tan solo le agradezco, el me abraza, cosa que me sorprende, la verdad es que no había recibido un abrazo cálido desde hace mucho, alguien ajeno a mi pelirroja, con un sentimiento como de un lazo familiar, todo el tiempo lo único que recibía era frialdad pero admito que el abrazo de George me hace sentir bien, nunca fui fría, siempre he sido abierta y más ahora que él sabe de mi relación con la pelirroja y nos va ayudar, lo único que me pregunto, ¿va a funcionar?

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 13, esperando que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3**


	14. Chapter 14: Encuentro y Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no es de mi autoridad, no busco lucrar con sus personajes, la historia que escribo aquí es mía y lo hago para entretener, la creadora es J. K. Rowling.**

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, largo tiempo sin subir, no me ha dado mucho tiempo para escribir incluso estando en las vacaciones de invierno, no he tenido tiempo, hasta el día de hoy que estoy de puente he podido avanzar un poco con la historia, al menos en "Negación luego aceptación", me tardo bastante pero siempre pensando en como cerrar las historias o continuarles, espero que estén teniendo un bonito año, que se cumplan todo lo que se propusieron como meta, feliz 2018.

Sobre el capítulo, decidí ponerlo desde la perspectiva de George, no voy a decir más, lo cierto es que nos estamos acercando a los capítulos finales de este fic, tengo contemplado escribi capítulos más para darle un cierre y poder continuar con otros proyectos, realmente se hace difícil escribir y como no muchos se fijan en este fic, es entendible que vayan más por lo popular.

Espero que disfruten la lectura, esperando verlos en la próxima actualización.

 **Respuestas a Review's:**

 **Victor Black: Sinceramente no sé si sigas frecuentando Fanfiction, pero que sepas que le estoy dando continuación a este fic hasta su cierre, habrás leído mis otras historias pero en este, más que nada, estoy enfocado a terminarlo, espero que te guste la lectura x3**

En fin, nada más por decir de mi parte y me dejo de tonterías, les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 14: Encuentro y sorpresa.**

( **POV Daphne** )

Después de la reunión con su hermano, solo nos pudimos ir del campo, dejamos a George, realmente me deja pensativa acerca de lo que él puede hacer para ayudar a su hermano que está en un pozo depresivo, tal vez no funcione, pero tengo que creer en que podrá hacer algo, de lo contrario no lo hubiéramos llamado. Ronald Weasley no puede mantener ahora una postura, por el momento, ante sus ojos, piensa que todos le han dado la espalda, cosa que no es así. Solo me pregunto si al final, se dará cuenta de lo que hace, bueno, dependerá de George, no me queda más que confiar y pensar que todo saldrá bien, la pelirroja observa una vez más a su hermano antes de marcharnos, no nos decimos una palabra, ya que ambas pensamos lo mismo pero, como dije, solo queda confiar, nos tuvimos que ir del lugar, dejando a George pensativo.

( **POV George** )

La guerra ha pasado ya, no me esperaba que mi hermano llegara a estos extremos, negarse ante la realidad y estar depresivo por un tiempo determinado es una cosa, pero, lo que le está pasando, no me gusta nada, ni un poco. Sé que mi hermano no habría permitido que Ron cayera en un estado depresivo tan severo, he leído acerca de ello, la depresión es un trastorno emocional que implica la ansiedad y estrés, pero más allá de ello, más allá de que hayamos perdido a nuestro hermano, se aferra a un imposible, Hermione.

Es triste pero cierto, desde hace mucho noté que Hermione no estaba para nada interesado en mi hermano, él tenía una esperanza, una falsa esperanza de hecho, incluso se las ingenió para sorprenderla en tantas de las ocasiones pero antes de eso, fue evidente que Ron no estaba interesado en ella y lo veía como una amiga que sabía bastante, no fue hasta cuarto año que se fijó en ella. Es ahí donde me di cuenta, que las cosas iban a empeorar, al principio pensé que sería divertido molestarlo con ello, pensar que podría conquistar a Hermione y ser su novio pero era evidente que no, que no era para nada posible y razones había muchas, más que justificables, cada persona tiene una vida y hay que respetarla como tal.

Me dirijo a la salida del estadio de Quidditch, sé a dónde debo de dirigirme, pero antes, tengo que encontrarme con Hermione, lo que me contaron Ginny y Daphne, es preocupante, mi hermano a punto de lastimarla a ella y a su novia, no puedo sino enojarme por ese acto tan cobarde, pero tengo que mantenerme serio, no puedo permitirme un error, uno solo y las cosas podrían empeorar, podría decirle a mi madre, pero ya tiene bastante con las pérdidas, apenas nos estamos recuperando, tengo que resolver esto por mi cuenta sin tener que involucrar a todos, ya va siendo hora de que esta estupidez se termine, el pozo donde está Ron, ha llegado a niveles absurdos pero tampoco lo puedo tomar tan a la ligera, las personas depresivas pueden tener pensamientos suicidas, tengo que evitar que llegue a eso y para ello necesito saber que más pasó, estoy seguro de que Luna omitió algunos detalles, de que algo más pasó. Apresuro mis pasos para llegar pronto al lugar, es el invernadero de la escuela, a esta hora de la tarde no hay nadie excepto ellas dos, Tracey y Hermione, tengo que darme prisa porque ellas no se tardan mucho.

Sin nada que me distraiga, llego a los invernaderos de la escuela y las busco rápidamente hasta llegar al invernadero tres, justo estaban por terminar de hacer arreglos, Hermione estaba platicando animadamente con su novia, es increíble que a pesar de lo que pasó, ella ha podido seguir adelante con Tracey, las tragedias nos hace fuerte, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano y tengo que ayudarlo de una forma, tiene que haberlo. Ella nota mi presencia y se alegra bastante de verme, Tracey también, me acerco a ellas para iniciar la conversación.

.- George – Me dice Hermione con cara de sorpresa – No me había enterado de que llegaras hoy a Hogwarts, podría haberte traído algo.

.- Gracia Hermione – Le digo alegremente – Pero no estoy aquí para chácharas o bromas desgraciadamente.

Ellas dos pusieron un semblante serio y sabían perfectamente de que iba hablar, es más no era necesario decirlo, bastaba con que me vieran, sabían a que había venido, Hermione me dijo.

.- Habla – Dijo la castaña, caray, ese semblante serio, esa frialdad que le caracterizaba, parece ser que eran cierto los rumores, era llamada la "la dama fría" mote que se ganó por ser astuta, calculadora, fría a la hora de contestar y resolver cualquier tipo de situación, yo no hacía caso a ello, para mí, Hermione es una de las brujas más inteligentes y sabias de Hogwarts, no por nada se ganó el premio anual y es la prefecta más dura de Gryffindor.

.- Iré al grano – Dije serio, sin mostrar la impresión que me deja ella – He sabido de algunas cosas que ha hecho el tarado de mi hermano, al punto de querer lastimarte incluso a tu novia, pero siento que omitieron algunos detalles y quisiera saber todo.

.- ¿Todo? – Dijo Tracey cerrando sus ojos y suspirando – Tu querido hermano ha hecho escándalos, no por llamar la atención, es evidente que él no puede aceptar muchas cosas hasta el día de hoy, sabía que desde la culminación de la guerra, el estaría yendo por un sendero que no me gusta nada.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto con cierto temor.

.- George – Dijo Tracey abriendo sus ojos, noté algo en ellas, como si fuera a ver un relámpago, había escuchado rumores de que Tracey era la única que le daba pelea a Hermione en cuanto a estudios, bruja de gran capacidad y poder en duelos mágicos, la mejor de su curso, a la par de mi hermana Ginny, decían que Tracey relampagueaba y daba un golpe certero, que buena pareja forman estas dos, es de verdad temible – Tu hermano está yendo en un camino depresivo, todos los días sin falta, visita el monumento del cuarto piso, la gran broma que hiciste en quinto año con tu hermano Fred para darle una lección a la loca de Umbridge pero eso no es lo importante.

.- Si – Dijo Hermione volteando a verla – Ronald, desde principios de este curso, me ha citado en ese lugar, lo habré acompañado por lo menos las tres primeras veces, no decía nada pero parecía que mi compañía le agradaba y por eso no decía nada, pero la cuarta vez, ya no me estaba sintiendo cómoda, esa vez empezó a hablar sobre Tracey.

.- ¿Qué decía? – Le pregunto.

.- Qué si estaba segura de estar con ella – Dijo respondiendo con tristeza pero podía notar la rabia contenida – Si no lo estaba, me decía que lo intentase con él, varias veces me lo pidió y en esas ocasiones sin un atisbo de duda, le dije que sí, que estaba segura de estar con Tracey, la séptima ocasión fue cuando me empecé a hartar de él, llegando a un punto que no me podía permitir seguir acompañándolo.

 **Flashback (POV Hermione) Cuarto piso**

.- Ya basta Ron – Le digo enojada, harta de que me pregunte lo mismo – Una y otra vez, no sé cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir para que entiendas que ya estoy en una relación seria, formalizada, parece que buscas desequilibrarme, ¿se puede saber qué diablos tienes contra Tracey?

.- Es que no lo entiendo Hermione – Dijo gritando de la rabia, he de agradecer que nadie estaba ahí cerca para escuchar la discusión - ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme? Con lo que te tenía preparado.

.- ¿Qué cosa no vas a entender? – Digo ya cabreada, cansada, molesta - ¿Qué no te entra en la cabeza?, te lo volveré a repetir Ronald, me estás cansando, pero te lo diré una vez más, amo a Tracey, no tengo nada más que decirte.

.- Me es imposible Hermione – Dijo volteando a ver el monumento con rabia – De verdad no entiendo, tal vez Tracey te tiene bajo un encantamiento, tal vez te dio esa poción…

Estaba a punto de explotar, a punto de sacar mi varita en ese momento, pero solo me calmé y le miré tristemente, pensando en las cosas que habíamos pasado juntos, con Harry y el asqueroso viaje de la cruzada de los Horrocruxes, incluso pensé en la ocasión en que nos dejó a nuestra suerte.

.- Ya basta de esta discusión inútil – Dije ya cansinamente y dándome la vuelta para irme – Esta será la última vez que te acompañe a este monumento, por si no te ha quedado claro, amo a Tracey, no hay poción, no hay nada que me controle, me conoces bastante bien como para saber que soy perfectamente capaz de identificar hechizos y pociones mágicas que controlan a una persona, ¿Se te ha olvidado que me llaman la "dama fría"?, ¿Se te ha olvidado que a Tracey la llaman "relámpago verde"?, ¿Se te ha olvidado que nosotras dos somos la mejor de nuestra generación?, es bastante obvio por qué me he juntado con ella pero no es su inteligencia el que me ha atraído Ron, no es su habilidad de la magia, es su comprensión, su forma de entenderme, tengo conexión con ella, una de la otra nos entendemos como nadie.

.- ¿Eso no lo puedes tener conmigo acaso? – Responde con rabia – Yo, que soy tu amigo, que hemos vivido una aventura peligrosa, que hemos atravesado peligros, entonces, ¿no soy digno de ti? ¿Eso no me conecta contigo?, vamos Hermione, yo merezco…

Le iba a gritar una vez más pero otra voz salió de atrás de él, escuché un sonoro "basta", lo suficientemente fuerte como para callar a Ron, era Harry.

.- BASTA Ron – Dijo Harry furioso con su amigo y mirándome – Es entendible que tu no entiendes lo que es amar con el corazón, tú lo que ves es una obsesión, una sombra a la que desesperadamente buscas amar y que te quiera, solo a ti, eso es egoísmo, déjala ir.

.- ¿Cómo? – Dijo incrédulo Ron ante su amigo - ¿Vas a defender su relación?, ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo conmigo en que ella debería estar conmigo?

.- No – Dijo Harry con frialdad mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, podía notar que su mano derecha tenía su varita preparada por cualquier cosa, si hablamos en nivel de magia, Harry ha mejorado bastante hasta llegar a un nivel más alto que Ron que no podía dominar del todo su magia – Tracey Davis la conoce mejor que nadie, incluso por encima de mí, que soy como un hermano para Hermione, dime Ron, ¿Cuántas veces te topas con alguien quien te entiende perfectamente?, con el cual puedas entablar una rivalidad/enemistad hasta transformarse en algo bueno, del odio al amor hay un solo paso, tu pareces no entender esa parte, no importa que es lo que hayamos pasado, simplemente no entiendes la fortaleza de Hermione.

.- Has cambiado – Dijo Ron con rabia, mirándolo furiosamente – Cuando te dije que nos fuéramos a hacer los exámenes de Auror, podíamos habernos olvidado de esta escuela, pero preferiste cursar este año para estar con esa…

Antes de que dijera nada, Harry agarró a su amigo sujetándolo y estrellándolo contra la pared.

.- No permitiré que digas algo contra Astoria – Dijo enojado pero de a poco se va calmando al ver que su amigo lo miraba consternado – Mira Ron, es tarde, ya va siendo hora de que aceptes las cosas como son, intento ayudarte.

.- No – Gritó y dio un manotazo a las manos de Harry – Pensé que eras mi amigo, que me defenderías y que podrías convencerla a ella de que esté conmigo, saben qué, olvídenlo. Me largo.

.- Lo siento Herm – Dijo Harry al ver a su amigo corriendo por otra dirección – Trataré de hacerle entrar en razón.

.- No te molestes – Le digo agachando la cabeza – Está en negación. Vámonos de aquí, solo me pone triste recordar.

.- Si – Me respondió suspirando y nos fuimos de ahí.

 **Fin Flashback.**

.- Esa fue una parte – Me decía Hermione mientras observaba una planta – Después me enteré que tuvo un encontronazo con Tracey.

.- ¿Qué? – Como no creyendo escuchar bien, miré a Tracey esperando una respuesta.

.- Si – Dijo Tracey cerrando sus ojos – Ese idiota me retó a un duelo, poniendo en juego a Hermione como si fuese un trofeo, de más está decir que estaba muy cabreada, me agarró en el momento justo, estaba sola, iba para los jardines de Hogwarts, si no mal recuerdo, era un domingo, iba a reunirme con Herm en los invernaderos, todos estaban en Hogmeade.

.- Cuéntame – Ella me observa y después mira a su novia, esta le da un indicio de que me cuente, ella suspira.

.- De acuerdo, pero no te va a gustar nada – Dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirándome con ese semblante serio.

 **Flashback, (POV Tracey)**

Estaba caminando en los jardines del castillo, afuera, no estaba nadie, me estaba dirigiendo hacia los invernaderos, Hermione me había encargado de buscar unas cosas que necesitaba, semillas, estaba tranquila recorriendo el camino cuando me topo a tu hermano mirándome furiosamente, sabía que las cosas iban a salir mal, pero con toda la calma del mundo le dije.

.- No esperaba verte en las afueras – Dije con serenidad y con una voz tranquila - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

.- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme con esa calma? – Me responde con rabia, lo miro con frialdad, sabía que es lo que iba a pasar después – No entiendo cómo has podido conquistar a Hermione, mi Hermione, seguro que la tienes bajo un encantamiento, de eso puedo yo estar seguro.

.- Mira que eres idiota – Le respondo con frialdad y guardando el sobre de las semillas en mi bolsillo - ¿Bajo un encantamiento?, ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza?, es evidente que no sabes tomar las cosas con calma.

.- No quiero escucharte – Dijo ya enojado y sacando su varita, apuntándome, al mismo tiempo saqué la mía también, me puse seria –No la mereces, así que te reto a un duelo y hay condiciones.

.- Has perdido la razón – Le digo con frialdad.

.- No – Me responde furioso – Si te venzo a un duelo, te alejarás de ella, me la dejarás a mí, que soy perfecto para ella, ella me necesita, solo yo y nadie más.

.- ¿Me estás vacilando? – Digo incrédula, ahora si cabreada y apuntando mi varita contra él - ¡¿De verdad piensas que Hermione te va a querer?!, la miras y piensas en ella como un objeto de deseo, no veo nada de amor de tu parte, no veo nada de camaradería, si dije que eras idiota, me retracto, eres un completo imbécil y debes de estar mal de la cabeza para retarme a un duelo mágico y poner a Herm como un objeto de apuesta, ¿te tengo que recordar tus duelos de práctica con Harry?, él ni siquiera usaba todo su poder y perdías, de manera ridícula si me lo preguntas.

.- Cállate y acepta el duelo, asquerosa – Dijo todavía más con rabia y a punto de soltar un hechizo – Devuélveme a mi Hermione.

.- Tú lo pediste – Dije cerrando los ojos y apuntando mi varita – Te lo buscaste, querías un escarmiento y te la daré, no soportaré a imbéciles que ven a una persona como objeto, como una obsesión, Expeliarmus.

Antes de que el pudiera pronunciar un hechizo, yo lancé el mío tan rápido como un relámpago, mandando a volar su varita, él estaba sorprendido, de más está decir que cayó al suelo pero yo estaba cabreada, triste por su comportamiento más que nada.

.- Escúchame bien pelirrojo – Digo guardando mi varita, mirándolo con tristeza – Jamás me vuelvas a retar en un duelo, no estás a mi nivel, mucho menos a la de tu amigo, muchos de tus amigos, ya te han sobrepasado, tienes talento pero la desperdicias en idioteces, en cosas sinsentido, ella no es tu Hermione, es una persona, que tiene sentimientos, como yo, yo siento amor por ella, por ella daría mi vida, ella me entiende como yo la entiendo pero ambas sabemos diferenciar y somos independientes, no nos tratamos como objetos o posesiones, tú la quieres para eso, que no te quepa duda de que ella se enterará de esto, hazme un favor pelirrojo, no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino, si la lástimas, de verdad me vas a conocer.

El ya no dijo nada, pero apresuré mis pasos, estaba soltando lágrimas, me lo tenía que secar pero Herm me conoce tan bien que detecta mis lágrimas a lo lejos, sabe que me ha pasado algo, cuando llegué, ella nota de inmediato mis ojos rojos, le había contado todo y solo me abrazó, sobra decir que ella estaba más que enojada.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

.- Eso fue lo que ocurrió George- Me dice acercándose a Hermione y acariciando su cabello, ella lo agarra de la cintura, las veo y es tan claro como el agua, ellas tienen una conexión mágica, poderosa, había un nombre para eso pero por ahora no lo recuerdo y solo escucho lo que me dicen – Hay cosas todavía peores, nosotras nos tuvimos que alejar, tratamos de ayudarlo en muchas ocasiones pero los resultados fueron un fiasco, para que vamos a mentir, no hubo progreso, ni uno chiquito, si me lo preguntas, la cosa va de mal en peor.

.- Ya veo – Digo incrédulo, me cuesta creer que ese sea mi hermano, parece que la depresión le está ganando, generando odio y rencor, en definitiva está yendo por el sendero equivocado – Hay más cosas pero creo que es suficiente, tendré que hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón.

.- Tú que eres su hermano – Me dice Tracey cruzando los brazos – Deberás de tener cuidado, así como está ahora, es inestable, desafortunadamente no hemos podido ayudarle como quisiéramos, él no se deja, a estas alturas, si se entera de la relación de Gin y Daphne, eso cruzaría un límite.

.- Lo he estado pensando yo también – Dice Hermione volteándome a ver con preocupación – El que se entere es algo que me preocupa, puede lastimar a Gin aunque Daphne no lo permitiría.

.- En otra situación habría dicho que Ron no sería capaz de lastimar a otros – Les respondo también con cierta preocupación – Pero tal como me han ido contando, no puedo permitirme ya esto, él tiene que abrir los ojos, bueno chicas, gracias por contarme, sé que hay más cosas pero para mí es más que suficiente, el solo saber lo que ha hecho, me pone triste pensar que el sería capaz de hacer esas cosas y de tratar de lastimar a sus amigos, dices que todos los días, sin falta va al cuarto piso, iré ahora mismo, voy acabar con este asunto aquí y ahora, si me disculpan.

.- George – Me dice Hermione que mostraba una sonrisa pero a la vez preocupación – Ten cuidado, si te ves en el camino a Harry, él podría ayudarte un poco.

.- Gracias – Le digo mientras me doy la vuelta para reanudar mi camino – Creo que es hora de que me vaya, así que, nos vemos.

Las dejo en el invernadero, el solo enterarme de estas cosas solo ha me ha puesto furioso pero tengo que pensar las cosas fríamente, su nivel de habilidad con la magia ha disminuido drásticamente, me había enterado de que Ron tenía el pase para hacer el examen de Auror pero fui el otro día a la madriguera, había recibido una carta de Harry para mi madre, en ella decía que las notas de Ron habían bajado drásticamente, a niveles que no me esperaba, cierto que no se necesitaba de una gran nota para graduarse pero en los niveles en que está ahora, solo podría significar que perdería su pase, la oficina de Aurores no permite a gente con notas tan bajas, le oculté la carta a mi madre modificándola un poco, diciendo que todo iba bien, en marcha, ya tiene bastante cosas que lidiar como para que se tenga que preocupar por mi hermano, no necesito molestarla con esto, como bien dice un dicho muggle "si por las buenas no entiendes, será a las malas", tengo que hacerle entrar en razón.

Había pensado no volver a Hogwarts, ya que solo significa recuerdos nostálgicos y la nostalgia no es bueno, mi hermano Fred y yo, pasamos por mucho, procesos de creación de bromas, diferentes hechizos y magia que habíamos experimentado para lograr las buenas bromas que hacíamos y era todo un éxito, la gente nos alababa, nos admiraba, nos sentíamos los reyes pero ahora que ya no está, la tienda ya no es lo mismo, bueno, se pone divertido cuando Percy viene ayudarme con las ventas e incluso explica las creaciones siempre con una advertencia, no va a cambiar eso, siempre el prefecto que vela por la seguridad de todos pero de eso ha ido bajándole un poco y soltándose más, supongo que es una manera de pagar la deuda que tiene con Fred, le he dicho incontables veces que no tiene nada que deber y que Fred estaría orgulloso de él.

Entro al castillo, el cuarto piso, la inundamos ese día, ignoraba que dejaron una parte como monumento y ahora está como homenaje póstumo después de los sucesos, apresuro mis pasos para llegar a dicho piso, sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido, era obvio que la situación era de estrés y angustia, nunca pensé sufrir de nuevo esta angustia, causado por el temor de que mi hermanito hiciera alguna idiotez más de lo que ya ha hecho, paso por los relojes de arena y como es de esperar, Gryffindor a la cabeza seguido de las demás casas que iban parejos en el marcador. Subo las escaleras para llegar y espero que se conecten, en mi subida noto una cara conocida, Harry, quien me vio y me saludó.

.- George – Me dice alegremente que iba bajando – Que gusto verte en Hogwarts.

.- Si, gracias – Le digo devolviéndole el saludo con alegría – Aunque no vine de visita precisamente, tengo un asunto que arreglar.

.- ¿Ron? – Me di seriamente, a lo que solo tuve que asentir con el mismo semblante serio – Ya lo imaginaba, él está en el cuarto piso, ya no he hablado mucho con él y cuando lo hago, no solemos hablar de las mismas cosas, siempre es el mismo tema, diciéndonos que dejemos a nuestras parejas de Slytherin y que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes, me consta que le he dicho que los tiempos cambian.

.- La terquedad de mi hermano no tiene límites – Digo llevándome una mano a la frente – Me han contado varias historias, pero eso ya se acabó, iré a enfrentarlo y hacerle entrar en razón.

.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Me pregunta dispuesto a ayudarme, aunque no sonó como una petición, de hecho, era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto que me va acompañar – Necesitas una mano.

.- Gracias – Le agradezco y nos ponemos en marcha.

Tengo que decir que mi hermano tiene la suerte de tener a un gran amigo como Harry, no fue coincidencia que Harry se pusiera en la cabina del tren donde estaba Ron, las cosas suceden por una razón, mi hermano sigue atrapado en un limbo, así que esto es lo que llaman "estrés post traumático", el perder a su hermano fue lo que desencadenó su conducta errática, las relaciones de sus amigos fueron otros factores, pero eso se acaba hoy. A medida que íbamos subiendo, tenía un poco de nervios por saber cómo reaccionaría ante su hermano, creo que ante estas situaciones alguien de más fuerte carácter le haría entrar en razón a base de golpes, creo que ese sería Charlie, pero estricto en todo sentido de la palabra, a quien temería y respeta ante todo, ese es Bill, el mayor de nuestros hermanos, razón por la cual acudiría como último recurso, mi hermano mayor, fue el primero en seguir adelante y llevar en el corazón a Fred, él es fuerte, pero no quisiera molestarlo con este asunto, ya tiene bastante con lo que le sucedió en la guerra, mordido por ese miserable mortifago hombre lobo de solo recordar su nombre me da nauseas, pero si, acudiría con el como último recurso por si fracaso en este intento.

.- ¿Has hablado de este asunto con tu mamá George? – Me pregunta Harry sacándome de mis pensamientos.

.- No – Le digo agachando la cabeza – No hay razón para involucrarla Harry, ya tiene bastante.

.- Ya veo – Me dice alzando su cabeza y viendo que estamos acercándonos al cuarto piso – Había pensado en enviarle una nota a Bill.

.- ¿Se lo enviaste? – Pregunto serio.

.- Aun no – Me responde – Si tú estás aquí, es lo más conveniente, fuiste quien estuvo cerca de Fred en su momento, si tú puedes hacerle entrar en razón, podría ser que de alguna manera pueda salir de su depresión y cambiar.

.- No aseguro nada Harry – Le respondo con tristeza – Recuerda, soy el gemelo, el que me vea, va a recordar a Fred, puede que la situación se salga un poco de control.

Él no dice nada, simplemente no había necesidad de decir más, todo estaba hecho, solo había que enfrentar la situación, eso sí, estaba claro que, si yo fracaso, tendría que enviarle una nota a Bill, el haría entrar a razón a Ron, él le teme, le tiene respeto y sabrá escuchar a su hermano mayor, pero yo tengo más responsabilidad, tengo que hacer que entre en razón. Llegamos al cuarto piso y apresuramos nuestros pasos para poder hablar con Ron, era evidente que la presión era demasiada, sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa, pero tenía que actuar como siempre, tenía que mantener una actitud positiva ante todo, no iba a permitir que mi hermano cayese en más hasta llegar al fondo del barril, no lo iba permitir. Llegamos finalmente al monumento y como es de esperar, ahí estaba, lamentándose de toda la vida, observando el monumento como si no hubiese un mañana, dudé un poco pero nos acercamos igual, con toda la calma del mundo le empecé a hablar.

.- Que hay hermanito – Le hablo y a la vez me observar sorprendido, como si no supiera que decir – He venido a visitar a todos, sobre todo a ti.

.- ¿George? – Me dice incrédulo que a la vez ve a su amigo Harry – Parece que he estado un poco distante, no me habían avisado que llegarías hoy aunque eso ya se está haciendo costumbre por lo que veo.

.- No pienses que eso es así – Le dice Harry por la indirecta que le había aventado – Llegó hoy de improviso, yo tampoco sabía que iba a llegar hoy.

.- Bueno, bueno – Digo alegremente para aliviar la tensión - ¿Qué un hermano no puede visitar a su querido hermanito y a su hermanita que siguen cursando?, es de lo más normal.

.- George – Me dice seriamente como subiendo su tono, mi sonrisa se borró – Tú habías dicho que no volverías a este lugar, ¿Qué razón tienes de volver aquí?, es obvio a que has venido, a hablar conmigo.

.- Ya que nos ponemos serios y dejamos las sonrisas – Le digo mirándolo serio – Hay cosas que no me gustan para nada, cosas que has hecho, podría haber escuchado más, pero tuve suficiente, has decaído, has bajado drásticamente tus notas, estás rebasando un límite hermanito.

.- Así que te han ido con el chisme – Dijo furioso, mirándonos a los dos – Está claro que en la familia no puedo confiar tampoco, había pensado decirles que cortáramos toda relación con Harry, Hermione, decirle a nuestra madre que prohíba a Ginny llevarse con todos.

.- Te recuerdo que no te harán caso – Dije cortante – Veo que eres malagradecido, te has vuelto prepotente, estás dejando que la ira te ciegue, que el rencor te gane, Fred no estaría orgulloso de ello, ¿has olvidado que él te dio consejos de ser el guardameta de Gryffindor?, ¿Has olvidado que él te ayudaba en algunas ocasiones?, pedir algo como eso, eso es caer en el egoísmo, de no ser por Harry, yo no tendría nada, no tendría la fabulosa tienda de bromas que hasta el día de hoy, sigue funcionando y teniendo éxito.

.- Eso qué – Me dice todavía con más rabia – Me han quitado todo, me han quitado a mi mejor amigo, a la que iba a ser mi novia, mi pareja de toda la vida, no iba a seguir permitiendo que me quitaran más, nadie me apoya, pensé que tu podrías hacerle entrar en razón a Hermione, a Harry, que dejaran a esas malnacidas.

.- Vuelve a repetir eso y no la cuentas hermano – Le digo con frialdad al escuchar esas palabras de su boca y sacando mi varita, él se sorprende – Ya no soy el mismo que has visto en anteriores años, ya no soy el bromista que se burlaba de ti, te compadezco, vine aquí a hacerte entrar en razón, que estás equivocado, nadie te ha traicionado, al contrario, intentan ayudarte incluso ellas, Tracey y Astoria, que te quede claro una cosa Ron, no permito que las insultes, la rivalidad es ahora cosa pasada, no hay más razones para pelear.

Me acerco al monumento, Ron solo puede dar pasos atrás y podía notar que su mano temblaba, estaba dudando en sacar su varita, pero yo solo me enfocaba en acercarme.

.- Es cierto que hicimos una gran obra maestra en quinto año – Digo con tristeza al recordar ese momento – Pero esto ya es pasado, es momento de continuar adelante, Fred ya no va a volver Ron, las cosas ya están hechas, tú tienes que aceptarlas, tienes que dejar ese lado depresivo que te está consumiendo.

.- ¿Pretendes que no haga nada? – Dijo con furia, como si fuera un perro rabioso, sacó su varita, nos apuntó, Harry también sacó la suya – No voy aceptar esta mierda, es increíble, que de todos, tú me des la espalda, le des la espalda a nuestro hermano caído, el no habría aceptado que Harry estuviera con una Slytherin, ni que Hermione estuviera con una chica.

.- ¿De verdad piensas eso? – Le digo con frialdad sin alzar la voz – Discriminativo sin duda, me da asco de solo recordar esa palabra, las cosas como son hermanito, se ve que no conocías en su totalidad a Fred, solo te guías por su magnífico talento de hacer las bromas, no hermanito, yo soy el ingeniero, yo construía las broas, él era el creador, el de las ideas, juntos complementábamos y por eso nos salían maravillas, porque crees que la mayoría de las bromas las probábamos nosotros mismos para que no hubiera consecuencias graves, ahora que no lo tengo a él, me cuesta hacer nuevas bromas, pero Percy me ha ayudado en ese aspecto, él ha sabido ocupar su lugar, en su trabajo le dan casos de bromas que han salido mal y de ahí sacó ideas para hacerlo atractivo, siempre con una advertencia, ahora yo creo esas nuevas bromas en base a lo que me trae Percy, Angelina por ejemplo, me ha ayudado a salir adelante pero no es una cosa que se supere del todo, quedan remanentes, pero Fred me ha enseñado una cosa muy importante hermanito, seguir adelante sin importar lo que pase, él me está cuidando, lo siento en mi corazón y él estaría triste en ver la patraña en la que te estás convirtiendo, no estaría nada feliz y sin duda alguna, te daría la paliza de tu vida, deja atrás todo Ron, no vale la pena que sigas en ese mundo, en ese limbo.

.- Cállate – Me dice levantando su varita, a punto de lanzar un hechizo, parece que mis palabras no surten efecto – No te atrevas a mancillar el honor de nuestro hermano caído, Expeliarmus.

Y así empezaba el duelo, el lanzaba hechizos y nos pusimos a cubierto, Harry usaba el protego para desviar sus hechizos, no eran muy fuertes, yo también usaba el mismo encantamiento, era verdad lo que decían, su nivel es demasiado bajo, está tan cegado que no le salen los hechizos adecuadamente, pero tanta ira puede ser problemático, en ese estado puede hacer un conjuro, una maldición imperdonable, así que lancé un expeliarmus pero se puso a cubierto, lo esquivó, vaya para eso es rápido.

.- No puedo creer que te hayas aliado con Potter, George – Dijo furioso – Así que es eso, vienes aquí a sermonearme en vez de apoyarme, en vez de tratar de ayudarme a desmentir a Harry, el niño que sobrevivió, no lo hubiera hecho sin nosotros, sin su mejor amigo.

.- Veo que te olvidas de alguien importante Ron – Dijo Harry gritando furioso también – Te olvidas que fue Hermione el que nos ayudó, yo no hubiese podido sin su ayuda, está claro que tuve mucha ayuda, te lo he dicho una y otra vez, todas las ocasiones corrí con mucha suerte, mi legado es solo maldición y recuerdos tristes, yo trato de hacer nuevos recuerdos alegres, pero tú no ayudas.

.- Cállate –Le dice y nos seguimos batiendo a duelo – Crucio.

Esquivamos por los pelos esa maldición, realmente me costaba creerlo.

.- Hora de ponerse serio Harry – Le digo mirándolo asombrado – No podemos permitir que lance otra.

Él estaba de acuerdo y nos pusimos en marcha, poco a poco esquivábamos su maldición y uno que otro hechizo, pensé que podía hacerle entrar en razón, es evidente que me equivoqué, el verme le recuerda a Fred, ahora como bien dice el, el recuerdo queda mancillado, no he sido de gran de ayuda, solo empeoré las cosas, en el momento del duelo, él se paró, de su varita estaba brillando una luz verde, en ese momento él estaba apuntando a Harry, él iba a ser capaz de lanzar aquella maldición asesina, yo me iba poner a protegerlo, el odio era demasiado, el odio le había ganado, el rencor, de él estaba naciendo un mago tenebroso, el camino que yo temía.

.- Avada… - Empezaba a decir, tenía que apurarme.

.- Expeliarmus.

Una voz salió de la nada, un hechizo salió de repente golpeando a Ron, ignoraba quien fue, voltee a todos lados para saber quién era, entre la confusión, mi hermano Ron estaba tirado en el piso su varita salió volando, yo la agarré, pero seguía mirando quien era el autor del que lanzó un expeliarmus tan fuerte y que era de tono muy rojizo, más de lo usual, sabía que no era Harry hasta que sonó una voz conocida.

.- Hola a todos – Volteé a ver y era Bill quien estaba con Fleur – Veo que están metidos en algo.

Alegre como siempre, serio, yo estaba avergonzado, curioso que yo haya pensado en él momentos atrás, pero, como lo supo, esa es la pregunta.

.- Bill – Dijo Harry asombrado – Ese hechizo…

.- Sorprende ¿verdad? – Dijo alegre y serio – Estar con una veela, tiene sus ventajas, ¿sabían que la conexión fuerte de amor de una veela hacia su amante de toda la vida da un mayor poder?

.- Así dicen los escritos de las veelas – Dijo Fleur que miraba seriamente a Ron – Nos conectamos con nuestro, sentimos su pesar, al conectarse, podemos sentir a otros miembros de la familia, desde mucho antes, sentía una inestabilidad en Ron, se lo dije a Bill.

.- Increíble – Dije sin poder decir más.

.- No te preocupes George – Me dice dándome una palmadita – Hiciste lo que creíste correcto, pero has debido decirme que algo pasaba con Ron, no me habría enterado si Fleur no hubiese percibido una inestabilidad.

.- Y llegaste aquí de repente – Dijo Harry, también asombrado.

.- Con aparición, todo es posible – Dijo soltando una atronadora risa pero volviendo a su semblante serio – De camino me topé a nuestra hermanita con Daphne Greengrass, admito que me sorprendió.

.- Mas bien las cachamos en su momento – Dijo Fleur llevando una mano a su boca alegremente para mi horror, no debió decir eso.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Ron levantándose apenas - ¿A qué viniste Bill?, ¿tú también me vas a traicionar?, no esperaba qué…

.- Cállate – Le dijo Bill tajante, seco, frío y acercándose rápidamente, él se aterró, es evidente que le tenía un miedo atroz, agarró a Ron por su camisa y lo levantó para luego darle un puñetazo para tirarlo al piso nuevamente, lo levantó de nuevo – Me has decepcionado, dejarte ir por la ira, dejarte ir por el rencor al punto de querer tirar esa maldición asesina y querer matar a tu mejor amigo, es momento de poner en claro las cosas.

Sacó su varita nuevamente y apuntó al monumento, desapareciéndolo al instante, Ron se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, le tenía miedo a Bill y nunca había visto a Bill tan estricto, sereno y más fuerte, también, demasiado furioso.

.- Este monumento lo desaparezco ahora – Dijo con frialdad – Escuché todo de Ginny, te has convertido en un pelmazo Ron, eso es lo que eres ahora, no dejas vivir a los demás su vida, que siguen adelante, ¿qué me tienes que decir al respecto?

.- Yo… - Dijo temeroso Ron – Como pretendes que siga adelante, me han…

.- Cállate – Dijo Bill furioso y empezó a imitarlo en tono sarcástico – Siempre con la misma excusa, "me han quitado todo, a mi amor, a mi mejor amigo", patético, si de verdad fueses un amigo, sabrías comprender las cosas, sabrías seguir adelante, quería mucho a Fred como no tienes idea, ¿por qué crees que era estricto con ellos? Con Percy también, pero ya sabía que algo estaba pasando cuando llegaste a mi casa ese día durante la guerra, no te agobié pero si te di un regaño y veo que no comprendes, demasiado inmaduro para estar en la guerra pensé en ese momento.

.- Pero… - Dijo Ron.

.- No hay peros que valgan joder – Dijo Bill todavía más furioso, asombrando a Ron y dejándolo más temeroso – Entiende, lo que está hecho, hecho estará, así son las cosas, el que estés en un pozo depresivo, vaya, sí que me ha sorprendido, no puedes seguir en este estado, no vas a triunfar en nada si sigues así, ni siquiera vas a estar feliz por nuestra hermanita.

.- Oye Bill – Dije temeroso - ¿Es prudente revelar eso?

.- Tarde o temprano lo sabrá de todas formas querido hermanito – Me dijo respondiendo alegremente – Todos tenemos derecho de ser felices, este imbécil de nuestro hermano no lo entiende, el también merece ser feliz pero la ira y la depresión no lo dejan.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Dijo casi tartamudeando Ron.

.- Nuestra hermanita tiene pareja – Dijo Bill con frialdad a Ron – Sale con Daphne Greengrass, ¿vas a decir algo de eso? ¿Quizá más rabieta de tu parte? ¿Más berrinche? ¿Pensar que te estamos traicionando? ¿Qué te estamos dejando atrás?, olvida eso, alégrate, porque si no te has dado cuenta, fue Ginny la que me pidió ayuda cuando me la topé con ella, claro que pidió ayuda a George primero pero sabía que no lo iba a lograr, su apariencia no ayuda en nada, eso está muy claro.

.- Gracias – Dije con sarcasmo volteando a ver a otro lado – al menos hice el intento.

.- Ja – Se ríe Bill – Esto parece tragicómico si lo pones en ese contexto querido hermanito, pero Ron, hora de ponernos serios.

Lo baja, Ron solo queda pasmado y agachando la cabeza, Bill le dijo que se pusiera en medio, así lo hizo, sacó su varita y enseguida dijo.

.- Aguamenti – Dijo para asombro de todos, mojando a Ron, este quedó sorprendido.

.- Qué carajos Bill – Dijo Ron ya todo mojado, tengo que admitir que me estaba dando risa pero me tuve que aguantar – Porqué has hecho eso, ¿te parece divertido reírte de mí desgracia?

.- Si – Le responde sin un atisbo de duda, él se sorprende, bueno nos sorprende a todos menos a Fleur, Ron estaba estupefacto, Bill se acerca con su varita, pronuncia un hechizo que no pude escuchar, apuntando hacia el corazón de mi hermano.

.- Se siente cálido – Dijo Ron, yo no entendía nada – Pero, porque me vienen recuerdos felices, ¿qué es esto?

.- Un encantamiento que revela los recuerdos felices – Dijo Bill serio – Es propio de las veelas pero se les puede enseñar solo a quienes aman de verdad, no hay nombre para este encantamiento, sirve para eliminar los pozos depresivos, para hacerte recordar, que a pesar de la tragedia, siempre habrá momentos felices, tú no has tenido otro recuerdo feliz luego de la guerra, entendible, tus amigos han encontrado la felicidad, tu querías seguir en un recuerdo vivido, el trío dorado, la rivalidad, en el fondo deseabas que algo pasara este año para tener nuevamente ese recuerdo pero al no ser así, dejaste que la ira y el rencor conquistaran tu noble corazón.

.- Yo, no sé qué decir – Dijo Ron apenado – Simplemente deseaba…

.- Si, lo sé – Dijo Bill acariciando su cabello, haciendo que se alborotara – Deseabas recuperar a tus amigos pero ellos nunca se fueron, solo se alejaron por tu bien, no podían ayudarte, he tenido que venir yo a arreglar este problema que nos has causado, Hermione intentó ayudarte, su novia también, todos querían que dejaras atrás lo que ya pasó, no vuelvas a pronunciar ese hechizo jamás, tampoco vuelvas al cuarto piso, solo trae recuerdos tristes, comienza con una nueva etapa de tu vida, busca tu camino pero que sepas que tus amigos siempre estarán contigo incluso los que no lo son pero que desean que tengas un camino despejado, libre de temores y dudas.

.- Sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba Bill – Dijo Ron soltando unas lágrimas – No pensé en nada más, no pensé en las consecuencias de mis acciones pero no sé cómo proceder, no sé cómo seguir luego de esto, ¿Con que cara me voy a presentar ahora con Hermione y Tracey?, ni hablar de Ginny y Daphne, admito que eso iba ser la gota que derramara el vaso e iba a hacer alguna estupidez.

.- Entonces permite que te ayudemos – Dijo otra voz, volteamos a ver, era Hermione con Tracey, Ginny con Daphne, Astoria también llegó al lugar, se puso a lado de Harry, habían llegado, con preocupación – Me estaba preocupando que las cosas salieran mal y hemos tenido que venir aquí.

.- Pero parece que las cosas ya se están resolviendo – Dijo Tracey alegremente – A golpes por supuesto, como debió ser.

.- Tracey – Le dijo Hermione soltando unas risillas.

.- Podrías dejar eso para otra ocasión no – Dijo Daphne volteando a otro lado – Lo importante es estar aquí y ver que no pase a mayores.

.- ¿Vergüenza? – Dijo Ginny soltando también unas risillas – Yo habría dicho lo mismo, estamos juntas ahora, no te eches atrás L…

.- Basta – Dijo Daphne con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, callándola antes de mencionar un nombre – No digas ese nombre, aún no estoy lista.

Ella solo pudo reírse, es increíble, la suerte que tiene mi hermano y no se da cuenta de ello, pero con esto, está claro que dejará atrás esos momentos turbios.

.- Lo ves Ron – Le decía Bill alegremente – Ellos en ningún momento te han dado la espalda, han querido ayudarte, pero tu como eres terco, no te dejabas, queda de ti el seguir adelante, sabes que nosotros te apoyaríamos, eso sí, quedas advertido si vuelves hacer otra idiotez como la que acabas de hacer momentos atrás, ten por seguro que yo vendré a por tu cabeza, no me importa si eres mi hermano.

El no dijo nada más, solo se paró, nos abrazamos todos, el solo podía pedir perdón por sus acciones, sobre todo conmigo y Harry, literalmente estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición asesina, pero para nuestra fortuna, Bill llegó a tiempo para detener su locura, las personas que padecen depresión, sin importar que sean muggles, magos, brujos, brujas o lo que sea, tienen que buscar ayuda, aún tienen esperanza para seguir adelante sin importar los obstáculos, mi hermano estuvo sumido en un pozo, pudimos sacarlo de ahí pero nos ha costado al punto de tener que llamar a mi hermano mayor, bueno el de alguna forma ha sabido que estaba pasando algo, lo cual es bueno, nuestra madre no tiene por qué enterarse de la situación problemática en la que estábamos hace unos momentos, pero ya ha pasado y lo que queda, es seguir adelante sin importar nada más, me alegra que la situación se haya podido resolver de esta manera.

.- Buen hermanito – Le digo con alegría – Es momento de olvidar todo, te vamos ayudar pero como dijo Bill, queda de ti el seguir adelante, lo harás, sé que lo lograrás.

.- Muchas gracias a todos – Dijo Ron apenado pero con una sonrisa.

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 14, el próximo se hablará de los planes de Daphne de presentar a su novia ante su familia, se vendrán nuevos problemas, este fic todavía tiene mucho que ofrecer, la historia de la depresión de Ron, llega a su fin con este capítulo, como dije, estoy planeando agrega capítulos más para darle un cierre perfecto. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3**


End file.
